Call Me Deku
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Katsuki always stayed until 8:56 every night. It would seem odd, but to those who knew what had happened, it made sense. Izuku Midoriya jumped off the roof of his middle school at 6:15 PM on a Friday and was pronounced dead at 8:56 just a week later, his broken body losing the battle against its injuries. "Deku… the Master is wanting to speak with you."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this chapter is more of a prologue I guess. That's why it's so short. I hope you like it though! I'm really excited (and kind of scared) to see where this story takes me!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 1 (Prologue)

It was a Friday. Unlike every other student their age, Katsuki Bakugo hated Fridays. Out of every day of the week, they were by far the worst. So, he'd spend the better part of the evening with a certain quirkless kid that he'd once been childhood friends with.

He'd made two servings of katsudon for dinner and packed them away neatly in his bag. That was Midoriya's favorite dish, always had been from what Bakugo remembered. He preferred spicy foods; the hotter the better. But this was Friday, so Katsuki would relent on his extra seasoning and make it just how Izuku preferred.

He walked to the destination slowly, he had time until a quarter past six. That's when their hangout time started. As he made his way down the street, Bakugo caught a whiff of flowers, and it drew his attention. Maybe this time he should bring some for Izuku. The kid was always soft, delicate like their petals. He'd probably appreciate the gesture.

Katsuki could just imagine that look on Midoriya's face. Whenever the blonde had made him happy, from the time he was a little kid, he'd don a wobbly grin with a stuttered out 'thank you', gazing up at him like he was the coolest thing in the whole world. He stopped and purchased some white lilies, their soft scent wafting after him as he continued walking.

The sky began rumbling in the distance, and rain soon followed... a light, sad shower. People were running around wildly, stepping into stores and using their purses to shield them from it. But Bakugo found it relaxing, it was perfect, "a crybaby sky for a crybaby Dek…"

Bakugo stopped short and then internally scolded himself. He had promised both he and Izuku that he wouldn't use such a cruel nickname anymore. It was Izuku or Midoriya now. He pressed his shoulders back to straighten up and then kept walking. He knew the mossy-haired teen would be there, so he would too.

In the past, Bakugo had always boasted about his abilities, forward marching he, his friends, and Izuku along through the forests and streams. He'd given that up in favor of talking about the coolest new hero's that were coming out, knowing that Izuku would enjoy it.

Today was special though. He found out that he was going to UA for high school, the hero course. Everyone would praise him for it, that is, except for Deku. Bakugo often wondered if Izuku would have if things had been different between them growing up, without the power struggle and subsequent distance.

The rain still hadn't let up, it only seemed to grow heavier with each step Katsuki took. But finally, he made it to their special meeting spot. "Hey, Izuku."

As he unpacked the two boxes from his bag, he started speaking again. "I brought you white lilies. I hope you like them… and katsudon per usual, since it's all you ever wanted to eat."

Bakugo started to shovel his own food into his mouth, uncaring that the rain was making it soggy. The other bowl was left untouched, the water rolling off its lid. "You know…" he said between bites, "I got my acceptance letter to UA last night. I'm enrolling in the hero course… Remember how you said you wanted to go there too? I'm… I'm sorry you didn't get in…"

Still, silence echoed back to him. That was probably the worst part of their weekly visits. It was an empty feeling that replaced the mumbling Midoriya always fell into when he was thinking or flustered. Bakugo felt that all too familiar burn starting behind his eyes, his vision becoming impaired by the remorseful tears that pooled before slipping down his cheeks, mingling with the soft rain.

He set down his half-empty bowl, and got to his knees, drawing himself closer as he bowed his head. "I promise I'll be the best hero in the whole world. I'll surpass All Might just like I always said I would… I'll do my best for both of us."

One of his hands gripped his chest tightly, trying to quell the pulsing ache that radiated from where his heart beat unsteadily. The other grabbed at the grass in a similar fashion to how he'd yank at Midoriya's collar, but much more gently.

His forehead finally met cold, unforgiving marble, his breath coming out in sobbed pants. "Izuku… Why? I swear I didn't mean it. I was wrong, okay? If you hadn't done it… if you hadn't jumped… I know you would have been the next Symbol of Peace. I'm so, so, sorry!"

As always, his pleas were met with no response, unyielding to his desperation and regret. The words rolled around in his head, making him drunk with shame and self-loathing. He knew he'd receive no answer. He'd never hear that sweet, timid voice telling him what he wanted to hear. He didn't deserve that ethereal sound to begin with. But he always asked anyway.

"Izuku… please… please can you forgive me?..."

Bakugo sobbed softly onto the tombstone, curled up against it like it's smooth surface would come alive and hold him close to a much smaller, weaker body. But Izuku was dead.

Katsuki Bakugo was left to cry alone for his careless abuse and silence was his punishment.

* * *

A lone figure watched from a distance as Bakugo prostrated himself, hidden ominously behind the trunk of a large willow tree. He tilted his head to the side, finding the sight strange, but intriguing all the same. He knew the blonde would stay there for a while longer.

Katsuki always stayed until 8:56 every Friday night. It would seem odd to everyone else, but to those who knew what had happened, it made complete sense. Izuku Midoriya jumped off the roof of his middle school at 6:15 PM on a Friday and was pronounced dead at 8:56 just a week later, his broken body losing the battle against its injuries.

"Deku… the Master is wanting to speak with you." A voice whispered.

"Yes, Kurogiri, I understand. Let's go."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What do you think? This is my first Villain Deku so I'm kind of nervous to fuck shit up. Please give me feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… So, chapter 2 is here… I hope you all like it! I'm kind of enjoying the story so far. It's a challenge to keep characters in character and yet be slightly different because of circumstances, you know?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 2

Bakugo was already not making friends and it was only his first day at UA. He slouched back in his seat, legs kicked up on his desk, smirking. Some teen from a private academy was harassing him about respecting school property, but he didn't give a damn.

He glared around the room, searching for competition, though he wasn't highly impressed by what he saw. A redhead sat behind him with shark-like teeth and a goofy grin. He hated it. The look was too similar to Midoriya's, though it wasn't the same, no one had a smile like the little nerd did.

A pit formed in Bakugo's stomach at the thought, reminding him that it was his fault he wouldn't get to see that smile again. He shook his head to clear it and rummaged through his bag. Eventually, he found what he was looking for. A worn notebook that read 'Hero Analysis for the Future: Volume 13'.

"Oi! Shitty-hair" he muttered, getting the redheads attention. "What's your name and quirk?"

"Uh… Eijiro Kirishima… It's nice to meet you?" the boy answered, confusion evident in his voice.

"I asked what your damn quirk was too!" Bakugo growled as he scribbled on the next free page.

Kirishima just kind of tilted his head and replied 'hardening'. He watched the blonde draw him on the wrinkly paper, wondering what in the world the gruff student was doing. Before he had a chance to ask, another oddball showed up, this time in the form of their teacher, Mr. Aizawa.

* * *

Bakugo had taken the notebook with him, frantically writing down all the strengths and weaknesses of his classmates while they performed the quirk tests, not paying any attention to how the people around him murmured.

The one who was doing the absolute worst out of everyone was some student named Shinso, who didn't seem to have any quirk ability. Mr. Aizawa would collect their scores and move on, simply stating this was a good way to check their physical improvements at years end.

Bakugo growled as he couldn't figure out what the boys deal was. He supposed he could just ask as he had with Kirishima, but something about Shinso's lazy gaze made him uncomfortable, putting him on edge.

"Damn…" he muttered. He'd always laughed at Deku's note-taking, but now that he was actually doing it with people he didn't know, it was more difficult than it seemed. After practically begging Inko for them, he'd gone back through the first twelve notebooks Midoriya had written and found them to be incredibly detailed.

" _Fucker was observant… How the hell did he figure some of this shit out? He couldn't have asked all of these people such sensitive information…"_ he thought bitterly. It brought a new wave of guilt over him since he knew he'd called the skill useless. The book in his hand was proof enough; burnt, water-wrinkled and covered in dried blood… all damage received on the day Izuku jumped.

"Uh… Hey… Bakugo, right?"

Katsuki looked up from his notes and glared at Kirishima. "What do you want?" he hissed. The redhead was simple enough to figure out, so he had no more interest in speaking with him.

"Dude… I'm just gonna man up and say it. You're freaking people out a little bit with the intense staring and then writing stuff down. It's kind of weird…" Kirishima explained, his face understanding but uncomfortable.

"Haven't you fucking heard of analyzing your competition?" Bakugo grunted in response. Though at that moment, he tried hard to keep his face in a scowl. Now he knew exactly how Midoriya had felt after being called out, and this kid was being nice about it. _"Fuck me. Fuck my stupid asshole attitude. Fuck everyone that let me get away with it. FUCK."_

The boy rubbed the back of his head nervously, as if Bakugo was missing a huge point he'd tried to make. Finally, he took a deep breath and pointed towards the notebook. "That thing is covered in blood bro, why not just use a new one that isn't… well… that doesn't make you look like you murdered someone?"

Bakugo's world went silent for a moment, his blood running cold down through his veins. An evolution of Deku's eyes looking up at him flashed through his mind, starting out at five and happy, eight and apprehensive, twelve and fearful, thirteen and breaking, fourteen and… dead.

Katsuki could feel himself starting to shake, the air becoming harder and harder to gasp down. He was about to go into another panic attack right there in front of all of his classmates and teacher. After so many months of counseling he thought he'd gotten over them, but, he was quickly losing control.

"Uh… Bakugo… hey man... It's fine… I'll just tell everyone to chill…" the redhead tried, backing up just in case he was about to get attacked.

But the words bounced right off Katsuki's head. All he could see was the resigned disbelief when he'd tried to hold Midoriya's hand while they waited for the ambulance; the fog and emptiness that soon took over those green eyes when his heart stopped after his damaged lungs spasmed to get in air past the thick blood that filled them.

"Hey!" Shinso started quickly, stepping up beside them after noticing Kirishima's growing confusion and Bakugo's erratic breathing.

The tone of the purple haired boy's voice was filled with pity, something Katsuki thoroughly hated. He barely managed to grind out a 'what' when his mind went blank.

Shinso looked beside him at Kirishima, the redhead looking relieved that whatever chaos was about to erupt had been quelled so easily. "What did you say to him to set him off?"

"Nothing man… Just telling him about how his blood-spattered notebook was making people uncomfortable. He just got this crazy look in his eye after that, I thought he was going to kill me."

Shinso clicked his tongue in annoyance. That wasn't rage in the blonde's eyes, it was fear and panic. He gave Bakugo an order to calm down when he woke up, and then released his mind control.

Bakugo blinked away the blankness and looked around, remembering that Shinso had been walking up to him when he'd about lost it. "What the fuck did you do to me, asshole?"

"I stopped you from having a meltdown in front of everyone. Maybe you should be more grateful when people try to assist you." Shinso responded, blinking slowly as he examined the still pissed blonde. He had snorted at the suggestion, but there was a hint of defeat in his eyes, his thumb rubbing over the cover of the notebook.

"Thanks. I guess. Sorry for freaking out on you, shitty-hair. Now tell me what your fucking quirk is already, eye bags."

Shinso couldn't help but cock an eyebrow in amusement. "Brainwashing" he finally admitted. Bakugo didn't look upset, or even remotely worried about those implications as he flipped through the pages until it landed on the correct one.

"You're really into that," Kirishima commented, deciding he'd just tell the others to get used to Bakugo and his notebook. "You've written almost thirteen?"

Katsuki's hand stopped midstride and then wrote slower afterward. "No. Just finishing this one."

* * *

 _ **~Approximately 10 Months Earlier~**_

Midoriya climbed to the top of the stairs slowly, still clutching his Hero Notebook to his chest. He was crying heavily, thoroughly broken from too many disappointments piling together on his heart.

Earlier, Kacchan had told him to jump off the school roof, and the idea of going through with it had crossed his mind. But he wanted to be a hero, so he pulled his notebook out of the fish pond and kept walking forward. When he came face to face with his idol, he thought his life was finally changing for the better, until he too told him to give up.

The mirror that was his very soul was teeming with cracks and fractures, but he still held on. 'Maybe All Might was wrong?' he tried to tell himself. But then he had to sit through a lecture from pro hero's about being stupid and running into a battle while also listening to them praising Kacchan. Praising him! What a joke.

His past, present, and future shattered right there on the spot. He ran back towards his middle school and picked the lock, making his way to the roof. When he got there, the sun was setting in the distance; it was beautiful despite how turbulent his mind was.

He opened the notebook and let out a choked sob at the autograph plastered across two pages, 'All Might'. _"Everyone thinks I'm a worthless, quirkless, Deku… Even you… You were supposed to be my hero… why didn't you save me?"_

Midoriya stepped up onto the ledge, almost becoming dizzy at how far down it seemed. He sent a text to his mom, saying that he loved her and turned around. It bothered him that he couldn't even face death with bravery, but he didn't think he could jump and see the ground coming quickly towards him.

"DEKU!" a voice screamed from across the school year.

"Maybe you were right… Maybe in the next life, I'll be strong and have a quirk… Maybe you'll love me like I've always loved you… Kacchan…" Izuku whispered to the sky, hugging his notebook close as if it was a lifeline. He fell back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! NO… DEKU… MIDORIYA… IZUKU!"

'Crack'

By the time Bakugo had used his quirk to propel him forward, the teen had already hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Blood bubbled from Midoriya's mouth, spilling over its edge and pooling with the rest that flowed from his broken skull.

"DEKU NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU… NO! NO! NO! STAY WITH ME, KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN DAMN IT!" Bakugo shouted, panicking as he dialed 9-1-1.

"K-kach… B-ook" Midoriya whimpered, his fingers searching around for the notebook desperately.

"They're fucking coming! Do you hear me? Heroes and an ambulance are on their way. Just fucking stay with me!" Katsuki pleaded, grabbing the worn paperback and placing it on Izuku's chest. He took one of the boy's hands within his own shaking ones, trying to calm them both.

Izuku stared up at him, only this time, those puffy, tear-filled eyes didn't hold any happiness. There was no apprehension or fear either. The once strong spirit within them was like shattered glass until the emerald green started to dull.

"FUCK! I said stay the hell awake Deku! Don't… please don't do this…" Bakugo sobbed, his ego no longer able to hold back the intense wave of desperation. But Midoriya attempted to pull his hand away, struggling against the grip until a strangled gurgle filled his throat. Those emerald green eyes became hollow, empty, no longer seeing the blonde as his body fell limp.

It took three people to hold Bakugo back once the ambulance arrived, trying to calm him down as the EMT's took Izuku away shouting things like 'blood transfusion' and 'get the paddles, he's not breathing'. One of the heroes on scene handed Bakugo the notebook that had been tossed aside while they worked.

"Izuku…" Katsuki finally sobbed, his prideful head falling low in shame as he clutched the wet notebook close to his heart. "I'm so sorry…"

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

* * *

Friday rolled around too quickly for Bakugo, but he was always ready to go see Izuku, even if he ended up a balling mess of sorrow.

"Katsuki… do you have your katsudon?" his mother asked from the living room.

"Of course I do, ya old hag! Mind your own damn business!" he shouted back.

The woman chuckled and told him to call if he wanted a ride home, knowing full well he'd walk back so that she wouldn't see how much he'd been crying.

* * *

"Hey, Izuku," Bakugo said once he arrived at the cemetery, setting his stuff down. He pulled out the food and hero notebook, flipping it open past the 'All Might' autograph so that he could get to the newest entries.

"So, I know how much you wanted to learn about quirks from the up and coming heroes, so… I … I added my classmates to your notebook. There's this one guy, Shinso or some shit like that… He's got a brainwashing quirk. I haven't figured out what triggers it though… You probably would have known right off the bat, right? Pisses me off how much better you are at analysis than me, but whatever."

'Silence'

"I think I might have made friends with him though… and maybe this idiot with really terrible red hair. I mean, it's just awful… pretty sure it's infested his brain. His name is… fuck what is it… oh here… Kiri-"

* * *

"He was using that thing during class today… almost made a big ruckus over it too." A voice stated quietly. "Why's he reading it at your headstone?"

Deku leaned against the willow tree, rubbing the side of his head against it as his green eyes watched Bakugo's movements. "It's mine… or it used to be I guess. He must have kept it after I fell."

The figure made a sound, obviously raising doubt over his use of the word 'fell' instead of 'jumped'. But Izuku never really talked about that with anyone except his Master. He was the only person who seemed to truly understand the reasons behind his action.

"Did he do anything else today?" Deku asked instead. "What about All Might? He's supposed to be a teacher at UA this year."

"Nothing worth noting on Bakugo; he just seems like an arrogant prick. As for All Might, it was only our first day in class so we didn't see him. I'll report more to you this coming week. Would you like to meet here again?"

"No," Deku responded blandly, "Kacchan only comes here once a week, so this is when I get to listen to his deepest regrets and weaknesses. I need to focus so I can plan my revenge accordingly."

The other took a moment to take in the teen that stood beside him. He was small but deceptively strong even without using a quirk; his firm muscles evident beneath the white button down and black vest he wore. His cheeks were speckled with freckles and were still just barely holding on to baby fat, giving him a softer, cute look.

But the boy's eyes were the most captivating part of him. Shadowed by his messy green hair, they practically oozed betrayal. The figure new what it looked like when someone who was innately kind finally lost themselves in despair and Deku had that deadness in his dull emerald orbs.

"Kacchan used to tell me to take a picture; That it would last longer," Izuku spoke, shifting his gaze from the blonde to the person staring at him. "Is there something you want from me? The worst thing I could do is say no."

The person stiffened and stepped back, not missing the gleam of a sharp blade peaking out of Deku's gloved hand. "I think you and I both know that's not the worst thing you could do…"

Midoriya smiled slightly, the softness juxtaposing the hardness in his eyes before everything went blank again. "No… I guess you're right." He stated, turning his attention back to where Bakugo was sniffling and still reading from the notebook.

Sensing that it was best to leave, the figure walked backward until he was sure turning his back was no longer an unnecessary threat. Deku was intriguing in ways that were hard to understand. The person decided that against their better judgment, they would try to unravel the enigma that was 'Deku'. Still, they couldn't help but shudder once they were leaving the cemetery. There was something unsettling about someone who had absolutely nothing left to lose, and this mossy-haired teen was one of those people.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay, please, tell me what you thought! Especially about my version of villain Deku.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your support with this story! I'm really trying to make it interesting and stuff**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 3

Bakugo performed well in academics as well as battles, of that much everyone was aware. During their first hero training session, he and Todoroki stood atop the class in terms of combat sense and ability. All Might praised their skills and told the rest of the students to take note.

But that didn't make Bakugo feel as good as it should have. As their teacher prattled on about what should and should not be done during missions similar to stopping villains with a deadly bomb, his mind wandered to Midoriya again.

' _What would he have done?'_ Katsuki wondered. Without a quirk, it would have taken considerable skill and probably a miracle to get past some of the students, like him and Todoroki for instance, but he remembered the slime villain's attack. While all the pro heroes with their superpowers were afraid and calling out for someone with a more suited quirk to step in, little Izuku had bolted towards him, using a damn backpack as a weapon.

As crazy as it seemed, not one of the Pro's had been effective enough to do anything, and that simple act worked well enough to give him a few desperate seconds of air. He probably would have suffocated if the nerd hadn't done something right then.

"Bakugo man… what on Earth are you thinking about?" Kirishima questioned, waving one of his hands in front of the other's face. "We were dismissed like two minutes ago and you're just zoning out."

Katsuki swatted the hand away, not even bothering to be irritated. "Just stuff, shitty-… uh... Kirishima…" he answered, catching himself before he called the redhead by his insulting nickname again. It was a hard habit for him to break, not using demeaning phrases instead of names.

Kirishima just smiled though, a big toothy grin plastered on his face. "You can call me whatever you want, bro! I mean, even if you decide on shitty-hair it's not so bad… since you know… your hair isn't that different from mine!"

Bakugo let out a weak laugh, relaxing some. "Mind if I ask you some more stupid fucking questions about your quirk?"

The redhead placed his hand on Katsuki's shoulder and nodded. "Yeah! Come on, I'll tell you anything your little stalker brain wants to know."

"Fuck off! I'm not a dirtbag stalker. It's research damn it. Fuck. Okay, let me get his notebook." Bakugo growled, giving the teen a sharp jab to the stomach.

"His?" Kirishima questioned.

Bakugo froze again, tension climbing in his shoulders. "Yeah… it… it belonged to someone else first."

"Eh? Well, okay… I won't ask you about 'him' then, but maybe you could tell me why you want to know about my quirk?" Kirishima offered, hoping to get at least some information at of the distressed blonde.

"I've already fucking told you. It's research. See it says so right on the front 'Hero Analysis for the Future'. This kid I used to know was obsessed with hero's and was always blabbing on about smart shit like fighting styles and special moves." Katsuki replied, pointing to the cover.

"Seems like a pretty manly man!" the redhead replied, making his voice slightly cheerier. He hadn't missed the 'used to know' part of Bakugo's explanation. He wondered if that's where the blood had come from.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Midoriya watched as Tomura explained his plan in detail to Kurogiri and the TV screen, almost rolling his eyes at the absurdity. There was no possible way for it to go smoothly, absolutely none. Even if they had a Nomu that supposedly could take down All Might, and an 'army', it was still stupid.

"Deku, what do you think," the Master asked.

"I think it's going to be a disaster" he replied bluntly, earning a worried look from their resident warp gate.

Shigaraki growled, his eyes widened dangerously as his hands twitched by his sides. In an instant one was reaching for his face, fingers stretched out to inflict maximum damage. But Izuku didn't flinch back, he stayed exactly where he was, staring deep into the blank TV screen.

"Tomura. That's enough."

Deku and Shigaraki then stared at each other through the fingers, one manic and crazed, the other, calm and blank. This wasn't the first time that Tomura had nearly dissolved his face and it probably wouldn't be the last, but Izuku was used to it now, his prior panicked reaction quelled into one of indifference. Eventually, the gangly man backed away with a scowl, muttering about insolent little children.

"I don't care what this little bug says! I'm going through with it because it's my right to destroy anything I don't like… and I hate All Might the most."

"Very well, Tomura… Use this as a learning experience. Deku, I'd like for you to hold back and not participate in this assault, I have something else I'd like you to do." All For One stated.

Midoriya's blank eyes started sparkling, though only slightly, and he nodded to signify his agreement. Whatever the Master villain wanted, Deku was only too happy to oblige. He wanted the man to believe in him, in his brilliant mind. He wanted everyone to see that he wasn't worthless and could become the most powerful person in the world.

* * *

Deku returned to his small room, feeling slightly more exhilarated than usual. Once Tomura and Kurogiri left to see a broker about criminals they could use, he'd had a discussion with All For One about his part in the whole scheme. It wasn't that long ago that Midoriya would have died before agreeing to harm heroes, or even associate with less than savory characters.

All that changed of course when he shattered, literally and metaphorically. He still didn't particularly like hurting people, and he definitely detested killing, but, it wasn't as if he was incapable. As he stripped and stared at his body in the mirror, he thought back to his first encounter with the League of Villains and their leader.

 _ **~ Flashback~**_

Midoriya was in so much pain when he woke that he was sure that he'd gone straight to hell. That would be fitting for how shitty his life had been up until that point; the universe simply wanted him to suffer, even in death.

Despite the aches that seemed to take over all his senses, he was vaguely aware of another presence near him, one that practically emanated death and decay. His hazy green eyes looked around, trying to find the grim reaper, but instead, they landed on a monster of a human.

"So, you're finally awake, are you?" the thing spoke, it's eyes completely erased from scar tissue.

Midoriya was in too much agony and fear to speak, so instead, he settled for his usual response: crying. Every shaky, weak sob tore through his lungs, leaving him with the bitter taste of iron in his mouth, choking his dry throat.

"Calm yourself, my child. I mean you no harm… I merely wished to speak with you. Will you allow me to do that? Blink once for yes and twice for no." it asked, its voice soothing despite the ominous aura surrounding it.

Midoriya blinked slowly once, his brain still trying to force him back into unconsciousness. He wanted to die, not be trapped in some dark room with tubes hooked up all over his body and some evil force sitting beside him. Maybe this was the devil?

"My name is All For One, and I want to offer you something. You see, you intrigue me, Izuku Midoriya. Someone with your intellect and analysis skills is a rarity, one that even I can't forcefully take. How pitiful it is that you were born without a quirk and were sidelined."

Deku felt another wave of pain, mostly emotional, flow through him like a tidal wave, crashing around in his heart and mind. Was he really going to be taunted by this man too? He didn't even know him and he was being insulted. Why? Why him?

"I'd like to give you the chance to prove everyone wrong about you." The man continued, a smile starting when Midoriya's bandaged head turned towards him, awe and hope just barely surfacing in his eyes. "Of course, you'd be branded a villain…"

That ruined Izuku's moment of anticipation, crushing him back into his lowly place in the world. _"I… I couldn't be a villain… I don't want to hurt people! I want to save them… That's all I've ever wanted…"_

"Oh, my dear boy. Your face is so easy to read… I know you've always wanted to help people. You idolized All Might, did research on all the pro heroes and put your heart into being kind to everyone. But what did that get you?"

" _Broken…."_ Izuku thought, his green eyes closing tightly in pain.

"That's right. Where were the heroes when you were told you were quirkless? Where were the heroes when you were bullied by everyone around you? Where were those precious heroes when you finally snapped and gave up? Hmmm? Did anyone try to save you before you jumped? I thought that's what heroes did. They are supposed to help people, but no one helped you, did they?"

Midoriya hiccupped, ignoring the horrible pain that followed as he tried to move around, to do anything to end his suffering right then. That's why he jumped, he couldn't take this... he needed a way out. But the man wasn't finished. He stood and moved closer to the bed.

"What did All Might tell you when you told him you were quirkless? I bet he said what everyone else did… to give up. The Symbol of Peace should have seen the desperation in your eyes, just as I do. But I don't think you need a quirk to be the best. You could join us, lend us your amazing brain and knowledge on current heroes. We would not think less of you, or ever tell you that you couldn't do something."

Izuku stopped his struggling then, panting heavily as he stared up at the humanoid demon before him. How had All For One known about his encounter with All Might? He was sure now that this was, in fact, the devil, and if he agreed, he'd be selling his soul. But, a growing part of him didn't care. The man's words were so sweet… so sickly enticing that he wanted to believe it, wanted to follow him.

"I can even give you a quirk or two if that's something that you feel you must have. But trust me when I say, there is no need. You are special, my boy. So very, very, special… and once you've let go of who you were and mastered hiding your true intentions, you'll be unstoppable."

If Midoriya thought that his sense of self was shattered before, he'd been wrong. The broken pieces of his dreams were ground into dust, leaving him with nothing left but to give in to this great evil hovering over him, or hope that they let his suffering end with death.

"C-ca-all m-me D-de-deku…." He ground out beneath his oxygen mask.

Izuku Midoriya let himself fall into the dark abyss.

 _ **~ End Flashback~**_

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip: Friday~**_

"I thought I told you not to meet with me here," Midoriya stated blandly, not taking his eyes off the blonde.

The figure shrugged gently as if they weren't actually in serious danger for going against what the small villain had told them. "I'm just not sure why you come to watch. I was hoping you'd let me sit here with you."

Midoriya moved faster than the other could process, flipping them so that he could press the teen up against the tree with a blade hovering dangerously close to their jugular. Unreadable green eyes bore into the shocked ones, daring them to try and move. "Don't toy with me."

When the captured teen didn't answer, Midoriya dragged the knife slowly, making a small, but threatening cut across the soft flesh, never blinking or looking away, even as the other closed their eyes and hissed quietly. "I suggest you tell me what you're really doing here."

"It's the truth. I came to see you…"

There was hesitance in Deku's face, a suspicious glint that had probably formed after being around psychopaths for so long. In any case, Izuku said 'oh' and removed the knife, another blank yet soft smile gracing his lips as he wiped the small amount of blood from his blade and put it away. "What about? Is it something important?"

" _I was sure he'd slit my throat and then just leave me there…"_ the spy thought, rubbing the stinging flesh gently. "No, it's not important… I'd just like to get to know you, that's all. Unless you contact me, this is the only place I knew where to find you."

Midoriya flushed slightly across his cheeks, nervously rubbing the back of his head. He still hadn't stepped back though, so they were still nearly pressed up against one another like it was a normal interaction. "Well, okay… I mean I'm kind of a boring person, so I'm not sure exactly what you're hoping to accomplish. This is my time to watch Bakugo though, so, I'll cut you again if you don't leave."

The teen nodded and waited to be released, this time averting his eyes to seem like less of a threat. Despite how completely serious Deku sounded, that paradox of harsh violence mixed with kind warning drew him in like a moth to a flame.

"Are you a masochist or something? You must be since you haven't left yet… If you get Kacchan's attention when you scream though, I'll be kind of upset." Deku stated, getting ready to pull his blade out again.

"You… uh… You're still holding me to the tree…"

Another, more furious blush covered Izuku's cheeks as his usual unreadable stare slipped momentarily and he looked down, apparently just noticing how close they were. "S-sorry…" he stammered out, moving back and dusting himself off cutely while his captive stalked off.

Deku took out his phone and texted his Class 1-A spy once he was far enough away, offering to meet up for coffee later that week. _"Coffee would be fine right?"_ he thought. He'd never had friends after he started elementary school, so he couldn't actually be sure, but that sounded like something teenagers did together when they hung out.

His thoughts returned to Bakugo, though, as they always did, watching and listening intently as the teen talked on about what they were learning in hero training, and who was at the top of the class. It was surreal seeing his childhood friend, crush, and bully speaking to his tombstone so lovingly.

Deku wondered how Katsuki would react once he saw him again. Would it be relief or rage? Happiness or Anger? Love or hate? Knowing Bakugo, it would probably be the latter of all of those questions. But, it wasn't as if Midoriya was weak anymore. The knife he'd finished cleaning glinted in the small strands of light pouring through the tree limbs.

"Kacchan… I have such plans for us…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay… so a reviewer thought my villain Deku was a boring enigma compared to Kaachan. Is this getting better? Seriously. I'm not being bitchy about it, I really want to know! Criticism about my writing will make it better, so keep it coming whether it's good or bad!**

 **Follow/Favorite/Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm thinking a little more screen time for Midoriya**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 4

Midoriya stood patiently as Tomura landed with a solid thud on the floor of their bar, bullet wounds letting blood soak deep into the wood. He almost felt bad for his fellow villain, but not really; he had given him fair warning that the plan would be a bust.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Go get something to help me you little pest!" Tomura seethed.

Deku did as he was told, sitting Shigaraki up on a bench as he began tending to his many wounds. He didn't say a word, but it was all too obvious that he wasn't concerned about what had happened, even after Tomura had to explain that the Nomu had been captured as well.

"Deku… What do you think the next step should be?" the Master questioned.

Izuku let himself give a little smug smile now. "Our League of Villains will be called a group of amateurs thanks to the blunder at the USJ. I think we should get help from someone who could be respected by the underworld as well as feared by the pro community."

"Who is it that you have in mind?" Kurogiri asked as he poured himself a much-needed drink. These two were going to be the death of him, but at least the kid didn't throw tantrums like Tomura did.

"His villain name is Stain. I've been collecting data on him, as well as the heroes that he kills and maims. Although his goals are different from ours, it would bring in new recruits if we could adapt his ideology to that of our own. In his mind, all the heroes he attacks are unworthy and don't deserve their title. According to Intel, he's quite skilled at hand to hand combat and uses a quirk that paralyzes his victims so that they can't escape. Not the flashiest assailant, but one that could instigate boldness in unstable individuals." Deku responded.

Tomura snorted but didn't argue with his logic. He didn't really believe that they needed some stupid hero killer to be victorious, but he also couldn't deny that the mossy-haired teen far surpassed him in strategy. "Fine. Kurogiri, once Deku finds out where this 'Stain' is hiding, bring him here for a little chat."

"What are you planning on saying to make him join our team, Deku?" the Master asked, a proud curiosity in his voice.

Midoriya stepped back from Shigaraki to examine his work and then put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "There isn't really any reason for him to agree actually." He stated. Tomura and Kurogiri looked irritated again, obviously wondering why Deku would even bring him up as a viable strategy if it wasn't going to work.

Izuku turned back to the TV, giving his newly adapted half-smile/half-stern look. "We don't necessarily need him to cooperate willingly do we, Master?"

"Turning him into a Nomu won't do a damn thing, stupid!" Tomura growled. He was in pain, tired, and didn't have time for the little shits games right then. It especially irked him that Deku was such a favorite to his Master, as it had once only been him.

"Deku?" the voice spoke. It wasn't really a question as much as a 'go ahead… I'm sure you have something delicious planned'.

Midoriya turned back to Shigaraki and Kurogiri. "He doesn't have to join us or be turned into a mindless beast in order to be our pawn. If he's brought here, and attacks at the same time as our forces, it's unlikely that any news station won't connect him to our League. As long as the media does what it usually does, his fame and ideals can easily be merged with our own."

This time, Tomura let his broken, wrinkled lips twist into a manic sneer. "I think I might be starting to like you, Deku. You're not half bad when you let that big brain of yours work for us."

Midoriya gave another warped smile, his eyes never betraying what he was truly thinking. That had been one of the first things he'd had to learn when he joined their team. Fear, hesitation, and weakness would not allow him to flourish with people such as these. He gave a short bow to the screen and left them alone to continue working on Stain's location.

* * *

Bakugo growled lowly. He, Kirishima and Todoroki had just barely managed to assist All Might against the League of Villains. It wasn't even necessarily help that they'd offered. He'd taken down the warp asshole for a brief moment, while icy-hot had somewhat supported All Might with his ice.

To be fair, the pro hero had told them not to get involved, but it irked him that his two classmates had so willingly followed those orders that it almost cost them the battle and his idols life. He glanced back at Todoroki, who seemed to be deadpanned as always at his desk, staring at the board as if it were a boring book.

"Morning class" Mr. Aizawa stated as he entered, thoroughly mummified and injured.

Bakugo was taken aback by his dedication to their education. If the pro had taken two weeks off no one would have thought any less of the man, but here he was, broken and panting as he hobbled to his podium. The site reminded him of Midoriya.

No matter how much Bakugo had beat him up after school, he'd always come back the following day with little bandages covering his burns and bruises. _"Stupid hard heads. Don't they ever know when to qui-"_

The thought was cut short by his own terrible shame and guilt. It seemed like no matter what he thought about, Midoriya came into his mind and reminded him of his absence. Izuku **had** quit, in the most permanent way possible, and it was all his fault. He stuck his hand down in his bag for comfort, feeling the wrinkled cover of the notebook.

A prickling sensation rose in his spine and he looked around. Todoroki was staring straight at him this time, watching as he sat with his hand in his backpack. Eventually, their eyes met and neither could make out what the other was thinking at that moment.

"Uh… Baku-bro… Are you and Todoroki having a moment or something?" Kirishima whispered, giving his friend a little eyebrow wrinkle.

A rash of indignation and anger flew across Bakugo's face, a deep scowl following to burn holes into the redhead. All it did was make the boy laugh though, and Katsuki rolled his eyes. "What fucking ever, shitty-hair. As if I'd go out with a douche like him."

"Oh, so it doesn't matter that Todoroki's a dude then? That's super manly bro! Wow, you're even cooler every time I talk to you… you know, before you blow up and act like a crazy Pomeranian." Kirishima taunted, his voice light with happiness.

"Yeah, I like men shit-rag. What's it to you?" Bakugo grunted.

"Nothing! Nothing… I'd hate to compete with you!" Kirishima cooed, leaning forward so that he could lower his voice even more. Katsuki rolled his eyes at the childish blush covering his friend's face but got closer as well. "I've got a thing for Kaminari, like bad."

"You're such a fucking annoying little… ARGH! Look… good luck with your sappy-ass romance with sparky or whatever. Fucking dumbass." Katsuki responded, getting a thumbs up from his easygoing classmate.

He sat forward again once Aizawa started talking about the upcoming sports festival, his thoughts pinging between being the undisputed champion and Midoriya again. _"Maybe I'll go see him twice that week. Once for our usual meeting and then another after the festival is over so I can tell him how it went. I could even dress nicely for it and make it the date I was always too proud to ask him on…."_

* * *

Midoriya sat in the corner of a small coffee shop, being careful to keep his head down. It wasn't likely that someone would recognize him, or even care to say something if they did, but it would be wise not to take that chance.

Soon, his spy showed up, dressed casually instead of in his school uniform. Midoriya gave a little wave, sure that the teen wouldn't notice him in a hoodie and jeans, he usually tried to dress more sophisticated after all, but today was special.

"Have you ordered?" the boy asked.

Midoriya shook his head, a little mischievous smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I figured I'd let you get me something. I'd like to know what kind of coffee drinker you peg me for. No pressure."

The teen couldn't help but feel a lot of pressure. From what he'd heard about Deku from Shigaraki and Kurogiri, the mossy-haired villain was not only a force to be reckoned with but also fairly temperamental. He supposed that made sense; how stable could you really be if you jumped off a roof and then decided to keep your survival a secret while joining an up and coming villain league?

Still, he went up and ordered their beverages, deciding on something hot and sweet for Deku. The minutes ticked by as he waited for the baristas to finish, his stomach twisting lightly with the villain undoubtedly watching him with his piercing eyes.

"Hot chocolate" he stated, handing the cup to his friend? Boss? Potential cause of his demise?

Deku giggled lightly, the barest hint of sparkle making it into his eyes before disappearing behind the blank green iris. "Interesting choice… I have to say, maybe you're more observant than I thought. I don't drink coffee very often; too much caffeine that would keep me awake all night. Sweet things are good too. Do you like sweet things?"

The spy felt like every single moment of every conversation they had was like a test that he needed to pass if he wanted to stay alive. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time; something he wasn't very used to feeling at once. "Sweet things are fine…" he finally responded.

Deku looked up at him through his bangs, tapping the rim of his cup slowly. He watched as his spy tried to repress a nervous swallow, trying to appear unconcerned. Ever since he joined the League and began changing his personality to fit his new dream, most people couldn't stand to let him examine them like this. He wondered how Kacchan would react; would the blonde squirm under his gaze, or would he act like this boy, and pretend it wasn't unnerving?

He lifted his head up slightly and took another sip, breaking his intense eye contact to stare at the boy's throat instead. "So, is there some reason in particular you wanted to spend time with me?"

The spy let out a small breath as he tried to keep himself calm. "No, as I stated the last time we spoke, I just wanted to get to know you."

Deku giggled again and sat back, his cheeks taking on a slight pink tint as if he was being praised. "Forget what I said earlier about being observant. For a spy, you don't seem to be very smart… Why would I tell a rat anything about myself?"

The teen shrugged gently before answering. "You don't have to, I just thought it would be nice since we're the same age and in a line of work that doesn't usually involve teenagers."

Midoriya hummed in agreement but let the conversation lapse. He had no intention of letting this boy weasel his way into the walls he'd fought so hard to build.

"You didn't warn me about the attack on the USJ…" the teen spoke, breaking the almost paralyzing quietness between them.

"Well, you didn't get killed, did you? I'm told you handled your responsibilities to our organization very skillfully." Deku responded, once again tapping his mug. He figured the boy would call him out on that at some point during their meeting; it was only natural. It didn't even really bother him but he couldn't let his softer, more understanding side show. That could end in disaster if anyone got it in their heads that he wasn't a stone-cold murderer.

"That's not the point. I didn't know how hard I should fight back against the assault, if at all. I'd hate for my standing in the League or with you to be questioned because the attack ended up being a failure. I could have used my quirk to add strength to the assault rather than diminish your efforts."

Deku hummed thoughtfully, his head tilting from side to side as he mulled over the boys reasoning. "I can see how that would worry you… but the plan was doomed from its conception. Shigaraki will eventually be powerful enough to lead the organization, but for now, he remains immature in strategy. More importantly, however, is that I don't like what you're insinuating."

The spy swallowed hard, noticing how Midoriya's posture had become increasingly rigid. He felt a foot settle ominously between his slightly parted legs and dared to look back up to the villain's face. Deku was biting his bottom lip almost seductively, but his eyes were clouded over with indignation and foreshadowed danger.

"Do you not trust my judgment?" Izuku asked as he stood, slowly moving behind the teen.

The boy's heart started to beat much faster than it had been, adrenaline flooding his system as he tried to decide between fighting back, fleeing, or sitting still and trying to defuse the situation before it escalated further. "N-No… I trust you, Deku. I just didn't want to disappoint the League… more specifically… I didn't want you to think that I was incompetent. I meant no offense to you…"

Midoriya's warm hands found their way to the teen's shoulders and rubbed slowly, inching closer and closer to his neck. However, when they'd almost reached the soft skin, the appendages plummeted down the boys heaving chest.

Deku hugged his spy, allowing his breath to tickle the boy's ear as he spoke. "Always praise with you… Tell me… Do you actually believe that sucking up to me will get you out of tough situations?"

The teen thought hard on that for a moment. Deku's behavior scared him because it was unstable and he seemed to be easily set off. It wouldn't be a far stretch to imagine one of those hidden blades piercing through his back, or gliding across his throat in one swift motion. But, he wasn't exaggerating his fondness for the mossy-haired teen, Midoriya really did intrigue him.

He wanted the strategic genius to acknowledge him more than anyone else. If Deku thought he was special, then nothing else in the world mattered. Once again, he pushed aside his survival instincts and sat up as straightly as he could in the embrace.

"I meant what I said; your opinion of me matters. If keeping me in the dark is what you want, then I will follow you blindly. I… want to be your second in command; the one you can turn to for anything."

Deku hummed again in his ear and then pulled back, not giving a more substantial response as he sauntered out of the coffee shop, leaving his spy alone to catch his ragged breath and wonder if he'd said the right thing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Clears Throat* How was that? Sorry, this story is making me super nervous about getting it right because the characters have to stay in character and yet be so out of character at the same time! Ugh! I hope you all are enjoying it!**

 **Who do we think the spy is? I actually haven't decided anything other than him being one of the males of Class 1-A, so your vote does matter! I'll take reviews and PM's!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh yes. Midoriya's plan for Bakugo gets started in this chapter! I'm not exactly sure what the end game is, but it's starting!?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 5

Midoriya rubbed his sore shoulders gently. Thanks to his Master and all of the villain's resources, he'd made an almost full recovery from his fall even when the doctors who had tended to him before his 'death' had said it was a lost cause. However, he still felt stiff often, and pain was a near constant.

The first several months after healing, Deku had focused on 'training' both his body and mind. He'd had to learn combat skills and continue his education. He'd had to adjust to seeing injustices and crimes without speaking out against them. But that wasn't the hardest thing he'd had to do.

When he was alone in his room at night, he'd shudder and cry from how deeply some of the 'training' had scarred him. But every morning he'd get back up and let them torture him so that he wouldn't break in an interrogation, let them attack him without mercy so that he could learn to think quickly in battles, and he let his Master break down his sense of self so that he could be rebuilt as a weapon for the villains to use.

Now though, he thoroughly embodied what it meant to be the villain 'Deku'. He was cold, calculating, and most importantly, devoted to his Master's dream. But that didn't mean that the League was the only thing that he thought about.

When he'd finally healed enough to walk around, the first thing he'd wanted to do was go see his own grave. It was supposed to be like a therapy session or at the very least closure for the life he was leaving behind.

The last thing he had expected after being warped to the cemetery was seeing Bakugo there, talking to his headstone about the newest heroes. He'd stayed to watch until the teen left, awestruck by how destroyed the previously confident blonde was.

After that, Midoriya had asked Kurogiri to take him there every Friday after he'd finished enduring whatever horrors Tomura had come up with to test him. He hadn't really believed that Bakugo would stay dedicated to his visits but was quickly proved wrong. Every week he'd get to listen to Katsuki spill his insecurities, regrets, and loneliness now that Izuku was gone

With his progress and status in the villain organization steady, he could finally focus on his favorite blonde.

Midoriya smiled to himself as he walked down the street, adjusting his fake middle school uniform and holding his newest 'Hero Analysis for the Future' notebook close. If his information was correct, and it always was, then Bakugo would be heading that way soon.

Sure enough, Katsuki rounded a corner and stomped towards him, completely oblivious to his presence. That was perfect. Deku rolled his stiff shoulders again to loosen up before hunching in on himself as he used to before he actually gained confidence and stepped forward, making sure to bump Bakugo's shoulder as he scurried past.

The blonde growled and whipped his head around, opening his mouth to shout an insult before snapping it shut. His whole body froze as he made eye contact with Midoriya. The look he received was the same as it had been almost a year ago; Fearful. Apprehensive. Broken.

Even with how brief the sight was, his mind registered the white notebook pressed firmly against a black button down, messy green hair and freckled cheeks.

Bakugo felt his body quake and shudder, rubbing his eyes to make sure he really saw Izuku. A twisted hope blossomed in his chest, and he went after the phantom vision, maneuvering through the crowded streets without caring how many people he shoved past.

His red eyes darted around, trying to find some evidence that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. But the mop of curls had disappeared in the swarm of people, and he couldn't find it again. The sobering truth he'd been forced to accept came crawling back into him, seeping deep into his bones like a disease. Izuku Midoriya was dead.

* * *

Bakugo sat quietly at his desk the following day, doing his best to block out the sounds of his animated classmates. He was exhausted from having not slept most of the night. Despite what he knew was true, he couldn't shake how real the delusion of seeing Midoriya had felt.

Everything from the boy's appearance, behavior, even his scent was almost completely the same, and to Katsuki, it was as vivid as if the boy had truly bumped into him on the street. _"Izuku… Izuku is gone… you were just imagining it… probably some other poor kid that looked a little like him is all… whoever it was, was more ripped than him anyway…"_

"You seem to be in deep thought. I didn't think someone with your temper would be capable of something like that." Shinso stated, breaking Bakugo from his internal conflict.

"Yeah? Well, fuck you too, eye bags." Katsuki responded bluntly.

"Heh, judging by how tired you look it won't be long before you have some dark circles of your own. Trouble sleeping?"

Bakugo growled in warning but quickly lost steam. He didn't even feel like arguing with the brainwashing teen; there was too much on his mind and he just wanted to be left alone. However, his classmate wasn't about to let him be.

"We're having a get together after school today. We'd like you to come…"

Katsuki snorted. _"As if I'd hang out with these extras."_

Shinso didn't seem deterred though, and he signaled to someone out of Bakugo's line of sight. It was soon evident who the gesture was meant for, however, because Kirishima was practically hanging on the blonde's neck moments later, blabbing about how cool it was going to be.

"Come on bro! This is important and I don't want to talk about it at school! Please? It would be super manly of you to help your friends out!" Kirishima explained.

Bakugo didn't want to consider it, but, out of everyone at UA, Shinso and the redhead seemed to be the kindest and most understanding of his situation, even if they had no idea what it was. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take one evening off even if the sports festival was that weekend. He figured they probably wanted advice on how to win anyway so it could still be considered training.

"Fucking fine, shitty-hair. Just get the hell off of me before I make you…" he answered.

* * *

When Bakugo showed up at the burger joint, he almost turned around and walked back out. Shinso and Kirishima were there just as they said they would be, but so was Todoroki, his deadpan expression still firmly planted on his face.

Before he could retreat, however, Kirishima spotted him and loudly called him over, earning looks from just about everyone else in the establishment. Bakugo grit his teeth but stomped towards them, slamming himself down in the chair like it had personally offended him. "What the hell are you doing here, icy-hot?"

"I invited him," Shinso answered. Both he and Todoroki looked bored, but Bakugo saw through it after spending so many weeks analyzing his classmates; they were just as uncomfortable as he was. In fact, the only one who seemed to be completely content with all of their company was Kirishima.

"Okay, so… This is the dream team guys!" the redhead started. "The four of us can figure out who the spy is if we put our minds and skills together."

"What. The. Fuck." Bakugo responded. He thought this was just going to be a fun time with friends or maybe a study session for how to kick ass at the upcoming Sports Festival.

"Come on, you have to have thought about it. The only way for all those villains to have made it into the USJ with information about us was for them to have a mole on the inside. It's either a teacher or student and my bet is a student." Shinso added, looking between the other three.

"So, why did you ask Bakugo and I here? If you and Kirishima are set on chasing conspiracies then that's your business." Todoroki drawled.

"That's easy man! Like I said. Dream team! So, are you two in or out?" the redhead asked, his face turning serious. "We could really use your help; Shinso and I are great at gathering intel, but we could use some actual muscle just in case."

"Ha! Intel? You have hair for brains and Shinso isn't even in the top five of our class. Besides, do you really expect me to fucking work with this icy-hot bastard?" Bakugo shot back, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.

Shinso rolled his eyes, apparently not considering the insult worth getting riled up over. "Kirishima is friends with everyone he meets, and in a pinch, I can get whoever we want to talk. As for why we'd even consider asking you two… you both are in the top five, without being nosey or hellbent on rules like Iida and Momo, your quirks are suited for large scale offense and Bakugo's got some serious analysis skills. There's no telling what we could run into so… are you going to help or not?"

Todoroki and Bakugo looked at each other, one glaring while the other might have been about to yawn in boredom. Shoto was the first to break the stalemate, using his quirk to re-cool his beverage. "I'll lend you my assistance, but what makes you so certain it's a student?"

Shinso and Kirishima looked towards their potential fourth member before answering, eyeing him expectantly.

Bakugo grunted in thought, weighing his options. He didn't exactly want to get involved in some conspiracy about a class spy, but he had thought about the implications of the USJ attack. As he examined his three classmates, he couldn't help but remember how eager Midoriya always was during group projects.

He sighed heavily. _"Fucking Kirishima would probably get his ass killed if I don't help. Damn it, Izuku. I'm soft now and it's all your fault… Gods I wish you were here…"_

"Well?" Todoroki asked, becoming mildly impatient with how long it was taking Katsuki to answer.

The blonde nodded his agreement and pulled out the Hero Analysis notebook. "Whatever shitty-hair, I'll help your dumbasses but I don't have any ideas on who the spy could be. This is everything I have on our classmates, including us."

Bakugo had no way of knowing, but the spy already knew what they were up to. He was sitting in their very group, almost giddy with the information he'd be able to supply to Deku and misinformation he could feed to his unwitting teammates. It was too easy.

He stared at Katsuki as the teen flipped through his notebook and started going over what he'd learned so far. _"Deku will be so pleased…"_

* * *

Bakugo dressed nicely, despite the bandages that covered his arms from the Sports Festival. He picked up another bouquet of flowers, roses this time, and stomped his way to the cemetery. Even though he'd gotten to stop by Friday as usual, this was a special occasion.

"Hey Izuku…" he called, holding the roses behind his back. He took a deep breath, running over his confession once more in his mind. "I uh… I know you probably wouldn't believe it but umm… I kind of…"

He growled at the sky and let the hand that wasn't holding his gift spark in frustration. This wasn't his style; He couldn't politely tell Izuku's headstone that he was completely smitten. Instead, he decided to simply go with his explosive nature. "FUCK. I liked you, alright? Like a fucking lot. I brought you some shitty roses this time."

He set the flowers down in the vase, replacing the wilted lilies he'd started to bring every week. Once they were arranged to his standards, he sat down himself and leaned against the headstone, sighing lightly at the gentle blue sky. That was a huge weight off his chest.

"Did you like me too? Is that why you kept sticking by my side even when I… fuck… when I bullied you? Probably not… even if you did it wouldn't matter… I would have been a shitty boyfriend since I'm such a shitty person. I didn't deserve you then and I wouldn't deserve you now either…"

Bakugo cleared his throat towards the end and sniffed angrily, hating that he never made it more than fifteen minutes at the cemetery before breaking down. He needed to change the subject before he got too choked up.

"I won the sports festival; I got first place. Doesn't fucking matter though… that icy-hot bastard I told you about didn't use his fire quirk against me so it doesn't count. What as ass! Did he not think I was worth the effort? You'd probably be able to tell me why right?"

Bakugo grunted in irritation and crossed his arms, trying to calm himself before he went off on another rant. "Shitty hair and eyebags did well too; would have done better if they knew close combat. I already told you they invited me to join their group with the fucking candy-cane so we can figure out who this stupid spy is."

-Silence-

"Yeah… I know it's dumb… but I think they're actually my friends… even that Todoroki bastard. I told you he's Endeavors son, right? Well, he fucking acts like it; all high and mighty and shit. Dumbass. Even if he held back in the Festival I still think I could get along with him if I tried… he's powerful despite that self-imposed handicap."

-Silence-

"Oh! Fuck! I forgot to tell you Friday since I kept blabbing about our spy catching group. I thought I saw you… I thought you bumped into me when I was walking home from class. It was fucking trippy… I didn't get any sleep afterward, like none."

Bakugo turned towards the headstone and ran his fingers over the etched letters, wishing that it was a warm, freckle covered cheek instead of sun warmed marble. "Whoever it was looked so much like you… I… I tried to find whoever it was… but I lost them in the crowd…"

-Silence-

"I'm so sorry, Izuku… I wish I was different back then… I swear if I could have one more day with you I'd do anything you wanted me to. I… I mean it! Anything for you… I…" his voice started to crack with emotion, tears burning into his crimson eyes. "I love you, Izuku, I should have told you before…"

* * *

Izuku sat with his spy, smirking into his cup of tea. "Really? The spy catching group… You thought this would be a good idea?"

The teen shrugged. "All of the students are suspicious, so the staff must be as well. I'll be better able to keep feeding the League intel if I know what everyone is thinking… I can also block what you don't want them finding out."

Deku giggled, trying to envision 'his' Kacchan working with anyone, let alone those three. He'd heard all about his thoughts on Kirishima, Todoroki, and Shinso, so he was aware that the blonde had a growing soft spot for them, but still. It was Bakugo. Had he really changed so much from losing him?

"I suppose that I'll allow you to continue with it; be careful though, get in too deep and one of them will realize your true allegiance…"

The spy smiled to himself, he'd hoped that his initiative would please Deku, but the giggle was more than just approval. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

Midoriya tilted his head back and forth, eyeing his beverage with mild interest. "Maybe… it doesn't have anything to do with our Master's ultimate goals… not directly at least…"

That got the boy's attention more than anything Deku had brought up before. If Izuku wasn't asking for his assistance on League business, then that meant it was personal, and that he trusted him enough to bring him in on it. He licked his lips and leaned forward, unable to suppress how excited the prospect made him. "Anything you need, Deku."

Midoriya let out an airy, sunshine filled laugh at his spy's eagerness. "That's exactly what Kacchan said to my headstone this last week. It would seem I have that effect on quite a few people… but at least his devotion I can understand. Tell me about yours."

The teen fiddled with his own cup before answering. "I didn't have the guts to completely uproot my life like you did, even though I hate how things stand in my own life right now. As I've stated, I want to be your right-hand man someday. I want you to recognize my strengths and praise me for them… doing whatever you need is the best way I can think of to make that happen."

Deku searched his spies face for a lie or any lack of allegiance to him but didn't find any. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the teen was more devoted to him than the villain alliance. That was fine as far as he was concerned; Midoriya was fully supportive of his Master, not Tomura or the League. As long as his spy did what he wanted, he didn't really care how effective he was for All For Ones' other favorite successor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading again! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you thought with lots of reviews!**

 **So… the spy is either Shinso, Todoroki, or Kirishima… who will it be my pretties? Who. Will. It. Be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, more Deku messing with Bakugo in this chapter as well as the final reveal of the spy! Hehe... Thank you for supporting me and my story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 6

Bakugo got back from his weekly meeting with Midoriya's headstone. These nights were emotionally draining and stimulating at the same time, leaving him exhausted with only hope of a restless sleep. He'd be going on his internship the following Monday, so he wouldn't get to go see his lost love as usual on Friday.

Katsuki sighed and stripped off his shirt, unaware of two forest green eyes examining him with lust and amusement. He stretched his arms up high, arching his back to loosen up his stiff muscles. "Training is such a bitch…" he muttered bitterly, moving to take off his pants next.

The hair on his neck prickled soon after though, and he looked around his tidy room. Nothing seemed to be out of place, and his window was on the second story without anything to stand on beneath it. But something had sent a chill down his spine.

He shook his head and rubbed his still slightly swollen eyes, silently berating himself for being so paranoid as he rummaged through his drawer for something to sleep in. He slipped his thumbs into the rim of his boxers and slid them off, jumping and knocking into the dresser right after.

This time he was almost positive he heard a laugh… Midoriya's embarrassment filled giggle to be specific. Bakugo started breathing heavily as he hastily threw on his sweatpants, tripping slightly with his legs feeling like jelly.

"Izuku?" he questioned, slowly maneuvering through the lamp-lit room as he searched. He checked everywhere he could think a teenage boy could possibly fit, but there was no one else in there with him. _"Fucking hell, Katsuki. Get. It. Together. Izuku is dead damn it!"_

Bakugo growled at himself, tore his comforter back, and got into bed, shoving his face into his pillow so he could loudly curse without waking his parents. He slipped his hand forward and gripped the photo he kept hidden there, pulling it out so that he could stare at it.

It was old and had fraying around the edges, but he'd kept it all these years. It depicted him and Izuku together when they were still little children, holding onto each other with both arms. He was looking at the camera with the biggest smile, but Midoriya wasn't. His little freckled face was staring up at Katsuki, big green eyes filled with love and adoration.

Bakugo squeezed his eyes closed tightly, hugging the picture close to his chest like it was Izuku himself. This was how he fell asleep almost every night- it was the only thing that gave him enough comfort to shut his lids knowing that Midoriya's broken body would be there to haunt him.

Slowly, his distressed breathing slowed and he drifted off. Deku soon stepped into the room through the window he'd unlocked earlier, quietly making his way through the area. It had changed quite a bit since the last time he'd been there; though it had been several years he supposed.

His gloved hands trailed over Bakugo's desk, smirking at how clean it was. Maybe some things never changed; he remembered how much the blonde had hated germs, dirt, and clutter. He almost chuckled when he found all thirteen volumes of his Hero Analysis Notebooks stacked neatly next to the boy's computer. _"I wonder if Kacchan reads through them often, or just the last one…"_

Next, he turned and headed to the dresser, relishing the fact that Bakugo had left the drawer open after hearing him giggle. _"Not my fault… you were the one that started stripping right in front of me… I guess I probably shouldn't have been stalking you though, so maybe it was partially my bad…"_ he thought smugly, blushing heavily at the memory.

Deku leaned down and breathed in the scent. Even after being washed the clothes still held the faintest aroma of smoke and nitro; he loved it. He bit his bottom lip, considering swiping something. It was only fair, he figured, since Bakugo kept quite a few of his belongings. But he decided against it… he could make Katsuki think he was misplacing items another time.

Midoriya heard shifting behind him and grinned even more widely. The thought of being caught here was exhilarating and terrifying all at once; though he knew it wasn't the right time yet. He carefully turned towards the source of the movement and snuck over.

" _It would be so easy,"_ he thought as he pulled one of his concealed knives from its hiding spot.

One of his covered fingers moved to Bakugo's exposed lower back, touching it lightly before gliding upwards to his soft neck, relishing how the tan skin bristled with small bumps. Even though he kept the pressure light enough to not wake the unsuspecting teen, he could feel the space between his vertebrae.

Midoriya tilted his head as he watched the teen shift again, rolling to his side. It would have been all too simple to shove his blade right between those two small structures, forever taking away the blonde's mobility and independence… probably his life too.

But that wasn't what Izuku wanted.

He moved once again, lightly gripping a lock of golden hair and severing it. Bakugo stirred, flipping to his back, still clutching the worn photo to his chest as moonlight poured onto his form. The sight made Midoriya's heart skip a beat. There was such suffering on Bakugo's handsome face, such longing.

"Don't worry Kacchan; I'll take care of you. I just have to ruin you first…" Izuku whispered, reaching out to ghost the back of his fingers down the slumbering teen's cheek, being careful not to actually touch him this time.

Deku stepped back into the darkness of the room to finish what he'd started.

* * *

"You don't think it's even the least bit disturbing?" The spy asked, giving Midoriya a raised eyebrow after he landed deftly on the grass.

"Oh no, it's completely creepy and stalkerish to sneak into Kacchan's room when he's sleeping, or I guess at all. But what can I say? I've been love with him for as long as I can remember. You know, sometimes he begs my mom to let him stay in my old room too." Deku answered.

The teen shrugged and followed him out of the yard, "So, you're both obsessed then; I guess that makes it a little less weird. Did you plant the bug and speaker? What would you have me do next?"

Deku wrapped himself around one of his spy's arms and laid his head down on his firm shoulder as they started walking down the sidewalk. He sighed lightly and let his lower lip pout out, still soaring on the adrenaline high he was experiencing. "Always the next assignment with you. Don't you ever have any fun?"

"Tonight was… interesting… I suppose…" the boy responded. He felt stiff and unsure of himself. Deku had gone from keeping him completely in the dark to texting him for help on a 'little project' just hours ago. Now he hung off of him like they were taking a romantic stroll.

Midoriya giggled again, though not how he had when Bakugo apparently changed clothes. This was more guarded. Not quite forced, but not light and happy either. He could feel Deku's thumb rubbing against his bicep, probably testing how tense he was.

"And here I thought you were loosening up a bit. Do I really still make you this nervous, my little spy?"

He nodded, daring to look down at where Izuku was staring up at him. "You do; I find it very hard to know what you're thinking."

Izuku pulled back and gave the teen an indignant look, though his eyes were curious. "I've watched you too, Shoto" he cooed, adding extra emphasis to his name. It made Todoroki shiver since he'd never used it before; he was almost exclusively called 'spy' by the smaller boy. "Have you ever seen your deadpan expression before? A chunk of your ice has more spunk than you most of the time."

Todoroki breathed out a chuckle, relaxing some. "I highly doubt you can't see through it, Deku. Besides…You don't have to worry about me killing you all the time. I'm only alive for as long as you find me useful, right?"

Midoriya bit his lower lip again, his green orbs becoming blank for the first time that night. He was clearly considering something that he didn't want Shoto to be aware of. "Is that a problem?"

The spy thought back to how he'd gotten to this point in his life: walking down an empty street at night with a deadly and potentially insane individual who helped run a villain organization hell-bent on bringing the world to its knees. "No… that's not a problem for me at all, Deku."

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Todoroki asked, his right side primed to sling ice and freeze the intruder at the slightest movement.

The form didn't look intimidated though as it skulked around in the darkened areas of Shoto's bedroom. If anything, it seemed like whoever had broken in was more fascinated by the room than the person it belonged to.

Todoroki sent a stream of ice towards the figure as he jumped out of his bed, growling lowly when whoever it was dodged almost effortlessly.

"That's not very nice…"

Shoto shook his head in disbelief. _"Not very nice? What the fuck is this person even talking about? They broke into MY room."_

He started heading to the light switch, only to stop short when a blade hit the wall by his head, his cheek stinging soon after.

"The next one goes straight through your throat" the stranger warned. Even in the dark room, he knew Todoroki could see him playing with another blade. It made him feel powerful to know that someone with such a strong quirk was afraid of him.

Shoto stepped away from the wall and moved back to his bed to sit down, never taking his eyes off of the shadow covered intruder. He couldn't help but be intrigued though, no one other than his father had ever made him feel so powerless, and even that sensation paled compared to this one. But he knew this was somehow different. This intruder was different.

"That's better! Now, I've got a little... proposition… for you. If you're interested of course. If not, I'd be happy to leave! I'm sure you probably have lots of plans before starting at UA."

Todoroki knew he should tell whoever it was to take a hike and never come back, but he hesitated. "How do you know I'm getting into UA? They haven't even started the testing for it."

The figure stepped into the moonlight and crossed the room, slipping his shoes off before he plopped himself down on Todoroki's bed, crossing his legs like they were at a sleepover. He let the unnerved teen examine him for a few minutes before answering, taking pleasure in how so many emotions crossed his usually deadpanned face.

"You're Shoto Todoroki, prized son of Endeavor. With your pedigree, quirk, and recommendations, I highly doubt UA will turn you down for the Hero Course. Which is of course, why I'm here…"

"You want me to spy for you?" Todoroki finished.

Midoriya smiled widely, though he made sure to hide his thoughts. "Very good! My intel said you were smart… That would be a nice change from most of the people I work with."

"I'm not a villain," Shoto stated, his voice firm. He didn't want to be like his father. He didn't want to be evil.

That only made his guest grin more though and giggle, like maybe he'd told a funny joke. "No… you're not a villain! But what does that even mean anyway? Isn't your dad something like the Number Two Hero? Adored by the public even though he only cares about fame and hurts his own family. I know so-called villains with more honor than that."

Todoroki grit his teeth and glared at the ground angrily. He hated that this intruder, who seemed no older than him, would dare bring up his personal life so casually. "Shut. Your. Mou-"

In a flash, Shoto was pressed flat on his back, Midoriya straddling him and holding a knife to his neck. At first, he wouldn't dare even breath, his attacker showed no signs of hesitation; he would kill him. But then a dark thought crept into his mind. Why did that even matter?

Every moment of his life was consumed with training to beat All Might. He was nothing but his fathers 'greatest creation'. No matter what he did, it was never good enough, especially after he had started refusing to use his fire quirk.

"I don't like it when people talk down to me. If you want to live, now or in the future, I suggest you keep that in mind, hmmm?" Deku threatened, tilting his head to the side in an almost cute manner. But then he saw the change in his captive's expression, the growing contentment with his impending demise. He understood.

"We all have our reasons…" he continued, releasing some of the pressure he had on the blade. "Changing sides is never easy… I know that from experience. But I've found my new colleagues to be much more understanding and accepting of who I am than heroes ever were."

Shoto didn't answer at first, taking a moment to refill his lungs and stare up at the teen that still had him pinned to his own bed. "When I'm a hero, I'll show everyone what a monster Endeavor really is… My mom's quirk will make people feel safe like it did for me."

Deku removed the blade completely but stayed in his position leaning over Todoroki, holding his wrists together above his head. He examined the teen, noting how lost his eyes seemed, the sad expression that was permanently etched into his face. "Why do you need to be a hero to do that?"

"Because I… He's a villain! He hurts people! If I join you then I'll do the same thing" Todoroki exclaimed, not really having a good enough explanation.

"Why do you say that?" Midoriya asked, leaning down farther so that their noses almost touched. "I'm asking you to spy for me… nothing else. Anything beyond that would be your choice."

Todoroki tossed his head to the side, becoming unnerved again by how close his captor had gotten. He was not used to anyone in his personal space, much less someone who was like this teen. It seemed stupid to believe that a villain group wouldn't lie about his assignment, but part of him wanted to believe anyway. The boy's eyes were guarded, not dishonest.

"Awww I'm hurt, my little spy… you'll have to trust me if this relationship is going to work…" Deku stated, seemingly reading Todoroki's thoughts.

"I'm bigger than you. And I'm not your spy ye-…. I never said I'd work for you."

Midoriya laughed quietly, it's light, breezy sound relaxing Todoroki in a twisted kind of way. "I guess that's true, **little** spy… We can talk about this more tomorrow, okay? I'll come back every night for one week to answer your questions, and then you can give me your final answer."

"You think I won't turn you in? Or attack you for real after you sneak back into my room?" Todoroki asked.

Deku flashed his guarded smile again and slowly crawled off Shoto, straightening his clothes and slipping his shoes back on. "You won't do either of those things."

"Why not?" Todoroki questioned.

"Because I know what it feels like to be drowning in resentment too… and I can offer you something better."

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

"You're always asking me why I'm devoted to you more so than the League and how far I'll go to help you. But you've known from the very first night you started trying to recruit me. Because we're the same… You gave me a way out." Todoroki continued, his nervousness leaving him as he remembered why he was there.

For once, Deku gave him a genuine smile, one that was full of understanding and empathy. "It never hurts to make sure my analysis is correct. Some people are good at lying…even to themselves..."

Todoroki nodded, and flared up his quirk, making his left side toasty in the chilly night air. Midoriya snuggled up close to him again, mewling happily with the warmth.

"You know, my little spy, this might be a little hypocritical, but you should be careful about getting to close to your classmates," Deku added, his face returning to its mischievous, yet dangerous grin.

Shoto knew exactly who Midoriya was referring to, his heart stopping for a moment. He didn't believe that Izuku would go out of his way to hurt the teen, but that didn't mean it was an impossibility. "It's nothing. My minimal feelings for him won't affect my allegiance to you or the Master's goal."

Deku scoffed but let it go for now. He hoped that Todoroki could keep that promise so he didn't have to do anything unsavory to unsuspecting teen, after all, he knew how it felt to be an aspiring villain smitten with a prospective hero. "Haaaa" he sighed dramatically, "falling in love with the enemy is so complicated, isn't it?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hehe… *clears throat***

 **So, that was a lot going on. I hope you all enjoyed it and are content with who I finally picked to be the spy. I'd be happy to explain how I came to that decision if you want me to! Just PM or review asking**

 **Ahhh… Now, the next big secret is who Todoroki has started to fall for… For once, I already know; do you?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for your support** **I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 7

Midoriya stood quietly in the hallway that led away from the bar area as Stain and Shigaraki talked. Every part of his brain was screaming for him to intervene; Tomura wasn't sticking to the script Deku had written at all. He was supposed to be convincing him to join them, but he obviously wasn't ready for tactful manipulation, certainly not with someone as smart and driven as the Hero Killer.

Izuku could hear their conversation becoming more heated, Kurogiri attempting to calm Shigaraki to no avail. He smirked to himself, knowing it wouldn't be long before Stain attacked them. Of course, he knew exactly how the quirk 'Blood Curdle' worked, but his comrades didn't, they'd get taken down and he could set his own plan into action.

Deku had initially built his scheme around Stain either being convinced to join their group or simply used as a pawn, but then he'd gone and attacked Ingenium. Midoriya didn't have any particular feelings for Tenya, and neither did Todoroki, but from his expansive research, he knew that the Pro Hero was one of the good ones.

Tensei did live in a large house and had plenty of air time but he saved people because it was the right thing to do and people followed him because he was a good person as well as a leader. Stain might not have thought Ingenium was 'worthy', but Midoriya did, and he was pissed that the hero had been disabled.

The villain Deku didn't tolerate any mistakes, even from people that weren't working for him. He fully intended to help Tenya get his revenge while simultaneously tying Stain to their League to further his Master's dream.

Sure enough, he heard Tomura being knocked to the ground and crying out as he was stabbed. Kurogiri also hissed in pain, but it was much more subdued, Deku figured it was just a small slice to his flesh rather than something deep enough to actually hurt him.

Midoriya continued waiting out of sight with a bored expression as Stain licked the blood, his 'comrades' freezing once the quirk was activated. He idly checked his watch, wondering if the Hero Killer had even noticed his poorly hidden presence or not.

"I know you're there. Come out." Stain ordered, his voice filled with malice.

Deku straightened his bright green tie and adjusted his gloves before stepping around the corner, leaning a shoulder on the wooden edge lazily. He could see the challenging stare Stain was giving him and sent one of his own back. Izuku told himself that he would not loose; he had too much to prove to too many people.

"Heh! You're just a kid wearing a big boy's suit. Get out of here before you get hurt." the Hero Killer chided, his glare morphing into a smirk.

"I'm a villain, same as you. Call me Deku," Midoriya stated blandly. "And I'm not the one at the disadvantage here… If you're not going to join our group I suggest you leave."

Stain sneered at him, twisting the blade in Tomura's shoulder without remorse. "This one lacks conviction. I can see it in your eyes though, you're different. A boy like you-"

"I said that my name is Deku. Not 'boy'. If you're so sure you can beat me, then try it." Midoriya interrupted, maintaining his bored attitude.

The Hero Killer stood from where he hovered over Shigaraki, pulling out yet another long, serrated sword to point at Midoriya. "If you're trying to win me over, interrupting me with false confidence won't work."

Deku let out a hollow scoff and rolled his eyes.

"You know, researchers say that natural human reflexes allow a person to rush someone with a gun before they can shoot as long as they're within twenty feet. By my calculations…" he stated, pulling out a fully loaded pistole and aiming. "You're twenty-five feet away Stain, and your quirk doesn't let you move faster than the average person."

The Hero Killer grinned widely but lowered his blade in defeat. "Do you think threatening will work better for you, **boy**?"

Midoriya flashed a fake smile, tilting his head to the side cutely. "Of course not. I just don't like a hypocrite who goes on about his convictions and doesn't live up to them. I don't think our League actually needs someone who makes such blatant mistakes."

Stain's smile quickly warped into anger, letting Midoriya know he'd hit a nerve. "And what mistake is that?"

"Awww… Poor little Hero Killer doesn't know what he did wrong? That makes you the worst kind of liability. As much as I'd like to explain your failure to uphold your ideals, I really have a lot of work to do to find someone more suited for the open position. If you'd let these two go then we can drop you back off in Hosu… Maybe you'll get it right this next time."

Stain growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously at Izuku. No one had spoken to him like that in a long time or lived afterward. But it was now evident that Deku truly wasn't worried, and as long as the gun was trained on him the young villain had the upper hand. He'd underestimated him.

"You'll regret this, Deku." He seethed, letting Tomura and Kurogiri free.

Midoriya felt pride swell in his chest from hearing Stain say his villain name. He'd proven himself to the fanatic, even if he'd done so by pissing him off. "Come on Kurogiri…" he giggled, clicking the safety off of his weapon, "take our guest back to Hosu before I change my mind and kill him."

* * *

"Damn it, Deku!" Tomura growled, holding his shoulder carefully. "What the hell was that?"

Midoriya rolled his eyes as he typed away on his laptop. He was searching through cameras to find where Stain had slunk off to after being warped away. "It's all a game Tomura. Now, for us to win this round I need you to take some Nomu's to Hosu and make a scene. I'll take care of the rest."

Shigaraki hissed in annoyance but turned to the screen to negotiate with their Master about how many Nomu's he could have.

"Kurogiri, I'm going to need you to drop me off here…" Deku called, pointing to coordinates on the screen.

"Do you really think it's wise to follow the Hero Killer after making him so angry with you? He said you would regret your words and I don't think he is the type to go back on his." The warp gate responded.

Deku turned to him and blinked a couple of times. He really did appreciate that Kurogiri always had his best interest at heart. He, Master, and Todoroki were the only ones that seemed to care about his wellbeing now that he'd left his mother behind and Bakugo… maybe.

But if he didn't hold true to his new, sociopath persona, then he'd never be given the respect he needed to either take over for Master or be Tomura's right-hand man. So, he refused to outwardly acknowledge the concern and instead gave him 'the look'.

The Warp Gate backed away and nodded, mumbling about checking on Tomura's progress before they left. Izuku also got up and grabbed his bag, stepping through the portal once it opened.

Midoriya could hear a fight going on in the alleyway below him as soon as he stepped onto the roof and decided to change. He had time before Tenya would undoubtably show up, and he didn't want to ruin his clothes in the ensuing fight.

He smiled to himself as he pulled out his villain costume, the one he'd designed himself for such situations. The black slacks and vest, white shirt with a nice colorful tie were perfect for his usual exploits, but he couldn't help but get excited thinking about switching it up.

His fight suit was dark green and had cut out shoulders, with white lines on the torso that ran down the side of his thighs. He still wore black gloves, but they were fingerless, his prints having long been seared off to prevent anyone from figuring out he was still alive. The gloves were connected to white sleeves that stopped just over his biceps, allowing his strong shoulders to peak out.

Midoriya slipped everything else on before finishing his attire with a metal mouthpiece that dueled as an air filter/voice changer and a red belt to hold his many gadgets, knives, and guns. The suit itself was a material he'd asked a new friend to make for him. It was fireproof, could melt ice, absorb and redistribute shockwaves of all kinds, and of course, showed off his chiseled physique.

Tenya's voice rang out, signaling that it was just about time to get this party started.

 **Deku [Tuesday; 8:54 PM]:** 4-2-10 Ekou Street, Hosu City.

Midoriya could practically see Todoroki's heterochromatic eyes widening when he saw the little icon switch to 'read'. Part of him wondered if his spy would actually show up since he was with his father, but he had an inkling that he would. Shoto would never disappoint him.

He looked over the edge of the building so that he could examine how Tenya was doing. "Not that well…" he mused quietly. Taking a few preparatory breathes, he jumped down, landing easily despite the substantial height.

"Stain!" he called, making sure to stay in the shadows so that he couldn't really be seen. He giggled when the man's almost single-minded attention was ripped away from Iida. "Attacking children this time… Really, I thought you had standards…"

The Hero Killer turned towards him menacingly, his long tongue flicking out like he could already taste his blood. "Look at his eyes… filled with vengeance instead of worry for that false Pro. He is unworthy. I'll kill you next for slighting my dream."

"Ouch. I'm hurt! Oh wait, that's right; I'm not a hero, am I? I'm a villain." Midoriya countered. He could hear his spy's tracking device beeping in his earpiece, letting him know he'd be there soon.

Technically, he couldn't step in and help Tenya himself, as that would ruin his whole plan. But Todoroki could. It would simultaneously support his cover as a hero in training, get Stain framed as part of their League, and hopefully force Todoroki to use his fire quirk in combat, something he'd still been hesitant to do.

"Tenya?" Shoto shouted, finally making it to the alley. His eyes flickered between his classmate, the Hero Killer, and the small, muscled form that was swaddled in darkness. It only took him a moment to realize the third person was Deku and he stopped short, waiting for instructions. He could feel his stomach twisting painfully, wondering why exactly he'd been texted.

Midoriya had only sent an address, so he wasn't sure who he was supposed to be attacking. It could be Tenya to prove his allegiance or Stain and Midoriya because they were both villains. He'd never killed anyone before and the thought of doing it now so suddenly worried him.

"Well, well… another hero showing up. Looks like you've got quite a fight on your hands Stain..." Midoriya explained covertly. He could practically feel Todoroki relaxing at his words, so he continued. "The League of Villains takes care of their own as long as they are still useful. Unfortunately, you've drawn far too much attention to yourself for my liking…"

Stain growled at him, realizing he was going to be tied to their organization whether he liked it or not. If Todoroki, Tenya, or Native got away, they'd make sure to tell the cops what Deku had said, and his word would mean nothing compared to theirs.

But he had to smile as well. Even in the dark, he could see the light in Midoriya's eyes sparkling brightly. Whether they agreed or not, the kid had conviction and was going to do what was necessary to see the change he desired, just like him.

Stain prepared himself to attack. If it was going to come down to a battle of wills then he wouldn't simply roll over; he lunged at Deku.

* * *

Todoroki snuck onto the roof of the hospital, having received another text from Midoriya earlier that night. He only had an arm injury, so he felt a little silly showing up in a gown and slippers, but he didn't really have a choice. His father hadn't brought him a change of clothes and his costume was off-limits.

"Deku?" he called quietly, looking around for his boss. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a knife pressing into the skin of his back soon after. Without thinking, he stilled, holding up both hands in surrender.

"Not even a flicker of fire or ice… That's not good my little spy. Your first reaction to someone jumping you should be to attack" Midoriya stated, his voice soft as he rested his chin on Todoroki's shoulder.

"Even if it's you?" Shoto asked. He was vaguely aware that he wasn't even nervous that Deku might actually plunge the blade into his spine this time. He trusted him now, and he hoped that he was earning Deku's trust as well.

Izuku smiled into the crook of his neck before pulling away and sauntering off to the edge of the building, dangling his legs over the side. He patted the ground for Todoroki to come too, almost looking relaxed as the wind blew his messy hair around.

"Hmm… Well, I guess if you're sure it's me then you probably shouldn't give me a reason to kill you... But that's enough reprimanding for now. You did very well last night; you showed up on time, waited for my instructions, and came up with a very convincing cover story for why you suddenly ran off from Endeavors group. I'm proud of you Shoto…"

Todoroki felt his heart flutter with happiness; that was the best compliment he'd ever gotten. "Thank you, Deku…"

Midoriya smiled at him again as he got comfortable. It wasn't that long ago that Todoroki would have been internally questioning the safety of sitting on the edge of a skyscraper with him. "So, I expect updates on how your classmate's internships went and any improvements in their skill set. Also, as soon as school resumes it's time for the next phase of my plans with Kacchan."

Todoroki nodded with a little shy smile and took the notebook Midoriya had retrieved from his backpack. He flipped through it, filled with curiosity and amusement. "So, this is what we were doing that night you broke into his room?"

"Mhmm" Midoriya giggled, bumping his shoulder into Shoto's like a little kid. "What do you think? I think it's going to be really fun."

Shoto switched his gaze from the detailed plans to Midoriya, easily making eye contact with the teens green orbs. Despite Deku's words, there was conflict in them, more than he'd ever seen before. He could see a deranged need to make Bakugo pay for what had obviously been several terrible years of bullying, but there was also actual love there too.

"You've not felt it necessary to tell me what your final plan for Bakugo is, and I've never been gifted with knowing how to maneuver through interpersonal relationships. I trust your judgment that this plan will be 'fun' as you put it."

Deku turned, planting one foot on the roof and letting the other stay where it was over the side of the building. His full attention was on Todoroki, green eyes boring into him with an intense expectancy. "I want to know your honest opinion, Shoto. Why do you think I'm doing this?"

The dual user thought carefully before answering, re-examining every conversation he'd had with Deku about his goals for the League and Kacchan.

"I… I'm not sure exactly, Deku. You say you love him and I can remember multiple instances where that sentiment seemed to be true. So, I don't understand why you're rubbing salt into his wounds when Bakugo has shown significant remorse for how he treated you."

Todoroki swallowed hard when Izuku's gaze didn't waiver, analyzing him like an object rather than a person.

"But…" He continued, "I also think that you have a strong sense of justice, even if it has been warped by villainy. While Bakugo has made progress, he still exhibits the same pride that led him to bully you in the first place."

Midoriya rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyes finally losing the last of their vulnerability and turning dark once more. "That's a very astute observation, little spy. But, I think you've missed a key part of my motivations…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading! P** **lease, tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, guys... We're gonna go ahead and have Deku fuck with Bakugo a bit in this chapter because... That's kind of what this story is about lol. We're also going to have some Todoroki/Midoriya bonding moments! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 8

Todoroki found he could hardly contain his amusement when Bakugo entered class after their internships. He was clearly angry and unhinged about the whole week he'd been away, growling at Kirishima and Kaminari for making fun of his flattened 'stylish' hair. He glanced over at Shinso, seeing the boy's lips were sealed in a tight line to help keep him from laughing too.

"I guess Best Jeanist tried his best to civilize Bakugo; it's too bad it didn't work" he mused allowed to the brainwasher, earning him a snicker.

"That's for sure, but I think that much should have been obvious to everyone from his meltdown after fighting you in the Sports Festival. No one is going to break that rebellious part of him." Hitoshi answered, leaning back in his chair so he could get closer to Shoto.

Todoroki scoffed to himself. If only Shinso knew what kind of hell Deku was about to rain down on Bakugo. But he nodded anyway and decided to focus on the teen's tired eyes, wondering what kept him awake all night.

"What?" Shinso asked, apparently noticing that he was being stared at.

Shoto kept his face blank as he internally cursed at himself. This wasn't the first time Shinso had caught him gazing at him for no particularly good reason. He could lie, but that would just give him more trouble in the long run. Deku told him it was always easier to remember the truth than something false.

"You always look tired; just wondering why."

Shinso snorted, returning his gaze to where Bakugo was quickly losing what little patience he had. "And you always look like a kicked puppy that's trying to hide his unhappiness."

Todoroki blinked. He thought for sure that his deadpan expression was perfected after so many years of needing it to just get through the day. Up until now, the only person he knew that saw past it was Deku, and that boy was a whole mess of intuition combined with stalking tendencies.

"Don't worry about it" Shinso continued, sensing the unrest in his friend's mind. "I won't bother you about your problems if you don't bother me about mine."

"I thought friends tried to help each other, especially when they want to be heroes," Todoroki responded, his voice cold. He wasn't really sure what he was irritated about though. Was it that Shinso had been able to tell he was damaged or that he wasn't going to bother to understand why?

"Do you really consider me your friend, Todoroki? Or Kirishima? Or Bakugo? Even if you do, which I'm not entirely convinced of, you still come off as a very private person. I'm not going to push you to tell me about something personal when you don't want to." Hitoshi answered calmly, his purple eyes flickering back to Shoto's with a lazy stare.

"I…" Todoroki started, trying to figure out himself if he really considered them as anything more than sources of information for Deku. "Why?"

Hitoshi pointed at his head, jabbing into his unruly hair a few times. "I'd think that be obvious with a villainous quirk like mine. I get enough shit for the **ability** to force information out of someone; I'm not going to add fuel to that fire just because I want to know something."

Todoroki bit the inside of his lip harshly, scolding himself for not making that connection. He lowered his gaze to his desk, brushing the surface clean even though there was nothing making it dirty. Part of him wanted to apologize, but he wasn't really sure what for.

"Like I said, don't worry about it" Shino stated, his bored voice holding almost a softness to it.

* * *

Bakugo stepped into his room, freshly showered and for once relaxed. He'd had a decent time with his Spy Catching Group after school, even if Kirishima had made sure to drop not so subtle hints about parts of his hair sporadically falling flat to his head.

Stupid hair. Stupid Best Jeanist. Stupid Kirishima.

Still, they'd gone over the events from their internships, laughing about what had gone wrong and what had gone right. He'd listened to every word Todoroki had said about his run-in with Stain, being one of the few to know the truth of that night.

Bakugo couldn't help but feel it was dumb for the police to cover up Todoroki's and Tenya's involvement in his apprehension. But, he supposed that was the law and he was eventually going to be a hero that upheld it. He sighed, crawling into bed and pulling out his favorite picture like always.

" _I'll tell you all about my internship this Friday, Izuku"_ he promised, quickly falling asleep after a very long week spent in a foreign bed.

"Kacchan…"

Bakugo groaned, rolling over. He was still more asleep than awake, but something had pulled him from his unusually peaceful rest.

"Wake up, Kacchan…"

Katsuki sat up quickly, his eyes wide with so many emotions he couldn't even begin to name them. He did his best to suppress his panicked breathing so he could focus his pounding ears. His room was mostly silent, the only sound he could register in the darkness was the soft sound of crickets and frogs singing outside his window.

He ran his hand through his hair, falling back to his pillow heavily. "What the fuck" he rasped, closing his eyes once more. _"It was just a dream…"_

"Don't you miss me..."

Bakugo had barely started to drift off when that damn sweet voice was whispering again. He always seemed to wake up just as it ended, making him question whether or not it was part of his sleep filled mind or real.

Either way, he was compelled to answer, his voice strained with stress, fear, and the slightest bit of hope. "Of course I miss you! I… Izuku?" he choked out, getting to his knees and flipping on his lamp so that he could find the source of the hushed phantom voice.

When he didn't hear another answer, he scrambled to turn off the light, lay back down, and close his eyes. Even if it was a long shot, his brain had made the connection between falling asleep and getting to hear that delicate, beautiful voice again.

But he couldn't relax; he was simply too excited in the best and worst ways to calm himself down. It made him so frustrated, almost to the point of crying, which didn't help him get what he wanted. He growled in displeasure, tossing and turning to try and find a comfortable position for hours.

When the sun started to peak through his window, its soft rays brought a new wave of irritation over Bakugo. He was exhausted, confused, and completely unnerved. Once he'd fully woken up, he hadn't heard anything else out of the ordinary.

Katsuki shuddered, yanking on his hair to help him clear the exhaustion from his mind. He wondered if he was going insane from the guilt he'd yet to fully work through. If that was the case then he knew he was screwed; he couldn't ever forgive himself for what he'd done to Izuku—what he'd pushed the once happy child to do to himself.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: Friday~**_

Midoriya arrived early at the cemetery having already texted Todoroki to meet him there for some updates on Bakugo. But he also had noticed a hesitance in his spy, despite how he'd become much more relaxed around him. He fully intended to confront him about it. He stood under the willow tree like always, comfortable in its shade and small protection it offered.

"Deku… I thought you didn't like me coming here" Todoroki stated as he approached.

"I don't," Midoriya responded bluntly. He hadn't turned to look at Shoto yet, but he could feel the boy tensing ever so slightly. "But I did ask you here. Do you know why?"

Shoto was comfortable with academics, so he could answer anything his teachers asked, and he simply ignored any questions he didn't want to, or couldn't answer from his 'friends'. Even his father had a pattern that he could follow.

But Deku was different.

His questions were often loaded, and Shoto honestly rarely knew if he was giving the correct answers. He couldn't simply ignore them like he often did with Shinso, Kirishima, and Bakugo. Even more, Todoroki would sometimes get figurative whiplash from how quickly and unwarranted Deku's mood shifts were—how dangerous he could become almost instantaneously. He wouldn't hesitate to maim or kill if provoked while Endeavor's hero career made him hold back.

It bothered him greatly that he couldn't provide the correct answers for Deku.

"I… I don't know Deku. My apologies." Todoroki finally responded, his stomach twisting with a sense of disappointment.

"Why are you saying sorry to me, little spy?" Izuku responded, still not turning to look at him. He had his blank eyes planted firmly on his own headstone, semi-patiently waiting for Bakugo to show up.

"Because… I…" Todoroki started, once again at a loss for how to respond. _"Would it be weakness to tell him that I'm afraid I'm a disappointment to him? Should I admit that I'm too damaged to understand how other people think? Even if we've made progress, he must realize that I'm expendable… No, he definitely knows…"_

Shoto didn't even realize how long he'd gone without answering. When he went to apologize again, he found Izuku sitting on the ground in front of the large trunk, his expression still unreadable but directed at him.

"Endeavor really did a number on you, didn't he?" Midoriya asked, patting the ground next to him.

Todoroki slowly got down and shared the limited space, doing his best to relax against the wood as well. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes, making them and his face burn with heat he wasn't accustomed to. His chest ached with conflict, wanting to explain his insecurities to Midoriya while simultaneously not wanting to give him even more reason to terminate him as his spy.

Deku was cold and unfeeling for everyone but Bakugo and the Master—those two only eliciting a warped sense of love that was easily more obsession.

Deku had recruited him with the now fulfilled promise of something better than drowning in resentment.

Deku wanted perfection from those who served under him… and Shoto couldn't give him that.

Todoroki stiffened instantly when Midoriya straddled his lap, a blade pressed firmly to his neck like it had been the first night they met. His hands fingered at the grass by his sides, his breath immediately slowing so that he wouldn't cut his shuddering throat.

"Little spy..." Deku whispered, his sweet, sugary smelling breath ghosting against Todoroki's lips. "Look at me."

The dual user flickered his slightly reddened eyes up to Izuku's, finding that there was a gentleness there he'd rarely, if ever, seen.

"I'm going to ask you again, and this time, I expect an answer. Why did you apologize to me?"

Todoroki felt another pang of fear pull through his chest at potentially disappointing him, but the blade at his jugular kept him grounded, and put the worry he was feeling in perspective now that he truly didn't want to die.

"Because I'm… I'm unable to answer most of your questions, Deku." He finally breathed out, maintaining eye contact even though he desperately wanted to hide his head in shame.

"Hmm" Midoriya hummed, unbuttoning the first few clasps on Todoroki's white shirt, his gloved hand pushing the clothing apart to keep the small trail of blood from staining it.

Deku could feel the teens heart beating roughly against his fingertips, his strong muscled chest straining to keep his breathing steady. He slid his hand up Shoto's chest and to his throat, effectively replacing the blade with his firm but gentle grip.

Todoroki gulped slightly, a small, suppressed whine barely being caught by his tightly sealed lips. He could feel Midoriya shifting on him, pressing their bodies together and pinning him even more tightly against the tree.

Deku tilted his head slightly, green eyes lit with an unhinged and yet kind understanding. He squeezed Todoroki's neck just a little tighter as he tapped the edge of his unnecessarily sharp blade against the scar around his left eye.

"It must be hard trusting someone after your own sweet mother did this to you," Midoriya started, watching carefully as Shoto bit the inside of his lip. "It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that trusting a villain like me would be even more difficult."

Todoroki opened his mouth to protest. Out of everyone in the world, he did trust Deku. The mossy haired teen was sociopathic in his behavior, but he didn't lie. He'd promised something and delivered which was more than anyone else had ever done for him.

But Izuku growled lowly in warning, effectively stopping Todoroki from saying any of the truths he was thinking.

"I don't tolerate failure, little spy" Deku stated pointedly, making Shoto lower his eyes in sadness. "But I'd never punish you for not understanding social interactions."

Todoroki's eyes shot back up, searching Midoriya's face as his breath left him.

"I was aware of your limitations in reading people and situations when I recruited you. It was your skill in combat, intellect, and standing in society that made you a logical choice, not your ability to play mind games. So, when I ask you questions that have hidden meanings, or that you couldn't possibly know the answers to, it is not to test your worth as a spy or as my right-hand man. I do it to help you learn." Izuku continued.

He slipped his blade back into the sheath on his hip while moving the hand on Todoroki's throat to his face, cupping his cheek softly and brushing away a stray tear. "What Endeavor did and is doing to you… how he stunted your social growth… It isn't your fault… Do you trust me, Shoto?"

"Yes, Deku…" Todoroki whispered, his chest too tight to muster anything else.

"Then trust that while I will punish you if you fail to perform your duties as a spy, I don't expect you to be perfect." Midoriya finished, leaning forward slightly so that his lips could ghost across Shoto's ear. "Do you understand?"

Todoroki trembled and shook; his whole body wracked by a relief-filled sob. He wrapped his arms around Deku, nodding vigorously into the crook of his neck.

Midoriya chuckled lightly, petting his two-colored hair. "Come on… get it all out… You can't be blubbering all over the place when Kacchan gets here!"

Shoto sniffed and pulled back, wiping his tears and cooling his face as much as possible. "Right… you… you wanted to know how Bakugo has been doing since you started using the bugs we left in his room?"

Midoriya hummed and crawled off Todoroki's lap to sit by his side, resting his head on the teen's shoulder. "I've made sure to only let him have the bare minimum sleep needed to stay alive. He seems pretty agitated whenever he's in his room, always looking around like my ghost might be there."

Shoto couldn't help but grin, thinking about how it was kind of true. "His tiredness has not gone unnoticed at school; other students have asked him why he keeps staying up late, but he always tells them to 'mind their own fucking business'."

"But, is he starting to show signs of anything other than irritation from being sleep deprived?" Midoriya asked.

"Not that I've noticed. But it's only been a week."

Izuku huffed, crossing his arms as he pouted. He was one of the most patient people in the world, but sometimes he really wanted his plans to come together more quickly. Right as he was about to express his displeasure, the blonde they were talking about stumbled over to the headstone.

It was obvious by the way he glanced around and ran his hands through his hair that he was starting to become paranoid, almost tripping over himself as he dropped to his knees on the soft grass.

Deku trembled with excitement, offering one of his earwigs to Todoroki so he could better hear what Bakugo's usually loud voice was whispering from such a distance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lol, I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will probably be another roller coaster for Kacchan because this is all about Midoriya's twisted love for him! :) Hope you all are ready!**

 **Please, Tell me what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for reading :) Also... a fan on A03 commented a song they thought fit my story, so, I added it into this chapter :) That's awesome! Fan art/songs/other stuff is very much accepted and welcomed!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 9

Bakugo walked to the cemetery as he always did on Friday's, but his usually confident or at least self-reflective demeanor was heavily shifted towards one of exhaustion and paranoia. He'd spent the last week barely sleeping.

It seemed like every time he began to drift off, he'd hear Midoriya around him, whispering in that same fragile and unsure voice that haunted him so deeply. Izuku would ask him questions like 'do you miss me?' and repeat the nickname 'Kacchan' over and over again.

As much as it didn't help with his stability, he asked Kirishima to nudge him if he started to doze off in class. His desire to be a hero outweighed his need for rest, at least for now. He also didn't want to risk anyone finding out that he'd started to hear his dead love/victim.

Bakugo slipped through the other people on the sidewalks quickly, his red eyes darting around with fear and apprehension. He half expected to run into Midoriya again and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

By the time he actually made it to the cemetery, he'd thoroughly worked himself into a frenzy. He stumbled towards the headstone, falling to his knees before it as he shook.

"I-Izuku… I… I know this sounds crazy but I keep hearing your voice every time I fall asleep. Is it really you? Are you unable to rest in peace because of what I did?"

-Silence-

"Please… I… If you're listening… I know I never cared when you begged but you were always so much better than me. I… I feel like I'm starting to lose my mind!"

-Silence-

Bakugo crumbled down further, starting to sob with broken breaths and wet coughs. His whole body shook with a plethora of emotions that he'd been suppressing since the day Izuku jumped, amplified by his exhaustion and the nightly voice that haunted him.

If something didn't change soon, he knew in his heart that he wouldn't make it much longer; he'd likely do the same thing Midoriya did just so that he could try to find peace in the afterlife. Never before had he experienced such overwhelming despair.

"This… This is what you felt, isn't it! Every day you knew I'd be there to hurt you at school… You'd go home just to have nightmares about it, right? I understand now Izuku and I'm so fucking sorry!"

-Silence-

"I just… I don't fucking know what I want anymore! If I don't get sleep then I can't function and I'm on edge, but if I do sleep then that means I don't get to hear your voice anymore and I need it! I fucking need to hear you talking to me even if it's just in my head. Fuck. Help me, Izuku. Please! I'm begging you!"

* * *

Midoriya calmly walked into a large warehouse near the edge of the city, smiling to himself as an explosion momentarily drowned out the music that was playing in the background; 'Bruises' by Magnus Bechmann if he was correct. He'd spent quite a bit of the Master's good money on the place, so he was glad it was being used properly.

His eyes flickered to the many gadgets, design plans, and spare parts that were strewn around on various tables. It looked like a tornado had hit, but he was sure it was ordered chaos from the only person that worked in there.

"Mei!" Midoriya called, chuckling when the frazzled girl peaked her head around a steel barrier. Her goggles were cracked and there was soot all over her face. He was even pretty sure a few parts of her hair were still on fire.

"Deku! Back so soon? Did my babies not work out last time? You know I'm always up for upgrades!" Hatsume squealed, rushing over to give him a big hug.

Midoriya smiled again and pulled back, readjusting his suit and brushing off the dirt she'd rubbed onto him. "Not at all… Your babies were amazing as usual. I'm actually here for something else…"

"Well, I live to please of course! Tell me what you had in mind this time… It's not something boring like another grappling gun, is it? The babies you have me create for you are practical yes, but so unfulfilling!" Hatsume pouted as she cleared off a workspace to write down his request.

Deku giggled at her eagerness, placing his hands on her desk so he could lean over it and get near her face. "Oh no Mei, this time I have something that will really require your best effort."

The girl's eyes sparkled as she got out her notepad and pen, her hyperactive foot already tapping excitedly on the floor. Izuku often thought she acted like an overly peppy puppy, but he didn't mind. Hatsume was the best up and coming gear designer and he could handle her if it meant getting his toys made well.

"I'm thinking a gas this time, but it's very special. No unconsciousness, no pain, and definitely no potential for death, just hallucinations and disorientation. Of course, I need it with the standard 'no trace left behind gag'. So, it needs to be colorless, odorless, tasteless, quickly dispersed and I need it to leave the bloodstream after a few hours at the most. Oh… and one more little detail. I need it made so that it can be tailored to only affect specific people…"

Hatsume hummed as she wrote, nodding her head in agreement. She only quirked an eyebrow once when she heard its exact usage, but otherwise seemed on board. "Specific people? Do you plan to use this to capture people who are suspected villains or… what?"

"Not exactly, Mei. You see, I'm more interested in the gas for its… interrogation usage." Deku cooed. "That's why I need it to only affect the target I'm using it on, no one else."

"Hmmm… So why not just ask me for a truth serum? Wouldn't that work best if there isn't a hero with a truth quirk around?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Midoriya slowly waltzed around behind her and placed his gloved hands on her shoulders, rubbing gently as he leaned his face down next to hers. "Awww… Come on Mei… Weren't you just saying how you wanted exciting to work on? What's the fun of a truth serum; even I could make that!"

The girl brought a finger to her lips, considering. Izuku knew she was close to giving in without too many more questions.

"Besides… I want it to make them feel like they're in a dream world so that when the drug leaves their system they don't know what happened actually happened, you know? Like they tell me what I want to know because they think they're in a dream and it isn't real… I can let them go afterward without them being worried they'd tip off their friends."

Hatsume jolted some, like she finally understood what he was getting at. "Oh! I see! So this is a way to get information without the person knowing that they're really talking to you?"

Izuku hummed in agreement, smirking some as he straightened back up. It wasn't a complete lie at least, that was the general idea with Bakugo. He wondered how pissed Hatsume would be if/when she figured out the person funding her 'babies' was actually a villain.

All Mei wanted to do was create works of art that were admired by investors and other scientists, and Deku was happy to make that dream a reality. Too bad she didn't really have skeletons in her closet he could exploit.

Still, by the time she figured it out, his plan was to already be such a notorious villain that it wouldn't matter anymore... or dead… it didn't really matter to him either way.

"When can I expect the product to be finished? I'd like it by the end of the week." Midoriya stated as he prepared to leave.

"The end of the week!" Mei screeched, "That's not possible, Deku! My babies take time to create!"

Midoriya looked over his shoulder mischievously, his green eyes boring into the teen like she was both expendable and something that couldn't be replaced. "One week, Mei!"

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 2 Weeks~**_

Midoriya smirked some as he walked through the Bakugo home. It was almost exactly how he remembered it, only maybe a little smaller now that he wasn't a child. Still, he slipped through the halls and up to Bakugo's room without dallying too much with sentiment.

He knew Katsuki was already asleep, exhausted from going so long without a proper rest and another very emotional headstone confession. But Izuku was planning on being nice tonight, kind of. He had Mei's serum in a small dispenser, already primed for Bakugo since he'd stolen some of his hair weeks earlier.

All he had to do now was use it on the blonde, though he knew it was probably going to work. Todoroki had been a willing test subject the week prior and had said it was very powerful.

Midoriya smiled some when he found Bakugo drooling into his pillow, too taken with sleep to notice him creeping up and pointing the mister at him. He hit the release button carefully, making sure the fog wasn't so close to him that he'd feel it.

Izuku took a deep breath after a good five minutes of standing patiently, making sure the dosage had time to take effect. He checked his appearance once more in the mirror on Bakugo's door, straightening his fake middle school uniform out of habit.

Deciding that it was time to do what he came there to do, he moved back to the bed and slowly climbed in, being careful not to wake him just yet. He laid on his side, examining the dark circles beneath the blonde's closed eyes. "Kacchan…"

Bakugo groaned and rolled to his back, whimpering at once again being pulled from sleep. But he stiffened when he felt fingers trailing up his bare arm. Surely it was all in his mind…

He opened his bloodshot red eyes, preparing himself for the empty room. Instead, the feeling remained along with a warmth up the length of his side. Fear and hope twisted in his belly, his breathing rate starting to become heavy and panicked.

Katsuki shut his eyes again, swallowing hard. His limbs felt heavy and somewhat tingly, his mind hazy with what he believed to be sleep. But those fingers slipped farther up and then moved over his trembling chest, landing just above his heart.

They spread out until a warm, soft palm landed, the sensation making his breath hitch in his throat.

"Why won't you look at me, Kacchan?"

Bakugo attempted a deep breath only to let out a pitiful sob right after. The voice was Midoriya's, there wasn't any mistaking that, but there was no way it was real.

"You aren't here…" he whispered. "This is just a dream and I'm imagining it. You died and you aren't here."

"If you think this is a dream then I can stay here for you… Don't you want me here, Kacchan?" Midoriya responded, kissing the boys firm shoulder sweetly.

Katsuki shuddered, fighting with himself. He knew he should just wake up and leave this warped dream behind. Izuku would never have kissed him like that… it's what he wanted, not the boy he'd bullied to death.

But it still felt so wonderful to have him there, thumbing the skin of his chest and nuzzling his shoulder. It was just like how the phantom voice made him feel; guilt-ridden and exhausted but comforted anyway because at least he could pretend Izuku was still there. He reached up and grabbed the hand that was drawing circles on his pec.

It didn't disappear.

Slowly, Bakugo opened his eyes again and turned his slightly spinning head. He found the messy haired teen staring at him lovingly, a shy, worried smile tugging at his lips.

"Izuku…" he breathed, turning to his own side so that he could hesitantly reach out and run his fingers through the messy hair. It was so soft beneath his touch, tangled and silky just like it had been when they were children.

Then, he grazed a deep scar the protruded off the back of the boy's scalp and quickly moved away, falling out of bed in the process. He knew exactly where that gash had come from… he'd caused it. It was where Izuku's head had connected with the pavement and split open after he'd jumped.

"Kacchan… Do you want me to go now?" Midoriya asked, moving to sit on his knees.

They stayed that way for a few minutes in near silence. Deku watched the boy intensely as he tried to get his wits back, easily teetering on the verge of another panic attack. The pupils in his eyes were so wide that they almost eclipsed his red irises.

Bakugo had his hands gripping the edge of his bed tightly, gazing up at where Midoriya sat motionless on his bed. "I did this to you…" he finally grit out, dropping his head low so that he wouldn't have to look anymore. "I bullied you until you killed yourself. It's... it's all m-my f-fault."

Izuku relaxed knowing that Bakugo still didn't suspect anything. He crawled over and slipped off the bed too, facing the teen. "That's not an answer, Kacchan… Do you want me to go?"

Katsuki felt the tears that had been stinging in his eyes start to fall and wet his blanket. He shook his head quickly but didn't look over or move to touch him again. While this seemed like the best dream he'd ever had, it could easily turn into a nightmare where Izuku blamed him and cried.

"You always hated it when I tried to touch you, but I always wanted to. Can I touch you now? Will you hold me?" Deku asked, his voice wobbling with sadness and want. He felt tears of his own start to fill his eyes, pouring out when Bakugo hesitantly lifted his head to glance over at him.

"Come here, nerd." Katsuki whimpered, yanking the boy into his arms and squeezing him tightly. He leaned back against his dresser, breathing in the forest-like scent of the teen's hair as if it was oxygen itself. "I'm so sorry, Izuku…"

Deku nodded into his neck, wrapping his arms around his midsection to return the hug. "I know that Kacchan… I hear you every week…"

He could feel the teen stiffening, the boy's jaw grinding and falling slack again above his head. Midoriya knew that this was usually when Bakugo would beg for forgiveness; it always happened right after he apologized for what he'd done.

But this time it didn't come, and he figured he knew why. Even if Katsuki believed this was a dream, he was smart enough to know his own mind would probably portray Izuku saying that he wasn't forgiven, and it would crush him.

Deku pulled away, supporting himself by placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and leaning forward until their lips were less than an inch apart. "Do you want me to say that I accept your apologies… That I forgive you for hurting me all those years… That it wasn't your fault that I decided to jump off the roof of our middle school… Would that make you happy, Kacchan?"

Bakugo quickly got to his unsteady feet, pushing Midoriya away from him in the process. He teetered around, yanking at his hair and crying. He was shaking his head feverishly, almost delirious from exhaustion, guilt, and shame. His vision was blurry and everything seemed to shimmer slightly, his body felt so heavy.

Deku was able to easily slip in front of him again, steadying him with a gentle but firm hug. "I've always loved you, Kacchan… Even before I jumped… Even after I woke up…"

Midoriya waited for Bakugo to figure it out… to realize that this wasn't a very lucid dream and to call him out. But the boy just seemed to cry harder, probably thinking 'woke up' was synonymous with something spirits did when they couldn't find peace.

"You nearly broke me, Kacchan…" Deku continued, taking the boys cheeks into his hands and willing him to open his tightly shut lids. They stared deeply at each other, both through watery eyes. "But you weren't the person that finally did it."

"Who…" Bakugo growled, suddenly furious with whoever else had hurt his Izuku. Even in school only he was allowed to outright bully the teen, and now that it had ended in such a way, he wanted himself and everyone involved to suffer for it.

Midoriya gave a sad smile, looking away distantly. "Let's go back to bed, Kacchan… I'm getting so sleepy."

Katsuki shook his head, gripping the teen's arms tightly. They felt so real and yet not real at the same time, the nerves in his hands unable to place exactly what he was holding on to. "No, Dek—Izuku. No. Tell me who else hurt you and I'll make them pay."

"Shh…" Midoriya cooed, pushing the angered blonde back until he sat on his bed. "I can't stay here long, Kacchan… Just let me cuddle with you for a little bit longer…"

Bakugo wanted to protest, but he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want this dream world to end. He wanted to stay with Izuku and make it up to him until he died and could finally be with him forever. "Please… please don't leave me again…" he begged, holding onto the teen's school uniform tightly.

Midoriya pet his spiky hair soothingly. "Let's just rest for now… I've been keeping you awake for so long…"

Bakugo hiccupped, pulling the teen onto his lap so that he could hide his face in his neck. "I don't care… I deserve it!" he sobbed.

Izuku breathed out a heavy sigh, staring out the window in conflict as he relaxed on top of the boy he truly loved more than life itself. "You said I was causing you to lose your mind though... It's been two weeks since then and I've still come to visit you every night…Don't you understand that you're still awake now, Kacchan?"

Bakugo trembled again, rocking the two of them back and forth on the edge of his bed as he shook his head in disagreement. "I didn't mean it like that! Please… I don't want you to go. Stay here with me and keep me awake forever if that's what you want. Just… I can't lose you again."

Midoriya tilted his face down into Katsuki's blonde hair, kissing at his head as he ran all of his fingers over the boy's scalp. He loved how the teen shuddered in pleasure at the sensation, closing his own eyes in contentment. It seemed Bakugo wasn't ready to accept that this was real, but that was okay.

"All right Kacchan… I'll come back, I promise. Anything for you…" Izuku whispered, leaning forward so Bakugo fell to his back. He relaxed into his broad chest happily, loving that the teen held him tightly like he might disappear. He stayed still and quiet until the boy's exhaustion finally caught up to him again, his strong arms loosening some.

"If you'd asked how I felt about everything you did to me, do you know what I would have said?" Midoriya whispered as he skillfully untangled himself and got up. "One day, I fully plan to tell you… and I hope you'll keep your promise to do whatever I want no matter what I say… My Kacchan…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hehe... Please, tell me what you thought! I love reviews (like a lot!).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gah… Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated. I've got a lot going on with a chronic illness I have and I'm moving. Plus I'm kind of a spaz and struggle to focus on one thing at once so I'm also writing a bunch of new stories too!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 10

Bakugo sat with his spy catching group in Shinso's home the following day after school but didn't bother listening to what they were discussing. He touched his shoulder softly, trembling as he thought about Midoriya's hands ghosting over his skin. Everything seemed so real about his dream and yet so illusionary as well.

He could barely remember parts, just like other dreams he'd had, but the parts that he could remember seemed burned into his mind, making him feel the boy's loss all over again. The one thing that stuck out the most though, was Izuku telling him that it wasn't all his fault… that someone else was even more to blame.

It helped ease the guilt and heaviness in his heart if only a little. Bakugo knew he wouldn't ever be able to let it go though. After all, the confession and loving touches were a product of his own mind, not a real occurrence.

"Yo! Baku-bro… What's eating you, man? Every day you come to school looking like you haven't slept and today you look… I don't know… distant?" Kirishima asked worriedly. The other two members of his group were quietly examining him as well.

Katsuki snapped out of his thoughts and began fidgeting, feeling like a very exposed nerve ending under their gaze and scrutiny. "It's none of your fucking bus—"

"None of our business… Yes, you've told us that before, but it's been weeks now and you are clearly devolving. All three of us are aware of your brash 'I don't need anyone' attitude, but we are probably the closest thing you'll ever have to friends and we'd like to assist you if we can." Shinso cut in.

Bakugo sighed, still fighting internally on whether or not to bring them into his turmoil. He firmly believed that what had occurred the night before was a very lucid dream, but he also thought that maybe some parts of it were true. What if someone else had broken Midoriya? He owed it to the teen to find that person and break them.

Katsuki also knew that what Shinso said was true; they were his friends and maybe talking to them would give him some sense of peace. He lowered his eyes in shame and unzipped his backpack, pulling out the nearly ruined notebook. "If I tell you about what's been bothering me… You promise it stays between us?" he asked quietly, biting the inside of his lip harshly.

Kirishima scooted towards the edge of his seat, nodding before Katsuki had even finished talking. The other two were quick to agree as well.

"There was this little nerd I was in love with since I was a kid…" Bakugo started, running his fingers over the cover of the notebook softly. "But he was quirkless and small and weak and I was a total asshole… Instead of just accepting how I felt, I bullied him. Every fucking day, I made his shitty life that much worse."

"Katsuki… Back at the beginning of the year, you said that the notebook belonged to a kid you used to know and at the time I wondered if the blood on it belonged to him. D-does it?" Kirishima asked hesitantly, even his usually boisterous voice hushed with seriousness.

Bakugo nodded solemnly, his whole body sagging with more guilt than he thought he'd ever felt before. It was one thing to know what had happened but another entirely to admit his hand in the boy's death to others. Speaking the truth made it so much more real.

"I… uh…" Katsuki tried, his voice cracking as tears worked their way down his cheeks and he sniffled. "I was running my mouth as usual and told him to jump off the roof of our middle school. I swear I didn't mean it… I was going to apologize to him and tell him how I really felt when I saw him actually do it. He fucking jumped and I wasn't fast enough to catch him! I waited with him until the ambulance showed up and the heroes gave me this notebook that he'd had clutched to his chest. He… he didn't make it."

"So, this kid you bullied to death, what was his name?" Hitoshi asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Shinso!" Kirishima snapped, glaring at him from across the table. "Can't you see he's already ashamed enough! Don't be unmanly and make him feel worse."

"He should feel bad," Todoroki responded coldly. "Usually, there would be repercussions from the school or law but it seems like Bakugo came out of the situation without having to own up to his part in this boy's misfortune."

"They're right, Eijiro" Katsuki stated, putting his hand on the redhead's shoulder before he argued any further. "Because of my grades and 'heroes quirk,' the school officials played dumb when authorities asked if Izuku was having trouble with anyone at school."

"So, you fell in love with a quirkless kid named Izuku and then used your superior status to put him down instead of making him feel wanted. Fine… That still happened well over a year ago and we are talking about your behavior in the last two months or so." Shinso pushed, though his voice softened some.

Hitoshi had been bullied a lot for his quirk, but everyone who'd been cruel to him was still blissfully unaware and unapologetic for how they'd behaved. If what Bakugo said was true, he was on his way to make things right when tragedy struck. It didn't negate all of the bullyings, but at least he was trying to make it up to the boy and was still feeling the shame from it.

Katsuki let out a humorless chuckle, rubbing his hot eyes and tear-stained cheeks roughly. "I'm fucking losing my mind!"

"In what way?" Todoroki asked.

"I know it sounds crazy but I keep hearing him talk to me at night. Every time I fall asleep his voice wakes me back up. Last night I had the most realistic dream ever… like I touched him and actually felt his skin but it didn't feel real either. I don't fucking know and it doesn't make any fucking sense but it's like he's really coming to see me from the grave."

The three teens at the table stared at Bakugo with unreadable expressions on their face, even Kirishima. He looked between them and knew they were all thinking the same thing—that ghosts weren't real and he really was just falling apart.

Katsuki shook his head and waved them off, "Now that you know that I'm the scum of the Earth and are aware of how I'm losing my fucking grip on reality, leave it alone. Let's just get back to figuring out who the rat is." He flipped through his notebook to go back over his classmate's profiles, but stopped short when All Might's signature caught his eye.

He froze, the whole world seeming to stop around him. In his phantom dream, Midoriya had said that someone else was the one who finally broke him and that autograph was the last entry in his hero notebook.

Bakugo knew that All Might had saved them from the sludge villain, but had Midoriya gotten to speak with him after that? Before? He'd obviously gotten the autograph that day because the entry before that had Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady's stats from the battle that morning.

Anger boiled in his chest at the thought of the man he idolized hurting the boy he loved. If he felt this betrayed, he couldn't imagine how badly Izuku would have felt. "What did he fucking say to you?…" he whispered.

"What are you grumbling about now?" Shoto asked, suppressing how genuinely curious he was. He could see the 'All Might' signature in Midoriya's notebook and Bakugo's deepening glare. Deku had told him about the Leagues plans for the Number One Pro, but he hadn't said anything about meeting him personally before joining the villain group.

"Uh… nothing… nothing…" Bakugo assured, deciding to deal with that revelation when his friends weren't around to hound him about it. "Let's just get back to this spy catching shit so we can find this asshole."

Shinso sighed and stood up, heading to his room and opening the door. Five cats flew out, jumping on his guests and sniffing everything. The three looked at him in bewilderment, unprepared for the sudden onslaught. "That was a pretty heavy confession… I figured a little animal therapy would help get us back on track."

Todoroki couldn't help but grin and pet the fat cat that had settled in his lap, turning slightly to stare up at Shinso. They gazed at each other softly, momentarily getting lost in each other's eyes.

* * *

Midoriya lounged on his bed, still caught up in how it felt to be so close to his Kacchan again. His skin tingled with desire and unfulfilled need, wishing that it was still pressed up against Bakugo's warm body. He wondered what the teen was doing now—how he was handling their encounter.

It was exciting to know that the blonde could figure out his game at any point, especially since he'd straight up told him that he was awake and not dreaming. But Izuku also wasn't sure that he was ready for Bakugo to figure it out yet.

His phone pinged and he lazily rolled to his stomach, grumbling that someone was interrupting his ability to relive the previous night's experience.

 **[Little Spy]:** Update on Bakugo. Available whenever you want to meet.

 **[Deku]:** Awesomesauce… I'll come by your house sometime tonight.

Izuku squealed to himself with nervousness and excitement, nearly toppling out of bed as he scrambled to get ready. It was nearly dark out already and he wanted to be back in time to pester Katsuki if he felt so inclined.

For months after his suicide attempt, he'd felt nothing but numbness and cold determination to make the heroes of the world and Bakugo pay for what they'd done to hurt him. Midoriya still felt that way when it concerned All Might and the other 'Pros', but he simply loved Katsuki too much to continue wanting to destroy him.

He still felt the urge to break Bakugo and mold him into something new, but that desire mostly stemmed from his worry that someone so dedicated to becoming a hero wouldn't want anything to do with him now that he fought for the opposite side.

Izuku was certain that Katsuki loved him now, and had for some time since the teen spilled his most intimate secrets every week at the headstone, but would that devotion stay strong? Would the blonde turn his back because he was a villain? Would he despise him and feel betrayed when he found out how the mossy haired teen had toyed with him and cracked his sanity?

Midoriya shuddered and tried to shake away the unwanted thoughts. "If he can't love me for what I am now, then I'll just go ahead and ruin him to the point it doesn't matter." He mumbled to himself, hiding his insecurities behind an obsessive and sociopathic way of thinking.

He picked up his bags and made sure all of his gadgets were packed before heading to the bar area for Kurogiri, returning his composure to one of indifference. "My spies house, please. I'll text when I'm ready to come back."

"Is this League business?" the warp gate asked, eyeing their youngest member. "You know Shigaraki has ordered me not to assist you with your 'Kacchan mania'.

"My business is the Leagues business. If Tomura has a problem with how I chose to spend my free time then he can bring it up with me directly." Midoriya stated firmly. His eyes hardened, glittering darkly like icy emeralds.

"I apologize, Deku. I meant you no disrespect, I simply do not wish to irritate either of our Master's favorite pupils."

Midoriya tilted his head and smiled menacingly. "Not a problem. Just be aware that if you or that man-child get in my way I will kill both of you."

"Deku…" the All For One spoke, his voice low and warning as it came from the TV speakers. "You know how I feel about interagency fighting and my soft spot for Tomura. You should not speak about harming one of my favorites so fearlessly around me."

Izuku flickered his attention to the screen, refusing to back down on his position. He knew that the Master villain could kill him right then in an instant and there would be nothing he could to do to stop him. But he didn't care.

"You tell Tomura and me all the time that it's our right to destroy things we don't like. I don't like him and I'm a far better candidate to take over the organization anyway. My threat only stands if he tries to interfere with my plans… Plans that could very well bring another powerful hero to our side. If he stands against me on this, he stands against the League as well and is, therefore, an enemy."

All For One chuckled darkly, amused by the boldness and finality of his pupil's tone. "You will make a fine leader or right-hand man one day, Deku. I'll continue to allow you to explore this fascination with Bakugo as long as your priorities remain clear… Behave yourself…"

Midoriya nodded in triumph and turned back to Kurogiri, suppressing the urge to bounce on his toes with excitement. He was so ready to hear what Todoroki had to say and even more ready to visit Bakugo again.

The warp gate opened his previously closed eyes and suppressed the urge to shiver. Deku had threatened his life too, but All For One hadn't said a damn thing about him getting killed. It made sense in some ways since he wasn't in the running to take over the organization. But he still felt like he was highly important to the League and its success.

Midoriya leaned in close to him right before he stepped into the newly created portal. "Don't worry… I don't want to kill you, Kurogiri. But, since you've been so kind to me up to this point, I promise if you do end up betraying me and siding with Shigaraki, I'll make it quick and painless."

The elder man did shudder this time, especially when Deku began giggling.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well… shit, ya'll. Are you ready to have your hearts ripped out of your chest? I'm ready to rip your hearts out and serve them back to you on a silver platter. Let's do this!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 11

Bakugo wanted to vomit as he stood in front of the Midoriya's home, his whole body filling with dread and shame as it always did when he showed up on Inko's doorstep. But he forced himself to knock anyway.

The woman's face was perpetual sadness since she'd lost her baby, and today was no different as she answered the door, her puffy red-rimmed eyes lowering as they filled with tears once more. "I've told you for months now that I don't need you taking care of me," she stated softly.

Bakugo whimpered pitifully, holding up the groceries he'd picked up on the way over. "I want to… Please, Auntie…"

The woman sighed but nodded, turning and leaving the door open so that he could follow her into the apartment. It was a mess—dirty dishes in the sink with dust on all the surfaces she didn't use frequently. The trash can was overflowing with several bags set out beside it and the air was stale from Inko's refusal to leave.

Bakugo watched with sadness as the woman slunk off to her room and closed the door, the soft sound of her crying hitting his ears like bombs. Aside from his weekly visits to Izuku's grave, this was probably the hardest thing he chose to do.

At least every two weeks he'd stop by to clean the apartment and restock her groceries, fully aware that Inko had lost her will to do anything after losing her son. As he set about working, he continued to think about his revelation from earlier that afternoon.

He fully intended on asking All Might about meeting Izuku the next day after class, but he knew he had to be tactful about it… which was not one of his strong suits.

Bakugo sighed as he opened the windows of the apartment and began preparing her dinner. The only dish he knew to never make for her was Katsudon. He'd tried it once on Izuku's birthday and ended up having to call his mother and father to calm the woman after she began breaking down in devastation.

"Auntie…" he called softly, knocking on her door. "I fixed you dinner… I'll clean your room while you're eating…"

After a few moments, the destroyed woman came out, pushing some of her greasy, unkempt hair out of her face as she sniffed back another sob. Katsuki helped lead her to the table and set the food out in front of her, turning to do as he'd said.

"Why don't you eat with me tonight? Izu—My baby would—" she tried, unable to finish the sentence as another crying spell began.

Bakugo was taken aback by the invitation. It had been over a year and a half since Midoriya had jumped, and almost a year since he'd worked up the courage to come over and see the mother of the boy he'd bullied. In all that time she'd not once asked him to eat with her… she'd hardly even spoken to him.

Pain spread throughout his chest with the knowledge that she still couldn't even say her sons name without nearly losing it. He slowly sat down across from her, feeling stiff and awkward as she tried to fight the terrible sadness she was feeling.

"I'm s-sorry…" she finally choked out, wiping her swollen eyes. "I know I need to get over it but Izuku was…"

"It's okay Auntie I understand…" Bakugo whispered soothingly. "Just eat okay? I'll sit with you and then you can shower while I clean your room… I can even put on a movie for you tonight if you feel up for it?"

Inko's gentle sobs started to subside, the pain and sorrow on her face ebbing away into a numb resentment as she stilled into eerie calmness. "For so many years I pretended I didn't see Izuku try to hide the burns and bruises you left on him every day… I listened to him defend your actions when I couldn't stand it anymore and said something… I watched as my baby continued to love you even when you pushed him away…"

Katsuki felt his throat clamp shut, his whole world weighing down on him to the point that he didn't think he'd ever be able to breathe again. He needed air, but couldn't get it. He wanted forgiveness but didn't deserve it. The only thing that could have been worse than Inko telling him that she blamed him was Izuku doing it…

"My baby always saw the best in people… It was like that had been his quirk all along—to find the good beneath. All I could see was how hurt he was when you refused to show him the gentle side he swore you had."

"Aunt—Mrs. Midoriya… I'm so fucking sorry! I know I messed u—"

"I think I'm ready for you to read this…" Inko interrupted, sniffling back fresh tears.

She pulled out her cell phone and flipped opened the messages from Izuku that she could never bring herself to delete. She slid it across the table to where Bakugo sat frozen and almost sheet white in his cold sweat.

His crimson eyes hesitantly flickered to the screen, already blurry from the tears that had begun pouring from them.

 **[My Heart Izuku]: Mom… I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do, but I just can't take it anymore. I know what you're going to think, but please, don't blame Kacchan. He could be mean but this wasn't his fault… I love him mom, so if anyone asks don't tell them that he and I had trouble; I don't want his dreams of being a hero to be ruined because of me. I love you more than anything and this isn't your fault at all. I'm so, so, sorry, mommy.**

Bakugo sobbed loudly and broke down, his head falling to the table with more regret than he'd ever felt before. He'd wanted Izuku to forgive him for so long, but now that he had confirmation that the teen had never blamed him in the first place, he didn't feel any relief.

If anything, it made everything so much worse because he'd helped to destroy someone so pure and good-hearted. He flinched when he felt small, trembling hands on him, lifting his heavy upper body and twisting him around.

Katsuki desperately wanted the woman to slap him and tell him to get out and never come back, but instead, she pulled him into a hesitant hug, accepting his violent cries and broken apologies.

"I don't know if I can ever fully forgive you… but my Izuku's last wish was for me not to blame you because he loved you dearly and always had. For him, I'll try…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered repeatedly, his choking voice muffled by the woman's stomach as she held him.

* * *

Midoriya tapped his fingers on his knees impatiently as he sat hidden waiting for Bakugo to come back to his home. As the hours ticked by, he realized that the blonde had probably gone to his mom's house for the night. He knew that Katsuki sometimes went and stayed in his old room, but he'd never once followed him there.

For as stoic and unfeeling as he could be now after having so much practice with the League of Villains, there were some things he knew would always get under his skin… Namely seeing how his mom was fairing after he'd left her behind.

Still, after getting to actually touch Bakugo the night before and then hearing everything from Todoroki earlier that day, he was desperate to see his blonde again. He bit his bottom lip nervously, but got up and slowly made his way to the Midoriya residence.

It took every ounce of determination he had to quietly break into the apartment and creep through it, his eyes wanting to look around even though he refused to let them. It smelled predominantly like bleach… as if someone had needed to really scrub to get it as clean as it was then.

Izuku took a deep breath and opened the door to his room, almost smiling softly when he found Bakugo asleep in his bed. He misted the concoction on the teen once more, giving into his nostalgic curiosity as he looked around.

Everything was exactly as he'd left it, the All Might memorabilia making his gut twist in anger rather than hope as it had when he was younger. He was tempted to throw caution to the wind so that he could tear every poster and give the action figures to Shigaraki to disintegrate.

But Midoriya held back because he didn't want to blow his cover… and because he knew how much it would hurt his mom. If she'd kept it like it was when he'd jumped, then that meant that she wasn't ready to move on and he wasn't about to push her.

"Kacchan…" he finally called, rousing the teen.

"Izuku?" Bakugo responded as he opened his eyes, tears falling out right afterward. "You came back!"

"Shhh…" Midoriya cooed, crawling up onto the bed and straddling him. "You'll wake my mom if you don't whisper…"

Katsuki shook his head and sat up, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist so he could pull him closer to him. He dropped his head down onto Izuku's shoulder, breathing in his sweet scent. "It's a dream… I can be as loud as I want…"

The mossy-haired teen bit his lip once more as he draped his arms around Bakugo's neck. He felt so conflicted, especially now that he was in his old home and surrounded by reminders of his old life. It made it so much harder knowing that his mom had taken his last text to heart and let the blonde into her house so often. Inko lost her only child and she was willing to try and forgive… It made him feel like maybe he should too, if only a little bit.

"Kacchan… I've told you that you're awake…" he finally whispered, closing his green eyes and waiting to be shoved off.

"So, you're a spirit then. What's it fucking matter?" Bakugo responded, squeezing even more tightly.

"You don't understand…" Izuku sighed, pulling the boys lowered head up so that he could rest his forehead against his.

Bakugo didn't respond, barely paying attention to what the teen was saying now that they were so close to kissing. All he'd have to do was tilt his chin up an inch and he'd be able to touch his lips to Izuku's. Despite the considerable guilt, shame, and other painful emotions he was feeling, he acted on his desires.

Katsuki hesitantly brushed his chapped lips against Midoriya's smooth ones, his breath catching in his throat. He swallowed hard, looking deeply into the boy's half-lidded and equally as conflicted green eyes. Just as he was about to pull away and apologize, Izuku did the same thing, nudging their mouths together in an almost feather-like way, his cheeks flushed brilliantly.

"Please kiss me again Kacchan…" Izuku whispered, his eyelids fluttering closed when Bakugo didn't hesitate to comply.

The action was soft and unhurried. Midoriya couldn't have imagined that someone with an explosive and rough personality like Katsuki was even capable of something so tender and sensual, but there he was being proven wrong again.

He felt tears of his own slip down his burning cheeks as he smiled into the kiss, loving the way he seemed to fit perfectly in the blonde's lap and in his arms.

They pulled back after what seemed like too short amount of time, staring into each other's eyes once more.

"I want to be with you…" Bakugo breathed, his expression settling into one of resignation.

Midoriya could immediately tell what the blonde was thinking of doing and felt panic well up in his chest. "Don't you dare do anything to hurt or kill yourself Kacchan."

"Izuku I need—"

"No." the mossy-haired teen hissed, gripping Bakugo's cheeks tightly with his hands. "If you do either of those things I will never forgive you. Never. Do you understand me Kacchan? You'll never see me again."

Katsuki hiccupped and tried to protest once more. "But you killed yourself… You can't blame me for wanting to do the same thing to be with you…"

"Kacchan… The only reason I went through with jumping was that I couldn't deal with so much disappointment. If I'd known that you loved me back I never would have done it! Please don't hurt me again by giving up too… Promise me…"

Bakugo kissed Izuku once more, this time more desperately as they both fought with the knowledge that they couldn't stay with each other forever just yet. When the blonde broke their affection, he gave him another tight hug. "Alright De—Izuku. I swear I'll keep working to be a hero for you…"

Midoriya slid his hands down from the blonde's cheeks to his neck and then shoulders, rubbing them gently. "It's okay if you call me Deku… I always liked it since it's a nickname you gave me… and I don't care if you become a hero. I only care that you won't give up on being the best, no matter what path that takes you in."

"Tsk… you know I'll be the best for both of us. I love you, Izuku… My Deku..."

* * *

Izuku slipped out of his room after he'd soothed Bakugo back into drugged sleep, once more feeling almost high from the blonde's presence. He went to leave but stopped dead in his tracks when he stepped past his mom's door.

He bit his lower lip so hard it almost bled, his eyes burning to cry again. As if possessed, he crept into the room, fighting the urge to run over and hug her for the rest of both their lives. It was evident even in the dark room that her face was puffy from hours upon hours of crying, and Izuku had a sinking feeling that it wasn't just because Bakugo had come over that night.

He pulled out his spare canister of the illusionary drug Mei had made him and skillfully clipped a piece of her hair with his dagger, mixing it with the liquid. It would react immediately, so he sprayed the drug on her just as he always did with Bakugo.

"Mom…" he whispered, brushing his fingers through some of her now clean hair.

The woman's bloodshot eyes slowly lulled open, barely focused on Izuku. When who was peering down at her seemed to click in her mind, she started crying once more, turning onto her side so she wouldn't have to look.

"Mom, please… It's me… I know you're hurting and it's all my fault… But I came to see you…" he continued, reaching out to rub her shoulder softly.

He kneeled forward on the bed, wrapping his arms around her in a hesitant yet loving hug. She gripped his scarred hands tightly, still crying. "I miss you so much my Izuku… I failed as your mother and now I've lost you…"

"No!" he exclaimed, "What I did isn't your fault, I told you that in my text, remember? Please, mom… I hate seeing you upset! You could never truly lose me. I'm always here… always… just like you are for me."

The woman pulled his hands up and kissed them, feeling comfort from the dream-like sensation of his arms draped over her. "Thank you…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Damn… That whole thing was rough for me to write. I'm kind of a blubbering mess right now so, I hope you all don't hate me too much for this emotional roller coaster of a chapter! Please tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, friends! The last chapter was a stab in all of our hearts I think, so I'm considering writing something happier in this one. Not sure yet. We will see!**

 **Also, sorry for the long wait! I'm chronically ill and have been in and out of a specialty hospital in Nashville, TN (USA)… which is out of state from where I live in Arkansas. Makes it hard to write! Please forgive me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 12

Bakugo glared at All Might throughout their training session during school, his scowl deeper than it had ever been before. He didn't exactly have proof that it was the Pro who had broken Midoriya, but, intuition said he was right.

"Pst… BakuBro… what's with you today? I mean… you're always kind of mean looking but your hands haven't stopped sparking since we started hero training." Kirishima whispered, eyeing the boy's still popping fingers nervously.

"Fuck off, shitty-hair," Katsuki growled, narrowing his eyes at the ever-smiling hero. _"Three more minutes until class lets out… three more minutes before I can get to the bottom of this shit."_

"Alright, class!" Toshinori boomed, "that's all for today and you all did very well! Bakugo, if you wouldn't mind staying after class for a moment…"

The younger blond sneered, pleased that his angry and confrontational demeanor hadn't gone unnoticed. He ignored the worried and apprehensive glances Kirishima, Todoroki and Shinso were giving him, stomping up to the pro like he was ready for a fight.

All Might walked back with them to their homeroom classroom, waiting to start speaking until the area was empty for privacy. "Bakugo my boy, is everything alright with you?"

Katsuki threw his backpack down on the nearest desk, maintaining his hatred filled eye contact with All Might as he ripped the bag open and pulled out Izuku's old notebook, easily opening it to the two-page signature.

"Do you fucking remember this?" he asked bitterly, analyzing every micro expression the elder blonde was giving.

The man's smile faltered and fell, his tan skin paling some. He reached out to take the notebook, almost flinching when Bakugo yanked it back and out of his reach with a dangerous snarl. He swallowed hard, clearing his blood filled throat nervously.

"I do…" he responded. "I signed it the day you were attacked by the sludge villain and spoke with the boy who owned it. I know he ran in to save you not long after, but, I wasn't aware that you knew each other. Did he give it to you?"

"No, he didn't." Bakugo hissed, his red eyes mixed with anger and suffering. "What the fuck did you say to him?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business young man," All Might stated, though his usually solid, confident voice wavered. He didn't know what had happened to the strange quirkless kid who'd grabbed onto his leg that fateful day, but, he could gather that it was bad.

"Deku looked up to you, 'All Might'. He wanted to be you; to be a damn hero that would eventually become the next Symbol of Peace." Bakugo mocked, holding the notebook up so that he could show the man his signature. "Izuku Midoriya fucking loved you and I want to know what the hell you said to him that hurt him so badly he jumped off of a Goddamn roof and killed himself!"

Toshi's jaw dropped slightly, eyes widening at the distressing display of one of his most abrasive and thick skinned students falling apart. The reality of what had happened to Midoriya hit him right after, making his already aching chest surge with unrestrained pain. "I didn't mean— I tried to find—" he choked out as regretful tears sprung into his eyes.

"You didn't mean what, huh? What did you try to find? Fucking tell me already!" Katsuki snapped, shaking with frustration.

"I tried to find him after he helped save you!"

Bakugo stopped short, taken aback by the man's raised voice and outburst. "Ahh?"

All Might sighed, his large shoulders sagging from the weight of his failure with Izuku. "Young man… there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret telling Midoriya that he couldn't be a hero because he was quirkless. When I saw him running in after you when everyone else was frozen with uncertainty, I knew I'd made a huge judgment error. Once everything had settled down with the media and cleaning up the sludge villain I tried to find him to tell him how wrong I was… to tell him that I would take him on as my personal student and would train him for the UA entrance exam."

"But you couldn't find him…" Bakugo whispered, remembering how Inko had refused to let her baby's name get out in the news or even in the obituary records.

"I reached out to all my contacts, but, I couldn't remember his name and knew he hadn't registered a quirk." All Might continued, his voice soft with self-reflection and despair. "I… I didn't know that he'd…"

"But you should have known! Couldn't you see how much he was hurting! You're supposed to be the fucking Number 1 Pro in the world!" Katsuki hissed, knowing that he was pushing blame on the hero to make himself feel better. "Why weren't you there to save him!"

Toshinori winced internally, knowing that he'd had to take a moment to rest his injured body before going off to search for Izuku. Had he not needed that twenty minutes to recharge, he very well might have found the boy before he committed suicide. That knowledge made his already desperate frustration with his own failing health even more debilitating.

"We can't save everyone, my boy. But I will take responsibility for this particular case since I brushed off his questions and pleas without regard for how it might affect him. Hindsight is twenty-twenty of course, so, looking back I can see how his demeanor was begging me for some kind of support that I didn't give. I'm sorry Bakugo; I can see that Midoriya meant a lot to you."

"He fucking means everything to me!" Katsuki screamed, shoving the notebook into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. "And sorry isn't enough! It will never be enough!"

The younger blonde stormed out, ignoring how All Might's defeated voice called after him. He rubbed his burning red eyes roughly, sniffing back the newest wave of anger and suffering that flowed through him. The last part he'd screamed at the pro was meant for both of them; a reminder that they'd messed up both intentionally and not and that there was no way to make up for it.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 1 Week~**_

 **[Cat Whisperer]:** Are you free tonight? I could use your help studying since we've spent so much time doing spy catching stuff.

 **[Shoto Todoroki]:** Sure, where do you want to meet?

 **[Cat Whisperer]:** Can we meet at your house?

Todoroki paused before he responded, worry building in his chest. He was pretty sure that his father would be out for most of the night, but what would happen if Endeavor came home in a bad mood? He bit the inside of his lip nervously, ultimately deciding to take the risk.

 **[Shoto Todoroki]:** Okay, that sounds good. Come over whenever.

He checked around his room to make sure that it was clean enough for company, though there really wasn't a point. Enji wouldn't tolerate mess and had drilled that same near compulsive need into Shoto's brain from the time he was very young.

He pulled out his burner phone next and sent a text to Deku, feeling pitiful right afterward.

 **[Spy]:** What is proper etiquette when having company over? Should I provide tea? Sweets? What if they don't like what I have here? Do I take them to my bedroom or would the living room be more appropriate?

 **[Deku]:** Woah… Slow down there speedy. I think that's more than you've ever said to me at one time.

 **[Spy]:** I apologize. Shinso asked to come over to study and I realized right after agreeing that I have no idea how to behave.

 **[Deku]:** You do remember that I literally had no friends before joining the League, right? And the people I spend time with now aren't exactly BFF's… other than you of course 😉.

 **[Spy]:** You know how I feel about Shinso though. What would you do if Bakugo was coming over to see you?

 **[Deku]:** Nothing that involved studying I can say that much. Probably try to make out with him… not sure you're ready to do that with Shinso yet.

 **[Spy]:** I'm not even sure he likes me in that way. Isn't there some quick manipulation tactic you can teach me? You have Bakugo wrapped around your finger.

 **[Deku]:** (¬_¬) Well I mean, I had to *fall* off a roof for Kacchan to admit how he felt about me. Now I sneak into his room to drug him and he thinks I'm a spirit coming back from the grave, so, I don't recommend using my behavior as a model for your budding relationship with Shinso.

 **[Spy]:** Deku, please. This is the only connection I have to anyone other than you and I don't want to mess it up.

 **[Deku]:** *Sighs* Alright… I stand by what I said about not basing your behavior off of mine. Just be yourself and ask him how he feels directly. You're both blunt people and he will probably answer you honestly.

 **[Spy]:** And if he doesn't feel the same way? What do I do then?

 **[Deku]:** Hmmm… Well, he could be a real problem for the League in the future with a quirk like his since he can gather intel so efficiently. I'll tell you what… If he hurts your feelings I'll kill him for you. (°⌣°)

 **[Deku]:** XD I can already see your horrified face! Don't worry… I won't kill him unless you want me to! Unless he becomes a problem for our organization and you can't make him a turncoat. Then Master's goals come first and I'll have to take care of the threat.

 **[Deku]:** Let me know how the study 'date' goes and remember where your allegiance lies. Have fun little spy…

 **[Spy]:** I won't disappoint you, Deku. Thank you.

Todoroki put down his phone and blew out an icy breath, his heart still pounding from Izuku's very clear warning about what would happen should Shinso's 'spy catching' work ever gain any traction. He didn't want the brainwashing teen to get hurt because he didn't do a good enough job feeding fake intel.

He went to the entryway of his home, pacing back and forth there nervously. "Just be yourself" he muttered, wincing slightly. "No… be a better version of yourself…"

It wasn't long after that Shinso knocked, his tired eyes widening a little at how quickly Todoroki answered the door. "Nice house…" he stated, glancing around.

Shoto nodded and stepped aside, using his quirk to cool himself as covertly as possible. "Perks of being a top hero." He mumbled, leading Shinso back to his room. After some consideration, he couldn't help but feel like it would be safer to take the teen somewhere Endeavor wouldn't immediately see him should he happen to come back early.

* * *

Almost an hour and a half went by with both boy's sitting quietly on Todoroki's bedroom floor, their papers neatly laid out around them as they went over class material. Shoto's nerves had eased over that period to the point that he almost didn't remember why he was so flustered in the first place.

"So, what's the deal with your room?" Shinso asked, breaking their silence.

Shoto blinked at the question, raising his eyes from his textbook to study Hitoshi's face. "I don't think I understand the question."

Shinso chuckled slightly, resting his cheek on his fist that was supported by his knee. "Well, you've been in my bedroom before… what did you see?"

Todoroki thought back, eyebrows furrowing. "You had a lot of cat toys and some pictures of bands I guess. There was a video consul by your computer and—"

"Right." Shinso interrupted, using his free hand to gesture around Shoto's room. "I don't see anything other than traditional Japanese style furniture that you'd see in a catalog. Why is that?"

Todoroki shifted nervously, feeling exposed and unconfident. "I prefer minimal decorations I guess…"

"Mhmm" Hitoshi hummed, his tired purple eyes unwavering in how they stared at Shoto. "But most of what you said was in my room wasn't decorations… They showed what my hobbies and likes were. I can't tell anything about you from what you have in here."

"I go outside sometimes…" Todoroki muttered, his heterochromatic eyes falling to the ground.

"Will you show me that?" Shinso asked, perking up slightly.

"Uh… sure…" Shoto responded hesitantly, unsure that the courtyard would show anything more about him than his bland room would. He led Shinso out, eyeing him nervously as he glanced around at the well-trimmed lawn and flower beds.

"What do you do out here?" Hitoshi asked next.

Todoroki shrugged, "I guess the flowers are kind of nice; they are beautiful this time of year."

The brainwasher smiled again, stepping closer to Shoto as he continued looking around. "It's okay to like things you know…"

Shoto felt his cheeks burning slightly, the sensation only growing the closer Hitoshi got to him. He also kept looking around, darting his eyes in any direction Shinso wasn't in to try and keep himself calm even if it didn't seem to be helping at all. Still, out of his periphery, he could see the boy's pale skin shining in the moonlight, his wild purple hair and tired eyes almost gleaming.

"A… a friend of mine said that I don't understand human interactions well and that I should ask him to explain if I don't know what I'm supposed to say or do. May I do the same thing with you?" he finally questioned, swallowing slightly.

Shinso tilted his head to the side, stopping his slow encroachment on Todoroki's personal space just an inch before him. "You may… But I think I already know what you're wondering about right now. Close your eyes."

Todoroki's eyelids fluttered closed, refusing to acknowledge any of the fear and trepidation that was burning in his chest and the back of his mind. He flinched and curled his shoulders forward when he felt warm, soft lips on his own, panicking.

"Relax" Shinso whispered, slowly placing his hands on the boy's upper arms. "Is it alright if I kiss you again?"

Shoto blew out a puff of frosty air, his eyes still clinched shut but now with embaressement. He nodded though, almost desperate to feel that electricity that had flown through him again. This time, when he felt Hitoshi's lips on his own he only tensed slightly.

"Relax…" Shinso whispered again against Todoroki's mouth, his voice soft and soothing. When he felt the stiffness drain from the dual user's muscles, he began moving his lips rhythmically, gently sucking. It took another moment, but Shoto eventually began returning the affection hesitantly.

The brainwasher pulled back, smiling at the blush that covered Shoto's usually deadpanned face. "Did that give you your answer?"

Todoroki couldn't manage much more than a nod, his whole body almost vibrating with a specific kind of lightness he didn't think he'd ever felt before. He wanted to feel it again; to never lose it.

"What other questions do you have?" Hitoshi asked, slipping one of his hands into Shoto's and turning to lead them back into the house. He could feel frost on the boy's fingers and pulled them up to his lips to blow warm air over them.

Shoto turned even more pink, quickly using his left side to remedy the right. "I… I don't know…" he admitted, his mind still muddled with elation from getting to kiss the boy he'd been crushing on for months.

Shinso paused just long enough to peck at Todoroki's pink cheek sweetly, knowing that his face was probably flushed as well. "Then just ask when you do know… I'm not going anywhere."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Haha… hahahaha… yeah so, I'm trying here! I've got more wild stuff in store for this story and I'm building up to it (hence the slower chapter).**

 **Also, still sick so I'm going back to the hospital for a week-long stay *sighs obnoxiously*… not sure how much writing I'll be able to get done in between nurses and doctors poking and prodding at me. I'll do my best!**

 **Please, tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys… Ya'll have been so incredibly supportive and I'm so grateful, like thank you so much!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 13

Midoriya stood outside Todoroki's window with his arms crossed and brows furrowed. He tilted his head to the side slightly, eyeing the slumbering teen curiously. Since they'd started working together, he'd noticed that Shoto had begun to relax more and generally seemed happier than he had been. But, in the week since his 'date' with Shinso, the changes in his behavior were far more rapid and noticeable.

Izuku took a deep breath and sighed heavily before slipping into the teen's room, slinking over to his bed silently. He picked up Shoto's personal phone and smiled at the screensaver; the boy already had a picture of him and Shinso together as his background.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Midoriya voiced, startling Todoroki from his previously peaceful sleep as he set the phone down.

After almost falling off of his bed, Shoto stabled himself and flopped back down to his back, rubbing his eyes in exasperation. "Deku I wasn't expecting you… I haven't heard from you all week."

"Mmm, I've been busy little spy; lots to plan for the next coming months." Midoriya hummed with a bored voice, moving to continue examining the newest additions to Shoto's room. He was pleasantly surprised to see the barest hints of personal expression popping up—likely from Shinso's suggestions. "So, what was so important?"

Todoroki begrudgingly pushed himself to a sitting position, dangling his training-sore legs off the bed. "It's about Bakug—"

"If you're going to tell me that he's falling apart at the seams, I'm already aware and don't want to talk about it." Izuku interrupted with a tense edge to his voice.

Shoto winced slightly, having never heard his best friend so stressed before. "Deku I… I don't want to overstep with you, but, you know you can tell me whatever is on your mind without judgment."

Midoriya rubbed his face roughly, running his fingers through his wild hair. "It's alright" he sighed as he walked back over to where Todoroki sat on his bed and dropped himself down heavily, almost deflating from sleep deprivation and anxiety. "I'm sorry I snapped at you... I just miss Kacchan but haven't had time to go see him for the last two weeks."

"But that's not what has you so on edge," Shoto stated slowly, uncertain on how much he should try to push Deku to explain.

Izuku scoffed and fell backward, thudding lightly on Todoroki's comforter. He threw an arm over his eyes and sighed, but couldn't help the proud smile that formed on his lips. "Looks like you're getting better at analyzing people… I won't be able to hide anything from you eventually."

Shoto relaxed then as well and twisted around to lean against his headboard, pulling his legs up to cross them. He sat silently for a few minutes, letting the tenseness in the air dissipate before trying to ask another question he'd been wanting an answer to. "So, you met All Might before the 'falling' incident?"

Miodirya lifted his arm just enough to peak out from under it, examining his spy. "I knew Bakugo figured it out, but I didn't think he'd said anything to you about it."

"He didn't; I saw the signature in your notebook and noticed it was dated on the day you jum—fell," Shoto explained.

Izuku pushed himself up slightly, supporting his weight on his elbows and dropping his head back so that he could stare at the moon through the wide window. "It's okay to say it, Shoto. I wasn't pushed, I didn't fall… I jumped from the roof of my middle school with the intention of dying because after everything that happened I just couldn't take it anymore."

"You explained to me that Bakugo bullied you because you were born quirkless, but, I never realized that All Might hurt you too. Is that ultimately why you decided to switch sides?"

"Part of the reason I suppose. He told me that I couldn't be a hero without a quirk and maybe that's actually true but I mean… even if I'm still quirkless I think I'm a pretty damn good villain, don't you?" Izuku asked, tilting his head so that he could look at Todoroki with a mischievous smile.

"The best," Shoto responded with his own grin.

They both fell silent once again, content with each others company. Eventually, though, Izuku groaned and forced himself back to his feet, stretching his own sore muscles and permanently stiff joints. "You should sleep now, little spy. I know you stay up for most of the night texting that insomniac boyfriend of yours and I shouldn't have to remind you what getting too little rest can do to someone when they aren't used to it…"

Todoroki blushed, knowing full well that Deku had bugged his phone from before he even agreed to work as a spy and had probably peeked through his messages at least once. "I really like him… Every day it seems like I fall for him more and everything he does just… Is this how you feel whenever you think of Bakugo?"

"It is…" Midoriya responded, his voice and eyes almost distant with thought. "I… I know I said I didn't want to talk about it, but, will you keep watching Kacchan for me? He swore he wouldn't hurt himself, but, I know these last two weeks have made him feel like I abandoned him."

"Yes, I will; Whatever you need Deku… always."

* * *

Izuku sat gently on the bottom of Bakugo's bed, nervously. He'd already misted the boy with his serum and it had plenty of time to work, but, he wasn't sure he could go through with waking him this time. As Shoto had mentioned, it had been weeks since he'd come back to visit.

" _What if he's angry with me?"_ he wondered, wringing his hands nervously. _"What if he shouts and wakes his parents up?"_

Still, Midoriya knew that he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't take advantage of the limited free time he had. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Kacchan…" he called anxiously.

Bakugo's red eyes snapped open, the disorientation from the drug Izuku had given him only lasting a second before he focused on the teen staring at him. "Deku!" he hissed, tearing out of his covers so that he could practically tackle his love.

"Where the fuck have you b-been?" Katsuki half-sobbed, tears bristling into his eyes as he squeezed Midoriya close and nuzzled into his head.

Izuku wrapped his arms around Bakugo's shoulders and breathed in his smoky scent, his heart clenching from how tense the blonde was above him. "I'm so sorry Kacchan…"

"That's not a fucking answer!" Bakugo growled, pulling up so that he could hover over Midoriya. He stared down at the boy, his anger dissipating quickly from the saddened expression on his face.

"Izuku…" he started again, this time his tone much calmer and remorseful. "Why haven't you come back to see me… You promised…"

Midoriya opened his still closed eyes and reached up to caress Bakugo's cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had slipped out. He knew he couldn't explain himself without giving away his plans with the League and thus his survival after his suicide attempt. "I've missed you so much… Kiss me, Kacchan."

Katsuki looked like he might argue more, easily realizing that Izuku was dodging his questions. His abrasive and domineering nature urged him to push the teen for answers, but, he couldn't bring himself to do it; one wrong word could make the boy he loved more than anything leave forever.

Bakugo eventually bit back his frustration. He leaned down, growling lowly against Midoriya's lips when the boy slipped his hands around his torso and ran his fingers down his strong muscled back. He brushed their noses together gently and kissed Izuku slowly, sucking sweetly on his lower lip. "I've fucking missed you too, Deku."

Izuku sighed in relief, his prior worry about waking Bakugo melting away as their tongues danced against each other.

Katsuki dropped down to his elbows, deepening the kiss even more. It felt so incredibly good to be lying on top of Midoriya, to feel his smaller body heating up and trembling beneath him. He smirked into the action, moving to nip the teen's smooth jaw.

Izuku let out a shaky breath, shuddering when Bakugo's tongue got to his neck. "Kacchan…" he whined softly, arching his back in pleasure. "M-more…"

Katsuki sucked harshly on Midoriya's throat in response, marking him like he'd wanted to do for so long. "I'm going to take off your shirt, Deku." He stated hotly, almost dying to see that small firm frame he'd been massaging.

"I…" Midoriya started, his flushed cheeks paling slightly. It was enough to get Bakugo's attention though, and red eyes met deep green, waiting patiently for an explanation. "I don't look like I used to…"

Katsuki cocked an eyebrow, running his gaze down to Izuku's lightly heaving chest to where their hips were connected and back up, licking his lips when the boy swallowed. "No shit, Deku. You think I haven't fucking noticed the muscle that wasn't there before? Or the scars on your hands that I know you didn't get from… from…"

Midoriya paused as a tense silence covered them, biting his lip as his mind swirled with how to best handle the situation. "Flatlining in the hospital didn't end like I thought it would…" he finally responded.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Katsuki asked, his mind still too muddled to put two and two together, but just sharp enough to know there was something he wasn't picking up on.

"I made a deal with the devil" Midoriya answered quietly, flickering his eyes away from Bakugo with slight shame. "I can't say anything else though… so please don't ask."

The blonde felt his chest seize with anxiety, panic, anger, and so many other emotions. "Deku." He growled, gripping his collar as he'd done so many times when they were younger. He pulled them both up to a sitting position, using both hands to shake the boy a little. "Why the fuck would you do something that stupid! Did you fucking lose your mind?"

The regret that has flickered into Midoriya's face drained away, leaving a blank expression that unsettled Katsuki to his very core. "You know I did Kacchan…"

Bakugo, however, was struggling to control his temper, his hands almost vibrating as he fought to keep them from sparking. He moved them to grip Izuku's cheeks, his eyes pleading for an explanation. "Izuku, fucking answer me. The boy I knew… the one I fell in love with would never have done that shit!"

Midoriya stared the blonde deeply in the eyes and slowly grabbed his hands, removing them. "People change, Kacchan… I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to suffer for what you put me through… sometimes I still do."

Katsuki almost started panting with anxiety, the room smelling more and more like nitroglycerine as he fought with himself on what to say and do. _"It's my fault. I did this to him…"_ he thought, lowering his head with resignation. "Then fucking hurt me, Deku. Do whatever the fuck you want with me since I fucking deserve it."

With Bakugo's eyes downcast, Midoriya let himself smile slightly with triumph and relief. "That's not what I want right now, Kacchan" he stated seductively, running his thumbs over the lax hands he still held. Before the blonde even had a chance to react, Izuku pushed him to his back, crawling up and settling on his waist.

He paused there, trailing his fingers up and down Bakugo's chest slowly. His confident and playful expression soon changed though, shifting to one of nervousness and almost fear. "I g-guess I should ask if you s-still w-want me now that you know I'm not a good person a-anymore…"

Katsuki scowled darkly and reached up to grab Izuku's collar once more, yanking him down until they were face to face. "Fuck you, you adorable little shit. I don't give a damn that you're some fucking demonic spirit from hell now. I wouldn't care if you were still the same quirkless nerd that cried at everything. I love you, damn it."

The defensiveness and worry that was pouring from Izuku fell away as tears began dripping from his watering eyes. "Kacchan!" he whimpered, diving down lower to capture the blonde's lips with his own once more.

Bakugo growled, tangling his fingers in the boy's wild curls so that he could dominate the desperate kiss. He slipped his other hand around and under Midoriya's shirt next, running his calloused palm over the smooth, yet scarred skin there.

Izuku shuddered from the sensation, yanking himself up and out of the blondes hold. He almost giggled when he saw Katsuki's needy expression, but settled for a bashful smile instead, hesitantly pulling the same middle school top he always wore to see the teen over his head. He sat still while Bakugo's red eyes scoured over him, fighting the urge to squirm in embarrassment.

Katsuki sat up as well, slipping out of his muscle shirt with ease before flipping them, settling himself between Midoriya's thighs. "You're fucking beautiful, Deku." He breathed, dipping down to kiss the small divot between the boys' collar bones.

"K-Kacchan…" Izuku sighed, gripping the blonde's shoulders tightly as Bakugo showered him with affection. "F-feels so good…"

"Tsk…" Bakugo scoffed smugly, "I can do better."

Midoriya couldn't help a small giggle from escaping this time as he leaned up to kiss his blonde once more. He wrapped his legs around Katsuki, pressing their growing erections together and causing them both to shudder

"Fuck, Deku…" Bakugo panted, hesitantly grinding his hips down. The sensation was electric, sending waves of pleasure up his spine that was only increased by the moan that slipped from Izuku's parted lips. He rolled his pelvis again, starting a slow, torturous pace as he began kissing his Deku again, almost completely losing himself in the feeling of Izuku squirming and trembling beneath him.

They parted for air, both gasping in between their quiet moans. Katsuki dipped his head down further, resting his forehead on the pillow under Izuku's head as he breathed in his foresty scent. His eyes fluttered closed, absorbing all the mewls that were right next to his ear.

"H-harder Kacchan!" Midoriya whined.

Bakugo smirked and grabbed Izuku's chin, pulling him into a hot kiss as he snapped his hips forward again, this time faster and with more force.

"Ah!" Izuku moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. He pulled Katsuki closer to him, writhing from the warm heat pooling in his stomach. "I-I'm so close!"

The blonde nodded in agreement and thrust faster, their clothed erections pulsating against one another through their pants. He gripped the edge of the pillow with one hand, using the other to hold Midoriya still they rocked against each other.

"Ah. Ah. AH. AHH" Izuku cried, arching his back intensely as he orgasmed. He heard Bakugo moaning lowly above him, shuddering from his own release.

Katsuki pressed his forehead to Izuku's, panting heavily. "I fucking love you, Deku. Don't you ever question that."

"I love you too, Kacchan…" Midoriya whispered back, tilting his chin up to kiss him sweetly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **;) Things be heating up between all these cuties, but, there is still so much angst to get to! XD**

 **Please leave a review! I love them so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reading this far! I hope you all keep enjoying my crazy writing XD!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 14

 _ **~Time-Skip: 1 Month~**_

Midoriya tapped his fingers on the bar counter, eyeing the new recruits with barely contained disdain. Shigaraki had already gotten into it with Dabi, the two only not injuring each other because of Kurogiri's intervention.

"This is really the best you have to offer?" he asked once Tomura had left, flickering his gaze over to the dealer that had been finding new villains for their organization.

"What? You're not happy either? These potential new members follow Stains principles and would be very supportive of your upcoming plans." The man stated, pulling a long puff from his cigarette.

Deku blinked at him, his cold stare causing the dealer to cough and choke on the smoke. "I suggest you leave now, Giran. I have to speak with these… recruits… personally. You too Kurogiri; go and find Tomura before he does something childish."

Once he was alone with Dabi and Toga, Midoriya's fake grin snuck onto his face and he leaned forward against the bar, resting his chin in his hand lazily. "So… Toga, you're definitely in. We could use a quirk like yours! You, however," he continued as he pointed at Dabi, "I'm not sure why I'd need someone with your skills."

The fire wielder sneered at him, shrugging nonchalantly. "My power is destructive and can also be used to provide cover and a distraction when necessary."

Izuku hummed in agreement as his green eyes flashed dangerously. His sickly sweet smile deepened, becoming more smug and arrogant. "So is Shoto Todoroki's, but he has ice as well and far less of an attitude problem…"

Dabi's confident demeanor devolved into confusion before shifting into severe panic and irritation. He'd left home young and fallen into villainy because he'd been discarded in favor of his youngest sibling, but he didn't blame the dual user for it. If anything, he felt bad for the boy's misfortune of being born as the 'perfect creation' and residual guilt from leaving him with Endeavor.

"You know about my family name—Wait! Shoto is working with you? Since when? What happened to him and where is he now?" he asked quickly, stepping closer to the bar with the intent to force the information out of Deku if necessary.

"Oooh… So you do have a soft spot for your youngest sibling. And here I thought that dear big brother had completely abandoned my little spy to that tyrannical bastard Endeavor." Izuku giggled, fluttering his long dark lashes at the enraged fire wielder.

Dabi growled in irritation, blue flames flickering to life on his palms. "What have you done with my baby brother?" he hissed in a low voice.

Toga started giggling maniacally in the background, jumping up and down as she egged on a fight between the two of them. "This is so great!" she cooed, "I'm so pumped to join up with this little group!"

Dabi and Midoriya pointedly ignored her, staring at each other with an intensity that could kill. Izuku, however, remained smiling sociopathically, seeming completely at ease despite the situation.

When it seemed like Dabi might really snap, Deku pulled out his cell and hit speed dial without breaking their staring match. "Hey, little spy. No, I don't have a problem exactly… Yes, there is something I want from you." He stated, holding up a finger and winking at Dabi.

"Anything I need?" Izuku continued, grinning darkly as fire crept up the eldest child of Endeavor' arms while his anger grew. "No, no, Shoto… You see, I've got this dilemma I'm dealing with right now and I'd appreciate your input."

Midoriya paused for a moment, pretending to listen to whatever his spy was saying. With Dabi's attention focused completely on trying to hear their conversation, he took the opportunity to move with lightning speed, pulling out a stun gun and firing it straight into the elder male's chest, the force knocking him to his back.

"No, I'm still here." Izuku chuckled, peering over the edge of the counter to see Dabi convulsing from the continued shock. He pressed the phone more tightly to his ear, struggling to hear Todoroki over Toga's now crazed shrill laugh and the fire wielders choked groans. "I've got your brother here with me…"

"What?!" Shoto exclaimed, wincing slightly right after. He peeked back in through his window to see if Shinso was still sleeping on his bed despite his outburst. Once he was certain the coast was clear, he took a deep breath. "Deku… what are you talking about?"

"Well, I don't care to know his real name, but this patchwork asshole call's himself Dabi now and wants to join our organization," Midoriya stated as he jumped over the counter. He peered down at his prey while Todoroki absorbed the information, tilting his head to the side as the man's turquoise eyes rolled back into his head.

"Is he going… Are you allowing him to join?" Shoto finally breathed. He ran his free hand through his hair, unsure of how he felt about this new development. He hadn't seen 'Dabi' in years—didn't even know that he was still alive until right then.

Part of him blamed Dabi for deserting him and leaving him and his other two siblings to suffer through Endeavors harsh treatment alone, but, after spending time with Deku and now Shinso, he was starting to understand what life could be like without his father.

"That's what I'm calling you about, little spy," Izuku grunted, snapping his fingers at Toga to tie the male up with metal restraints before he regained consciousness. "I'll keep him tucked away here safe and sound while you decide what you want me to do. If you want me to turn him away, I will. If you want him to join the League, I'll find something for him to do. If you want me to put a bullet in his head, I won't even think twice. This is your choice, Shoto. Let me know."

With that, Midoriya hung up the phone and set about getting Dabi secured in a cell he couldn't burn down no matter how he tried, leaving Todoroki to contemplate his choice.

The dual user sighed heavily, tapping the phone to his forehead with frustration. He quietly snuck back into his room, so incredibly happy that his father wasn't home and that Shinso was there for him to snuggle with.

"What's wrong?" Hitoshi yawned, his purple eyes still closed from his nap.

Shoto crawled onto the bed and over to the brainwasher, dropping down to rest his head on the boy's toned stomach. He nuzzled the area with his nose, kissing the exposed skin gently as Hitoshi chuckled. "If you think teasing me for round two is going to make me forget about you leaving our cuddling session for a phone call you're wrong."

Todoroki pecked the smooth skin once more, his heterochromatic eyes gazing up at Shinso softly despite how conflicted he felt. He sighed and crawled up a little farther, reaching over to open the drawer on his nightstand.

Shinso didn't take his eyes off of Shoto's face the whole time he rummaged through it, even when he saw a fake bottom get pulled out through his peripheral vision. He simply reached up and pet Shoto's two colored hair and still slightly flushed cheek gently.

"Are you going to tell me why you have a second phone too?" he finally asked, causing Todoroki to pause above him momentarily. "When you left to talk to whoever it was I saw that the phone you usually use was still on the floor next to our pants."

Shoto finally retracted his hand, thumbing the item he'd pulled out for a few seconds before twisting so he could lean against the headboard. Shinso sat up as well, throwing his arm over his lover's shoulders gently and holding him close.

"This is an old picture of my family," Todoroki stated quietly as he hesitantly showed him the framed photo. He pointed to each person, making sure that Hitoshi knew who they all were seeing as he'd only officially met Fuyumi at this point. When he got to the image of his oldest brother he paused, his heart seizing some. "And this one is… well… he's going by Dabi now."

The brainwasher hummed in acknowledgment, running his fingertips up and down Shoto's toned bicep sweetly as he examined the strained smiles and tense postures of all of the Todoroki family members. "And that somehow means you need to have a second phone?"

"He ran away when he was still a teenager and father disowned him… I… I'm not supposed to still talk to him." Todoroki stated smoothly, effectively lying through his teeth. He felt an odd guilt and shame began to bubble and fester deep in his gut, but squashed it down.

"It's nice that he still takes the time to call you…" Hitoshi drawled, handing him back the picture. He didn't miss the way Shoto's jaw tensed from the statement though, or how he seemed to be holding something back from him, but decided not to press the issue.

The Todoroki household was a mess of trauma and emotional damage so Shinso reasoned that this was just one more layer that would take time and patience to peel back. Instead of pushing him for more answers, he leaned his head down some and kissed at the boy's cheek, tempting him into another sweet kiss.

Shoto melted when their lips met, the anxiety and irritation he was feeling over what to tell Deku temporarily leaving him. He slid down farther into the mattress, allowing Shinso to lean over him and deepen their embrace.

Todoroki sighed as they parted, dropping his head back to the pillow as he tightened his hold on his lover's shoulders. "Father will be home early in the morning; he can't catch you here."

"And he won't" Shinso assured through the butterfly kisses he continued to leave all over Shoto's face. "Just let me take care of you tonight; I can see you're upset."

The dual user peaked open one eye and gazed up at Hitoshi, unable to help the grin that tugged at his lips. _"I… I think I love him…"_

* * *

Midoriya sat patiently under the willow tree, content that the weather was starting to warm up again. Although neither he nor Katsuki ever missed a day, sitting out in the winter—especially when it rained—wasn't entirely pleasant.

The soft padding of feet caught his attention, but, he made no movement to show that he was aware of the newcomer's presence, his eyes still glued to his blonde with fascination.

"Why does he still come here?" Shoto asked quietly once he'd sat down.

Deku sighed whimsically and relaxed back against the trunk a little more. "I guess it's a habit for both of us now… and I suppose it counts as a sign of remorse and respect since he still thinks I'm dead."

"And you?" Todoroki continued, equally as entertained by how animated Bakugo was being; it looked like he was telling the most interesting story ever.

"Well look at him, little spy… look at how excited he is to 'talk to me'. Since we can't spend much time together at night and he knows I can hear him at my headstone, he makes up for our sometimes minimal conversation by telling me everything he wants to right here."

Shoto chuckled slightly, imagining how many veins would pop in Bakugo's forehead if he ever found out that Deku had placed a recording device in the marble so that he could go back and memorize everything the blonde had said each week.

"So, things are becoming… intimate… between you two?" he asked.

Midoriya's face turned so red that Shoto was sure steam would start coming off of it. "We haven't actually uh… done it… yet…" he squeaked, becoming even more flustered when Todoroki cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm waiting for the perfect moment!"

"Do you know what kind of 'perfect moment' you're going for?" the dual user coaxed, finding this whole innocent and bashful side of his normally stone cold friend incredibly endearing.

Izuku huffed quietly, tossing his head to the side in an adorable pout. "It's a surprise!" he insisted.

Todoroki just shrugged and relaxed back as well, deciding he'd teased Deku enough for the time being. Besides, he knew the real reason he'd been summoned to their meeting spot wasn't for light conversation. "All Might has been far tenser lately… he seems almost depressed."

"Good." Midoriya chirped, pleased with the information.

"His demeanor changed soon after he asked to speak with Bakugo after class; is there a connection?"

Izuku's face quickly morphed to one of annoyance, however, his cheeks puffing out like a child. "Kacchan said that All Might tried to find me that day… That he was going to take me on as his student."

Shoto's head whipped around to look at Deku, utterly surprised. If that was indeed true, then the young villain's entire reason for switching sides was effectively voided. He opened and closed his mouth, unsure of how to respond. "You… Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"Because it doesn't change anything," Izuku answered with a slight huff. "He made his choice during our first talk and he doesn't get to take it back just because he saw me act heroically ten minutes later."

"But, he realized he was wrong… He tried to make it right even though he failed. Does that count for nothing?" Todoroki asked, his mind drifting to his eldest brother.

Midoriya tilted his head to the side, refocusing on Bakugo as he laid on the grass and pointed up at the clouds with a dreamy look in his eyes. Todoroki followed his gaze, realizing that his comment could also apply to the young explosive blonde. He swallowed hard, wondering if he'd just said something to offend Deku without meaning to.

"I used to think so, Shoto." Izuku finally responded. "I believed that everyone was redeemable and that we could all fix the mistakes we'd made."

"And now you don't?" Todoroki asked hesitantly.

Midoriya shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "I guess I really don't know anymore…"

"Do you think I made the right decision regarding my brother?" Shoto breathed, his stomach sick with the choice he'd made.

Izuku's sadistic grin returned and he flickered his blank green eyes over to the dual user. "Yes, little spy. I believe you did."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading my friends :) I hope that you all are still enjoying! Please leave me reviews! I love them so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

***Bounces around nervously* So, I'm starting a new medication! I'll have to take a shot once a month, but, what's one more when I've already got 18 other prescriptions right? Lol Fanfiction is such a bright light in my life.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 15

Bakugo practically ran home after his last 'talk' with Izuku's headstone, wanting to shower and get to bed early so that his phantom love would have all night to stop by if he was able to. He opened his front door and kicked it shut, hands busy pulling the two dirty food containers out of his bag so that he could toss them into the sink.

"Katsuki!" his mother shouted from the living room, drawing his single-minded attention away from getting to sleep.

"What do you want old hag? I'm tired!" he snapped back.

"Son…" Masaru sighed as he and his wife stepped into the kitchen. He wrapped his arm around her gently when Katsuki turned around to scowl at them, gesturing to the table. "Sit with us for a moment."

"AH? What the fuck is going on?" the younger blonde questioned, his eyes narrowing at his parents suspiciously.

"Just sit your ass down and listen to us, Katsuki!" Mitsuki snapped, stomping over to the table and yanking the chair out with a loud screech. Her son did as he was told, planting himself equally as noisily in the farthest spot from her. Masaru, however, remained entirely calm and respectful, pouring the already made tea for each of them before settling in the chair between them—forever the peacemaker.

"I don't want any damn tea you old bags! What the fuck is it? I'm trying to get ready for bed!" Bakugo hissed. Despite the anger that emanated off of him in waves, he also felt incredibly nervous and defensive.

In all the time following Midoriya's suicide, not once had they ever bothered him on a Friday. Whether he was sobbing into his pillows upstairs or blowing a hole through the kitchen wall because the Katsudon didn't turn out perfectly, they simply let him be.

"Your mother and I are concerned, Katsuki…" Masaru explained gently, "your behavior these past few months has become… well…"

"Depressed. Manic. Completely off your fucking rocker." Mitsuki finished for him, her arms crossed over her chest. She had her fingers dug tightly into her arms, steadying them so that the two men she loved wouldn't see how they shook with distress.

"Erratic…" Masaru corrected.

The younger blonde's eye twitched in irritation, mouth forming into a snarl as he stared down his parents. "In case you didn't fucking remember, Izuku fucking killed himself. No shit I haven't been all rainbows and sunshine."

"And we understand that, Katsuki." His father stated. "We gave you space and got you in to see a counselor when you began having panic attacks and nightmares. But you seemed to be healing until a few months ago."

The teen knew the time period they were getting at and couldn't deny that he might have been a little more moody than usual when Midoriya had begun keeping him up all night. He also supposed that his temper could have been a bit worse during the two weeks his love hadn't visited him. But that wasn't any of their damn business in his mind.

"I'm fucking fine."

"Katsuki!" the woman growled, moving to slam her hands down on the table as she stood. "You are not fucking fine you brat! First, you weren't sleeping or eating. Then you were pissy all the time and grumbling about how your teachers—even All Might—weren't as good as they said they were. Then you kept your father and me up all night as you paced around your room like a damn insomniac again. Now, you've been acting like a damn lovesick fool! Just what the hell is going on with you!"

"Shut up and fuck off you witch!" he responded hotly, also rising to his feet as his hands popped against the already singed wood. "I'm—"

Mitsuki shouted loudly, reaching across the small table to smack his head and cut him off before he continued pretending that he wasn't all over the place emotionally. "Don't you dare use your quirk in this house young man! I'm your mother and you won't fucking talk that way to me you little shit!"

"Please… Mitsuki, Katsuki…" Masaru sighed after taking a calming sip of his tea. The two glared daggers at each other, vibrating with frustration and anger but eventually both sat back down, teeth grit to prevent another outburst.

"Good," the man continued, his soft voice cutting through the tension in the room. "Now, you know that your mom and I love you very much and that we just want you to be happy and healthy. What happened with Izuku was a terrible misfortune, but, you have to learn to let go of it, son."

"I won't ever fucking let go of Izuku. Never." He responded bitterly. His red eyes switched from his staring match with his mother to his father, the resolve so clear and solid that there could be no changing it.

"You're falling apart!" Mitsuki hissed, her own eyes now brimming with tears as she looked at her child. No matter how big, brash, and volatile he became, Katsuki would always be the same sweet baby to her. "We've tried giving you time to deal with Izuku's death on your own but what if you… Losing you would kill me too…"

The woman's harsh tone trailed off into whimpers until she was completely crying, the image of Katsuki hooked up to machines until his heart gave out like Midoriya's too much for her to even imagine. Masaru scooted closer to her and held her to his side, supporting the usually strong-willed woman as best he could.

Katsuki, however, was completely silent as he watched his mother break down in the same way Inko did almost every day. His eyebrows furrowed, jaw slack as he shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm not going… I wouldn't do that…" he insisted, his gut twisting with the knowledge that he really had considered it more than once. He'd even poured an entire bottle of pills in his mouth during the two weeks Midoriya hadn't come to see him; the only reason he'd hesitated and spit them back into the sink was the boys warning about never forgiving him if he really went through with it.

All the anger dissipated from the room, a sense of desperation and solemnness replacing it as the two men fell silent and listened to Mitsuki sniffle into Masaru's shoulder. The man sighed quietly once more, turning his own misty eyes over to his son.

"All right, Katsuki…" he conceited, "just promise us that you'll come to us if you need something. We love you dearly."

"I… I fucking love you guys too. I'm s-sorry mom…" Bakugo grunted, his voice choked with shame and guilt. He stood and rounded the table, pulling his parents into a hug for the first time since he was young, the three sharing an unusually tender, vulnerable moment.

* * *

 **~Time-Skip: 2 Days~**

Midoriya grinned as Kurogiri warped Shoto to their 'lair' for the first time, quickly taking the boy's hand and leading him away from Tomura and the bar area as soon as his feet touched the ground. He watched the teen from his peripherals, almost chuckling at the sick look on his spy's face.

"It's going to be fine you know…" he cooed, giving Todoroki's frigid right fingers a light, reassuring squeeze.

The dual user nodded and tried to swallow, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth with nervousness. He simply kept his eyes forward and allowed Deku to tug him down several twisting paths and through secret doors until they'd reached a particularly unpleasant area.

The light that had once been abundant was so dim that they could hardly see where they were going, their noses assaulted by a deep, damp scent of mildew and decay. Everything was silent around them except for the soft clatter of their feet hitting the grime covered brick floor.

"We're here…" Midoriya stated gently, stopping them in front of a large metal door with multiple locks on the front.

Shoto couldn't even nod this time, his whole body unmoving and rigid as he stared at the barrier between him and eldest sibling. His mind was so overwhelmed that it became blank, paralyzing him into numbness and inaction.

Izuku clicked his tongue and pulled out the keys, unlatching the many locks that were keeping it tightly shut. He pulled the door open slowly, peering in to see how his latest captive was fairing in the unwelcoming dungeon area.

"How's it going Dabi?" He asked cheerfully, keeping the door angled just enough to where Shoto couldn't be seen yet.

The fire wielder blinked at his 'host' blankly, keeping his lips shut even though inside he was dying to say or do something violent.

"Hmmm… Well alright then." Midoriya tutted, shrugging dramatically as he pushed the door open farther. "If you aren't interested in talking I guess Shoto can come back another time."

That got Dabi's attention. He straightened himself up in the metal casket Izuku had bolted upright to the wall, struggling to get his arms free of the bindings that were wrapped around him for extra caution. He made eye contact with his brother and the two stilled.

"Come on little spy… He's being moody again and is still refusing to talk; I'll have Kurogiri—"

"Shoto..." Dabi interrupted, his voice mostly calm but still holding a desperate edge.

The youngest Todoroki swallowed again, his eyes flickering to Midoriya with uncertainty. He silently pleaded to be given an order, to be told what he was supposed to do in this situation. Deku smirked and stepped closer to him, raising up on his toes so that he could whisper into his ear.

"You said that you needed to speak with your brother before you made your final decision on what you wanted me to do with him and I told you that it was the right choice. Talk to him now or I'll make the decision for you… Don't waste this opportunity, Shoto…" he stated, trailing away from the brothers to give them privacy.

The dual user shivered and nodded, his muscles unlocking and relaxing despite the still considerable anxiety he felt. He inhaled and let out a heavy breath, the air starting off as frost before melting into steam. "I hear you're going by Dabi now, Toya…"

"I didn't want any reminders of that man…" he responded. "You've grown up."

Shoto glared at his sibling, irritation simmering in his chest. "Of course I have; It's been years since you left us behind."

"It wasn't my intention to let you suffer, Shoto," Dabi stated softly.

"Me?" the dual user scoffed. "What about Fuyumi and Natsuo? What about mom? You abandoned us all just so that you could run off and do whatever the hell you pleased! No visits. No letters or emails. Not even a damn text to tell us you were alive. You're just as bad as fath—"

"That's enough." Dabi interrupted, his voice full of authority. Just like when they were children, Shoto fell silent, memories of Toya helping Fuyumi keep him and Natsuo in line flooding back to him. He also couldn't help but remember how many times his eldest brother had attempted to protect him from Endeavor as well.

"I'm not a little kid anymore… and you're the prisoner here so you can't talk like that to me." he eventually stated.

Dabi's deadpan expression softened some, the corners of his lips twitching at the near pout on his baby brother's face. "You'll always be little Sho to me…"

The dual user's cheeks tinted pink as he averted his eyes; he couldn't even remember the last time someone had called him that. What made it so much more embarrassing was the knowledge that Deku was probably listening or watching their conversation and had heard it too.

"You can't call me that anymore either…"

Dabi hummed and lowered his gaze to the floor. While this wasn't how he figured joining up with the League of Villains would go for him, he couldn't help but feel that it was an acceptable punishment of sorts for his running away. He was completely trapped in a hell hole with a crazy person in charge of his very life—just as he had been with Endeavor… just as Shoto was still.

"So, Deku has given you the authority to decide what to do with me…" he eventually drawled, returning his focus to his little brother. "Are you going to have him kill me, Shoto?"

The dual user swallowed again, imagining the scenario of his sibling's blood and brains strewn over the dirty dungeon floor… his turquoise eyes staring blankly in front of him in death. The thought made his stomach flip and mouth dry out again; he shook his head.

Toya didn't say anything in response. He waited patiently for Shoto to express whatever was going on behind the unreadable expression that covered his pale face. After what seemed like forever, the younger stepped closer to him.

"Deku said you follow Stains principles and that's why you were interested in joining the organization. Is that still what you want?"

Dabi nodded, eyeing his sibling calmly. "I'm sure you can understand why I would be supportive of a vigilante that takes on false Pro's; he called our father unworthy when you fought him at Hosu. Still, I'm not sure this group is the right fit for me."

He rustled the chains within his iron coffin for emphasis, almost smirking at the embarrassment that crept into Shoto's cheeks. "But," he continued, "if you're happy with the leadership here and are okay with it… I'd still be willing to join."

The youngest Todoroki felt a strange ache enter his chest. It wasn't exactly painful, but, not pleasant either—more similar to a hopeful anxiety than anything else. "You and I would work together… We could change the world and make it better…" he thought aloud, imagining standing side by side with Toya as they took down Endeavor and other villainous heroes.

"Hm," Dabi chuckled, smirking at the teen. "Wouldn't father be proud? His youngest and oldest becoming villains."

Shoto let a small smug grin tug at his own lips. There was still a tension between them, one that would take time and effort to eliminate, but, he couldn't help but feel content and even somewhat excited at the prospect of getting to spend time with Toya again. They had been close once and maybe, just maybe, they could be again.

"So… he's in then?" Deku chirped as he peeked his head around the corner, startling both Todorokis' out of their sentimental moment.

Shoto nodded quickly and stepped out of the way so that Midoriya could come over and release his sibling. He watched with barely contained amusement as the mossy-haired teen hummed to himself despite how Toya glared at him from his prison.

"Wonderful! You can be part of our Vanguard Action Squad… I'll probably make you the leader of it actually since your quirk is so strong and you're pretty intelligent." Izuku stated once the final lock was removed. "Two Todoroki's with fire quirks! Let's watch the world burn!"

Dabi glanced over at Shoto, noting that he seemed completely enthralled by the tiny yet dangerous teens plans. He wanted to know more about this "Deku" and about how his little brother had come to work for such an odd villain. Judging by the mischievous look in Midoriya's glinting green eyes, he'd know soon enough.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ahhh… So, the Vanguard Action Squad! It's going to be super fun writing the next several chapters because I'm going *inhales deeply through my nose* PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Please, leave me a review! They make me so happy… Also, it won't happen for a few more chapters but, what should Bakugo say when Izuku inevitably asks him to become a villain too? Yes? No?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Are you all ready for this chapter? I'm not sure you are XD! Thank you for reading!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 16

Midoriya listened patiently as Hatsume told him all about her latest inventions, each one sounding more outlandish and potentially harmful than the last. He couldn't help but chuckle every now and then though; it wasn't often he got to meet someone so full of life and happiness in his chosen profession.

"So!" She chirped happily as she set down the final machine. "Did any of that catch your eye or are you here for something else? You always give me the best babies to create!"

Izuku leaned forward with his cheek in his palm, staring dreamily at the girl. "I'm honestly not sure you can handle this next order, Mei. It's… different... than the usual things I ask for."

"Oooo! Different like that serum you had me create for you?"

Midoriya titled his head back and forth, moving to stand so that he could walk around the table slowly. He examined the many inventions that lined the once bare walls of the large warehouse, the design plans that were haphazardly spread across every free inch of table space.

Finally, he turned back to her and strode over, holding out a slip of paper without a word. The support course students face contorted as she read farther down, brows furrowing with confusion and even worry.

"This… Why would you need some of this stuff, Deku?" she asked hesitantly, golden eyes boring into green to find the truth.

Izuku, however, effortlessly smiled at her in the way he used to before joining the League. It was shy and the complete opposite of intimidating, easing her nerves. He rubbed his arm nervously, a hint of shame coming into his face. "Well… The thing is Mei… I've told you how I'm quirkless already… I… I just don't feel safe most of the time."

The girls' suspicion was immediately halted, her anxiety replaced by the start of pity. She read back over the list once more, actively rationalizing each deadly item in her mind so that she could get pumped about creating them.

"I understand! My babies will protect you, Deku! All people should be able to be heroes if they want to!" she cheered, hurrying away to get started.

Izuku blinked at her back, a gnawing feeling starting in his chest just like when he'd seen the terrible state of his mother and then again when Kacchan had told him about All Might's attempt to take him on as a student. He rolled his stiff shoulders, blank face firmly in place even as they cracked painfully.

"Kurogiri… I'm ready to come back now." He muttered as he made it to the alley outside.

* * *

Midoriya upped the potency on the mist he always carefully sprayed on Bakugo whenever he snuck over to see him. He was certain that every night they spent together the blonde became more lucid and suspicious of his 'status'.

As long as Katsuki was under the influence of the serum, his cognitive function and intellect would be hindered and he'd only be able to remember fragmented, dreamlike scenes from their time spent together.

Of course, Midoriya did have the most irritating impulse to allow Bakugo to figure out the truth when he was fully lucid sooner rather than later… to know for certain if the blonde would still love him when he found out what terrible things he'd witnessed and done himself. But every time he looked at the angelic sleeping face, he couldn't bring himself to let the floor fall out from under them yet.

"You're figuring things out too quickly for my comfort… Kacchan…" Izuku called gently, unable to suppress the guilty smirk that appeared on his lips when the teen's red eyes almost rolled around with confusion. He pet Katsuki's cheek sweetly, leaning down to kiss his lips.

"D-eku?" Bakugo slurred, pushing the boy's hands away from him as he rubbed his disoriented eyes roughly. "What's wrong with me?"

Midoriya helped him sit up, scooching himself in behind him so that he could lean the boy's heavy upper body back into his waiting arms. He nuzzled his nose into Bakugo's hairline, nipping at the shell of his ear as he hugged him close.

"Tell me what you're feeling Kacchan…" he whispered lowly, loving the tremor that seemed to run down the blonde's spine from his voice.

"I… I don't… Can't think…" he grunted in response. His mind was practically swimming in allusion, the sheen that had clouded his eyesight less and less over the past few visits suddenly returning in full force. It didn't necessarily feel bad… just… unreal.

"Don't think then. Relax; I've got you…"

Bakugo huffed repeatedly in irritation, though he did eventually un-tense the majority of his muscles. At least he thought he did; his limbs felt like they were floating. He breathed in Midoriya's scent as best he could with the boy behind him, the smell soothing him.

"That's it, Kacchan…" Midoriya cooed in approval. He slid his hands up and down the blondes bare chest and biceps, nails catching lightly on the firm muscles. There wasn't anything quite like being near Bakugo when he was this docile, especially when he was practically purring.

"I want to kiss those damn lips of yours, Deku."

Izuku giggled, squeezing his way out from behind Bakugo and onto his hands and knees. He stared down at the blonde mischievously, taking his time as he crawled over him. "Tell me what you want Kacchan," he demanded. "You know I like descriptive directions."

Katsuki growled with want, hands struggling to grip onto Izuku with the nerves so terribly confused. "I want you to stop whatever shit it is you're doing to make me feel like this."

"But Kacchan…" Izuku hummed, nipping at his lips teasingly. "Don't you always feel like this when I'm around you?"

Bakugo's eyes rolled back into his head as he attempted to think. In the haze that was his mind right then, he couldn't completely remember. Even the most intense nights he'd had with Izuku were often fuzzy and surreal the following morning, but, he had the strangest feeling that this was more extreme than the norm.

Midoriya's tongue trailed up his neck slowly, further muddling his mind. He instinctively tilted his head back farther, shuddering from the wonderous, tickling sensation that left fire in its wake. The blonde arched his back slightly, Adam's apple bobbing as his arousal picked up.

"You taste so good, Kacchan…" Deku groaned, moving down farther to leave sloppy kisses on his collarbone and pecs. He continued his dissent, peering up at Bakugo's flushed face as he nuzzled into the small line of blonde hair that led from his belly button to what he really wanted. "Do you want me to make you feel even better?"

Katsuki panted hotly, his sweatpants growing even more uncomfortable around his straining member. His unfocused red eyes found Izuku, the seductive look on his usually childish and innocent face making Bakugo feel even more aroused. He nodded feverishly, nearly desperate for some kind of release.

Midoriya hummed in approval, teeth grazing the edge of Katsuki's boxers to pull them down just below his hipbones. Izuku nipped at each side, planting another tongue kiss right in the center. But then he pulled back completely, leaving the blonde growling in confusion and displeasure.

"Fucking what?" Bakugo hissed, pushing himself up to his elbows.

"You've got to wait, Kacchan!" Izuku giggled smugly, leaning a little farther away to ensure that the hazy, uncoordinated teen couldn't grab him and seduce him into changing his mind.

Bakugo just about exploded his bed right then and there, dropping down to his back with the most pitiful whine Midoriya thought he'd ever heard anyone let out. "You're going to pay for that, Deku… You damn tease!"

Izuku couldn't resist stealing one more kiss from him, promising with gentle whispers in the blonde's ear that he'd make it up to him and more soon.

* * *

Todoroki awkwardly led the three members of his spy catching group into his home, already uncomfortable with so many people in his personal space. They usually met at Kirishima's or Shinso's… those two having the most hospital families out of the four of them.

The one time they'd attempted a meet up at Bakugo's, they'd almost lost their hearing from how loudly Mitsuki and their own explosive blonde were screaming at each other… over freaking tea. Needless to say, there wasn't a repeat visit after that. Now, it was his turn to host.

"Would you all like anything to drink?" he asked awkwardly, standing in the doorway to his room while they settled in the middle of his floor.

"I think we're fine; Come and sit next to me, babe," Shinso responded, holding out his hand to draw his boyfriend in.

Kirishima winked at Bakugo, who simply rolled his eyes at the light blush that covered their usually stoic fourth member. Neither Shinso or Todoroki noticed, however, the two of them too caught up in staring at each other.

Shoto ended up slouching into the brainwasher's side, enjoying the way he'd lean over and kiss his cheek every so often. He couldn't help but relax even as they eliminated more and more people from their 'potential spy list'.

"It just… It doesn't make any sense guys! For every reason we have for someone being the spy, we come up with at least two that change our minds again." Eijiro sighed in exasperation. "Maybe it's a teacher?"

Todoroki sat up at that suggestion, looking in between the three of them curiously. It had been months and they'd all refused to bring up another possibility until that moment. His heart rate increased slightly with hope; if he could sway the conversation even further until they gave up on figuring out who was leaking intel all together, that would mean Shinso would be much safer.

"Or the villains just have someone who's extremely good at gathering intel…" Todoroki stated. He pretended to look through one of the note packets on their classmates, praying that his intentions weren't too obvious.

"I guess that could be true," Hitoshi agreed quietly as he rubbed his boyfriends back. "But it's not like we don't have another option just to be sure."

"What the fuck are you going on about this time eyebags? Either you agree with Icy-Hot or you don't." Bakugo drawled. He was completely over this never-ending conversation today, his head having ached since he woke up that morning.

Not to mention the fact that he was still pissy about how Midoriya had teased him the night before. Only fucking Deku would have the balls to pull that shit and then actually get away with it because he was too adorable to stay mad at. Katsuki was whipped bad and he knew it.

"I meant that this is where I can be of some service to the group. Maybe the villains have someone who is skilled at gathering intel, but so do we. I can use my quirk to ask anyone we want if they are acting as a double agent so we know for sure. If everyone our age- including us- checks out then we can move on to teachers or just forget out this whole idea." Hitoshi explained solemnly. He'd sworn to himself that he wouldn't use his quirk on his friends, but, he was starting to feel like there wasn't another choice. "You three can then go through all of my things to ensure that I am not the spy as well."

Todoroki immediately felt his face pale and chest squeeze painfully with anxiety. This was definitely the worst thing that could possibly happen; All it would take is one little word and he'd spill everything he knew about Deku and the League—he'd fail his mission.

His hands became clammy as his mouth dried out, stomach churning with fear. "What… What do you think about this course of action?" he finally managed to ask, making eye contact with Kirishima. To his intense dismay, the redhead looked shocked at first but then hopeful, his face splitting into its usual smile.

"I'm down bro! I trust Shinso!" Eijiro exclaimed excitedly.

" _Shit… Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."_ Todoroki thought, dread building even more quickly throughout his body. If Bakugo refused then it would be much less suspicious for him to as well… but if the explosive teen also agreed, then he wasn't sure what he could do to fix the situation. "And you… Bakugo?"

The blonde was biting his thumbnail, clearly unsure about this himself. While he was confident he wasn't giving intel to some shitty villain, he had plenty to hide about his sometimes nightly rendezvous with Midoriya's ghost. That would be awkward for them to learn about.

"You seem nervous, Bakugo," Shinso replied coolly, eyeing him with suspicion when he didn't immediately answer.

"Fuck y—" The blonde fell quiet, his sharp red eyes going blank as Hitoshi's quirk took over his mind.

The brainwasher turned his attention to Kirishima next, unphased by the worried look on his previously happy face. "It's for the best… He's been acting even more strangely lately…"

"Yeah bu—" Eijiro also stopped mid-sentence, mouth hanging open slightly as he slipped into the same trance as Katsuki.

Todoroki was covertly using his ice quirk to keep his body temperature steady, beads of sweat threatening to start from the adrenaline flowing through his veins. He wanted to start hyperventilating, lungs burning like he wasn't breathing at all.

"Kirishima, Bakugo. Nod your heads yes if you are a double agent for a villain organization." Hitoshi asked calmly. He rubbed his temple slightly when neither teen moved, successfully proving that they were not guilty.

The dual user preemptively turned to sit so that he was facing his lover with his usual unreadable expression. Only it was perfect this time, the unrest in his mind so great that he felt numb to everything going on around him.

He didn't want to disappoint Deku like this… He didn't want Shinso to hate him… How could he have let the conversation get this far? Why didn't he do more to prevent this from happening?

Shinso cupped Todoroki's cheek affectionately, gazing into his eyes with the same love and adoration that he believed was being reflected back at him. He simply couldn't imagine what awful betrayal was paired with that handsome face.

The brainwasher leaned forward, pressing his lips against Todoroki's tenderly and dragging him into a sensual kiss. He smiled into the action, pulling away only when he needed air. His lover's eyes were still closed, his expression one of calm and nervousness… as it usually was whenever they became even remotely intimate.

"Shoto…" he called, his quirk ready to be activated again.

Todoroki's eyelids fluttered open again to reveal blank, beautifully mismatched eyes. His tongue felt paralyzed, weighed down by the heaviness of his consistent lies. He stared deeply at Shinso, wishing that this wouldn't be the last moment of them as a couple.

"Yes, Hitoshi."

* * *

Midoriya inhaled deeply and raised his gun when Todoroki stupidly responded to his lover. Izuku could see some of his own reflection in the boy's bedroom window… could see the coldness in his once soft green eyes. But he'd warned his little spy.

He took aim.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **:) Comment fuel me by the way so… please leave me one! Hopefully another update next week!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aha... That cliffhanger was mean XD. Not going to promise I won't pull something like that again but... you know... sorry... ish lol**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 17

Todoroki's eyelids fluttered open again to reveal blank, beautifully mismatched eyes. His tongue felt paralyzed, weighed down by the heaviness of his consistent lies. He stared deeply at Shinso, wishing that this wouldn't be the last moment of them as a couple.

"Yes, Hitoshi."

"…..What time do you want me to come over this Friday?"

Shoto just about convulsed in confusion, jaw dropping open from the smug grin on his boyfriends face. He was completely lucid, his mind un-attacked by the brainwashers quirk even though he'd answered him. Just what the hell was going on?

"I… What? Aren't you going to…" he asked, his thoughts almost disjointed as he pointed to the still oblivious teens sitting across from them.

"Hmm… No. I trust you Shoto." Shinso answered sweetly, running the back of his fingers down the dual users pale cheek softly.

Todoroki's heart spasmed in his chest with both anguish over betraying his boyfriend's complete faith in him and the intense love he had for the boy. He surged forward, tackling him back and kissing him with a ferocity his subdued demeanor rarely allowed.

"I love you." He gasped in between desperate kisses as he straddled him. "I love you so much, Hitoshi."

The purple haired teen chuckled into the display, wrapping his hands around Todoroki's firm waist and rubbing there soothingly. "I know that Shoto; I love you too…. But we should probably put a pin in this and come back to it later. I doubt I can keep Bakugo and Kirishima out of it if we get any more heated."

Just outside, Midoriya literally dropped to his knees with relief, his breath coming out in shallow pants. That was too close. Way to close. He was about to shoot three people and kidnap Bakugo which would not only have been distressing in itself but would have ultimately ruined the plans he'd been working so hard on.

He twisted around and rested his back against the wall, rubbing the bridge of his nose with one hand while he let the one holding his gun dangle over his bent knees. "Damnit…" he cursed, his heart still pounding in his chest.

After a few more moments of calming himself, Izuku pulled out his phone and texted Kurogiri to come and get him, satisfied that there wouldn't be an epic fail on Shoto's part just yet. Of course, as soon as he was placed back into the bar area Tomura was glowering at him smugly.

"Couldn't do it, huh? And here I thought torturing you made you strong enough to kill." Shigaraki sneered, completely oblivious to how tense Dabi was on the couch across the room.

"It doesn't take strength to kill, Tomura." Midoriya answered coldly, "But if you really want to know why I didn't go through with it, it's because it wasn't necessary."

The vile man giggled, his unhinged voice grating Izuku's ears. "He almost blabbed all of your plans to that punk Einstein looking pest and you think it isn't necessary to—"

"Please explain to me how killing Endeavors prized child would have helped further our goals? We'd have the entirety of the hero community on overdrive even more than they already are. Besides, Shoto has told us they plan to take the students on a training camp field trip after they pass their final exams. Without him feeding us intel, we won't be able to find it."

Shigaraki stood and walked over to Midoriya, his smirk lessened but not entirely wiped from his face. He bent down to eye level, red eyes clashing with green in the most intense way; this was not the usual type of stare down they got into.

"You're too soft to be a real villain. The only thing special about you is your ability to plan and eventually I won't even need that anymore… I doubt you even have it in you to shoot anyone; let me just put you out of your misery right now..."

Just as his hands reached for the younger boy's throat to carry out his intentions, Midoriya's flew into action as well. They ended up with Izuku holding one of Tomura's hands out away from him by the wrist while the other pointed his gun straight up through the man's brain. Of course, Shigaraki had his free hand around Midoriya's neck, pinky finger up as they reached a stalemate.

"Try me," Izuku whispered in deadly seriousness, green orbs still locked with his rival, filled with an unwavering hatred and resolve.

"Deku, Tomura," All For One called, his voice calm despite the incredibly tense situation. "Both of you release each other now. As much as I adore violence, I don't wish to see my favorite sons literally at each other's throats… save your anger for the heroes."

Midoriya immediately let go first, re-holstering his gun obediently even though Shigaraki's hand didn't move from his throat. If the elder felt so inclined, he would be dead within a few seconds. But Izuku didn't care in the slightest.

"Tomura." The Master called again, his voice rising with irritation. Only then did the disintegrator step away with bitter grumbling.

Izuku stared at the blackened TV screen, eyes blank once more. As soon as he'd let Shigaraki _**believe**_ he'd gotten under his skin he knew what would happen. The man was too immature to control his behavior the majority of the time… he'd lash out just because he thought it would be fun.

Too bad for him that worked in Midoriya's favor. The more Tomura failed with planning and actual leadership duties, and the more he showed his bloodlust fueled lack of restraint, the more he proved that he wasn't fit to take over once All For One 'retired'.

And that, of course, made it seem like Deku was the obvious choice for the role.

* * *

"You have to find a suitable successor soon, All Might!" Recovery Girl scolded as she read through his newest test results. "After the attack at the USJ, your time limit for using One For All has been significantly reduced… If you can only last fifteen minutes now, imagine what would happen if you went up against—"

"I know that Chiyo…" he sighed, slipping on his oversized shirt with a fair amount of effort. It hung off of his frail body even more than it had just a month earlier, proof of his continuing health decline. In all honesty, part of the reason he was becoming sicker faster was because of the guilt that was eating away at him.

In all his time as the Symbol of Peace, he'd never lost a single person once he'd arrived on the scene. And yet, when a small, distraught quirkless boy had looked up at him with misty pleading eyes he'd failed to save him.

How could he have acted so jaded? He himself had been born quirkless and knew that burning desire to protect despite the limitations his body placed on him. Why did he not take Midoriya's desperation more seriously?

"Thinking about that boy again?" Chiyo asked knowingly, easily able to read the shame on All Mights expressive face. When he nodded solemnly, she hobbled over, taking one of his large skeletal hands into her tiny ones. "He's gone, Toshinori… I know you believe that he would have been the perfect candidate for your powers but… that's not an option anymore…"

"Nana Shimura told me that those worthy of this gift only come around once in a generation. Young Midoriya was that person; I could see it in him once I took the time to look. He was smart and kind… brave and determined… None of the students I've met while teaching here at UA have the disposition necessary to continue honing this shared power."

Recovery Girl sighed again, petting the man's spidery fingers sadly. While she knew their window to find a successor was closing, she couldn't help but agree with him; the students she'd been treating thus far were not Symbol of Peace material.

"You'll find someone…" she eventually assured, her voice confident despite the fact that she was starting to doubt those words. "You'll find someone as inherently good as this Midoriya child was and he or she will surpass you just as every generation of One For All users have done in the past."

"I truly hope you are right, Chiyo… If Tsukauchi and I are correct, my old nemesis is still alive and planning something monstrous. We will need a new light to shine on his darkness since mine is rapidly fading…" All Might replied quietly, dread building in his chest with the heavy knowledge.

* * *

Midoriya smiled broadly at Shoto when he was warped into his room at their lair, his intentions hidden behind the convincing expression. He was in the middle of boiling water for tea, two cups already sitting out for him and the dual user.

"Hey little spy!" he called cheerfully, gesturing for him to come and sit in the spare chair next to his desk.

"Deku…" Shoto responded nervously, eyeing him with intense apprehension. While he didn't know exactly how much his boss knew, he was certain that the near catastrophe with his spy catching group hadn't gone unnoticed… Deku never missed anything.

"I'm sure you know why I had you brought here, right?" Izuku chirped, grinning even more when Todoroki nodded solemnly and sat. "Good! And what did I tell you about my expectations?"

"…That… That you wouldn't tolerate any failures…"

Midoriya hummed in agreement as he poured their cups, gesturing for Shoto to take one. Technically, the dual user hadn't failed at all; everything was still on track with their plans. But that wasn't the problem. It shouldn't have gotten to that point at all in his mind.

"You almost messed up big time, Shoto." Izuku cooed as he sipped his beverage. "Please explain to me what you were thinking when you responded to Shinso… Your punishment will heavily depend on your answer."

Todoroki fingered his cup nervously and stared into it. It almost seemed like even his reflection was disappointed in him. "I… I guess I was hoping that he wouldn't feel the need to question me… Or that you were listening and would help if he brainwashed me."

"Hmm… Well, I can't say I'm necessarily surprised that Shinso didn't use his quirk on you, but, I was concerned. Near mistakes like that can't happen again if Master's goals are to be realized."

Shoto nodded, his head hanging low. There was a cold pit of failure in his stomach, one that wouldn't go away no matter how he tried to warm his body with his left side. He drank heavily from the still scalding tea, doing his best to stifle the sensation without success.

"How about this. If you can beat me within five minutes of sparring, then I'll let you continue on as my spy. If you can't win in that time, then I guess we'll leave it up to my discretion. **However** , you won't be the same afterward no matter what goes down. Does that sound fair?" Midoriya asked, batting his long eyelashes at the teen.

He had to really try to control the smirk that wanted to break out over his face when Shoto's mismatched eyes raised and widened at him, clearly thinking this wouldn't be that big of a deal. When he got a fervent nod of agreement, he led the way to one of their training areas, specifically, the one that Shigaraki's goons had thoroughly kicked his ass in repeatedly.

"Okay, little spy… Are you ready?" Izuku asked excitedly as he stripped out of his suit revealing the same costume he'd worn the night of the Hosu incident.

"Yes, Deku. Thank you for giving me this chance…" Todoroki responded in gratitude, preparing himself for the fight. He knew that Deku specialized in short range attacks unless he was using a gun, so, in theory, all he had to do was keep his distance and use long-range attacks.

He tensed as the teen took off running at him, slinging his left arm to send a ring of protective fire around him. Only… nothing happened. There was barely even a hint of steam rising from his side before a solid fist rammed into his cheek, his shirt collar yanked forward as Izuku's knee barreled into his stomach.

Shoto fell back, gasping as his lungs spasmed for air that he couldn't seem to take in. He heard smug giggling and dared to look up, fear beginning to seep into his now sore chest. The pain and terrified expression on his face only made Midoriya laugh harder though.

"M-my quirk…" he almost whined, desperately calling on his right side next. Again, he didn't even feel a nip of chill on his fingertips. This couldn't be happening; what was he without his powers? If it was just his left side maybe he could have gotten over it, but the quirk he'd inherited from his mother too?

"I make some pretty strong tea, don't I little spy?" Midoriya chuckled, bending over slightly to smirk at the tears beginning in Todoroki's eyes. "It doesn't affect me of course… but you… how does it feel to be quirkless, Shoto?"

The dual user's ears felt like they were underwater, Izuku's voice slowed and muffled as it crept around his head. He whimpered pitifully, staring at his hands as he tried to force ice or fire to flicker back to life just one more time.

"You should get up and attack… you've wasted almost two minutes already." Midoriya hummed, getting back into fighting stance.

Todoroki's first thought circled around why it even mattered at this point, the words Deku had spoken to him before now holding new meaning. 'You won't be the same no matter what goes down.' Still, he pushed himself back to his feet, wobbling there for a moment as dizziness bit at his consciousness.

" _I… I don't think I can beat him…"_ he realized, rubbing his tear-filled eyes roughly. _"But I've got to… I can't let him down twice."_ He steadied himself, taking a calming breathe even as his ribs protested and launched himself forward.

The next two and a half minutes were an absolute nightmare. Even if he landed a blow… which was like maybe twice… it hardly phased Deku. At least half of Shoto's problem was he'd forget his quirk wouldn't protect him and leave himself open to an attack. The other half was that Midoriya had seemingly learned some serious assassin-style fighting techniques that he'd had no practice blocking.

He panted on his hands and knees, a dibble of blood dripping from his nose as well as out of his metallic tasting mouth. The timer dinged in the background as he tried to stand once more, the sound making him almost collapse with defeat.

Tears finally slipped from his eyes as he let his forehead hit the floor, chest aching for more reasons than just the most likely broken ribs he now sported. "I… I-I'm s-sorry… I c-couldn't…" he choked out, the apology dying on his tongue. A door opened and closed as he tried to control his weak sobs, though hearing his brother's voice only seemed to make him feel more shame.

"Should I take him to the doctor now?" Dabi drawled as he strode over.

"Hmm… Yeah, that's probably for the best. I think I might have been a little too rough with him…" Midoriya responded with a guilty chuckle. He sat himself down right in front of Todoroki's bowed head, and pet his mussed, sweat-laden hair. "I can't have my little spy all banged up right before his final exams can I?"

Shoto slowly raised back up, holding his ribs with one arm while the other wobbled dangerously under his weight. Nervous hope blossomed in his heart, swollen, bloodshot eyes searching Deku's smiling face for confirmation.

Izuku gave it to him as he brushed his fingers through his two colored hair once more, pushing it out of his face. "I'm proud of you, Shoto… That was quite a beating you took and you still kept trying to win against me. You know why I did this, right?"

"Because Sho's quirk was useless when his boyfriend was about to brainwash him and you wanted to help him learn to think quickly and effectively when he was emotionally flustered." Toya answered, making Izuku roll his eyes and stare back at him with a 'Are you Shoto?' look.

"I… I understand, Deku…" the dual user whispered, his voice still strained from the pain wracking his body. He certainly was upset when his powers were taken from him initially, but, now he was even more worried about failing his boss without them.

"Good! Now… I only dosed you with a temporary quirk eliminator, so, you should be back to normal in about a day… ish. That's how long it took Dabi to recover anyway." Midoriya chirped as he hopped back to his feet, stretching his own sore muscles liberally.

"But… you said I'd never be the same!" Shoto nearly shouted, desperately trying to get up only for his leg to give out halfway there. Toya caught him, shifting him to a bridal style position so that he could carry him away.

"I didn't say it was your quirk that would never be the same, silly! I was actually referring to your mentality… What does that teacher of yours always say? Ah! Yes… I used somewhat of a logical deception." Izuku giggled, his laughter ringing out louder when Shoto's head fell back in disbelief.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for reading this update :) I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! More drama to come of course; You all know I love that angst!**

 **Please leave me a review! I cherish them all so much! And follow/favorite if you haven't already! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Hope everyone's week is off to a great start! :) Please enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me…Deku

Chapter 18

Bakugo rolled his eyes as Aizawa once again revealed that he'd lied to their class. This time, it had been about who would get to go to the training camp after the final exams. Luckily, he and his admittedly limited friend group would have been able to go even if their teacher hadn't been using a 'logical deception'.

He, Shinso, Todoroki, and Kirishima had all passed their exams, though just barely. But it was also somewhat apparent to Katsuki that Hitoshi and Eijiro weren't taking their near failures as well as other students who were just happy to pass.

The brainwasher had been paired with his boy toy, which had initially been a real excitement for the both of them. But once their opponent had been revealed to be Aizawa, Hitoshi quickly became agitated and nervous.

While Shinso had been learning close combat skills during the year, he was still a novice when compared to Aizawa. Even worse than that, once an enemy knew the secret of how his power worked, it essentially became ineffective even without an erasure quirk like their teachers.

Bakugo looked back at where Todoroki was whispering something to Shinso, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He'd watched their battle before his own had started, noticing that the dual user was much more collected than he probably should have been with his quirk temporarily eliminated. It was almost like Shoto had experience fighting without being able to use his fire or ice consistently.

"Dude… You've got to stop staring at everyone like you're about to blow them to bits." Kirishima stated with a slight chuckle, "Especially since those two happen to be some of the only people willing to put up with your erratic temper."

"Erratic is a pretty big word for you, shitty hair. Looks like my tutoring is helping." Bakugo responded, finally turning his attention away from the two lovebirds. He examined the redhead carefully, analyzing the slightly forced way his lips had curled into a smile.

Eijiro had been his partner for their final practical with all Might, his hardening quirk fairly useless against the man's powerful fists. Bakugo knew from how often they hung out that Kirishima lacked confidence when it came to his quirk; their battle had probably reinforced that sensitivity.

Katsuki leaned forward some when the redhead only chuckled in response, sighing gruffly. "You did well yesterday, Eijiro; we wouldn't have won without you taking that last hit for me so that I could get to the exit."

"I broke all of my ribs though!" he responded sadly, "My quirk couldn't handle that much raw force even once. What am I going to do when I—"

"Tsk. No one is better than All Might dumbass… That's why he's the damn Symbol of Peace. Besides, anyone else would have probably been killed by a direct punch like that. Don't fucking belittle yourself in front of me." Katsuki interrupted, even going so far as to place his hand on Kirishima's shoulder comfortingly.

The redhead truly smiled this time, his eyes becoming glassy with gratitude. He straightened some in his chair, sniffling back happy tears as he began going into a rant about how manly Bakugo was and how he strived to be that 'brotastic' someday.

He probably would have gone on for a good ten minutes had Kaminari not come over, the electrically charged teen's very presence making Kirishima's loud, boisterous voice stop short as he fell into a crush induced stupor.

"What do you want Pikachu?" Katsuki grunted when it became apparent that Eijiro wouldn't be able to get a word out of his tightly sealed lips.

"We're going to the mall today after school to celebrate everyone getting to go to the training camp. I was wondering if you guys would be down to come as well?" Denki responded, his eyes lingering on the redhead's increasingly pinkening face longer than necessary.

"Ah? As if I'd want to come hang out with you extr—"

"We'll be there!" Eijiro interrupted quickly, his voice finally returning to him even if it was a bit high pitched and squeaky.

Kaminari smiled with a slight blush of his own, nodding to Kirishima as he turned to go back to where Mina and Sero were sitting. Almost as soon as he was far enough away to not be easily heard, Bakugo just about exploded a palm in his best friends face for agreeing.

"What the fuck! I don't want to go to some dumb ass mall with all these dipshits!"

"Broooo!" Eijiro whined, his red eyes pleading. "I need you there! This is my chance to hang out with Kaminari and I need your manly support. Pleeeeeaaaa—"

"Alright, fuck. But I'm not going to third wheel with you and sparky, got it? I help you get into a group with him and then I'm out; deal?" Bakugo conceded, unable to say no now that he was little more than a marshmallow with a particularly soft center.

* * *

Bakugo grunted with satisfaction when Kaminari literally did all of his work for him by asking Eijiro to come and help him find some probably useless item to take on their trip. He couldn't help but smirk when Kirishima glanced back at him with a nervous yet completely ecstatic dopy grin on his face.

Still, that had left him alone since everyone else had pretty much paired off or grouped up. He hadn't wanted to come in the first place, but, since he was there he figured he could look around for a new notebook to continue writing in.

The one Midoriya had left behind was just about full and though he wasn't nearly as good at analysis as the once timid teen, he couldn't help but feel like it was an honor to do the things that Izuku had once enjoyed. Especially since he could read the notes to him at his headstone each week; it was almost like he was speaking directly to him without his mind being clouded by sleep or whatever the hell happened whenever the boys' spirit came to visit.

Katsuki wandered around, somewhat daydreaming about his lost love. He was about to head into a shop that looked like it might have the really nice notebooks with smudge-resistant paper and protective covers when an eerie chill ran down his spine, ripping him from his fantasies about Midoriya.

Before he could even move to see what had caused it, a cold and clammy hand was attached to the back of his neck, one finger raised just above his goosebumps covered skin. Bakugo froze, a mixture of rage and fear boiling in his chest.

"My, my… Look what I've found! It's such a nice day to go to the mall, don't you think?" his captor giggled near his ear.

Katsuki knew immediately whose voice it was, easily recognizing the deranged tone from the USJ attack. "Shigaraki…" he hissed, hands sparking in warning.

"Oh! I wouldn't do that, Bakugo. You're fast, but could you really blast me away before I dissolved part of your spine? And even if you managed to survive… How much damage would you cause to the building and all these 'innocent' civilians with those powerful explosions that you aren't even legally allowed to use yet… Are you sure I don't have reinforcements with me to wreak even more havoc?"

The blonde paused, his sweat-laden hands wrenching into tight fists. As much as he hated to admit it, the villain was right; fighting back could cause more harm than simply staying still. His red eyes narrowed as he kept his gaze forward, refusing to show how nervous he was at that moment.

"What the fuck do you want, scum?" he growled lowly, a bead of sweat making its way down his temple when the man's grip tightened on his neck.

Tomura led him forward to a bench, sitting them down like they were two friends catching up rather than a murderer threatening a teenager. "Such a foul mouth on you… and a temper to match. You'd be far better off allowing yourself to become a villain than to continue pretending to be a hero… What do you say, hmm? Come and join my—"

"Fuck. You." Katsuki snapped, finally turning to glare up at him. Red met with red, equal snarls on their lips. "I'm not a fucking villain and I never will be."

Shigaraki leaned down close, squeezing the blonde's neck to the point where it would certainly leave bruises; he couldn't wait to see Midoriya's face when the young villain saw them himself… if he didn't decide to kill Bakugo right then and there of course. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Katsuki Bakugo… You'll soon find that my Master and even one of my more annoying helpers can be quite convincing."

The sneer and smug sound of Tomura's voice sent another uneasy chill down Katsuki's spine, his throat drying up. Not even the fear of death could make Bakugo as unsettled as the utter surety of Shigaraki's words. His red eyes darted around, desperately trying to find something or someone to help him now that he felt completely vulnerable.

As if by some miracle, Shinso and Todoroki came into view, the two walking together leisurely as they looked at the shops they passed. He managed to catch the brainwasher's gaze first, allowing the inner panic he'd been hiding to rise to the surface so that he could alert Hitoshi to his predicament.

The boy stopped walking almost immediately. He hadn't seen that much distress on Bakugo's face since the first time he'd spoken to him all those months ago during his panic attack. He lightly gripped Todoroki's arm as he began moving again, this time cautiously and in the direction of the blonde.

"What are you doing with Bakugo?" Hitoshi asked once they'd gotten closer, completely oblivious to the true reason Todoroki had practically stopped breathing beside him.

Tomura, though initially surprised, smirked at Shinso's attempt to brainwash him. His devilish grin only growing when he realized Shoto was there too, silently daring him to do something. This was entirely different than the Hosu incident and he knew it.

Any attack Todoroki made at him would be grounds for his execution later since he was technically in charge after All For One, but if the dual user did nothing then his cover as a spy would be thoroughly ruined. It gave Tomura a sick satisfaction to see the suppressed gulp run down Shoto's pale throat as he looked between him, his boyfriend, and Bakugo.

"Are you alright, Bakugo?" Todoroki finally grit out, hesitantly stepping forward to put himself in between Shigaraki and Shinso, determined to protect the boy he loved should something go wrong.

"Do I fucking look alri—"

The blonde was cut off by an unbelievably creepy children's ringtone, the four of them stalling some. Eventually, Tomura pulled out his cell, glaring at the screen before answering. He didn't even get a word out before whoever had called began speaking, the voice distorted but clearly tense from what Bakugo could hear.

The three teens watched as his already darkening expression fell into severe irritation, his head whipping around as if looking for something. After a moment, he seemed to spot whatever it was somewhere off in the distance, eyebrows furrowing with rage.

"You'll be punished for this…" Tomura seethed quietly, teeth grit together tightly.

"You have until I count to five to get away from him. If he's harmed in any way, or you refuse to leave, I'll take your quirk away permanently and I'll make sure to hit you in the most painful place possible." The voice warned, its tone becoming increasingly heated as it ignored the threat and hung up.

Shigaraki was vibrating with anger as he repocketed his phone and whispered to Bakugo one last time. "Remember what I said, Bakugo. I'll see you all later…" With that, a portal opened beneath him, whisking him away before any of them could attack.

Katsuki let out the choked breath he'd been holding, his hands immediately going to his neck as if he would find parts of his skin disintegrated there. He almost didn't pay attention when Todoroki and Shinso rushed up to him, the only thought permeating his mind being _'who the fuck just saved me?'_

* * *

Midoriya waited impatiently outside of Bakugo's home later that night, still seething from how close Shigaraki had gotten to **his** Kacchan earlier. He hadn't spoken to Tomura yet, knowing that if he confronted him then it would become violent.

Instead, Izuku figured it would be best to calm himself with some much-needed snuggling with Katsuki to mellow him out before he returned to their lair. By the time the blonde had finished with the police and had his near nightly screaming match with his parents though, Midoriya was just about to lose his shit. He hastily misted Bakugo once the boy had fallen into a restless sleep, kissing him deeply once it had enough time to take effect.

Katsuki woke up drowsily from the action, clumsily moving his lips against the teen hovering above him as he attempted to blink away the familiar fuzzy feeling in his mind. "Deku…" he yawned once they parted, wrapping his arms around the boy's torso. "You haven't been coming twice a week… I wasn't expecting you tonight…"

Midoriya gently lifted his chin up to look at the dark marks creeping around the sides of his neck. It was hard to see them in just the moonlight, but, unfortunately not impossible. He almost growled in distaste, anger seeping into his chest all over again.

"I should kill the person that did this to you," he seethed, leaning down some so that he could kiss the finger-shaped bruises. Izuku breathed in his blondes scent, doing his best to remind himself that he couldn't murder Shigaraki... yet.

"Don't worry about it… fucker talked a big game but he tucked his tail and ran when someone called him." Katsuki mumbled back. He furrowed his eyebrows though; even in his haze-filled mind, it didn't seem right for his sweet little Midoriya to be threatening anyone's life. He sounded just as serious as Tomura had about him eventually becoming a villain.

"I don't care... No one touches you except me for any reason. No one, Kacchan." Izuku hissed, pushing himself up some so that he could look Bakugo in the eye. "Do you understand? You belong to me."

Bakugo slipped his hands up to cup Izuku's freckled cheeks gently, refusing to acknowledge how dangerously possessive his love was being. "Tsk..." he murmured, "You've been a fucking worry body since we were kids. No one's going to take me away from you."

Midoriya shook his head though, leaning down to kiss his love once more. He stayed there for a moment afterward, lips hovering just above Katsuki's as the boy continued to pet his face. "Say that you're mine, Kacchan. I want to hear it."

Bakugo growled and flipped their positions, pinning Izuku to the bed beneath him as he pressed their foreheads together. He'd already told Midoriya that he was his many times before, but it never seemed to satiate the boy's worry or suspicion. "I'm yours, Deku. Only and forever, yours."

The smaller males face finally lost it's harsh edge at his words, softening some as he smiled. He wrapped his legs around Katsuki's solid waist, tilting his chin up to tempt him into a deep kiss. "Do you promise, Kacchan? No matter what happens?"

"I lost you once, Deku. I'm never going to let that happen again." Bakugo assured, nuzzling the boy as he began relaxing into the mattress.

Midoriya melted into another kiss. He knew he couldn't stay too much longer though; he still needed to have a little talk with Tomura before it got late—remind him of what damage he could have done to his plans for Bakugo with that little jab about becoming a villain. The blonde was stubborn and almost unwavering naturally, it would only make it worse if he felt he had to prove he wasn't a villain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, friends! Please leave me a review because I really freaking love them and this last week has been kind of rough for me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay... so, I'm not sure if the Training Camp Arc will start going down in the next chapter or the one after but it will be soon! I'm super excited for Bakugo finding out the truth XD!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 19

Midoriya got back from his visit to Bakugo, on edge that he hadn't gotten to mark his blonde with his own bruises just yet. It was one thing to let Katsuki try and figure out that he was alive while he was heavily sedated with the serum, but another entirely to leave physical evidence for him to work out the following day once he was lucid.

He walked to the bar area slowly, eyeing Shigaraki's back with a blank expression to mask the hatred he was feeling. The entire room became silent upon his arrival, the tension climbing with each step he took. Apparently, everyone knew what had gone down at the mall earlier that day; he wondered how many of them had supported such a reckless, stupid action.

Izuku slipped into the stool beside his rival, accepting the soda Kurogiri hesitantly pushed towards him with a quiet nod. He waited for the warp gate to back off before speaking, choosing his words carefully since it was likely that their Master was listening just beyond the ever-blackened TV screen. "That was foolish of you, Tomura… It will be considerably harder to convince Kacchan to be a villain now."

Shigaraki's red eye glowered down at him, his cracked lips forming into a snarl similar to the one he'd had earlier at the mall. "You're just mad that I came so close to killing your little pet." He jabbed, "Next time I might not wait so long to finish him off."

"Kacchan could be a far more effective villain than you and every recruit you so carelessly got jailed during the USJ attack; killing him would hurt Master's cause... You wouldn't want to do that, would you?" Midoriya responded coolly, aware that Tomura was already primed to attack him.

He'd literally forced Kurogiri to warp him to the mall, hidden amidst the many shoppers, and aimed a gun loaded with quirk erasing bullets right at the man's groin… Insinuating that he was carelessly ruining All For One's plans was the last straw.

"I can kill whoever I want to, Deku, and that includes you!"

Izuku forced himself to sit still as Tomura finally lost his hold on his short temper, allowing the villain to reach over and touch him. There was an immediate pain on his back when the man's hand flattened on it, his quirk rapidly disintegrating the jacket and shirt Midoriya wore before dipping down into his flesh.

He grit his teeth and eyes together, gripping the counter as tightly as he could to ground himself against the intense ache that seared all the way through to his chest. He was vaguely aware of his Master's voice resounding throughout the room, telling Dabi to get Shigaraki off of him before he really did kill him.

By the time Shigaraki's hand was finally removed from his back, the burning had largely ended as his nerves ceased to function. Midoriya choked in heaving breathes, desperately trying to get air into his lungs to keep him from passing out. This wasn't the first time he'd incurred the disintegrators wrath, so he knew All For One's doctor would prefer for him to be awake when the healing took place.

"Dabi… Take Deku to the infirmary for his injuries," the Master Villain ordered, "And Kurogiri… bring me Tomura. He and I need to have a little chat."

The eldest Todoroki child nodded, heading over to where Midoriya was still hunched over and shaking from the massive rush of adrenaline coursing through his damaged body. He slowly stepped up to the side of him that was least injured, wrapping the boy's arm over his shoulders to hoist him up.

Izuku hissed loudly, but otherwise kept his pain as internal as he possibly could, his skin pale and dotted in cold sweat. He leaned into the elder male, forcing himself to stay quiet despite how much he wished he could allow himself to scream instead.

"Why did you let him do that?" Dabi whispered once they were in the hallway. "Shigaraki could have actually killed you if he'd kept his quirk activated any longer."

Midoriya couldn't keep the smirk off of his face though, tilting his head up to the man that was pretty well carrying him at this point. "All part of the plan, Dabi... You just have to keep trusting my judgment."

The elder man shook his head in disbelief and slight amusement, completely blown away by the risks the teen was willing to take to get what he wanted. "You're insane, Deku…"

* * *

Todoroki sat with Bakugo, Shinso, and Kirishima at a burger joint, completely withdrawn from the conversation they were having about the mall attack from the day before. He fizzled in and out, only paying minimal, fleeting attention when his boyfriend would nudge him.

It was hard for him to focus on anything other than the intense unease he felt. He considered Bakugo a friend now, even if the boy was loud, obnoxious, and basically everything he wasn't… so it had been hard to see him in true danger even if the threat was technically one of his bosses.

But that was something he could have gotten over if he'd tried hard enough since the blonde only actually ended up with a few bruises. As a potential hero or villain, those close to him were bound to be put in danger every once in awhile.

The real problem he had lied introspectively. When Shigaraki had smiled at him, his pinky hovering just above Katsuki's neck, it had been a huge reality check on his mentality about the League and his place in it.

He knew immediately that he couldn't save his friend without angering the psychotic villain, but he couldn't have just stood by and let Tomura harm Bakugo either. Firstly, that would have blown his cover as a member of the League. Secondly, Deku would have lost what little humanity he had left and gone insane with rage had he knowingly let something happen to 'Kacchan'.

Lastly, exposing his allegiance to the League would have meant he couldn't have protected Shinso if Tomura had decided to go after him next. It was sobering to realize that he was just as devoted to Hitoshi now as he was to Deku.

What would he do if the two people he cared for most in the world—who were technically on opposite sides— came in direct conflict with one another? He didn't think he could stomach working for Deku again if the young villain killed the boy he loved, but he couldn't stay with Shinso if it meant giving up the one place he felt like he belonged to either.

Shoto's stomach churned with nausea, his food still mostly untouched before him on the table as he mulled over the reality of his predicament. He reached his hand over to grip onto his lover's fingers, seeking comfort from him.

To Todoroki's pleasure, Hitoshi instead wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his side as he asked Bakugo to go over exactly what Shigaraki had said one more time, word for word. The relief was only temporary though, guilt and fear replacing it soon after.

Deku hadn't contacted him after the incident, but, he doubted it would be long before a text came in with a meeting time and place. He had no idea what he was going to say to his boss. It could very well be a death sentence for both him and Shinso if he told Deku about his wavering loyalty.

But part of him hoped and believed that Midoriya would understand. After all, the teen was head over heels for Bakugo and would do anything for him. It wasn't too outlandish to think that Izuku would choose the blonde over the League… was it?

He flickered his eyes over to Katsuki, who was still quietly explaining that Tomura had basically promised that he would become a villain and that they would see him again soon. "Do you believe that Bakugo?" he interrupted, speaking for the first time since they'd sat down.

"Hah? What the fuck are you asking? If I'm going to be a fucking villain?" Katsuki snapped.

"Yes," Todoroki responded, ignoring the disbelieving look he received from Kirishima and the arm that tightened around him. "There are very few things that seem to truly get under your skin. The only thing that I noticed that did before yesterday was Midoriya."

"Don't fucking talk about him, Icy-Hot."

Shoto looked him deep in the eye, keeping his expression neutral even with the mounting tension at the table. "I don't care that you keep seeing a boy who flatlined after jumping off a building, Bakugo. I was merely explaining that in the year I've known you, only his presence—or lack thereof—seem to upset you… until Shigaraki said you would become a villain. Does part of you think he's right?"

The glare on Katsuki's face lessened some, his hardened red eyes dropping as uncertainty and doubt clouded his thoughts. He'd meant it when he told the Tomura that he would never become a villain… he'd meant it with every fiber of his being. But everyone around him except for his parents seemed to think that he was destined for that path.

Although the memory was clouded and muddled, Bakugo vaguely remembered Midoriya telling him that he was evil now, even if the majority of the time they spent together he seemed like the same sweet, innocent, inherently kind boy that he had been before his jump. If even someone as pure hearted as Izuku had fallen into darkness, what hope did someone like him have?

"I… I don't know, alright?" he finally responded, his voice quiet and hoarse.

"Bakugo, man… Shigaraki was just trying to get in your head. We know you aren't bad, don't we guy's?" Kirishima assured, placing his hand on his shoulder for support. Both Shinso and Todoroki nodded in agreement, though the dual users was more subdued.

Katsuki dropped his face into his hands, taking a deep calming breath to help ease his tense, trembling muscles. As much as he appreciated the support of his friends and their reassurance that he could be something different than the outburst prone, abusive dick that he had been for so many years, part of him didn't believe it.

He'd always wanted to be a better person deep down; wanted to be someone that Midoriya could love and be proud to call his boyfriend. But he had a temper and wasn't opposed to violence if he became upset. His interactions with Izuku up until the boy's suicide were proof enough of how volatile he could be.

He was even more determined to be a hero now for the both of them—to make up for the suffering he caused by doing good in the world. But what if just wanting it wasn't enough? What if he ended up turning to villainy anyway? He was pretty sure he remembered Midoriya saying that he was fine with whatever path he took as long as he became the best, but, wouldn't being a villain just mean he was behaving in the same way that had hurt Izuku in the first place?

Bakugo's mind swirled with fear over failing to be the person Izuku deserved, whether he was a spirit still bound to the Earth or simply a figment of his imagination. He could understand the constant need for reassurance Midoriya always exhibited when he came over now, finding that he was desperate for it as well.

Maybe the next time Deku came to visit his dreams, he'd beg for his forgiveness if he was too weak to stay on the hero path… to love him even if he gave up and switched sides.

* * *

Midoriya sighed heavily as he laid on the medical bed, his torso still bandaged even though he his skin had largely been healed by his Master's healing quirk. The nerves in his back were back on overdrive however, zips of pain flaring in all directions from the area Shigaraki had latched onto.

"I can't lay here all day… I have things to do before the UA students go to the training camp…" he drawled, hiding another wince as the burning sensation picked up again.

"Come now, Deku. You need to be completely healed for the mission." All For One cooed, "It won't due for you to push yourself unnecessarily."

Izuku leaned into the hand that had begun petting his cheek, closing his heavy eyelids for a few moments. "I don't want to disappoint you, Master."

"You have never done so, child." He assured, continuing to run his fingers through Izuku's wild hair. "But I am curious as to why you allowed Tomura to attack you; I could hear it in your voice that you were aware of what he was about to do."

Midoriya opened his green eyes, flickering them up to his Master. He swallowed lightly, his breathing picking up with anxiety. "I threatened Tomura earlier today… Maybe I deserved it."

"Do not lie to me, Deku. I know you don't believe you did anything wrong." The elder scolded, giving Izuku's hair a light yank.

Midoriya sighed weakly and nuzzled into the man's hand, his back still preventing him from too much movement. "I was and am still upset that Tomura threatened what is mine, but, I do know you don't approve of us fighting. That's what I deserve to be punished for, Master… for going against your wishes."

All For One's lips broke into a smug grin, returning his fingers to their soothing movements rather than the tight hold they'd set into. "You always know just what to say, don't you Deku? You're learning manipulation tactics very fast my child."

"I have the best teacher…" he responded.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter :) More angst coming up really quickly!**


	20. Chapter 20

**What's up my peeps?! I'm Back! Sorry, it's been SO LONG since I've updated. Life, as usual, has been crazy over here, but I'm so pumped to start reading/writing/updating again! I hope you all are ready!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me…Deku  
Chapter 20

Midoriya rolled his shoulders, trying to free the stiffness from them once more as he sat beneath his favorite tree. His back still hurt, nerve damage present even after all of the sessions he'd had with All For One over the past couple of days.

Todoroki was sitting beside him quietly, demeanor tense like it had been when they'd met up at the Leagues lair after his almost failure to keep his spy identity secret. Izuku sighed heavily, leaning his head back against the rough bark. "I don't intend to punish you…"

"Deku… Dabi told me how badly Shigaraki hurt you… You could have lost the movement in your left arm. If I'd stepped in to help Bakugo sooner then you wouldn't have needed to make that call and then you wouldn't have been injured." Shoto responded, his voice strained.

Izuku watched as the dual user wrung his hands in his lap as he talked, both sides of his quirk activated to nullify the other. "I would have been more upset if you'd blown your cover and cost us our advantage for the next phase of the plans."

The dual user nodded, but obviously wasn't convinced… Mostly because he knew the real reason he hadn't intervened was that he was prioritizing Shinso's safety above Bakugo's and the goals of the League. But he kept quiet about that fact, hoping that he could find a resolution before needing to tell Deku about his splitting loyalties.

Izuku, however, sighed loudly and turned his attention to the starry sky, green eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Shoto, do you know why long cons are so much more difficult than short ones?"

"I… uh…" Todoroki fumbled, a little taken aback by the question. "Because they require the person running the con to gain the trust of others?"

Midoriya chuckled slightly, shaking his head as he stood. He extended a hand for Shoto to take, helping him up as well before he began strolling over to his headstone. Bakugo had already left, leaving the cemetery empty except for them.

Izuku stared at his name etched into the marble, feet resting on the soft grass and compacted dirt that lay between him and his empty coffin. He could feel the dual user shifting some behind him, clearly unnerved by being out in the open even if no one else seemed to be around.

"It would seem like that wouldn't it?" he stated whimsically. "For a long con to even become a con at all one person must gain the trust of others… But really… was it that difficult for you to get your classmates and teachers to believe that you are on their side?"

There was another stretch of silence between them, though Izuku knew that he was right. Despite Todoroki's almost total lack of social skills at the beginning of the year, he'd assimilated into the hero course and into Bakugo's friend group fairly easily. He reached down and grabbed one of the lilies Katsuki had left for him this week, smelling its soft sweet scent deeply.

"Actually," he continued, "I think that the hardest part is remembering why you're running the con in the first place. It's so easy to swindle someone when you don't know them… to cheat and lie when there's no investment in the person you're tricking. But after you spend months with the same people, it's almost impossible not to begin to question everything."

"Deku…" Todoroki almost whined, his head dropping low. "I… I…"

"I already know, Shoto." Midoriya responded, "I saw how you stepped in between Shinso and Tomura at the mall and I can guess what's got you so on edge."

The dual user felt a ball of dread build in his throat, suffocating him. It was warm out, but he felt like he was freezing with fear, cold perspiration starting to dot his skin. He quickly stepped closer to Izuku, gripping his arm gently so that he could turn him and look pleadingly into his eyes. "Please… please don't hurt Hitoshi… I'll do anything you want."

Midoriya calmly lifted the flower back up to his nose, breathing in as his lashes fluttered at Shoto. He smiled some, a coy, mischievous grin that made his underling shiver. "Why are you so worried, little spy? I thought you trusted me."

"I did—I Do… But you've made it clear that you'd have to take Hitoshi out if he began causing problems for the League and… and…"

Izuku chuckled at Todoroki, the sound too similar to how it was back when they were the farthest thing from friends. He reached up, patting the dual user on his shoulder comfortingly even though it seemed far too stiff to be real. "And I meant that, little spy. But as of yet, you haven't done anything that I would consider to be true disloyalty to me or Masters plans."

"Deku… I… I don't think that I'd ever betray you but Shigaraki—"

"Exactly, Shoto." Midoriya interrupted, "You were forced into a position where you couldn't win. You couldn't save Kacchan and Shinso without defying Tomura, and yet by showing your allegiance to the League, you would have effectively forfeited our advantage at the training camp. However, I am worried that if you were put in a similar position, where it was very strictly Shinso or the League, I wouldn't approve of your choice."

Todoroki's head couldn't have hung any lower than it was at that moment, his insides curling and writhing in dissonance. "What would you have me do, Deku?" he asked quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

Izuku walked past his spy slowly, brushing into him lightly. "I would have you do what you feel you must, and accept the consequences of whatever action you decide to take. I'll be watching you even more carefully now, Shoto."

The dual user let out a weak sob, both arms instinctively wrapping around himself for comfort as the gravity of what could happen weighed down on him. Just as he was about to cave to his knees, however, a warm hand landed on his shoulder, the downward pressure holding him up rather than forcing him lower.

"You've been a good spy for me… and if there is one thing I can understand, it's loving someone. Trust that I won't do anything to cause you prolonged suffering no matter what. Can you do that for me, Shoto?" Midoriya questioned.

Todoroki's heterochromatic eyes flickered to his shoulder, finding comfort in the boy's gentle touch and sympathetic words. He nodded quickly and straightened himself up. "I trust you Deku, I won't let you down."

"Good!" Izuku responded. "Now, let's get to the lair and go over the plan one more time; you need to spend tomorrow getting ready on your end."

* * *

All Might slowly walked up the many flights of stairs that separated him from the apartment he'd come to visit, each step pulling down on him like thousands of pounds. It wasn't that long ago that he could have simply lifted such weight with a single hand, but now?

He knew that this needed to happen though. He needed to see Inko Midoriya in person and let her know how truly sorry he was for his mistakes with her son, and how much he wished he could have been the hero Izuku had thought he was.

The sound of his bulked up knuckles rapping on the door was loud to his ears—intense in a way that made him wonder if he should just leap off before the inhabitant opened up. But he could hear someone moving around inside and decided to remain put.

To his intense shock, however, it wasn't a plump little woman with a shy smile that greeted him, but a prematurely frail one with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. He still found her beautiful though, like a fallen angel that spent her nights staring at the starry heavens.

"May… May I help you?" She asked quietly, her tiny hands running down her wrinkled skirt and blouse as if they could wipe away her insecurities.

"Mrs. Midoriya… I… I'm All Might. Your son Izuku, he… he told me that I was his idol shortly before his d-death." Toshi responded, voice disjointed as his mind struggled to accept that the woman he'd seen in the ID photo could possibly be the same one standing before him.

"I know who you are, Mr. All Might, sir. Is there something I can do for you?"

Yagi didn't know exactly what to say at that point. He had been expecting there to be sadness present—how could there not be when one loses their only child—but total devastation was something entirely different. "I'd… I'd like to come in and speak with you if that's alright?"

The woman looked even more drained as she flickered her gaze over her shoulder to her messy apartment, but ultimately stepped aside and gestured for her unexpected guest to enter. She led him into the living room, maneuvering them through the clutter and poorly lit area slowly.

"I'm sorry," she practically whispered. "I wasn't so messy before Izuku died—teenagers aren't clean to begin with, you know. I suppose without him here I just haven't felt like housekeeping."

"That's quite alright!" All Might assured quickly. "My own home is perpetual chaos as well. After fighting crime and now teaching, I've found that dishes can wait..."

He sat down beside her on the couch, the kitchen table too covered in mess to even accommodate two people. Silence soon stretched between them for several long minutes, each of them caught in an awkward, tenseness that neither really wanted to be the one to break.

"I… I've thought about what I would say to you once I met you for some time now, Mrs. Midoriya. Honestly, I'm not sure that anything I could ever come up with would be sufficient or even scrape the surface, but, I know something needs to be said." Toshi started hesitantly, gaging the woman's reactions to his words.

When she didn't so much as raise her swollen green eyes to meet his, however, he continued. "I met young Izuku the day he… the day of the sludge villain incident…"

"I know that as well, Mr. All Might. I know all about what you said to him… and about how you tried to find him afterward to tell him that you'd misjudged him and were going to take him on as a student. If you've come here to apologize there is no need. If you've come to ask for my forgiveness then it has already been granted." Inko stated tiredly, her head finally raising some to give him a comforting smile.

"Mrs. Midoriya…" Yagi gasped, "I—"

"Oi! Auntie! I've brought groceries! Tell me what you want to be cooked tonight and what meals you want to be prepped for the week I'll be at the training camp and I'll—" Bakugo started as he came stomping through the door, only to stop short once he saw who was on the couch with Inko.

"Oh… hello Katsuki." She sniffed, "Do you need help carrying in this time?"

"Uhh… No auntie. I've fuck—Sorry I've got it." He replied, never taking his eyes off of his teacher who was equally as dumbfounded to see him there. "I can uhh come back later or I can just…"

"I don't think he'll be staying too long, Katsuki," Inko stated. She could easily feel the tension between them and knew what it was from. After allowing Bakugo to read the text Izuku had sent her, she'd been able to open up to him much more and vice versa.

All Might blinked a few times, his mouth hanging open for a few more seconds before he snapped out of his shock and regrounded himself. "I apologize if I've intruded at a bad time…"

"Tsk. Don't mind me." Bakugo grunted with irritation. "I'll be in the kitchen Auntie; just tell me if you need something."

Inko nodded and waited for the smaller blonde to stomp off and begin cleaning before returning her attention to the man sitting beside her. "He comes by at least once a week to clean and cook for me… I think he hopes that by taking care of me he'll atone for how cruel he was to Izuku when he was still alive."

"I… Uhh…" All Might fumbled, "I was aware that they knew each other, but the exact nature of their relationship is still unknown to me."

Inko let out a sad laugh, her hands wringing in her lap nervously. "Izuku loved Katsuki more than life itself and as it turns out, those feelings were returned. But, as I'm sure you've already noticed as his teacher, Katsuki can be quite volatile on his best days. He acted like he hated my baby even though the exact opposite was true. I found out recently that the reason he was the first person on the scene after Izuku… after he jumped… well… Katsuki was going to tell him how much Izuku meant to him when he saw him hit the ground. Since then I've seen only the good-hearted nature that Izuku always swore was there beneath the explosive temperament."

"I… I see…" Toshi breathed as he internally reexamined all of the interactions he'd had with Bakugo since the school year started. He could now completely understand why the younger blonde had gotten so heated over the autograph, and why he had said that sorry was never going to be enough. _"He probably feels even more guilty than I do…"_

"In any case…" Inko continued, "Katsuki's already told me about the conversation he had with you about Izuku. Even though it's hard, I know my baby would want me to forgive you both; he was such a kind child."

"Mrs. Midoriya, please. If there's anything I can do to ease the burden that my carelessness caused—"

"Just be the hero that Izuku thought you were… That's how you can honor his memory and help me. I need to believe that the tragedy I suffered will be the last one that any mother has to go through over something that should be as insignificant as quirk ability."

All Might looked over at Bakugo as he furiously scrubbed the mold covered Tupperware in the sink before turning back to Inko, gently taking her fragile hands into his own. "I swear on my life… I will see to it that young Bakugo becomes the man that your son believed he could be and I'll be the hero I should have been that day. You have my word."

Inko gripped his large fingers tightly, the barest hint of hope filling her watery eyes and wobbly smile. "Thank you, All Might, sir. And please, call me Inko."

"Only if you call me Toshinori, mam." He responded sweetly, the two of them sharing a quiet moment as they stared at each other. They were so caught up in one another that they hardly noticed how Bakugo was watching them, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading after so long without an update! :) Please, leave me some reviews because I truly love them and I'm still in need of some motivation to keep writing at the moment!**

 **More delicious chaos coming soon brought to you by The Angst Queen aka AnimeFanGirl2223**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back, my friends! I hope you're ready for another angsty chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me…Deku

Chapter 21

Bakugo sat in the back of the school bus with his friends, his eyes focused through the window as he contemplated what he'd witnessed the day before. As Inko had explained to All Might, he'd already told her everything he knew about what had led up to Izuku's decision as a way to help her understand what caused such a tragedy. He'd never expected the Pro to show up at the Midoriya residence though.

He was still unsure of how he really felt about All Might. Katsuki had adored and idolized the man his entire life, only to have his expectations dashed when he realized that Izuku's fragile hold on his dreams had been crushed by something he'd said.

But part of him knew that he shouldn't hold it against the Pro. Even if All Might had told Izuku that he couldn't be a hero, it was probably coming from a good place rather than out of cruelty—unlike himself.

Had he and so many others not bullied Deku for his quirklessness, being told 'no' by the Number 1 Pro might not have been so much of a blow for him. His mind wanted him to forgive All Might for the one-time faulty decision, especially since he trusted that the man had tried to remedy the error within an hour of making it. Still, Katsuki couldn't help but feel irritated that his teacher was low-key hitting on Izuku's mom.

" _Maybe what I thought was happening actually wasn't…"_ he contemplated, rubbing his face in frustration. _"It's not like I really have a say in who Auntie has the hots for anyway… But Deku might get pissed if he were to find out… Maybe he already knows though? If it turns out I'm just crazy and my mind is making him up, then he knows what I know and if he's a spirit or some shit then wouldn't that give him some omniscience of some kind?"_

"BAKUGO!" Kirishima shouted, finally pulling his attention away from his own thoughts.

"Ah? What the fuck is it? I was trying to think!"

"It appears the bus is stopping here," Todoroki explained. "You should focus so that you don't accidentally die before making it to the training camp."

Shinso chuckled at the lightning that seemed to zap between his boyfriend and Katsuki, amused by the continued tension between them. "I'm not just siding with Shoto when I say he's right, Bakugo. Aizawa has that look on his face again."

* * *

Shinso sat down in the hot spring next to Shoto, unable to resist flickering his eyes over to his boyfriend every so often… though he wasn't ogling the dual user this time. Instead, he was trying to figure out just what in the hell was going on with Todoroki.

During the entire time they'd fought their way through the forest after getting off of the bus, Shoto had been almost protective of Bakugo, putting way more effort into keeping the mud creatures away from him than anyone else—even Shinso himself and his quirk wasn't suited for combat against anything non-sentient.

Between Katsuki's quirk and his relatively vicious disposition, he did just fine, but that didn't seem to be good enough for Todoroki. Hitoshi wondered if maybe the incident at the mall had shaken his love up more than he'd initially let on, but couldn't understand why it might have.

Todoroki had always seemed to have ice water for blood during stressful situations so it didn't make sense for something like that to have caused him this much turmoil. He scootched a little closer to him, grateful that their relationship style was subtle enough that people hardly noticed, if at all.

"Babe… Tell me what's bothering you." He whispered.

"Nothing, Hitoshi… I've already told you that I'm fine."

Shinso wasn't convinced in the slightest, easily able to see how Shoto tensed at his presence, visibly shrinking into himself like he couldn't bear to be touched. He hadn't seen his boyfriend this uncomfortable around him since the start of the school year. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No! Of course not!" Todoroki exclaimed, his voice rising to just below what would gather unwanted attention. "I'm… I'm just…"

Shinso reached his hand over through the water and clasped his lover's fingers gingerly, adding more pressure when Shoto didn't pull away. He rubbed his thumb over the boy's knuckles, giving him an understanding smile even though he was so out of the loop.

"Alright, Shoto." He cooed, "I'm sorry to have pestered you. I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

Todoroki finally looked over guiltily, doing his best to relax so that he wouldn't worry Hitoshi any more. "You're too good to me; I don't deserve someone like you…"

The brainwasher shook his head in disagreement and covertly brought their hands up to his lips, kissing them sweetly. "Whatever it is… we'll get through it."

" _I hope so, Hitoshi… I really do."_ Shoto thought dishearteningly, though outwardly, he simply nodded and did his best to smile.

* * *

Midoriya stood atop the cliff that looked out over the training camp, examining the layout of what was sure to be the most devastating attack the League of Villains had ever attempted. Toya stood slightly behind him, quietly allowing his young boss to strategize their next move.

"It would be foolish of us to attack while the students are grouped together… especially with all of those Pro's right beside them" Izuku voiced, "It's better to wait a couple of days so that their guard is down."

"I agree, Deku," Dabi responded. "The Vanguard Action Squad is prepared whenever you see fit to deploy us."

"Heh… There's quite a lot of unhinged individuals in your troupe. Are you sure you can keep them in check?" Midoriya chuckled as he turned to his comrade.

The man blinked at him lazily but nodded, mentally sighing at some of the people under his command. The only one he was truly concerned about what Muscular, but, hopefully, the deranged criminal wouldn't be too unruly.

"And you, Deku?" Toya questioned. "Is everything set on your end?"

"I'm always prepared, Dabi. I've already come up with plans for every scenario I can think of, and I believe that as long as everyone does what I want, or at least as I predict, the plan will go smoothly." He responded.

The fire wielder nodded and stepped up closer to the edge, peering down at where his brother was staying for the week. He couldn't make him out at such a distance, but he could imagine how tense he was just waiting for the chaos to start. For as cold as Shoto could be, being a double agent was stressful.

"So, just to be clear… What is the ultimate objective of this mission?" he asked.

Deku hummed thoughtfully, a mischevious glint forming on his face. "Well, I suppose the overarching goal is to shake the general populations' trust in the current heroes… You know, really make them question whether or not they can keep citizens safe when even their pupils are targets."

"Sounds easy enough." Dabi drawled.

Midoriya grinned dangerously, so ready to finally put his plan into action.

* * *

 **~Time-Skip: Night of the Attack~**

Todoroki internally sighed in gratitude as he was randomly paired with Bakugo for the Test of Courage, grateful that for once he seemed to be having good luck. As he waited for the rest of the students to be paired up, he texted Deku the information, knowing that this was the perfect situation for the attack to occur.

His job was simple; all he had to do was pretend to do his best at 'fighting off' the enemy until he was 'captured' along with Bakugo. Seeing as the blonde was his partner, he could protect him from any truly harmful attacks and still do as Deku wanted.

Shoto's only concern was what could potentially happen to Shinso during the scuffle, though he tried to push that out of his mind. As if by another miracle, Kirishima had been paired with his boyfriend and he knew that the redhead would protect him with his life because that's just the kind of 'manly man' thing he would do.

As long as those two stayed away from the main battle area and could hide from the poisonous smoke quirk he knew one of the V.A.S. members possessed, they'd be fine.

He walked along the path next to Bakugo, his senses heightened for any sign of his true comrade's presence. The blonde beside him looked bored and irritated like always, truly unworried about the other students' attempts to frighten him.

"Oi! Stop looking at me like that." Katsuki grunted.

"I'm looking around you, Bakugo." Todoroki sighed.

"Tsk. You afraid one of these extra's is actually going to scare you in front of me?"

Shoto rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly, taking at least a little pleasure in how oblivious the blonde was. "Sure, Bakugo, that's what I'm up to. My vigilance couldn't have anything to do with training for future missions in enemy territory or something sensible like that."

Katsuki growled in irritation, unable to say anything without making it seem like he hadn't realized the true reason they were participating in such a ridiculous game. He ended up snorting and tossing his head aside, only to freeze when the scent of smoke and some other odor hit his nose.

"Todoroki…" he breathed, tension building in his body. "You fucking smell that?"

Shoto calmed himself internally, ready for the assault that had apparently just begun. He heard the tiny earpiece he had crackle, his brother's voice coming through.

" **Sho, there's a clearing in between you and the camp's center… Bring Bakugo there."**

"Bakugo…" Todoroki voiced once he'd received his directions. "We should head back to camp; If villains have found our location, it's unwise for us to be so far from help."

"Ah? What the fuck, Icy-hot!" Katsuki hissed. "We aren't some fucking weaklings that need to be protected! I say we attack these fuckers for even considering showing their faces here."

Shoto shook his head as he stepped in front of the enraged blonde, forcing them to make eye contact. "You and I don't have our licenses yet; we can't legally fight anyone without express permission from Mr. Aizawa. In any case, other students might need assistance that we could provide should we run into the enemy and have no choice but to defend ourselves. Think about Kirishima and Hitoshi… They were behind us."

Bakugo glared at his friend, but ground his teeth and nodded. He fully believed that Todoroki was simply trying to sway his decision so that he could go and protect his boyfriend, but, he did make some decent points.

"Alright, fuck. Let's go…"

Shoto and Katsuki took off running, cutting across through the loop they had been following and heading straight for the center point Dabi had spoken of earlier, the blonde completely unaware of how many villains were circling the area.

* * *

Shinso and Kirishima coughed as they struggled through the dense poisonous fog that had permeated the area, their lungs burning as every breath they pulled in weakened them. Still, it hadn't taken them much time to come to the conclusion that they needed to find their friends/boyfriend.

Instead of heading back to camp, they were both desperately trying to get to the spot Shoto and Katsuki should have been at, hoping to meet up with them and then return as a group.

"I can't breathe…" Eijiro gasped, the lightheadedness he was feeling building with each step. "We won't make it at this rate."

Shinso nodded in agreement, and grabbed his arm, leading him off of the trail and away from the more heavily affected area. They could both hear screams from their classmates, but couldn't see them in the mist. Whatever was happening, they knew it must be bad.

"Shoto is with Bakugo… If what Shigaraki said was true, he's likely the target of this attack." Hitoshi huffed, his chest aching with worry. "Remember? He said he'd see Bakugo again soon."

"Shit!" Kirishima gasped, "You're right... Oh man, now we really need to get to them! They were the farthest group away from camp when this started, right? That means they're the farthest away from help from the Pro's."

Hitoshi attempted a reassuring smile even as he swayed a little on his feet, dizzied by the poison already flowing through him. "Come on Kirishima… This is Bakugo and Shoto we're talking about… They'll probably have all of these bastards tied up with a big bow by the time we get to them."

Eijiro seemed to brighten at the thought, but it was only minimal. While both the dual user and the blonde were powerful, their enemies were unknown. It could very well be that the budding heroes were outclassed and just didn't know it yet. But they couldn't give up hope.

All they could do was push forward and do their best to help the people they cared for.

* * *

Midoriya stood with Muscular on the cliff, his eyes covered with enhanced vision goggles Mei had created for him so that he could see what was happening from so far away. It looked like everything was going mostly to plan.

Todoroki and Bakugo were heading to the clearing just as instructed, and the V.A.S. was wreaking havoc all along the trail as well as at the camp itself, keeping everyone who wasn't vital to the mission busy.

"Let me at them, kid. I want to kill something."

Deku crossed his arms, wanting to ignore the criminal's continued whining. Muscular was one of Shigaraki's picks for the mission—a man that Midoriya would never have allowed to come otherwise. "Be quiet."

Muscular snarled in displeasure, his quirk vibrating to be unleashed. "I didn't join this circus just to watch other people have my fun!"

Izuku tilted his head, eyes bouncing around to see how each battle area was fairing until he landed on the camp once more. Aizawa was exiting the building having already taken down the clones Twice had made. He watched as a clone of Dabi attacked the pro without success, finding inspiration in that failure.

"You're completely right, Muscular." Deku cooed sweetly. "It's so wrong of me to keep someone like you out of the fun. You see over there? That big building?"

"Yeah!" the man sneered excitedly. "What of it?"

"Why don't you go down there and cause a ruckus. It would seem those Pro's are causing our forces some trouble."

Muscular sped off, leaping through the air to the area Midoriya had pointed out and landing just as Dabi's clone disintegrated. Izuku smirked, knowing full well that the villain's power came from his quirk and not intelligence.

Against an opponent like Aizawa who was able to erase his quirk, he'd struggle and likely be bested… especially with other Pros and some of the students around to support the scruffy man. It didn't take long for his prediction to come true, Eraserheads power stripping Muscular of his abilities so that Vlad could plaster him to a wall.

"It's almost time, Kacchan…" He whispered. "I can't wait to see you…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ahhh so, this has been fun! My best friend in the whole world has agreed to let me dorkishly read my story to her so she can tell me if it's shit, so, watch out world! The dynamic duo is here!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, a wonderful reader on here (StrangeWorld77) said that my story reminded him/her/ze of the song 'Back From the Dead by Skillet.' Oh, honey. I LOVE THAT SONG! THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! ~ I will eventually try to work that into the story if possible...**

 **Also, I'd still love to have some FanArt drawn for this story (or any of my other ones as well!); PM me if you'd be willing!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 22

Todoroki and Bakugo paused as they entered the clearing, finding the area completely empty aside from them.

"Something isn't fucking right." Katsuki breathed. "It would have made sense for the classmates near our area on the trail to come this way too, but no one's here."

Todoroki nodded quietly, having already assumed the V.A.S. members would likely be doing their best to separate them from the students that weren't 'desirable' as Deku had put it. Still, his skin crawled slightly as he was unaware of just what was going to happen.

While he'd been given some of the details of the plan, many were simply left out so that he could feign ignorance after the attack and look genuinely surprised should anyone be paying attention to his reactions.

"We could go back…" he fakely suggested, knowing that the blonde wouldn't stand for being seen as a wimp.

"Tsk, as if," Bakugo grunted. "Just keep your eyes peeled half and half. I don't want to have to fucking save your candy-cane ass if shit hits the fan."

"As if you could…" Dabi drawled, startling the two of them.

Katsuki and Shoto both dropped into defensive stances, matching glares on their faces. "Just who the fuck are you?" Bakugo growled.

Twice popped up beside his squad leader smugly, staring at the two teenagers. "Well, well," he chuckled, "Looks like these two are ready for a fight- They look scared!"

" **It's time to start Phase Beta. But don't underestimate Bakugo, Dabi. There's a reason he scored highest in the admissions test for UA this year."** Midoriya spoke into the earpiece, his gaze turned on their confrontation now that it had begun.

Toya raised his already blue flamed covered hands at them, intent on hitting hard and heavy.

* * *

Midoriya hummed in excitement as Dabi and Twice took on Shoto and Bakugo, finding it amusing how the younger Todoroki did his best to keep up appearances while giving his elder brother the advantage.

He heard movement behind him, however, and turned menacingly to whoever had tried to sneak up on him, gun already pointed in their direction. To his confusion, the assailant was Kota, the nephew of one of the Pussycats.

He lowered his weapon slowly, finding the child to be an unworthy threat. "You should be careful who you approach, kid. I could have killed you."

"W-who are you? What do you want?" Kota whimpered, tears already flowing from fear.

"I'm Deku, but you shouldn't worry about that," Midoriya explained gently.

"These villains attacking, you're with them, arent' you?"

Izuku glanced at the battle he'd been watching, content with how it seemed to be progressing right then. He turned back and slipped off the goggles, making eye contact with the young boy as he knelt down to his level. "I am… But I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason."

Kota had his hands braced in front of him already, terrified that he would be attacked by the teen. He also looked down at the carnage that was being dealt out below, breathing in the scent of smoke that had billowed up to their peak.

"So, I'm told your name is Kota, right?" Midoriya continued, giving a soft, reassuring smile through his eyes.

"Mhmm."

"Well, Kota. It's certainly safer for you to be up here with me right now, but, I can't exactly have you listening in on the orders I give out. I'll tell you what, you hold still and I'll spray some knock out gas on you. That way you'll be out of harm's way while the fighting is going on, and I can get back to work."

"N-no!" Kota shouted, stepping back from Izuku worriedly. "I… I have to help them. If y-you're their boss then I… I've got to stop you!"

"You don't even like heroes." Midoriya pushed, never taking his eyes off of the child. "Why go out of your way to save them?"

"My aunt's down there!" he responded in anger, "She's my only family!"

Deku clicked his tongue and tilted his head back and forth considering. He pressed the intercom on the mouthpiece he wore, allowing Kota to listen to him.

" **Magnus, Spinner. You two are engaged with the remaining members of the Pussycats, currently, right?"** When he got confirmation that they were, he continued. **"I don't care what happens to Tiger or Pixiebob, but you're to leave Mandalay alive, am I understood?"**

Midoriya made sure that Kota heard them agree before he clicked the sound speaker off once more, giving the boy a nod. "Okay, now your aunt is safe, so, do we have a deal?"

"W-why? Why are you letting her go even though you're a villain?" Kota questioned as he wiped his wet eyes.

"Not all villains are like the one that killed your parents… and not all heroes are good. You'll understand that when you get older." Izuku explained. "Close your eyes; I swear it won't hurt."

Kota looked like he might refuse once more, biting his lip in thought. Midoriya smirked beneath his partial mask and pulled out the canister, spraying it directly at the child before he could react. He caught him just as he fell back, carrying his small body away from the edge so that he could hide him.

" **Dabi, progress report."** He ordered once he'd returned to his perch, grinning at how explosions were still being sent off in the clearing.

" **We** —BOOM— **we are still working on it. Compress should** —BOOM— **be here any moment to finish this."**

Midoriya chuckled and zoomed in on their other members' position, his excitement growing at how close Compress was to Bakugo and Todoroki without their knowledge.

The self-proclaimed magician hid in the trees, watching his prey jump around to avoid Dabi's fire as well as Twice's copies. Once they got within range, all he had to do was pop out and use his quirk on Bakugo, already aware that Shoto was one of theirs.

He heard a twig break near him, however, and quietly turned to his attention in the direction. To his annoyance, the newcomers weren't part of the Squad but were some of the hero students. It would be detrimental for them to enter the fight, even if he already knew that their quirks weren't particularly destructive compared to his true targets.

"This way," Shinso directed, pointing in the direction of the clearing. "I hear Bakugo's explosions right up ahead."

"He's probably giving these unmanly villains a run for their money; I'm sure Todoroki is too," Kirishima responded.

Compress crouched down, readying himself for another leap to land behind them so that he could take care of them before they reached their comrades, only to stop short when his earpiece beeped.

" **Don't make a move yet, Compress. Keep your position and wait for my instructions."**

The man scrunched his nose behind his mask, but did as he was told, watching as the two finally managed to break through the tree line.

Todoroki, however, thought his heart was about to stop when he saw Shinso and Kirishima come stumbling towards them, their movements still sluggish. He made eye contact with Dabi, silently pleading with him to finish this so that nothing would go too wrong.

Bakugo's focus was also pulled away from his opponent momentarily, concern replacing the rage he was feeling as two of his best and only friends struggled to reach them. "AH? What the fuck are you two doing he—Shit!"

Dabi's flames barreled towards the newcomers, Kirishima barely hardening himself and covering Shinso before it reached them. He hissed as the heat seared his skin, burning him without actually causing any damage.

But as the blaze died down around them, they were far from safe. Compress was right beside them, his quirk activated as he grabbed hold and made them into little marbles.

Todoroki gasped in fear, his movements ceasing as his lover was captured. He knew that was likely Deku's doing, but, it made him nervous all the same. Katsuki however, was once more enraged, turning his attention to Compress without thinking about anything else.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off of the prize, Bakugo…" Dabi scolded lightly, a portal opening just behind him, the blonde, and his younger brother. He grabbed onto Katsuki's neck and Shoto's collar, pulling them into the warp gate and away from the camp.

Midoriya bounced on his toes, eyes sparkling as his Kacchan was finally caught. **"All forces remain where you are so that Kurogiri can get you. Our mission is complete."**

* * *

Todoroki paced back and forth outside of the cell the others were being kept in, anxious about what was going on. He'd known that Bakugo was to be captured, but, he didn't think Shinso and Kirishima were targeted as well.

If they weren't and Deku had to improvise to keep their plan on track, that meant they were definitely expendable. He wasn't sure he could get over Kirishima being harmed, much less the love of his life.

Eventually, the messy-haired teen strutted down the corridor, his face blank despite the pep in his step. "Shoto…" he called, "you're going to give yourself an ulcer if you can't calm down."

Todoroki attempted a deep breath, only to give up halfway through it and instead bite the inside of his lip. He let his quirk activate, his right side steaming while the left frosted over. "Deku…" he whined.

"Relax, little spy." Midoriya insisted as he made it to the door. "Taking them wasn't part of the Vanguard Action Squad's plan, but, it isn't like I've got it out for them either."

"So, they won't be hurt?"

Izuku kept his expression neutral. "I can't guarantee that… I personally don't intend to harm them and none of the members who serve under me will without permission. But I don't know what Master will want to be done yet. If possible, I'd like for them to be released."

"Released? Really?" Shoto breathed, his voice filled with hope.

"Of course… If our goal was to simply slaughter upcoming heroes, then the training camp mission would have ended a lot bloodier than it did. Remember Shoto, we wanted to shake the citizenries faith in heroes. It doesn't make much sense to capture students and then kill them when it would have been so much easier just to do so during the actual fight."

Todoroki didn't relax completely, but he did breathe slightly easier knowing that Deku wasn't hellbent on ending their lives. He hoped All For One felt similarly, or could at least be persuaded to show them mercy.

"What am I to do in the meantime?" he questioned.

"Well, those three are still knocked out, but, I think it would be best if I locked you up with them." Midoriya hummed. "That way, if Shinso and Kirishima are released, you could go back to being a spy without anyone being the wiser."

"And Bakugo?" Shoto pried. "What of him?"

Izuku lowered his head some, peering up at Todoroki precariously through his bangs. "You let me worry about Kacchan…"

* * *

Bakugo grunted as he slipped out of unconsciousness, his vision temporarily blurry. He remembered the battle he'd been in just before blacking out though, and was quickly back on guard. The chains keeping his hands bound rattled loudly, the noise rousing his cellmates from their own states of sleep.

"Fucking hell!" he screeched, finding he was unable to pry himself free.

"Bakugo, I know how unmanly this whole situation is, but could you do a bro a favor and keep it down. I've got a giant headache." Kirishima hissed quietly, finding the migraine that had started after being doused with the gas even more prominent now.

The blonde growled but stopped thrashing around, taking a moment to look at where he was. A sinking feeling pooled in his stomach as he looked over his friends. They all had different bindings on them, each tailored to inhibit their quirks from being of use.

His were bulky and were mainly around his hands so that he'd blow himself up if he tried an explosion. Eijiro's were made of super strong metal, Todoroki had a collar on that had little vials of fluid built in, and Shinso had on a mouthpiece.

"Are you guys fucking alright?" he seethed.

"As well as can be expected," Todoroki responded as he slowly sat up. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not fucking long; I can't believe we got fucking kidnapped."

Kirishima nodded, still holding his head. He turned his squinting eyes over to Hitoshi, noting he was eerily subdued. "Uh, hey, Shinso. I know you can't talk or whatever, but, are you okay?"

The boy blinked and nodded, keeping his eyes low. His hands were bound behind his back, the metal mouthpiece holding his jaw tightly together.

Shoto got himself as close to Shinso as he could with how he was chained to the wall, pretending to fiddle with the obstructing gag. It zapped them both, leaving them hissing in pain. "S-sorry.." he mumbled.

Hitoshi averted his eyes even more once the electricity had subsided, pulling his legs up to his chest. Todoroki felt guilt and desperation flow through him; Shinso had never pulled away from him like that before. _"He's probably terrified right now..."_

"What happened to the other students? Icyhot and I were ambushed before we ran into anyone." Bakugo grunted, sweat already beading down his temple.

Kirishima tore his eyes away from where Todoroki looked like he might be sick next to Hitoshi, turning them to Bakugo. "I don't know, man. Shinso and I headed straight to you all once the attack started. We could hear fighting going on, and some of the 1-B or 1-A guys screaming, but, with the fog, it was hard to tell where it was coming from or who it was."

"Damn." Katsuki hissed in frustration. "This is just fan-fucking-tastic. I'm some prisoner with you three fucks."

"At least you're with friends, right bro?" Kirishima chuckled half-heartedly, doing his best to lighten the solemn mood that had overtaken the room.

"Yeah, sure, shitty-hair." Bakugo conceded. "Where do you think we are?"

"You're just where I want you."

The blondes red eyes widened father than they ever had before, snapping to the door before pinging between his friends and the one who'd entered. "Y-you…" he gasped. "N-no… It's not… It can't be fucking real!"

"What's the matter, Kacchan? Aren't you glad to see me?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Have you guys ever seen 'The Croods'? Well, at the end of each chapter that little sloth's voice rings in my head going 'Bum bum buuum!' XD**

 **Anyway, please leave me a review! You know how I love reading those!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ahhh... So ready to get this wild story going full steam ahead! This is going to be fun!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 23

"What's the matter Kacchan? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Bakugo looked over at his friends one more time, hoping with all of his heart that the person standing in the doorway was simply a figment of his imagination but their equally as chilled looks told him he was lucid.

He fell quiet, unable to find words to describe exactly what he was feeling right then. He internally fought with himself, knowing the strange dreams he had been experiencing were likely not dreams at all, but still, how could they not have been?

The silence that had engulfed their cell was broken, however, when two more figures appeared, one quickly recognizable as Shigaraki and the other being someone who made the captives blood run cold with fear.

"So, this is your muse, Deku…" the monstrous human spoke, his large body stepping up beside Izuku's smaller one.

"Mmm. Yes, Master." Midoriya hummed.

"And these other three?"

"Shoto Todoroki with fire and ice as a quirk, Eijiro Kirishima with hardening, and Hitoshi Shinso; he can brainwash victims as long as he can get them to respond to him."

All For one moved towards the teens, unable to see them yet somehow able to gaze right through them. "An interesting catch, my child. What are your plans for them?"

Bakugo shivered slightly, his eyes still downcast and almost broken looking. He couldn't believe that his Deku was likely behind so many calamities, namely the USJ and training camp. A withdrawn numbness almost overtook him completely when he saw Izuku shrugging without a care in response. Did he and the three with him mean so little?

"That one's quirk could certainly be useful against my rival; bring him to me." All For One commanded, gesturing to one of the teens.

Shigaraki and Deku moved without hesitation, the younger holding Kirishima still while his rival disintegrated the restraints. They each gripped one of the redhead's arms, pulling him toward their Master obediently.

Kirishima thrashed against them, still disoriented by whatever drug had been used to knock him out after he'd been brought back to wherever it was they'd taken him. "L-let me go!" he shouted.

Shinso finally seemed to get riled up as well, pulling himself forward as he fought to get out of his own bindings. Todoroki was equally as distressed, unsure of what was about to happen to a person he truly did consider to be a friend.

"Leave him alone!" he growled, unwittingly activating his quirk. One of the viles attached to his collar emptied though, the steam and frost that had accumulated on his skin fizzling out as he swayed on his knees and fell back. Shinso was quick to lean over, just barely able to get his shoulder behind Todoroki to help break his fall.

The master villain ignored their pleas and raised his hand, pressing it to Kirishima's forehead, holding him in place despite how he tried to get away. His original quirk activated, pulling Eijiro's hardening ability straight from him. The boy screamed and convulsed, his panicked and pain-filled shrieks making the other three captives close their eyes and shudder in horror.

It didn't take long before the redhead fell limp, however, his near-comatose form dropping to the ground as Deku and Shigaraki let go of him, the young villain seeming completely unphased by the cruel display.

"Ah… yes, this power will come in handy very soon I'm sure…" All For One mused happily. "You did well, Deku."

Midoriya bowed his head while Tomura glowered beside him, jealousy emanating off of him in waves. He waited for both of them to leave before turning his attention back to the prisoners. Bakugo hadn't said a single word since he'd walked in, clearly traumatized by his realization about Deku and what had just happened.

Izuku grabbed Kirishima's tattered, fire-singed shirt and yanked him over to the other three, setting him down just before them. "He's not dead yet; He's young and healthy so there's a chance he'll make it even though he's quirkless now."

Shinso did his best to cuss at him from behind the mask, glaring at him darkly while Todoroki looked completely drained and shocked. But still, Katsuki was silent and unmoving.

Midoriya inwardly growled, not liking this new behavior from Bakugo at all. Nothing in his plan would work if he'd accidentally broken the blonde too much; he needed him riled up.

"Don't worry," he cooed, leaning down to get right in their faces. "I was able to capture all four of you and I'm just a quirkless Deku… Isn't that right, Kacchan?"

He giggled darkly as he stood straight once more, not missing how Bakugo's jaw tightened ever so slightly from the jab. After giving his captives one more once over, he leisurely strolled out of the cell, leaving them to adjust to the brutality they'd witnessed.

After a few moments, Todoroki reached out and felt Eijiro's forehead. As the only one with his hands free, he did his best to pull the teen onto his lap, spreading his body out across himself and Shinso.

He willed his quirk to activate, finding that he was only able to chill his hand slightly with whatever serum had been injected into his neck. "It's not much, but, I can try to bring his fever down." He explained quietly, tears forming in his eyes.

This was far more than he bargained for, now more than ever wishing he'd taken more care in protecting the newfound friends he'd never thought he would have.

Hitoshi nodded, remaining close to Shoto even though he was focusing on Eijiro's chest as he struggled to breathe. He flickered his gaze to Bakugo, examining the devastated expression that covered his usually confident or at least irritated face. All they could do was hope heroes came to help soon.

* * *

Midoriya dried himself off slowly after showering, checking himself in the mirror every so often out of nervous habit. When he'd visited Bakugo at night, he'd rarely taken off his shirt because he was self-conscious about his scars.

Now though, Katsuki was fully lucid and would be able to not only notice them but really and truly see them. Not only that, but he'd remember all of them too. Without the influence of the mist, the blonde was highly intelligent and had a superb memory.

Still, there wasn't any going back now.

He dressed and checked over his room once more, making sure that anything of value was tucked away in indestructible storage boxes or simply removed entirely. Once he was sure everything was as perfect as it could be, he headed back down to the cell.

It had been several hours since the incident with Kirishima, and Midoriya's nerves were fired up as usual. He hoped that Bakugo had enough time to get over how distraught he was so that he could move phase two into action. He passed by Dabi as he walked, giving him a solemn glance that included a confirming nod.

The door creaked as he opened it, light pouring into the dimly lit area. "Kacchan…" he called sweetly, eyeing his prize without any expression.

Bakugo opened his crimson orbs, the fragileness he'd exhibited earlier completely replaced by full-blown rage. Kirishima's feet were resting on his thighs limply, still unconscious from having his quirk forcefully taken from him.

Midroiya, however, ignored the death glares he was receiving from his blonde and the other two teens who'd also woken up when he'd entered, stepping up to them calmly. "Come on, Kacchan…" he urged, gesturing for the boy to stand.

Todoroki attempted to catch Bakugo's eye, but, couldn't seem to get his attention with it so focused on burning through his boss. "Katsuki…" he whispered, using the teens first name for perhaps the first time. "Don't do it."

"I fucking know that dipshit," Bakugo growled back. He bared his teeth at Midoriya, defiantly staying put.

"Aww, don't be like that Kacchan." Midoriya hummed as he pulled out a gun. "Come with me and I won't hurt your friends, hmm?"

Deku grinned menacingly as he pointed the weapon at Shoto's head. Still, Katsuki held firm even as his breathing rate picked up. Shinso looked as terrified as Todoroki, seemingly paralyzed beside him. It wasn't until Midoriya clicked the safety off that Bakugo's resolve began to falter.

"I'll do it you know" Izuku continued. "Don't push me, Kacchan."

Katsuki snarled in hatred, maneuvering to his feet as best he could with all of the chains on him. He stood still as Midoriya unlocked the ones that kept him attached to the wall, glancing back at where Shoto seemed to be trying to suppress how heavily he was heaving.

He covertly watched Shinso as well, noting that while he still looked distressed, there was almost resignation behind his tired purple eyes. There wasn't much time to dwell on it, however, as Izuku soon clicked his tongue in approval and began leading him away.

"Fucking take care of Eijiro." He ordered, giving the sickly pale boy one more glance. "You got that Shoto, Hitoshi?"

They nodded at him, Todoroki's hand back to where it was earlier, desperately trying to keep Kirishima's fever down. The door closed behind him, effectively blocking his view. He allowed Midoriya to lead him around, the chain attached to his bindings making him feel like he was a dog on a walk.

It seemed like they kept going forever, the expansive layout of the hideout dragging along endlessly. The whole time Bakugo was seething with anger, eyeing Deku's back with murderous intent.

In the few hours he'd been left to sit in his cell, Katsuki had thoroughly worked himself up into a rage-filled frenzy. How dare Midoriya have toyed with him in such a way, pretending to be dead for almost two years as he drowned in guilt over his part in the apparent attempt.

He'd felt like he was losing his mind for months now, teetering on the edge of insanity and suicidal ideation as he was given scraps of attention every so often in what he could only assume was a drug-induced delirium.

" _Fucking Deku."_ He thought bitterly. _"I'm going to squash you like the little bug you are… just wait."_

Finally, they seemed to reach their destination, Izuku taking out another key and unlocking the door. He led Bakugo inside, the same sickly sweet smile on his lips without any emotion behind his eyes as he shut them in and moved to stand before the silently simmering teen.

He could already tell Katsuki's naturally violent disposition was pushing back, overtaking every other emotion he could have been experiencing. " _Perfect."_

"I'm going to undo your cuffs now, Kacchan!" he chirped.

In the instant the restraints clicked, Bakugo was in action, using both palms to blast Izuku into the nearest wall. The smaller teen sputtered and groaned, staggering back to his feet slowly. But Katsuki wasn't done.

"You little insignificant bitch!" he screamed, quickly moving over to grab Midoriya by his hair and roughly toss him around, adding another explosion to amplify the already considerable impact.

Izuku coughed, the sound wet as blood spattered from his lips. He didn't say a word though and kept his eyes lowered to the floor as he rose again. This beating was nothing compared to the ones he'd received from Shigaraki and his goons.

Bakugo howled with anger, continuing to slam Midoriya around into anything and everything he could, the solid walls cracking from the force of his blasts. He had tears threatening to slip down his heated cheeks but refused to let them form completely. He wouldn't cry like Deku already was.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Deku!" he shouted, priming his hand for one more powerful bomb. The shockwave knocked Midoriya back again, his smaller body crumpling against one of the fractured walls.

Katsuki followed to where he'd landed, grabbing his collar so that he could yank him to his feet. He pulled back his fist once more, intent on beating Izuku to death with his bare hands. But those damn green eyes finally opened and trailed up, catching his own.

Midoriya knew this was the moment.

"Kach…" He gasped. "W-what are yo-u wai-ting f-for?"

Bakugo stopped short, fist still raised and poised to rain down on the thoroughly beaten boy he'd pinned. His erratic breathing slowed, anger dissipating as he finally let himself feel something other than the wrath that had consumed him.

What replaced it was soul-crushing despair followed by an impossible love.

Katsuki lowered his arm, placing it back on Midoriya's shirt. He shook him gently, tears finally making it down his cheeks. "Why the fuck would you do this, Izuku… Why would you fucking…"

"I t-told you, K-Kacchan…" he panted, "I was s-so angry at everyone… I made a d-d-deal with the devil so that I could h-hurt everyone who hurt me. Now… Go on… K-Kill me, Kacchan… I k-know you hate me now so… Do it…"

Bakugo trembled, his own legs quaking almost as much ad Midoriya's. But he shook his head, closing his eyes tightly as he lowered his head and kissed Izuku gently, unable to actually go through with his threat.

"I… I fucking can't, Deku…" he sobbed. "I can't fucking hate you…"

Izuku hid the smugness he felt and kissed him back, his small hands finding their way to Bakugo's wrists and squeezing gently, thumbs rubbing circles on his quirk warmed skin. He pulled back soon though, letting out a painful, wheezing cough as he finally dropped.

Bakugo caught him, carefully maneuvering his limp body around until he could carry him to the singed and tipped over bed that had once been neatly made in the corner. Using his foot, he pulled it back up, setting Midoriya down on it gently.

"D-don't cry Kacchan…" Izuku pleaded weakly. "I'll be okay… as long as you still love me… I'm okay."

Bakugo bowed by the edge, letting his head fall to the mattress as he choked on reality. Izuku Midoriya, the kind and innocent boy he'd been in love with for years was now a villain. He was a heavy hitter for the opposite side who had used his strategy skills to attack him and his classmates. He'd allowed his 'Master' to take Kirishima's quirk, leaving his damaged body in a damp cell with the other budding heroes he'd helped to capture.

Izuku Midoriya had played with him, deprived him of sleep and made him question his sanity over and over again. And yet, Katsuki couldn't bring himself hate him. He didn't even think his feelings had changed at all even after realizing all of the horrific things Izuku had probably had a hand in.

It was sobering… devastating even.

"Look at me, Kacchan," Midoriya ordered, his voice stabilizing as he grew accustomed to the ache in his bones.

Bakugo slowly did as he was instructed, vision blurry as tears continued to flow through his burning eyes.

"You hurt me, Kacchan. Every day from the time we found out that you could cause explosions while I could do nothing, you hurt me. You called me names, belittled me, tore me down in front of everyone we knew and then beat me into the dirt when I tried to stand up for myself. For almost ten years, I took the abuse you forced me to endure… even now I'm still willing to let you hurt me."

Bakugo almost whimpered with regret, barely able to hold the boy's steady, unwavering cold gaze. But he forced himself to; nothing Izuku had said was a lie and he had to own up to that. It made him nauseous to know that he'd let his anger get the better of him again... he'd sworn he would be different.

"I told you the first night I came to visit you that you almost broke me, Kacchan…" Midoriya continued. "But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hate you… I couldn't stop loving you no matter what you did to me. You told me over and over again that you didn't care what I'd become, but, I want to hear it now that you know the truth and are lucid. Can you still love me for what I am now? Can you forgive me for how I treated you since I've always forgiven you?"

Katsuki nodded without hesitation, unable to deny that what he was feeling must have been what Izuku felt. The teen had only come to visit and subsequently mess with him for months, not years, and he was kind most of the time even then.

They were two peas in a pod for sure, always one step away from being abusive while desperately wanting to show the other that they loved them. He leaned down to kiss Izuku, making it just before his lips when Midoriya spoke once more.

"If you love me, then will you join me?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What do we think, readers? Will he say yes? Will he say no? Are you all planning to kill me for what I had happen to Kirishima?**

 **Please Review! :) Also, follow and favorite!**


	24. Chapter 24

**\\_(0.0)_/ I guess we'll see where my muse takes me this chapter! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 24

Todoroki sat quietly, his arms aching from trying to force his quirk to activate despite the influence of the serum. It seemed like it was mostly working, Kirishima's fever kept under control even if the color had yet to return to his skin.

Shoto was greatly concerned for the boy, unable to keep his feelings in check no matter how much he tried. He wasn't sure how much more he could stand anymore, though he was truly unable to do anything other than beg at this point.

Whether it was Midoriya's intention or not, pretending to be a captive was eerily similar to the real thing. He couldn't use his quirk for very long, and what he was able to accomplish was pitiful compared to his usual power level.

What was bothering him even more though, was how Shinso was behaving. Despite the fact that his mouth was covered and his hands were bound behind his back, Todoroki had expected more attempts to be near him.

Even during school hours when they kept their PDA to a minimum, the brainwasher was loving towards him. Now though, it seemed like he was too withdrawn and defeated to connect with at all.

Shoto flickered his eyes over to Hitoshi, scanning his body language and visible face for some hint of what was going on in his head. He'd done this many times already, but this time, the boy looked back.

"Are you alright, Hitoshi?" he murmured nervously.

Shinso's face wilted a little, becoming even more disheartened if that was possible. He turned away once more, focusing intently on the ground and shook his head.

Todoroki felt his heart skip a beat as pain radiated from every point in his chest. He'd talked to Shinso several times about how powerless the boy felt when his ability to use his quirk was taken away. The brainwasher had suffered so much as a young child, always feeling voiceless; now he was muzzled like a mutt. "H-Hitoshi?" he whimpered.

The pathetic sound caused Shinso to sigh heavily, and return his attention to Shoto. He leaned sideways, nuzzling his forehead into Todoroki's sweat and dirt mused hair. He did his best to peck him through his mask, breathing in his scent deeply.

Shoto trembled and pushed back, working his way down so that his head could rest on his lover's shoulder. He took comfort with the way that Shinso seemed to use his cheek to pet him, silently soothing him even though it seemed like he was the one that needed it more.

* * *

Bakugo felt like his heart had been stabbed with glass, breath sucked out of his lungs so forcefully they couldn't pull more in. _"Join the villains? I c-couldn't… Could I? I can't let go of Izuku. He's alive. I have another chance to be with him but… To be a villain?"_

"I don't expect you to answer that question right now, Kacchan," Midoriya explained.

"Deku… Fuck I…" He fumbled, still stuck on his indecision.

"Hey…" Izuku cooed, raising one of his singed hands up to pet Bakugo's cheek. "Even if you say no, it won't change how I feel; I promise. I love you, Kacchan. Even before I jumped… even after I woke up… remember?"

Bakugo nodded again and leaned into Midoriya's palm, taking comfort in the affection even though his insides were twisting with worry. He wouldn't allow himself to think about it, but, surely refusing wouldn't end well for him even if Izuku loved him.

He climbed up on the bed, hovering over him as he gently nipped and sucked on his lips. "I want you so badly, nerd." He breathed huskily, losing himself in his desire instead of his unease.

Izuku smirked shyly, slowly spreading his legs to allow Bakugo in between them. When the blonde settled in, he couldn't help but sigh in contentment, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders tightly.

Katsuki kissed down his neck softly, carefully avoiding any bruises and burns he'd caused just minutes before. His hands tangled in Izuku's hair and slipped up his shirt, scratching his blunt nails over the boy's skin.

Midoriya responded by arching as much as he could, aroused by the sensual touches and even the pain that accompanied his movement. He shuddered when Bakugo thrust forward with his hips, grinding their growing erections together roughly.

"K-Kacchan!" he whined, moving his own fingers lower so that he could squeeze the teens hips. He pushed his pants down slightly, grazing his hip bones. "M-more please!"

The blonde grinned, chuckling almost proudly. He raised up to his knees once more, quickly stripping off his shirt and helping Midoriya out of his own. It made him want to bite his lip once he got sight of his soon to be lovers torso, finding the firm yet lean muscle tantalizing; even the scars he vaguely remembered seeing before looked beautiful—like red and white paintbrush strokes across a lightly tanned canvas.

"You're so fucking hot, Deku." He breathed heatedly, wasting no more time before dipping his head down and sucking on any visible and undamaged skin he could get to.

Midoriya gasped and moaned, tossing his head back and forth as the blondes teeth bit into him. The sensation was so harsh and yet loving at the same time, driving him almost crazy with thoughts about what was coming.

His legs trembled around Bakugo by the time he'd gotten down to his lower abdomen, tongue trailing lower and drawing circles just above his pant line.

"Are you ready, Deku? I'm going to show you just how much you've been missing the last few months... Fucking teasing me all this time!"

"K-Kacchan…" Midoriya whimpered; "Be nice!"

The blonde glowered smugly, peering up at Izuku from where his lips hovered achingly close to his most sensitive area. "Heh… Not so fun to play around when you're the one getting blue-balled is it? Don't worry, I'll make you feel really good as long as I get to be in control this time."

Midoriya didn't even have a chance to take a breath in before Katsuki closed the distance, kissing his already solid member through the fabric. He hissed loudly, hips jerking up as much as Bakugo's hands would allow.

The blonde's smirk grew at his instantaneous reaction. He slipped his thumbs into the hem of Midoriya's pants, pulling them down with agonizing slowness just to savor how he trembled and swallowed with anticipation.

"Hands up by your head, Deku. It's only fair since I was too drugged to do anything when you came to visit."

Izuku shuddered again, cock twitching at the command even as he rushed to comply. He licked his lips and pleadingly looked down, fingers gripping the pillow beneath his head tightly as Bakugo threw his pants and boxers to the side.

"Now close your eyes."

Midoriya let his lids flutter closed, fully intending on doing everything Katsuki ordered him to do right then. He breathed in a shaky breath, the wind quickly forced back out when he felt himself get deep throated.

"AH!" He squealed, his back arching sinfully as he struggled to keep himself from jerking around in pleasure.

Bakugo hummed, sucking greedily on what he'd wanted for so long. His tongue wiggled against the bottom, running up and down the length as he bobbed his head. He kept his hand pressed firmly on Midoriya's hip, pinning him to the bed as he writhed and moaned.

Katsuki kept his gaze firmly on Izuku's face, loving how his eyes were jumping around behind the lids, rolling back into his head when he'd do something that felt particularly good. He let the pulsing organ fall out of his mouth with a wet popping sound.

"K-Kacchan… You p-promised…" Midoriya groaned in need, desperate to break the commands he'd been given to reach down.

"Tsk. I am being fucking nice. Now open that damn adorable mouth of yours."

"Grrrnnng…" Izuku whimpered, parting his teeth slowly. The hollowness of his mouth was filled by nitro covered fingers right after, immediately calming the displeasure he was experiencing and bringing a new wave of exhilaration over him. He lapped at the digits, thoroughly coating them in his saliva.

Bakugo used his free hand to yank off the too tight jeans he was wearing, kicking them off the bed. He moved back up Midoriya's body, pulling his fingers from the boy's mouth and replacing them with his tongue, ravaging the cavern.

The blonde slipped his hand between them, and pressed his middle finger into Izuku slowly, kissing him more deeply when he stiffened at the unfamiliar sensation. He pulled back slightly, tilting his head near his ear.

"Shhh, Deku" he cooed. "It's going to feel good soon."

He worked another in, scissoring them while he kissed Midoriya's neck and jaw. By the time the third one was in, he was almost insane with his own desire; he didn't think his cock could get any harder than it was at that moment.

Bakugo leaned up once more, supporting himself with his free hand as he positioned his hips squarely between Midoriya's quivering thighs. He stared down at Izuku's face, memorizing every beautiful angle and graceful curve.

"Open your eyes now, Deku." He whispered, smiling lovingly when those ever kind green orbs peered up into his own crimson ones. They stared at each other, the world drifting away around them. Midoriya hesitantly let go of his pillow, reaching up to grip Bakugo's cheeks. Katsuki pushed forward then, pressing himself into his love steadily.

"Ah… Ow…" Midoriya hissed, his lip ending up firmly between his teeth to as he adjusted to the size difference and subsequent dull, tearing ache.

Bakugo finally broke their mutual gaze, unable to stop himself from closing his eyes from the intense heat and tightness surrounding him. He nuzzled his nose into Izuku's, pecking at his lips as he moaned softly. "Fuck, Deku…" he breathed. "You feel damn amazing."

"Kacchan… I…" Midoriya moaned, pulling into another sweet kiss.

Bakugo pulled back, and thrust forward, dropping down to his elbows as another wave of pleasure flowed through him. He repeated the movement, pumping himself in and out of his Izuku at a slow but rhythmic pace.

Midoriya slipped his arms under Katsuki's, pulling him closer while he wrapped his legs around his waist. He pressed his nose into the blonde's neck, breathing in the smokey scent that mesmerized him.

"M-More…" he begged.

Bakugo nipped his ear and picked up his speed, angling his hips in different ways until he heard Midoriya gasp loudly, body tensing. He smirked, and jerked again, ramming into the boy's prostate roughly.

He pistoned his hips, falling deep into the throes of his own pleasure while getting lost in the sound of Izuku's moans and mewls—the way he shivered beneath him and dug his delicate fingers into his shoulder blades.

"D-Deku…" he managed to hiss, unable to say much more as the hot need for completion pooled int his lower belly. Midoriya understood, nodding feverishly into his collarbone as he arched against him once more.

"I… S-so c-close..." Izuku moaned, his voice shaking and barely above a whisper. He tightened his hold on his lover, gasping and shuddering with each snap of the blonde's hips. The pleasure built within him, pulling so tightly he was ready to snap until it uncoiled, sending him over the edge as his vision bled white. "Kacchan!"

"Nnng, Deku!" Bakugo groaned in response, the boy's quivering walls squeezing him almost unbearably in the best way. He jerked haphazardly, stabbing to the wonderful warmth as he too released.

They panted hard, wrapped up and tangled in each other's limbs as they came back down from their high, once again looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"I'm yours, nerd. Only and forever, yours. I love you, Deku."

"I love you too, Kacchan… So, so much."

* * *

The Pro heroes all stood at attention as Tsukauchi spoke, the weight of their failure to protect so many budding heroes baring down on them. The room was solemn, filled with a quiet shame that couldn't be quelled no matter how optimistic the detective tried to sound.

All Might looked the most unnerved by the news of the attack. He'd beating himself up about it for hours now, condemning himself for taking some personal time and spending the evening sitting with Inko, letting the woman prattle on about Izuku in the way all doting mothers do.

He probably knew more about Izuku Midoriya than almost anyone else and everything he'd learned made his carelessness all those months ago seem even more destructive. His head was held high for appearances, but, it was one more word away from hanging low.

His master was beside him, the tiny old man grim looking as well. It gave him small comfort to have someone he trusted so dearly beside him, but not nearly enough.

"All right…" Tsukauchi concluded. "Now that we all know what we're going to be doing once the assault and rescue takes place, are there any questions?

"I want to know what consequences will be dealt out to the imbeciles responsible for getting my prized creation kidnapped!" Endeavor growled, his voice harsh. There was no mistaking where his priorities were, even for those who barely knew him. No parent could so callously respond to their own child's abduction by referring to them as a 'prized creation'.

"At this point, no legal action will be taken from our end," Tsukauchi responded equally as coldly, glaring at the Number 2 pro.

Aizawa and Nezu shifted in their chairs, their images on the TV screen clearly uncomfortable when Endeavor looked to them for vengeance. "As unfortunate as this was, I find no blame with the Professors or Pussycats. We will, of course, go over what information we have to see how our secret location was found so easily, but, at this point pointing fingers serves no purpose." The principle explained.

The hellfire wielder snarled in anger, finding the lack of punishment the same as weakness. If they wouldn't do anything more than take responsibility for being blindsided yet again, then he'd be sure to train Shoto even harder—make it impossible for him to be captured even by someone of All Might's skill… or kill him in the process.

He told himself the boy was too soft and weak; that his progress as an upcoming hero was unsatisfactory and that's why he was unable to keep himself from being taken down. _"This embarrassment won't happen again…"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Jeez! Only took me 24 chapters to get some actual smut going on! Lol, thank you for reading my friends! I can't wait to get to the next deliciously angsty parts!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Lol, these poor boy's are in for some more dramatic agnst! XD I hope you readers are ready!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 25

Bakugo laid beside Deku, holding him in his arms as he ran his fingers up and down his bare back. He couldn't have imagined such a wonderful feeling… even in his wildest dreams and fantasies, nothing could have compared.

Still, deep in his heart and the back of his mind, he was conflicted. He'd never answered Midoriya about being a turncoat and eventually, the question would come up again. But he didn't want to focus on that just yet, deciding instead to continue losing himself in the happiness he was experiencing.

"I'm going to have to go see the medic soon…" Midoriya yawned. "I'm kind of sore."

The blonde looked a little guilty as he nuzzled Izuku's head once more, but oh so smug as well. "Tsk… It was just a few love taps."

Deku sweatdropped, completely taken aback by the terrible pun his lover had made. He didn't think he'd ever heard Katsuki say something so adorably dumb before. His lighthearted giggle was muffled by the blonde's lips, however, something he didn't mind in the least.

"I'm going to have to take you back to the cell now, Kacchan. Is that okay?" he asked as he ran his hands through Katsuki's hair lovingly. He could see the almost sad look in Bakugo's eyes though and waited not only for an answer but also an explanation if he was going to get one.

"…Yeah, I guess there isn't much else to do with me until I give you my answer, huh?"

Izuku breathed in and sighed deeply before nodding. "I know it would be a hard adjustment; just think about it for now. But hey, how about this? When we get there, I'll take Kirishima to the medic and see if there's anything they can do. I honestly doubt it since Master's taken people's quirks before and if they didn't die immediately, they almost always went into a coma of sorts."

Bakugo's eyes lowered slightly, but he ended up pushing down the sadness that he felt building in him. He pressed himself up into a sitting position and rolled off of the mattress, unabashedly walking around nude as he picked up the discarded pieces of their clothes. "Thanks, Deku, Eijiro is a dork, but, he's one of the best people I know."

"I know that, Kacchan. I heard everything you told me at my headstone." Midoriya answered, his attention only half on the solemn conversation as he watched his lover trail around the destruction of his once perfectly tidy room.

"You're a mess, Deku" Bakugo grunted when he heard that damn mischievous giggle behind him. "I know I've heard that laugh before. You watched me undress back when you first started stalking me, didn't you?

"Hmm, I don't know what you're talking about, Kacchan!" Izuku insisted poorly, unable to hide the blush that crept over his cheeks as he gingerly took his pants.

Bakugo rolled his eyes as he dressed, his emotions all over the place at this point. He boomeranged between elation that he was actually with the boy he loved and dissonance over what that meant for him. The rapid switches were tearing him up internally even if he wasn't admitting it.

Still, as he helped Izuku limp out into the hall and followed his directions back to the cell, neither side could completely overtake the other. After a few minutes, the man he'd battled against at the camp strode into the same hall, smirking at them knowingly.

"Dabi…" Midoriya called, "I'm going to need your help carrying Kirishima to the infirmary."

The fire wielder looked at him curiously, stepping aside to let them lead the way. "So," he mused, "you look almost as bad as when Shigaraki tried to kill you. Trouble in paradise?"

Bakugo growled lowly, refusing to look back at the undoubtedly amused expression on his face. He held onto Deku more tightly though, silently letting him know that his temper was still intact and just as short-fused as always.

"That's enough, Dabi…" Deku scolded lightly, grinning as he pecked at his lover's cheek.

They made it back to the dungeon without any other problems, Bakugo's heart beating a little harder once he was facing down the door separating him from his comrades. It burned him that he couldn't decide between heroism and villainy and it was even worse that he couldn't even face the people he considered friends at this point.

Midoriya stepped out of his hold and held up the new restraints he'd picked up before leaving his room, easily slipping them back onto his blonde. He opened the door, pushing Bakugo in roughly. "Go on, Kacchan. Hurry up or Dabi's going to get impatient and burn you."

The blonde rolled his eyes to himself and skulked to the wall, feeling a little less ashamed since he was threatened even if he doubted that it was serious. Toya followed him over and reattached the chains before moving to pick up Kirishima.

"What are you going to do with him?" Shoto questioned almost immediately, his hold on the boy still passed out in his arms tightening with apprehension.

"Infirmary."

Hitoshi's eyes narrowed at the response, flickering back to Shoto for a moment and staring at him equally as suspiciously. The look didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend, who turned to give him a questioning glance in return.

Midoriya however, raised an eyebrow and then slowly broke out in a sadistic grin, his green eyes gleaming blankly. "So, you figured it out then?"

Shinso turned towards Izuku and glared, but ultimately nodded. Deku's face went back to its completely unreadable expression as a result and he pulled out his keys. "Shoto. It would seem that your boyfriend is smarter than I initially gave him credit for."

The already worried glint in Todoroki's eye spread all over him, even his posture became tense and rigid. "W-what?"

Hitoshi let his eyes fall, glaring at the ground away from his lover instead of the boy's boss. He couldn't explain verbally, but Shoto understood all the same. His allegiance to Deku and the villain organization was uncovered.

"The fuck?" Bakugo grunted incredulously. "It was you this whole time?"

His throat clamped up so tightly he couldn't even begin to force words out of it, staring numbly at the brainwasher as Midoriya let Dabi undo the restraints on his wrists and ankles.

"How'd you figure it out?" the elder Todoroki questioned, taking the initiative to undo Hitoshi's mask as well.

The boy cracked his jaw back and forth then licked his dry, sore lips. "I saw you in a picture Shoto had in his nightstand; you look different, but, between the fire quirk and your eyes it was hard to miss."

Dabi smirked despite the situation, turning to look up at Midoriya with a fake 'oops' expression. He quickly replaced the mouthpiece, finding the action easy as Hitoshi didn't even bother to resist.

He moved onto his brother right after, practically dragging him to his feet while also throwing Kirishima's limp form over his shoulder. The younger Todoroki was visibly ill-looking, the feeling of loss so incredibly overwhelming that it was hard to even think much less move on his own.

"Shoto," Midoriya called, his voice cold, "Come, I have something to speak with you about."

The dual user trailed after absently, receiving a few nudges from his brother to keep him moving. He couldn't help but look back at Shinso, their eye's meeting in a pitiful gaze that was sorrowful on both ends. _"I'm so sorry, Hitoshi…"_

* * *

Todoroki sat quietly as his minimal wounds were checked over, looking even more pathetic than Bakugo did when he'd first realized his 'dead love' was actually alive and evil. The blonde himself had stared at him as he'd left the cell with almost confusion… though there might have been irritation, disbelief, and perhaps even a realization tied to some of the dual user's previous actions as well.

"He still loves you, you know," Izuku stated matter of factly, making the people who'd accompanied him there look over. "Shinso I mean… even if he feels betrayed he still cares."

"I agree," Dabi added in, "if he figured it out based on seeing me at the training camp, then he'd already worked it out before waking up in the dungeon and yet he still made an effort to calm your nerves."

Midoriya nodded, though he'd yet to allow his emotions to surface after leaving the safety of his room. "Maybe you can keep him here… You'd have to keep his mouth closed or we'd need to cut his vocal cords, but, it could work."

The younger Todoroki looked downright disgusted with the idea, his displeasure with it so readable it was almost palpable.

Izuku rolled his eyes and turned to Dabi, nodding for him to take over the conversation since he not only seemed to be the only one caught up on the reality of what would need to happen, but he was also not in the middle of fairly painful healing procedures.

Toya pushed himself to his feet and strode over to his baby brother, giving him the 'parent look'. "Shoto… let's go for a walk."

The dual user didn't move at first, feeling almost faint from everything that had happened in the last few minutes alone. Eventually, Dabi gripped his arm and pulled him out, nodding to Deku that he'd handle it as best he could.

They walked down the empty corridors silently until Shoto couldn't take it anymore. "How can you side with Deku on this?"

"You're being naïve, Shoto." He responded, peering down at him through his periphery. "That boy knows which team you're playing for now; he can't simply be let go."

"Why the hell not?" the dual user seethed. "Who cares if my cover is blown. I can do other things besides gathering intel!"

Dabi stopped walking and grabbed his brothers shoulders, pinning him to the wall. "You know that's not true; Anyone could see that you struggle with directly confronting people you consider friends and since you've spent so much time at UA, you're well acquainted with many aspiring Pro's. You'd be a liability if you were ever to meet them head-on in battle."

The teen ground his teeth together and turned away, unable to argue with his words but equally as unwilling to accept them.

"Don't be foolish, little brother; Deku's offer seemed harsh, but would it really be worse than knowing your stubbornness got your boyfriend killed? That's the only other option than keeping him here with you."

Shoto whipped his head up to look at Dabi, eyes filling with panic. His legs wobbled beneath him, his weight being half supported by the hands holding him to the brick. "N-no… Hitoshi is… Deku can't…"

"I'm sure you know that he wouldn't want to, but, he doesn't have much of a choice at this point. Don't forget that you letting down your guard and allowing Shinso to see an old picture of me ultimately forced Deku's hand."

"But, Toya…" Shoto breathed. "I can't keep him as some sort of pet… what kind of life would that be? Not able to speak… tied to the wall like an animal?"

"I said earlier that I agree that he still cares for you… Perhaps in time, he could learn to adjust to living here. It may not be all that long before Deku takes over the world anyway. The only other possibility to improve his life here would be for All For One to take his quirk, but, as you saw with Kirishima, the risks are substantial."

Shoto bit his lip and bowed his head once more, tears dripping from his eyelashes. "I… I can't force him to stay here if he doesn't want to. I can do better with the League; maybe if I swear to do what I need to as a villain, Deku will change his mind…"

Toya sighed, but let his hold loosen. "Alright Sho, let's go talk to him. Your quirk is still subdued, right?"

The teen nodded; with how much of the serum he'd been injected with, it would be days before he was able to do anything substantial with either fire or ice. "I won't be a threat if he brainwashes me…"

* * *

The youngest Todoroki breathed in and out several times before finally getting up his nerve to enter the cell again, the key Toya had given him before moving to stand at the end of the hall for privacy burning into his hand.

"Hitoshi…" he called gently as he opened the door, unable to look up from the ground. "May I come in and speak with you?"

The brainwasher paused for a moment but nodded slowly. He remained in his position on the hard floor though, laying with his back to the door. It made Todoroki almost turn right back around in regret, but he kept strong, reminding himself that it was his own stupidity that had gotten them into this position.

"I'm… I'm going to take your gag off, okay? Please… don't use your quirk on me." Shoto stated as he undid the locks to both the mask and his wrists, sitting back right after.

"First, you betray my trust, and then you insult me by insinuating that I'd try to brainwash you? Honestly Shoto…" Shinso grumbled, finally twisting so that he could lean back against the wall. That only seemed to make Todoroki's head fall even lower with shame, the apology he couldn't get past the lump in his throat written all over his face.

"So, what is it?" Hitoshi continued. "You said you wanted to talk, so, talk."

"I… Deku said that we can't let you go since you know that I spy for him… And I'm not really cut out for actual villain work other than just being a rat so…"

Shinso blinked at him, his expression one of almost boredom. "So, I'm either going to be killed or kept as a prisoner here…wonderful."

"I never wanted you to get hurt, Hitoshi. I certainly don't want you to d—die…" Todoroki whispered, distress coloring his hushed voice.

"And yet here I am, Shoto." He responded.

They sat quietly for another few tense moments, Todoroki gazing into the grime-covered floor while Shinso let his eyes drift upward to the ceiling.

"So… I guess you giving up being a double agent and coming back to heroism with me is just a wish then?" Hitoshi sighed, breaking their stalemate.

Shoto gasped, head popping back up instantaneously. "You… you mean…"

"You broke our trust, but, it's not as if we don't have a way around that. If my anxiety about what you're up to gets the best of me… I could simply use my quirk if that works for you. Maybe one day it won't be necessary so, I'd be willing to give us another try."

Todoroki let his head fall all the way down, nearly faceplanting in his boyfriend's lap. He choked on another whimper, wanting so badly to believe in what he was being told. But he knew it could all just be a ploy; comforting him earlier, suggesting they could get past his deceit… Shinso could be conning him. "W-why?"

The brainwasher scoffed like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Shoto, I know just about everything there is to know about your family history. I could be wrong, but, I'm pretty sure I've got a good idea of how the villains got you to join them in the first place. While I don't approve, if anyone has an excuse for following the wrong path it's you."

Shoto shook his head, fingers wrapped tightly in Shinso's pants. His stomach twisted with conflict, "I… I can't… Deku is… he's my family; I can't just leave! Please, please understand Hitoshi!"

"Give me some credit, Shoto. I know this is more complicated than you just agreeing to switch sides again or swearing up and down that you'll be a neutral party for the rest of your life. I'm asking you to think about it, okay? It's not like I'm going anywhere in the meantime… I wouldn't just leave you either, even if I could…"

"You two are nauseating…" Bakugo yawned. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ahhh lol I've got everyone twisted up in discontentment XD We'll see how this goes down soon enough though!**


	26. Chapter 26

***Evil Laughs* This isn't the last chapter, but, you know... :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 26

 _ **~Time-Skip: Next Day~**_

Shinso and Bakugo sat quietly together, breathing in the uncertainty of their situation. Kirishima was laying over their laps once more after having been brought back in the night before, still incredibly weak and disoriented but finally waking up.

"Oi, don't push yourself shitty-hair," Katsuki whispered, gently holding him down as he began stirring. "Deku said you just have to rest at this point and hope your body adjusts to being without a piece of itself."

Eijiro was still breathing heavily, sweat dripping down from his near soaked hair and sickly pale skin. "It's… S-so c-cold…" he gasped, shivering almost violently.

Shinso shifted closer to them, giving him a comforting and pitying gaze since he couldn't actually say anything. It was terrible having to watch the people he'd been captured with fall apart, but especially the redhead since he was truly a good person.

"Yeah, well, you've still got a fever," Katsuki responded. "Since that half and half bastard isn't here anymore, you're going to have to deal."

Kirishima's feverish eyes flickered around, realizing for the first time that Todoroki was no longer there with them. Despite his near delirium though, all it took was one glance at Hitoshi's face for realization to occur. He swallowed hard and tried to regain his senses a bit more.

"I… I need you guys to promise me something…" he breathed, fighting down his discomfort. "If I don't make it—"

"Shut the fuck up, Eijiro." Bakugo snapped, "You're going to be fine."

The redhead attempted to smile but ended up hiccupping out a sob instead, tears finding their way down the sides of his face in little glittering streams. "R-right bro… but… just in case…"

Shinso nudged Katsuki right as he went to argue some more, encouraging him to let Kirishima say his piece since the reality was they couldn't know what was awaiting any of them, especially their now quirkless friend.

"I… I need you to get a message to Kaminari..." Eijiro explained, "He agreed to go on a date with me after we got back from the training camp. I was going to tell you guys after the test of courage but, you know…"

"That's… that's great shitty-hair." Bakugo mused, a sad happiness pooling in his stomach.

Kirishima had the same look on his face, more tears pouring out as he struggled to continue. "It's a long shot, but, if you all manage to escape, tell him that I'm sorry I missed our movie night… I was really looking forward to watching him try to cook popcorn with his quirk."

Shinso's eyes shut tightly, willing himself to remain calm though he wanted to scream in frustration. He nodded in agreement while Bakugo scoffed.

"Tell him that yourself, dipshit." The blonde insisted, "or better yet, just fucking be there for that sappy-ass romance. There's no way we'd leave you here to rot."

The words were bold and confident, but all three of them knew there wasn't much hope. With their knowledge of Todoroki being the spy, none of them would be allowed to leave the hideout unless they agreed to be villains and essentially proved their change in allegiance.

Out of them, Kirishima was in the worst position. He had no compelling reason to join other than to simply save his life, and he wasn't the strategic genius Deku was; being quirkless was almost a death sentence to him.

He nodded anyway though, adding to the false comfort that they were still desperately holding on to as he drifted back into unconsciousness, his exhaustion too great to suppress any longer.

"What the hell **are** we going to do?" Bakugo asked once he was sure Kirishima was out once more. "Deku want's me to be a villain and Todoroki probably would prefer the same thing for you."

Shinso shrugged in irritation, eyes glaring at the ground.

"Yeah, no shit." Katsuki agreed. "I don't want to be a damn villain either but… you know who Deku is to me and unless you were straight up lying to Icy-Hot, that rat-bastard means something to you too."

The brainwasher lowered his head and nodded, understanding that getting one thing meant giving up another. He just hoped whatever he and Katsuki decided to give up, they could get back eventually.

* * *

As dusk set on their second day of captivity, the door to their cell creaked open once more. All For One stepped inside, his large body intimidating the two students as well as the subordinates who followed him in, Todoroki, Midoriya, and Dabi. The fire wielder maneuvered Kirishima into a corner and then pulled the two lucid captives to their feet, unlatching Shinso's mouthpiece in the process.

"Deku has told me what offers have been made to each of you; I'd like to know your answers now that you've had some time to think. Give them to me." All For One stated calmly, his evil grin hidden behind the helmet he wore.

Hitoshi boldly spoke first, refusing to let his fear show on his face. "You're right; I've had time to think about my options. My answer is, fuck you. I won't become the villain everyone always assumed I would become, and I refuse to spend the rest of my life in a cell with my mouth clamped shut. Let all of us, including Shoto, go."

The youngest Todoroki swayed dangerously, his body ending up being supported by Dabi as his lover's words swam around in his head. He only regained his equilibrium when All For One started chuckling, the sound running his blood cold.

"Deku," the head villain called, "Kill him."

Midoriya's mouth parted slightly as his lungs clamped down, his previously blank expression twitching but otherwise remaining in place. "As you wish, Master." He breathed.

"Deku! No!" Shoto shouted, practically tearing himself away from Toya to stand in front of his love. He knew his quirk was still erased from the serum, so, the only way he could protect Shinso was to physically block any attack with his own body.

Izuku didn't even blink though, his eyes flickering to Dabi before his head tilted towards his target. The man stepped up and grabbed Shoto, yanking him out of the way even as he screeched and cried for Hitoshi to be shown mercy—his begging and pleading seemingly falling on deaf ears.

Bakugo yanked on his own restraints but was too far away to lend any assistance. He was breathing heavily though, looking between Midoriya and Shinso like maybe his own desperate expression would change the outcome. "D-Deku…" he breathed. "You c-can't…"

Izuku looked at him, momentarily flickering his attention away from his potential victim. It almost looked like he was considering something, though not mercifulness. His gaze then bounced between the dual user and Shinso, finality eventually making its way into his eyes.

"You're no good as a spy for me anymore, Shoto." He drawled as he pulled out his newest gun, pointing its large barrel right at the dual user's chest. Toya immediately stepped back, pulling his brother with him as his face paled and eyes widened.

"Dabi…" he continued, " Hold him still so that I don't miss. Besides, we wouldn't want little Sho to be separated from the boy he loves, right?"

The fire wielder's jaw was tightly set, sweat beading down his temple as he contemplated what to do. After what seemed like an eternity, he nodded weakly and held his brother firm, immobilizing him as best he could. "I trust you, Deku."

—BANG—

Shinso screamed as the deafening shot rang out, dropping to his knees with devastation. He'd not believed that Midoriya would really go through with it; Shoto had made it seem like he was a relatively merciful person if he felt so inclined. Bakugo was stunned into silence once more, watching with his jaw hanging as Todoroki gurgled and fell even limper than Kirishima had the day they arrived.

Dabi wrapped his arms around his younger brother's twitching form, hand smearing the blood that seeped from his abdomen. He couldn't look up at Midoriya though, his lids tightly closed to prevent tears from slipping. Both he and Deku released tense breaths as the teen finally stopped moving.

"Now Shinso, please," Izuku ordered. The only change in his behavior was a physical response, his skin much paler and clammy looking than it had been when they'd entered.

The fire wielder swallowed thickly and slowly set Shoto down, taking a moment to pet his head. He made eye contact with Hitoshi, finding it was even harder to look at his destroyed expression than Deku.

"Dabi," Midoriya murmured dangerously. "I won't tell you again."

Toya swallowed his grief and stood back up, raising his head high as he maneuvered behind the nearly wild teen. "Stop struggling. The sooner you accept this, the sooner you can be with Shoto again; I know you both love each other very much."

Shinso didn't even have time to respond. Almost as soon as he turned his head back to scream obscenities at perhaps the worst older brother in the history of siblings, another eardrum shattering 'BANG' occurred.

He felt himself getting cold as Dabi lowered him to the ground as well, struggling to reach out and touch his lover's cheek even though the restraints kept him too bound to move that far away from the wall.

The area he'd been hit stung bitterly, though there was almost a numbness that accompanied the sensation; he supposed it was better than dying an excruciating, tortuous death… though with having to watch Shoto go down first, he didn't think he could have been hurt worse.

—BANG—

A third shot rang out as Hitoshi's eyes drooped and closed. Midoriya holstered his weapon once more, watching blankly as Kirishima temporarily woke back up from the pain and scrunched in on himself before relaxing entirely, gurgling out blood.

"What?" Midoriya scoffed when he received a head shake from his Master. "We were just going to shoot him anyway since he knows our faces… might as well get it over with now."

All For One stepped up closer to Deku, placing his hand on his shoulder with pride. He turned his attention to Bakugo, the blonde still blank with disbelief about what Midoriya was capable of now, though he'd put his metal restraints over his ears as he tried to block out the horrific sound of gunfire.

"And you, Katsuki Bakugo?" The head villain asked smugly.

The blondes lip quivered as he cried, his whole body a mess of tremors and anxious sweat. He whimpered pitifully, unable to look away from the bodies of his three closest friends as they lay unmoving just feet away from him.

Midoriya walked over slowly, gently taking Bakugo's wrists into his small hands and pulling them down. "Kacchan…" he called, "Kacchan look at me."

Katsuki couldn't do it though; his Izuku had just shot three defenseless teenagers… one of them apparently just because he could. But he soon didn't have a choice, the boy's crooked fingers finding their way to his chin to pull him back.

"Kacchan, Master asked you a question and I need you to answer. Will you join us?" He cooed.

Another massive shiver ran through the blonde as he started to shake his head, returning his attention to his friends. Midoriya, however, calmly re-centered him, leaving butterfly kisses on his trembling lips and rubbing his nose against his.

"Then join me, Kacchan. Will you join me?"

The two stared at each other deeply. Bakugo's red eyes were completely broken looking, even more so than when he'd first seen Deku again. They were so different than Midoriya's, whose emotions were practically eradicated in blankness.

Finally, though, Bakugo's proud head fell. He nodded pitifully, unable to fight back even one more time. There was nothing left for him on the side of the heroes now… he certainly couldn't face his parents after everything he'd witnessed, especially not when he blamed himself for this drastic character shift in Izuku.

Midoriya grinned triumphantly and held his hunched form close, petting his grimy hair. "Good, Kacchan… That's really good."

"Deku…" The Master called. "Kill him as well."

Izuku's body tensed at the command, his grip on the blondes bowed head tightening. After a brief moment to recollect himself, he turned and blinked at his boss. "Master?"

"I must be sure that your loyalty to me is greater than anything else. Kill the boy you love most in this world and prove your devotion to me."

Izuku gulped and turned to look at Bakugo once more, meeting his defeated gaze. "Kacchan… I…"

Katsuki scoffed half-heartedly, trailing his eyes over to Shinso, Todoroki, and Kirishima. "Don't tell me you're wimping out now, nerd. Not after you fucking murdered all of my friends right in front of me."

Midoriya shook his head vigorously. "Shooting them is different, Kacchan. I love you… at most I considered Shoto a friend but he was never meant for this kind of life. I showed him mercy; I didn't do it for personal gain."

Katsuki swallowed thickly; he understood what Midoriya meant but, it seemed to him that if you could do that to your closest friend without so much as a single tear then you could probably do it to anyone.

"Damn it, Deku…" he sighed, keeping his voice low. "I already agreed to be a fucking villain so you know I'm with you no matter what. Just fucking kill me."

"You'd really die so that I could be a villain, Kacchan?" Izuku asked, searching his lovers face for any hint of dishonesty.

"Yeah, Izuku… I always got in the way of your last dream so if this is what it takes to make up for it and help you with your new one then so be it. You're all I've got left anyway…"

Midoriya pushed himself to his tiptoes and kissed Katsuki, cupping his cheeks in his trembling hands tightly. But then he pulled back completely and stepped away, pulling out his gun once more.

He was shaking, sweating, crying, and as pale as a corpse, but there was no expression on his face. "I love you, Kacchan… but I would have shot you regardless of your response. No one will ever get in the way of my dreams… even you."

—BANG—

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Runs to my room and locks the door*... Comments/Reviews are greatly appreciated... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Some amazing people drew me FAN ART!**

 **www. deviantart emalex600 /art/ Villain-Izuku-rulz-783861798 (If you put this in the search bar it should be the first link!)**

 **The other is drawn by** **nekoumyu on Twitter or Tumblr, but FF won't let me post any kind of link for theirs. I reblogged it, so, you can also check out my Tumblr (AnimeFanGirl2223)!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 27

—BANG—

Katsuki's mouth dropped open as a searing burn entered his abdomen, red eyes widening to stare straight at Midoriya. His face was one of shock and pain; he hadn't really believed Izuku would go through with it even though he'd given him the green light.

He gripped the wounded area tightly, blunted nails digging into his heated, bleeding flesh. "D-Deku?" he gasped, dropping to his knees as his vision became a blur and lightheadedness dulled his senses. All at once though, there was gratefulness and relief replacing the betrayal; like he was happy to not have to live anymore.

The blank expression Midoriya wore cracked when he saw how Bakugo was looking at him, his emotional wall finally crumbling just when the boy fell forward into a heap. His body shook fiercely as he glanced down at his weapon, gasping and stumbling backward like he just realized what exactly he'd done.

Izuku landed solidly and shook his head, scrambling to his knees so that he could get back over to his blonde. He reached out hesitantly, flinchingly touching the boy's unmoving cheek. A devastated groan poured from his trembling lips, and he hunkered down on himself, holding his stomach as if he was going to be sick.

AfO stepped up beside him and reached down, checking each of the teens for signs of life. "No pulse."

"N-no… I th-thought I c-could handle…" Midoriya tried to explain to the ground. "S-sorry… s-so sorry, K-Kacchan… I can't… I need…" He raised up just enough to push the barrel of his gun to his temple, rocking back and forth in his forward fetal position.

The tears that seemed to fall endlessly from his eyes were pooling in a tiny, pitiful puddle beneath him, the room silent aside from his panicked, sorrowful cries. Dabi was looking away, jaw set tightly so that it wouldn't begin shaking. AfO was quietly watching his pupil debate pulling the trigger on himself.

Minutes passed, seeming like hours as Izuku stayed in pre-suicide limbo. Messy green curls were yanked by his free hand, the slight sting helping to ground him back into reality. He slowly sat back up, breathing ebbing back into calmness as his weapon lowered. The metal clinked against his belt, adrenaline still roaring through him to the point that he couldn't steady his motions.

"What have you decided, Deku?" AfO asked gently, moving to stand beside his kneeling protégé. He held his hand out to the side, palm down, and waited.

Midoriya shuddered, his tightly shut eyes relaxing and fluttering open to reveal a determined yet equally as defeated gaze. He shifted slightly, turning his body to face the man that had given him so much and taken even more.

He looked at the appendage with conflict, a debate seeming to rage in his mind. Eventually, though, Izuku raised himself a little higher, pressing his forehead into the man's fingers. "I want to be the best, Master; I know I had to do this."

The villain smirked darkly behind his mask, pride emanating from his posture. "That's right, my child… You've made me so proud of you."

Midoriya gasped out in relief, drawing comfort from the reassurance that he hadn't failed his mentor even if he'd almost lost his mind entirely. He rose to his feet slowly, pliantly letting himself get pulled into the larger man's side as he was led away.

"Dabi…" he called once they'd reached the door, staring back at him. "Take care of this mess."

Toya ground his teeth together as their eyes connected, nodding that he understood. He waited until they'd left to rub his eyes and temple, still overwhelmed. After a moment to collect himself, he went to find Kurogiri. _"I just need to hurry and get this over with…"_

* * *

All For One sat in his large armchair, smirking at the two boy's sitting before him. Although he couldn't see them, he figured that Deku probably looked wrecked while Shigaraki made no attempt to hide his ragged, rage-filled breaths.

"The time has come for me to choose my successor…" he explained, "and I believe I've made my decision."

Tomura snarled, the chair he was sitting in disintegrating entirely as he stood. It was all too obvious that he was not the likely candidate. "Master—"

"That's enough, Tomura," The head villain stated, his voice rising slightly with irritation. "You will sit and listen to me or face the consequences of your disobedience."

Shigaraki let out a shocked whimper and stepped back, fearful of what his father figure would do to him if he chose to defy the order. He growl-scoffed, tossing his head away from both of them as he tried to control his frustration.

AfO allowed the silence to continue for a moment longer before he turned back to Izuku, gesturing for him to come closer. The boy numbly stood and dropped down before him, head bowed with respect. A large hand landed on his hair again, rubbing the area gently.

"Tomura has grown up here; I know he is devoted to me and my cause and will continue to support this dream of mine even if I pass him over in favor of you… But you, Deku… You came to us late and always wanted to be a hero. I've allowed Tomura to torture you, kept you from your disparaged mother, and have now instrumented you killing the boy you love. How can I be sure you won't betray me?"

Midoriya swallowed thickly, wetting his still dry throat as he let his eyes float up to the frightening mask. "Yes, but when I'd been pushed past my limits you had your doctors heal me. Taking me from the hospital and keeping me here did separate me from my mom, but I was nothing more than a quirkless burden to her. Kacchan… well, that was probably for the best; he wouldn't have been happy as a villain. He was a hero at his core and I know that… You made it so that he was shown mercy…"

"And you expect me to believe that you harbor no ill will towards me for all of that? Even if you seemed to have rationalized it in that brilliant mind you wield?" The Master pushed, his grip tightening on the boy's hair.

"I wouldn't lie about wanting to prove myself, Master. That's all I've ever wanted."

All For One smiled fully, gums exposed at the responses he was pulling from Midoriya. He didn't respond verbally, instead sending black lightening down through his palm and straight into the boy's head, his hold steady even as Izuku began screaming, thrashing, desperately pulling away from the pain.

Drool pooled and dripped down his chin as the assault ceased, eyes half-lidded and dazed. The villain loosened his grasp and then pushed, sending Izuku crashing to his back limply. Deku heaved in ragged breaths, body twitching in an uncoordinated pattern as he struggled to remain conscious.

"I believe you, Deku," AfO stated as he stood, walking around his barely-living student so that he could calm Shigaraki, the disintegrator in tears at this point. "You will succeed me now… and I expect you to keep Tomura as your guard until you are powerful enough to stand on your own."

* * *

Midoriya opened his sagging eyelids, grunting with pain when he tried to move his arms up to rub at them. His body ached as it attempted to contain the newfound power he'd received from his Master. It coursed through his veins, burning him from the inside out.

He could block out the worst of it though, seeing as he'd been far more injured in the past. Besides, it was hard to dwell on bodily discomfort when your dreams were almost realized. But Izuku knew he couldn't just lay around for too much longer. After checking his watch, he knew it had been two hours since he'd given Dabi his instructions to take their 'guests' elsewhere, and the world was no doubt crying out for vengeance.

Using the last of his strength and determination, Deku struggled to his feet, looking around for AfO and Tomura. They'd apparently just left him on the ground after he'd passed out. He hobbled up into the bar area, keeping his smugness to himself when he saw Shigaraki practically drowning in disappointment, a glass full of alcohol half gone in his hand. The TV was on, news alerts flashing about the corpses of the four UA students that had been found about an hour prior.

Kurogiri stood tensely behind the bar, waiting to step in now that it seemed tensions between the two had finally reached the breaking point. His allegiance was to the League, but he'd spent a great deal of time caring for Tomura as well. It was difficult for him to see the long-time favorite get passed over even if he knew it was the rational approach.

Before anyone could break the tense anticipation in the air, a knock came at the door about pizza. Midoriya reacted quickly and bolted behind the bar area, crouching low just as the wall was blown open and All Might burst in. Chaos engulfed the room, Pro's and villains' quirks whizzing around.

"You all will pay for what you've done!" All Might shouted angrily, his eyes searching to make sure they'd caught everyone.

"Wait, there's another one!" Edgeshot exclaimed as he subdued Kurogiri. "Or… well… who are you kid?"

The whole room fell silent once more, waiting. After a brief moment, Midoriya took in a deep breath, preparing himself internally for the second biggest reveal he'd ever have. He kept his back to the majority of the heroes at first, straightening himself up with pride.

Izuku turned, his expression as neutral as it could be with satisfaction brimming within him. Green connected with blue, the two stilling as the Number One Pro realized who was staring back at him. "Deku." He stated, finally letting himself grin devilishly at the emotionally wrecked man.

"W-what?" Yagi gasped, completely taken aback and shocked, "No… You… H-how?"

"Toshinori…" Gran Torino called worriedly. He didn't think he'd seen his pupil so distraught in all his life; not even when Nana Shimura had been slaughtered. "Do you… know this boy?"

Midoriya tilted his head to the side, his expression morphing into an almost psychotic yet controlled smirk. "You didn't even tell your former master about me? And here I thought you'd been despairing over what you'd said to me **that** day. I'm hurt, All Might…"

The hero dropped to a knee as the weight of seeing Izuku became too much to support, the injury that was already agitated from using his hero form flaring up in his tightly constricted chest. He shook, trembling like a leaf in chilly winter wind as the child he'd failed to save rubbed in his villainous existence.

"Master…" Midoriya called, "I've never seen you in action before; I want to watch him take his last breath as the Symbol of Peace."

A dark chuckle resounded in the crowded bar, setting even the more seasoned heroes into fearful paralysis. Thick blackish mist sprang up around all of the captured villains and Izuku, pulling them to safety as One For All spoke. "My, my, Deku… It seems you've gotten quite a taste for killing."

Midoriya smirked sinisterly, sparing All Might one last victorious glance before he was warped away, the two powerhouses set to clash.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

Aizawa and Nezu stood together in shocked silence as they waited for the corpses of their students to be brought in. The autopsy area was cold and sterile smelling, making them even more uncomfortable. But nothing could have compared to the squeaking wheels of the gurney's moving through the halls, the four black bags that shook gently with each stride from the techs.

They waited for the coroner to enter, the man had left earlier so that he could greet the teen's parents when they arrived to confirm identity. It was too quiet now, Aizawa wishing that Bakugo would start shouting at Kirishima for something the redhead had said, only for him to start laughing and inflame the situation… For Shinso to step in and try to break up the 'bro-battle' and get frustrated, only for Todoroki to freeze all three with his ice and coo into his boyfriend's hair.

Yet the only sound was the clock ticking by, mocking how short their lives had been.

"All Might and the other heroes will capture the villains responsible for this…" Nezu spoke. He looked confident in the statement, but the words held little comfort. "There will be justice…"

"Justice?" Aizawa scoffed. "There are four dead children here and you think that putting these bastards in jail is justice?"

Nezu sighed, knowing exactly how the teacher felt, but that sentiment was not one that a hero should have, no matter how dire the situation became. He didn't reprimand Shouta however; there was no need, he'd come around and regain his sense of virtue once the ache of failing to protect his students eased.

"How long before we hear something?" Aizawa asked after a time, trying to keep his impatience under control. "Both All Mights' and Best Jeanists' units should have already made contact with the villain hideouts if Yaoyorozu's tracking information was correct."

"You know as well as I do that the situation they are walking into is unclear; truth be told we have no idea what the strength of our enemy is," Nezu responded. "Trust that we will hear from them as soon as they return."

The door at the end of the hall creaked open as Shouta went to snap at his boss, his demeanor quickly shifting back to solemn anticipation. Footsteps from multiple people padded down the long corridor, the repetitive noise only broken by the distinctive sound of grieving parents.

He and Nezu bowed deeply when the final door opened, showing their intense regret to the ones who'd entered. The parents, with varying degrees of forgiveness in their eyes, glared down at the tops of their heads, some even crying harder. Even Mitsuki Bakugo was quiet and he had a feeling from her aura that she never was.

Aizawa's clenched his jaw some when he rose and took note of who had come, not finding Endeavor amongst the relatives. A young girl in her twenties had shown up in his stead, her cheeks streaked with frost—Shoto's sister if he had to guess.

Nezu covertly brushed his paw against the Pro's leg, willing him not to make a scene just then even though he too wanted to condemn the Hellfire hero. They'd expected him to drop out of the assignment when news came down about his son, but it would seem that not even that was enough to sway his heart—or cause one to spontaneously grow.

"I know this will be difficult, but we need verbal confirmation that these boys are who we believe them to be." the coroner stated gently.

Aizawa bristled when the parents and Fuyumi reluctantly agreed, eyes focusing on the bags. He also needed to see to believe. These were the strongest in his class… it just didn't seem real for them to have all been taken down and killed so callously.

The coroner nodded and unzipped each bag, pulling it open just enough to show their pale, dirt and tear-streaked faces. It was even more heartbreaking to know that they'd cried beforehand… They were still considered children after all.

—BOOM, CRASH—

"Get out of my way!"

"Miss, this really isn't—"

"I said move!"

The coroner frowned at the distraction, the parents sobs only growing louder as they touched their baby's cold bodies. He went over to the door to see what in the hell was going on, followed by Aizawa and Nezu. Just as he reached it, it burst open and Mei Hatsume tumbled in.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please leave me a comment! :) I do so love reading them!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you, everyone, for your wonderful support! I'm swooning over here, seriously!**

 ***Also! Check out the story 'The Lost Boys Gang' it's just getting started and looks like it's going to be good!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 28

The coroner frowned at the distraction, the parents sobs only growing louder as they touched their baby's cold bodies. He went over to the door to see what in the hell was going on, followed by Aizawa and Nezu. Just as he reached it, it burst open and Mei Hatsume tumbled in.

She was frazzled, but picked herself up quickly and headed straight towards the carts containing her distant classmates, determined. "Large caliber, a blue rim around the opening of the wound… right?" she spewed quickly, completely ignoring everyone in favor of interrogating the coroner. "Answer me!"

"Uh…" he fumbled, "We haven't started the autopsy yet… Who are you?"

Mei huffed in irritation and pushed past, making it to the tables this time before freezing at the sight of just who was lying there. "Oh… I…" she whispered to herself, her hands shaking from inside the bag she'd begun digging around in. "Then… Then those four on the news earlier? It was them? He… he shot… them?" Air became harder and harder to suck in as realization overtook her. "I… I thought he was a hero… I… didn't know…

"Ms. Hatsume," Aizawa ground out, his fuse ready to blow at this point. "What are you doing here and why did you give such a description of their murder weapon?"

The girl snapped out of her daze at his harsh tone, eyes brimming with tears. She couldn't get an explanation out though, her usually wagging tongue stilled from the aftermath of her part in this misfortune.

The needle tipped vials her fingers had clasped onto rattled together as she pulled them out and began shaking vigorously. Once again she stepped up to the first autopsy table so that she could yank the zipper of the bag down father.

"Hatsume!" Aizawa nearly shouted, his voice needing to carry over the panicked shrieks from the distraught loved ones in the room. He was beside her in an instant, pulling her away from Bakugo's body with a bruising grip. "That's enough! These people are here to identify their children; whatever it is you're doing is upsetting them even more!"

"It's a derivative of a neurotoxin." Mei ground out as she struggled to get away. "It slows down the bodies vitals to preserve cellular stability and then causes rapid cooling to prevent brain damage from happening."

"Even if that's true," The coroner exclaimed. "They would have bled out before they got—"

"No!" Hatsume hissed. "I designed it myself and even made the bullet and gun that it goes to! The impact was specially calculated so that it would cause just enough blood loss to misdirect attention and give the serum within enough time to take effect! Now let me go!"

Mitsuki stomped up to them with fury in her face, ripping the girl from Aizawa and holding her by the collar. "You can save Katsuki?" she snarled questioningly, "You can save all of them?"

Mei was too distressed to be afraid of the murderous yet hopeful aura radiating off of the woman holding her, nodding quickly as he held up the four red syringes. "I've never tested it on a person before, but, yes… My neurotoxin was designed just to mimic death, not truly cause it for hours. But I need to give them the antidote now before the preservation aspects of the first drug wear off! PLEASE!"

Mrs. Bakugo didn't wait for approval from anyone else, turning Mei around and pushing her back towards her cold, stiff baby. Hatsume slammed one of the vials down into his thigh and waited. The clock ticked on the wall loudly, each stroke of the secondhand pounding into their ears as nothing happened.

"Come on… come on… come on, come on, come on!" she whispered desperately, realizing that it might not work. With all of the rats she'd tested before Deku had demanded his product, it had only taken a few seconds to revive them. But a full minute had already come and gone and there was no sign of movement.

Hatsume stepped back, choking on her fear and sorrow. She shook her head, shoulders sagging as she turned away in defeat.

"F-FUCK!"

The whole room jumped, nearly leaping out of their skin when Katsuki shouted and sat straight up on his slab, body jerking around violently as his veins bulged almost everywhere on his body. He crashed to the floor from the convulsion and shivered, teeth clattering too hard for him to curse anymore.

Mitsuki and Masaru surrounded their son, holding him and rubbing his false-rigor filled muscles to try and un-tense them and give him warmth once more— urging him to speak despite how he seemed to be confused and dazed.

"Hatsume!" Aizawa urged, moving to help her give the antidote to the other three. He, Nezu and Mei plunged the syringes into them while the coroner ran around the room in a panic, calling for warm blankets to be brought in.

"No ambulance!" Nezu ordered once Shinso rocketed up. "We must get them to a secure wing in the hospital without anyone knowing!"

"What?" came the communal screech. They were desperately trying to warm the confused and fearful teens and he was telling them not to get more substantial help?

"I can give a more complete explanation later, but, think about it. If whoever had Mei create this weapon was the one who shot these four—making it appear to all others that they'd died—then he must want as many people to believe that as possible. He had a reason for not simply killing them or letting them go." The Rat explained.

"I agree…" Aizawa sighed, "Until we know that the villains were captured in the raid taking place tonight, it's safer for these four if their survival is kept secret. This is especially true since we don't yet know if there is any lasting damage from the suspended animation they were forced into. Will you, their parents… and sister… agree with this course of action?"

"Yes," Mitsuki stated quickly, turning her attention to the less bold caretakers in the room. They'd spoken with each other at length since the disappearance of their children, all with the unspoken agreement that she would take charge. They nodded.

* * *

The villain group All For One saved landed unceremoniously in another hideout, most still half-panicked from almost being caught. Izuku looked between the ones he'd been warped with, assessing their power levels and usefulness to him.

"We need to prepare for Master losing." He stated, his mind already whirling in thought. "He's strong, but All Might is too… they're both weakened from prior injuries so it's possible for either to come out on top this time. What we need to do—"

"Shut. Up." Tomura growled, his red eyes wide and frantic as he turned on the television. He was clearly agitated and still somewhat drunk from earlier, his whole body trembling as the footage of All Might and All For One's fight began raging.

Midoriya smiled sinisterly, however, and slowly crept up behind the elder man as he continued to watch the screen nervously. The other villains didn't say a word, watching silently as their young leader approached.

He stopped just behind Shigaraki and raised up to his tiptoes, whispering into his ear. "Master told you to be my guard until I had amassed a powerful arsenal of quirks for myself, Tomura… But even he underestimates me."

The elder snarled in hatred, twisting around with his fingers spread wide and threateningly. His movements were uncoordinated though, hampered from his inebriation and distress over his father figures battle.

Midoriya was far more skilled in hand to hand combat anyway, easily dodging the attack as he scoffed. He twisted, maneuvering around Shigaraki and tripping him so that he fell forward, face scraping on the brick floor.

Izuku was on top of him an instant, pinning him with a knee to his back and hand in his hair. He laughed smugly as Tomura struggled beneath him, unable to buck him off or touch him in his position. The boy brought a gloved hand up to his lips, using his teeth to help him pull it off.

"Don't worry, Tomura…" he cooed darkly, "Being quirkless isn't the end of the world."

Midoriya grabbed the nape of his rivals' neck in a crushing grip and focused, activating his gifted quirk. He could feel tingling in his palm as the disintegrator thrashed around to get out of his hold, his muscles and movements becoming more sluggish as the seconds passed.

When Tomura fell limp, Izuku let go and allowed him to crumple into unconsciousness, looking at his own hand as he flexed it. "So, this is what it feels like to have a quirk…" he mused aloud.

His gleaming green eyes flickered around to the others, landing on each one with a daring and contemplative expression. Aside from Dabi who seemed completely resigned to the danger and Kurogiri who was still unconscious from Edgeshot's attack, they all looked terrified about being next.

Slowly, Izuku rose to his feet once more, uncaring as he left Shigaraki comatose. "Anyone else want to disrespect my authority?"

Their eyes lowered in fear and submission, even Toga who had always adored violence. It made Midoriya's chest swell with pleasure to know that his presence commanded such obedience now; this is what he'd wanted all his life… that and Kacchan.

"Go, take Kurogiri to the infirmary and do your best to tend to each other's wounds," he ordered. The members of his Vanguard Action Squad nodded, moving to do as he had said. "Except you Dabi; unless you're seriously injured I'd like you to stay with me… as I said earlier, Master could lose."

The fire wielder nodded as he put his hands into his pockets, side-stepping Shigaraki. "And what about him? All For One won't be pleased with you if he dies, Deku."

Izuku smiled mischievously, raising an eyebrow at the man who'd tormented him since he'd first arrived at the villain's hideout. "You and I will take care of him."

* * *

Tsukauchi stood silently in the large hospital staff room, examining the heroes that had been assembled two days before. Even Best Jeanist and All Might had evaded the nursing staff to make it to the meeting, desperate to know what was going on.

"You defeated All For One once again, All Might…" he finally spoke, eyes downcast despite the triumph. "But the rest of the villains were able to evade capture… What's more, your weakened form was revealed to the whole world in the process."

There was a range of emotions on all of their faces, some reinvigorated by the small win they'd had and others filled with trepidation of what was to come.

"As you've already been made aware, the four UA students who were thought to have been killed during their captivity are in fact alive, though they are being kept in monitored coma's until doctors are certain of their stability…" Tsukauchi continued, making sure to look each hero in the eye for emphasis. "What we must do now, is decide whether or not it is safe to reveal their survival to the public and determine why this misdirect was even used."

"The girl who created such a dangerous contraption, has she been interrogated?" Gran Torino asked.

"Yes. But we ultimately let her go for now—"

"Why the hell would you do that?" Endeavor roared.

"My quirk is lie detector," the detective explained. "I spoke with her at length about everything she'd done for this 'Deku' character and about what she knew regarding the attacks on UA students. In my professional opinion, Mei Hatsume had no knowledge that the person funding her research projects was a villain and is thus a victim of Deku's manipulation as well."

"I don't give a damn what that little bastard said to her!" Endeavor argued, "She should be held accountable—"

"As I was saying," Tsukauchi interrupted coldly, "we believe Deku is responsible for manipulating Hatsume, planning the training camp attack, and shooting the UA students. This weapon was created months ago, so, it's likely he foresaw a need to have it. That means, that he never intended to kill whoever was captured in the first place and needed a way to deceive those around him, namely, other villains."

"So, what you're saying, is that Deku could be working on our side?" Best Jeanist proposed.

Nezu shook his head and cleared his throat. "No, it would be foolish to assume that he is indeed a hero at this point. What is more likely, is that he intends to seize power within the already existing criminal organization."

"But by allowing this charade of the student's deaths to continue, are we not supporting a villain?" Gang Orka argued, the very idea leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "It is our job as Pro's to stop all despicable acts, not pick and choose."

"That's correct… however, the fact that he went to such lengths to save Shoto Todoroki, Hitoshi Shinso, Eijiro Kirishima, and Katsuki Bakugo suggests that killing is not something he takes lightly unlike the man we know is a leader in the League of Villains, Tomura Shigaraki." Aizawa sighed.

"Hmm…" Gran Torino hummed, bringing the room's attention back to him.

"What are you thinking?" All Might questioned when he didn't continue immediately. "Out of everyone in this room you have the most experience as a hero… Do you know what we should do?"

The old man rubbed his chin thoughtfully, carefully thinking out what he wanted to say. "It is true that Deku appears to be more merciful than his counterpart Shigaraki… but that is assuming he let the students go because he didn't **want** to kill them. He could have very well let them live only to serve as his chess pieces later."

Faces paled throughout the room, the air stilling entirely.

"Toshinori, if I'm not mistaken, that was the child you spoke to me about in your letters… If he indeed redirected that intense drive to be a hero towards villainy, then Deku, or Izuku Midoriya as he used to be known, should not be underestimated. If I had to choose between a hot-headed murderer like Shigaraki and a cold-blooded strategist like Deku, I'd go for Shigaraki every time." Gran Torino explained.

Nezu nodded in agreement. "The attack on the USJ was poorly thought out—doomed from its conception. But the training camp attack was executed skillfully and our opponents won. Even if this child is indeed less inclined to kill, his strategic abilities are far more dangerous for society in the long run."

All Might's head lowered, drowning out the rest of the conversation with his own thoughts. _"Young Midoriya… Is my master right? Are you… truly evil now?"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oh ye of little faith XD Come on guys... There was no way I was just going to kill those four off like that! Thank you to everyone who kept reading even after those two rough chapters! Please leave me comments! I eat them up!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So, I think I've kind of come up with a plan at this point! Of course, I'm fickle so it's subject to complete and total changes between now and when it's actually posted, but... Oh well! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me…Deku

Chapter 29

Nurses swarmed around the four boys as they were pulled from their respective coma's, quickly checking their vitals and cognitive function while the doctors supervised. Todoroki's throat felt raw as the breathing tube was removed, mouth dry from waking up alive and in the presence of non-villains.

He blearily looked over to the other three, wondering what in the hell had happened. In his still foggy mind, he remembered Deku shooting him and then almost a dreamlike sensation of waking up with Fuyumi sobbing into his hair. After that, it was all black again, completely erased.

"Alright, it seems that you all were lucky." The head doctor concluded. "We're going to keep you here for observation for the time being, but your families will be allowed in to see you soon."

With that, he left, leaving the four of them staring between each other. Eventually, all eyes landed on Todoroki expectantly, believing he'd been involved with whatever had gone down at the villain hideout. "I… I don't know…" he responded hoarsely to their unasked question.

"The fuck you mean you 'don't know'" Bakugo grunted, struggling to get his still weak legs out of the sheets. He wobbled over, menacingly grabbing Shoto's hospital gown as he yanked him forward. "You—"

"Katsuki." Shinso interrupted as he too made his way over. "Let go of him."

"No. No way. I watched all three of you fuckers get blown away and then took a bullet to the gut and you think I'm just going to let him shrug this off? I want to know exactly how in the hell we survived and what Deku's game is."

Todoroki's head fell low, eyes closing. He resigned himself to the beating Bakugo was tensing up for, but the fist never landed, his gown released after another few moments. He peaked to see what had saved him, soon recognizing the expression on the blonde's face.

"Go sit back down in your bed," Shinso ordered, Bakugo moving away as his mind was hijacked by the boy's quirk.

Katsuki snarled once it was released, huffing angrily for falling for the purple-haired teens trick again. He stayed put, however, scoffing at the pleading look his friend was giving him. Kirishima was also quiet, eyes staring sadly at his hands.

"You should have let him do it…" Todoroki whimpered. "I d-deserve it."

"I think you're telling the truth when you say you didn't know what that Deku guy had planned… It's impossible to pale on command and when you saw him pointing that gun at me you really did panic." Hitoshi responded.

He sat down on the edge of Shoto's bed, hesitantly reaching out to grab his hand and pull it into his lap. After a moment, Todoroki let the tears that had built up behind his eyes fall, allowing Shinso to tug him forward into his chest.

"Shh…" the teen cooed. "We're all safe now…"

"B-but why?" Eijiro chimed in, his voice trembling. "Why are we all still alive?

"Tsk. Because, shitty hair" Bakugo grunted, moving to go and comfort him since Shinso had his hands full. "Deku… Izuku isn't like that; he's always been a fucking softy."

"How can you say that?" Kirishima accused. "He attacked our training camp and kidnapped us, then watched while his 'Master' or whatever t-took my q-quirk! Then he shot all of us! Shot. Us. Katsuki!"

The blonde sighed in resigned frustration and set a heavy hand on Eijiro's shoulder, trying to come up with something to make the truth sound less terrible. "Look… all that matters is that we're fucking alive, alright? These bastards haven't told us how yet but it's fucking stupid to think that Deku's that bad of a shot. He planned this shit for some reason."

"Do you know that reason?" Hitoshi asked, directing his attention back to Todoroki.

The dual user shook his head, face still buried in Shinso's chest. "My job was only ever telling them where the class was going to be held and giving him information on students abilities… and how Katsuki was doing I guess."

Bakugo's cheeks flamed at the statement, wondering what all Todoroki knew about him; he'd said some pretty deep and private things to Izuku's headstone. He rubbed his reddening face roughly, yanking on his hair as the room became tense once more.

"So…" Shinso breathed, the rest of whatever he was going to say dying on his lips. No one spoke for a long time, waiting for him to continue. The brainwasher's eyes flickered down to Todoroki's still lowered head, widening with meaning. "What are we going to say when the authorities talk to us?"

"You shouldn't beat around the bush," Shoto stated as he pulled away from his lover. "I'll come clean with the detective once he gets here… and we can just keep quiet about Bakugo's relationship to Deku."

Hitoshi visibly paled, shaking his head at the idea. "If you do that, then you'll be branded a villain and locked up."

"I don't care," Shoto explained, falling deeper into despair the longer he talked. "It's never going to be the same between any of us now that you know what I've done… and Deku was right to get rid of me since I'm a liability to him because of how much I love you… I… I can't go back to solitude again. Please, let me do this…"

"Tsk… That's probably the first heroic thing you've ever done, Icy-Hot." Bakugo grunted, the whole room becoming solemnly quiet right after.

* * *

Midoriya hummed to himself as he scrolled through the various news articles about All Might's fight with his Master, a small smile tugging on his lips. His hand was scribbling as fast as it could go in his notebook, excitement rolling through him in waves.

A knock on his office door interrupted his train of thought, however, green eyes trailing up. "What is it?"

Dabi strolled in quietly, his expression one of annoyed disdain. "I've read through the outline you sent me, but it's incomplete so I can't give you my thoughts on it."

"Oh?" Midoriya questioned, eyebrow raised with curiosity. "I thought it was thorough enough to follow."

"You know that's not what I meant, Deku." Toya drawled as he sat in the chair across from his boss, fingers thumbing the papers he'd been given earlier that day. "You only gave me a section of the whole plan and purposely cut parts out so that I'd be kept in the dark."

Midoriya set down his pen and rested his face in his freed hand, blank eyes gazing at Dabi. "You're still upset about Shoto, aren't you? It's not like I killed him so what's the problem."

"I wasn't certain of that when you shot him, Deku," Toya argued. "I thought—"

"Oh please," Izuku sighed in annoyance. "Don't act like you didn't have at least some idea of what I was planning; I know you overheard me speaking with Hatsume weeks before the training camp mission."

Dabi's jaw tensed, brows furrowing as his frustration grew. "That's just it… If I hadn't accidentally overheard you with her, I would never have gone along with that dramatic little stunt you pulled. And even though I assumed it was the gun you'd requested, there was no way for me to be sure. When I held my little brother still for you to aim at, I could have been causing his dea—"

"Dabi," Midoriya yawned dismissively. "Do you really believe that you just happened to show up at Hatsume's workshop right when I was going over that specific weapon? Honestly, I thought you caught on faster than that."

" _He had me warped there on purpose…"_ Toya clarified to himself, rubbing his strained eyes roughly. "I should have known someone as manipulative as you wouldn't have been that careless…"

"That's right!" Izuku giggled condescendingly, returning to his notebook. "If I'd told you about the entire plan up to that point, you could have accidentally tipped off All For One with your behavior. I had to give you enough information to go along with my actions while keeping you in the dark so you didn't have to worry about faking distress."

"That still doesn't explain why you're being so secretive now. All for One is locked up and you have his power, Tomura is quirkless and being kept sedated in a cell, Kurogiri is devoted to the cause and is going to remain loyal to you, and I've proved that I can be trusted. Why not simply tell me everything?"

"You're a lot more demanding about information than your little brother, you know that?" Midoriya murmured lowly, his tone hinting that he was amused rather than irritated.

"Look at where his blind allegiance got him." Dabi jabbed back, "I'm pretty sure Shoto is sweating bullets in the hospital right now, just waiting for that detective to come and lock him up for good."

The teen smiled blankly once more, barely glancing up at his subordinate. "You said you trusted me, so, trust me."

"I did say that," he conceited, his posture un-tensing slightly. "I'm just concerned about my brother."

"It was your brother's own foolishness concerning Hitoshi Shinso that got him into the predicament he's currently in…That being said, I'm sympathetic to your worry and will take it into consideration moving forward." Midoriya responded blandly, though his eyes betrayed a whirlwind of thoughts.

Dabi nodded in understanding and relief. Even if his boss hadn't said so in so many words, he believed he had a plan to help Shoto at some point. He sat forward in his seat, gesturing to the notebook Izuku was so engrossed in. "The next several steps in this grand scheme of yours aren't going to be easy though."

"Worried you aren't up to playing my games, Dabi?"

Toya almost snorted at the suggestion; he'd gone along with the teen shooting his baby brother with only a vague hope that it wasn't real… he could handle just about anything Deku threw at him at this point. "Just wondering how you're going to pull off yet another impossible feat, that's all."

Midoriya beamed happily, letting his mask down for just a moment. He started texting for one of his other subordinates to come in, needing their quirk specifically. "Well, a lot of it will rely on how good you and your new assistant do… I need you to go over what I've told you about the plan with her until there's no chance of a mistake."

"Of course… by new assistant do you mean—"

 **'Knock, Knock'**

"Come in Toga!" Izuku chirped, gazing past his second in command to the door. The young blonde skipped in, back to her usual crazed self now that it didn't seem like Deku was going to come after her.

"What's up, Deku?"

"Dabi here has some homework for you…" Midoriya explained, wiggling his eyebrows at the man. "I expect you to have it memorized by tomorrow morning."

The girl fumbled a little as the fire wielder stood and gestured to the door, her golden eyes flickering fearfully to their dangerous and impatient leader. A chill ran up her spine at the way he smiled at her, the blankness in his emeralds only broken by an almost power-starved gleam. "Oh, umm okay! I won't disappoint you Deku!"

"Just go, Himiko," Toya ordered, "I'll catch up."

"On a first name basis already… Not getting sweet on her, are you?" Deku asked once the blonde had left. "That kind of distraction didn't end so well for Shoto."

Dabi rolled his turquoise eyes, trying to keep himself unphased by the veiled threat his boss was toying with. "Unlike my brother, Himiko has the stomach for unrestrained violence… she is useful to you so I don't think you'd get rid of her just to keep me focused."

"Mmm… Are you certain of that, Dabi?"

The elder smirked nervously and shook his head, deciding it was best to just go with the flow when it came to Deku. "No, but I'm not as soft as Sho is either…I can juggle sex and work at the same time."

Izuku grinned widely at the statement, knowing full well that everyone was soft if you hit the right button. For Toya, it was Shoto and his other two siblings. Still, it couldn't hurt to be cautious and ensure their working relationship was secure.

"I have something else to speak with you about as well… Though it won't happen until at least half of our next phase has been completed."

"I can see why my brother was so taken with you, Deku. There's always something brewing in that big brain, isn't there? Never a dull moment…"

The younger beamed at the compliment, "Nope!"

* * *

Inko sat quietly in the police station, wondering what in the world she'd been so urgently called down for. She'd seen the news, of course, the fight between All Might and All For One had been broadcasted across every news outlet available, but it didn't directly impact her.

"Ah, Mrs. Midoriya…" Detective Tsukauchi called, gesturing for her to follow him. "Thank you for coming on such short notice without explanation. I promise this won't take long."

"Oh… N-no trouble…" She assured meekly, feeling extremely unsure of herself from being out in public after so long. "I-is there a problem?"

The man rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, deciding to remain quiet until they were somewhere more private. He led her into a regular meeting room instead of one of the more intimidating interrogation areas; All Might had made it very clear that he didn't believe she had any idea of what her son was up to.

The pro himself was waiting there for them, still bandaged and frail from his last battle. He struggled to his feet when Inko stepped in, keeping his eyes low as she covered her mouth in shock. Everyone in the world had seen him deflate, but seeing the shell of who he'd been in person was always more impactful.

"Toshinori!" she exclaimed. "You should still be in bed after how injured you were! What on Earth is going on?"

"Please, Inko… Come and sit here with Tsukauchi and I…" he responded quietly, moving to hold the woman's ever-trembling hands in his own skeletal ones. "We have news that… well… there really isn't any good way to tell you this."

The woman furrowed her brows, chest constricted all the way up into her throat at the solemn yet concerned expression on both of their faces. She stared deep into his blue eyes once they rose back up to meet hers, unable to breathe.

"Izuku is alive… and he's a villain…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ahh... And the Angst begins anew! :) Please, leave me a review/comment! I really get into those and I promise I respond! Also, follow and favorite!**


	30. Chapter 30

**You guys... Thank you so much for all of your wonderful support! This story would be nothing without you all, so, you're the Real MVP!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me…Deku

Chapter 30

"Izuku is alive… and he's a villain…"

The whole room seemed to freeze over in a way that not even Shoto or his mother could have accomplished, everything still and tense. Inko's mouth was parted slightly, face stuck in the same expression it had been in before he'd said those destructive words.

 **'SLAP'**

The woman's small hand cracked across All Might's cheek, the force sending him toppling to the floor like nothing more than a rag doll. "How dare you!" she screeched in horror. "Damn you, Toshin—All Might! Damn all of you for this cruel—"

"Mrs. Midoriya, please!" Tsukauchi exclaimed as he moved to hold the woman back from a continued attempt at attacking the fragile pro. "This is not—hey! Watch i—We aren't lying Mrs.—Oomph!"

The woman bellowed in a desperate, distraught rage, her quirk pushed to its limit as she pulled anything within reach towards her, aiming straight at the detectives head until one connected. By the time she'd freed herself, All Might was back up to his knees, kneeling before her with a pleading expression.

She rained her little fists down on his shoulders, though quickly lost steam as she broke down completely and crumpled into a fit of sobs. "W-why d-didn't h-he…?" she hiccupped, unable to finish the sentence.

It was indescribable to know that her only child was, in fact, alive after how much she'd suffered believing he'd died. She didn't even care that he was a villain right then, her mind glazing over that detail to instead focus on what hurt her far more deeply—Izuku had survived and chosen not to come back to her.

"We don't know, Inko…" Toshinori almost whimpered, his thin arms struggling to keep her upright as she slumped against him. "We don't know much of anything yet… All we do know is that he's the one that masterminded the attack that resulted in four UA students, including young Bakugos', kidnapping and subsequent… uh…"

The emotionally overcharged mother practically curled in on herself; she'd spoken with Mitsuki on the phone a few times after Katsuki had been taken, but everyone was so in the dark at that point that there wasn't too much she could do other than offer condolences.

It didn't make sense to her though. The last thing Izuku had ever told her was that he didn't blame Katsuki for what had happened but it seemed like too big of a coincidence for him to have kidnapped and killed the blonde if there wasn't a considerable amount of ill will.

"H-He'd n-never!" she argued. "N-never kill Katsuki or the rest of them!"

"Mrs. Midoriya, what we're about to tell you is still considered a high clearance secret, but considering your status as our main suspects' mother and a dear friend of the Bakugos', you should know. The four UA students did, in fact, survive, Izuku—who goes by Deku now—didn't kill them, rather he staged their deaths." Tsukauchi explained. "But, please, we brought you down here for your insight. Why do you believe that Deku wouldn't have ever killed Katsuki and the others?"

Inko felt immense relief from the knowledge that Mitsuki wouldn't be suffering through what she did after Izuku had jumped, but it still made her stomach twist to know that her own child had done something so devious. She looked between the two men, slowly piecing together what was happening.

They wanted her to tell them more about her son so that they could catch him.

* * *

Midoriya and Kurogiri stood beside each other as they watched what was happening through the button cameras on Toga and Dabi, both quiet. It was the younger who finally broke the tenseness between them.

"I'm glad you decided to stick with us, Kurogiri; I admit I wasn't sure how'd you'd react when you woke up to find All For One imprisoned and Shigaraki quirkless and comatose."

The Warp Gate nodded hesitantly, the weight of the quirk suppression collar heavy around his throat. "It was indeed a sobering realization, but I'd imagine my life would be bleak if not short should I have chosen to go against you, Deku."

Izuku grinned cruelly, the smug expression causing Kurogiri to suppress the urge to swallow in discomfort. "Very true… Don't worry though. Once I'm sure you aren't planning anything unsavory against my status as the new leader I'll take that thing off; Shoto told me it's rather uncomfortable."

" _ **Approaching the house; we're ready, Deku,"**_ Dabi whispered, nodding to Himiko.

" **Good. Remember, Toga… Kill him if necessary but if not then leave him alive. I don't need the entirety of the police force up in arms because of your bloodlust."** Midoriya responded over the intercom, excitement growing in him as the two quietly broke into the home.

He watched with wide eyes as they crept through, their footsteps made extra light so as not to alert the hound-like man. They split up, Dabi heading to the Chief's office to grab his computer and any files available while Toga continued deeper into the home towards the bedroom.

The fire wielder gave a thumbs up in front of his button camera, signaling that he had everything he needed after a few moments.

"Go ahead, Kurogiri…" Midoriya urged.

The warp gate nodded and used his quirk to get to the house, a howling scream shattering his eardrums just as he arrived. He took the boxes and computer from Dabi and sent them to Deku, following the young villains' lieutenant to the source of the continued crashing.

Kenji Tsuragamae, the Police Chief who'd worked with Detective Tsukauchi to set up the raid on their last hideout and helped cover up the Hosu incident was face down on the floor, struggling weakly as the machine Toga used to suck blood from her victims pumped him almost dry.

"That's enough, Himiko," Dabi ordered. "You have plenty."

The girl scrunched her nose a little in displeasure but withdrew the needle from her prey's neck. As much as her skin itched to finish him off she wouldn't dare go against what Deku had warned her of.

"Oh, fine…" She sighed dramatically. "What now, hmm? Can't we have a little more fun before the next part? Er… actually what is the next part?"

" **Kurogiri, you're going to bring Tsuragamae and yourself back here. Toga, transform into the Chief using your quirk and then have a fight with Dabi so that you both look beaten up. Finally, burn down the house and then head to the police station acting like you were able to apprehend him."**

Toga jumped to her feet and bounced happily, loving the idea of getting rough with her current muse. "Will do, Deku! Is that why you had me learn this guy's mannerisms?"

" **That's right; I need you to blend in when you get to there… No one can know that it's you or what you're there for."**

Dabi took a deep breath and put up his hands in a mock boxing stance, waiting as Toga started to down some of the blood she'd stolen. He couldn't help but smile… pretending to be a captive was going to be a first for him.

* * *

There were cheers as Toga kept her transformed head high and escorted a worse-for-wear-looking Dabi through the station, half dragging him along as he limped. "I'm going to take this villain to a cell myself." She declared, moving to the holding area as if she'd worked there all her life.

When they got there, however, she leaned down and whispered to her comrade. "Pst. What are we doing here though?"

"You're going to use his security clearance to get into the criminal system and download whatever Deku tells you to," Toya explained. "Once we have everything, Kurogiri is going to warp the real Police Chief into his office and then I'm going to cause a scene so that we can get out."

"Why?" she questioned. "He's just going to tell everyone what we did afterward. Why not kill him?"

The elder villain smirked despite the ache in his jaw, finding the plan more intriguing than it had been on paper. "One of the things Hatsume made for Deku before she found out who he was, is a memory inhibitor. He's going to wake up during the panic caused by the fire I set, believing he had a concussion from fighting with me. Everyone saw 'him' bring me in so they'll support that story—"

"And because I'm using his clearance, no one will know what information we accessed because they'll think it was him!" Toga exclaimed excitedly, the floppy ears she now sported bouncing along with her. "So cool!"

She left him in his cell with the cuffs unlocked, heading to complete her part of the assignment.

* * *

Tsukauchi tried to rub the exhaustion from his eyes as he made his way through the hospital, the events of the previous day making him even more on edge. Every tv and phone had images of a police station going up in violent blue flames, the culprit Dabi getting away in the chaos.

From intel gathered, they believed that the villain had broken into Tsuragamae's house alone in an effort to steal information, but had been overpowered due to his arrogance. Something about that didn't seem right to the young detective, especially since the man's home had been reduced to ash, effectively destroying all the evidence of their fight. However, he couldn't focus on his misgivings for too long.

After several mind-numbing days of debate, heroes and officers agreed to let the world know that the students 'killed' during the training camp attack were actually still alive. There was going to be a press conference soon, but he wanted to speak with them first about their experience while they were in captivity. He knocked on their door quietly, stepping into the room after a moment.

"Good afternoon…" he called, taking in the four. Bakugo was awkwardly petting Kirishima's bowed head, the boy's eyes scrunched tightly as he tried not to cry. Shinso was staring out the tinted window blankly, just a few feet away from where Todoroki was picking at his nails on his own bed.

"Ah? You're the poor son of a bitch they made come talk to—"

"Katsuki." Hitoshi scolded quietly.

The detective let out a tired laugh, remembering the last time he'd spoken with them after the USJ attack. Despite the rudeness, he was glad that at least Bakugo seemed to be unphased by the most recent events; the other's looked like they'd been through hell and back.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here," he stated, pulling a chair to the middle of the room so that he could look at all of them.

"We do," Hitoshi responded, his expression one of sadness. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters how are you all feeling? I'm sure this has been a difficult week for—"

"We're fucking peachy," Bakugo snapped. "Just get on with it so that we can get the hell out of here; the hag wakes up the entire hall with her bitching."

The detective took Katsuki's abrasiveness in stride, smiling as he pulled out his notebook. "Very well… Let's see here…"

Todoroki raised his head up, clasped hands trembling as he opened his lips tell the detective that he'd been the spy, but couldn't say anything more than that out of allegiance to his former boss. "Tsukauchi, sir... I..."

Shinso bit his lip and looked away, tears forming in his eyes as he held himself for comfort.

"We were kept in a cell most of the time." Kirishima blurted out, cutting Todoroki off before he could continue. "The villains kept our quirks subdued and didn't tell us what was going on. Shoto was the first to get shot while trying to protect Hitoshi, then he was shot too, then me… and finally Katsuki..."

The other three students stared at him with wide eyes, each wondering what in the hell he was thinking. In his little synopsis, there had been no mention of Todoroki's involvement or less surprisingly, Bakugo's connection to Deku.

"That's… That's right…" Shinso added slowly, gauging whether or not his assessment of the situation was correct. "Kirishima was taken out of the cell once, but that was after his quirk was stolen. He was brought back the next day though."

"Oh?" Tsukauchi hummed, writing down what they were telling him. His quirk was activated, but he didn't feel any lies coming from them. If anything, it seemed like maybe they were holding back. "So you don't know anything about what the League of Villains is planning next?"

Todoroki swallowed hard as he looked between his classmates, easily able to tell at this point that Kirishima and Shinso were attempting to cover for him. Bakugo looked like the veins in his forehead would blow out though, red eyes trained on Kirishima like he was searching for something.

"No," The blonde finally ground out, apparently submitting to the collusive look the redhead was giving him. "Those fucking villains didn't tell us shit about what was going to happen."

The detective could sense a tension between all four of them. It was all too obvious by the way their eyes darted between each other that they were having a silent argument, one they clearly didn't want him to be privy to.

"You've been awfully quiet, Mr. Todoroki," he stated, turning his attention to him. "You started to say something when I first arrived?"

Shoto's mouth opened and closed, tears streaming down his pale cheeks and falling onto his lap. "I… I—"

"Damn it, Icy-Hot." Bakugo barked, earning almost panicked looks from the other two. The boy stuttered and fumbled over his words, staring into Katsuki's irritated gaze in confusion.

" _Does he want me to come clean? No... He covered for me just a second ago... But what if he changed his mind? I... I don't understand what's happening. Deku, Hitoshi, what do I do?"_ he thought, desperately trying to figure out what was expected of him.

The blonde got up from his seat and stomped over when Todoroki stalled in panic, slamming his crackling palm onto Shoto's shoulder with a harsh squeeze. He gave the teen an irritable glare, but rubbed his thumb over his back comfortingly, a silent, 'I've got you'.

"The little peppermint here is having a tough time," Katsuki explained. "Just direct the rest of your bullshit questions to Eijiro, Hitoshi, and I so we don't have to fucking listen to him cry anymore."

The detective raised an eyebrow at the declaration, unable to gauge exactly what everyone else was thinking. "So, just to be clear... You don't know anything about the League of Villains future plans and you also didn't gain insight into how the villains infiltrated the camp so easily... Is that right?"

Shinso furrowed his brows at the veiled insinuation, crossing his arms over his chest. "We already answered that first question and as for the second I think it's obvious how they found us so easily."

"Do explain…"

"Tsk. Because they've got someone fucking smarter than you leading their team," Bakugo grunted.

Kirishima sniffled loudly, drawing the detectives attention away from where it had refocused on Todoroki, a suspicious glint in his eye. "Please, is that all you need to know? We... we really just want to go back to our families and forget this ever happened..."

Tsukauchi immediately felt terrible for pushing the subject, Eijiro's glassy irises reflecting just how much he was suffering after waking up without his quirk. A small part of his mind told him that it still seemed like the four boys were withholding something from him, but they'd never outright lied and didn't appear to have any valuable information.

He told himself that they were likely trying to keep it together after such a traumatizing event and that was the source of their hesitance to speak with him.

 _"Yes, that must be it..."_ He assured himself as he thanked them for their cooperation and left. _"They're prospective heroes after all... They'd tell me if anything else had happened."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **:) Smiles all around! Kind of... At least Todoroki is in the clear (for now?). Leave me a comment for this chapter, please! I love them so!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Guys... I've gotten 300 Reviews on here! Thank you so freaking much! I'd be nothing without you all!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me Deku

Chapter 31

"Well… at least the mission was successful…" Dabi drawled as he iced a particularly swollen gash on his lip, his head pounding from the newly diagnosed concussion he'd received from Toga the day before.

Midoriya's icy glare was enough to make him stop talking though, the whole compound silent as he chewed his thumbnail and flipped through his notebook. From the information they'd downloaded off of the Chief of Polices computer, they knew where almost every captured villain in the world was as well as their quirk abilities, crimes, and just about anything else they'd want to know.

However, there was also one particular email that had set Deku off into one of the foulest moods they'd ever seen him in. It concerned his mother and her apparent refusal to cooperate with police after they'd explained Izuku's shocking reappearance in the villain ranks.

After another twenty minutes of nerve grinding walking on eggshells, Toya once again pushed his luck and spoke. "You knew they'd speak to her eventually… and I'm guessing you planned for her to keep her mouth shut. So why are you so upset?"

"She's my mom, Dabi," Izuku explained. "It doesn't matter if I knew this was going to happen or not; I'm pissed because those damn heroes are treating my innocent mother like a villain just because of her maternal instinct to protect me."

"Hmm…" the fire wielder hummed. He knew from experience what it felt like to have his mother treated unfairly just because of situations beyond her control; there had been many times where she'd stepped in to take a beating for him once Enji realized he couldn't control ice.

"You okay, D?" Toga asked as he fell silent in self-reflection.

He smiled at his slightly insane lover, completely aware of how her golden eyes were more focused on the congealed blood that had settled on his knuckles. After a moment, he raised his hand up to her lips, letting her pick and suck at the scabs until they oozed once more.

"So," he called, turning his attention back to Midoriya. "When are we going to handle the next phase?"

Izuku huffed to himself but ended up striding over and plopping down crossed-legged on the coffee table, gesturing for the rest of the villains hanging around to come over as well. "We need to wait until the second term starts at UA. As important as it is to not let our opponents catch their breath, striking too soon would derail later plans."

"Are we planning to attack the school itself again? Surely you know how difficult that would be even with all of our skill sets." Kurogiri questioned.

"As long as nobody wises up about what actually happened at the police building, then everything will go smoothly," Izuku responded, bypassing the more direct answer of what exactly they'd be attacking next. He handed them each a paper with their specific tasks in the upcoming month, letting them read over it and inwardly smirking at the expressions that crossed their faces.

Dabi finished his first, confusion evident in his voice. "I'm not part of the Action Squad this time, Deku. Do I not have a role in this upcoming endeavor?"

"Oh, you do…" Midoriya stated mischievously. "I'll be taking your place in the advance team this time while you stay here at the hideout and coordinate everything."

Toya chuckled nervously and moved the ice pack he had from his lip to the area Toga had been scratching at, grimacing slightly at the stinging sensation that followed. "That's a big responsibility; I didn't think you were even capable of letting someone else take over your usual job at this point."

Izuku's eyes were blank as he blinked at Dabi, his lips twisted into a dangerous grin. "Then you should really avoid messing up, right?"

* * *

After the press conference, media from everywhere swarmed the outside of the hospital, desperately trying to get a glimpse of the 'miracle children' that had survived being captives to villains. Luckily for the students, the circus outside was not a new problem for the staff. Once they'd received an all-clear from their doctors, the boys and their families were escorted to a secret tunnel that heroes used when they just wanted to go home after a particularly nasty injury.

Shinso and Kirishima were both held tightly by their respective parents, doing their best not to show how humiliated—and yet secretly happy—they were from the consistent cooing… though Eijiro was clearly more down from the still raw ache of losing his quirk.

Bakugo was in the middle of a hushed shouting match with his mother, Masaru following behind with relieved acceptance. As crazy as their family dynamic seemed, it had been far too quiet in the house with only one temperamental blonde.

Todoroki however, kept his head down as he walked next to Fuyumi, the girl doing her best to make conversation and show him love even though she was just as emotionally scarred as he was. They stayed far behind the other families, the division intentional on Shoto's part even if it was isolating.

They'd gone from all agreeing that he'd come clean to straight up dodging and low-key lying to the detective that had come to speak with them. He couldn't understand why they'd do such a thing for him, especially after he'd done so much to hurt and betray them.

Todoroki was torn in half by his emotions, truly regretful of what he'd done and yet not at the same time. Despite how much he wished he could take back the actions that had led to Bakugo, Kirishima, and especially Shinso being hurt, never being a spy would have meant he'd never have gotten the chance to get to know Deku either.

Even if it had been for dubious reasons, Izuku had been the one that had pushed him to expand his extremely limited friend group. He'd gone out of his way to teach Shoto about social interactions, helped him win over Shinso, and given him an alternative to the abusive life he'd always known.

In short, Deku had made it possible for Todoroki to accept Hitoshi into his heart to begin with… and knowing that he'd failed both of them almost broke him completely.

As the four groups went their separate ways, he practically pulled Fuyumi along so that he wouldn't have to look any of them in the eye just yet. Shoto didn't think he could handle their gazes with how confused he was about everything.

* * *

By the time he got home, Todoroki's stomach had pretty much fallen into the darkest pit of his stomach. He slunk off to his room after hugging his sister until his arms ached, head even lower than it had been after leaving the hospital.

After leaning against the door to collect himself, he went to his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. His reflection mocked him and made him want to burn or freeze the image away—to destroy every undesirable part himself even though to him that meant there would be nothing left.

Shoto leaned forward, bracing himself on the sink as he struggled to control the nearly devastating hatred for himself and his stupid decisions. Part of him wondered if it was even worth staying alive at this point.

The high-end fixture cracked from the dueling temperatures leaking from his tightly gripped hands, but he didn't even notice that his palms began bleeding from the sharp projections slicing into him. If anything, he almost felt relieved—like he was finally being punished for his betrayal of the people he now cared for and failure to trust in Deku.

" _I'm a fucking idiot! He was never going to hurt them… Deku promised that he'd do his best to keep us all safe and he did. He always came through for me… Why didn't I just…"_ he asked himself, bitter that he'd let his almost inherent distrust of other's get the best of him when it mattered most.

Of course, he knew the answer to his question. Todoroki could see the damage plain on his scarred face, a visual marker for the wrecked soul within him. It didn't help though; it just made him more aware of how he'd failed the only two people he'd ever cared about back to back. He was alone again.

' **Ping'**

The sound of his phone going off pulled him from his increasingly dark thoughts about what he actually had for a future. He carefully picked up the cell, looking at the screen with blurry, tear-filled eyes. His heartbeat skipped at Hitoshi's name, a flicker of uncertain hope barely coming to life in his chest.

 **[Cat Whisperer]: Hey babe… I know this has been a really hard day for you and you're probably beating yourself up over it. I need you to know that it's going to be okay though, alright? I can come over tonight if you're up for it?**

Todoroki went back and forth in his head, weighing the options like the world itself would stop if he chose incorrectly. Eventually, he wiped off his oozing palms and brushed the tears from his face with his forearm, refocusing on the phone.

 **[Shoto Todoroki]: My father will be home soon, Hitoshi. Fuyumi said that he was in a meeting with other Pro's concerning citizen safety with the League of Villains getting away after their attack on that police station. It would be unwise for you to be here.**

 **[Cat Whisperer]: How about we get lunch tomorrow then?**

 **[Shoto Todoroki]: I'll try.**

 **[Cat Whisperer]: Alright, Shoto. You know I still love you, don't you? Nothing has changed about that.**

The dual user sniffled roughly, only partially believing that Shinso still felt so strongly about him. He shook his head but ended up typing the exact opposite.

 **[Shoto Todoroki]: I know, Hitoshi. I love you too.**

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: Back at UA~**_

Kirishima dragged his feet as he walked through the newly created UA dorm, barely keeping up with Bakugo's pace. He wasn't even paying attention to the floor they were on or which door was his, his mind elsewhere and filled with shame.

"Shitty-hair!" Katsuki snapped loudly as he stopped walking, grunting with irritation when the redhead ran into him. "I can practically hear those damn self-defeating thoughts. Stop."

"S-sorry…" Eijiro muttered sadly. "You didn't have to come though…"

"Ah? You think I'd let you move into the Support Course dorm all by yourself?" Bakugo scoffed, his expression hard even though he was attempting to be kind. There were bags under his eyes as well, proof of his lack of sleep since being reunited and then *blown* apart from the love of his life.

"It's just… Maybe I should have just dropped out—"

"Shut it, Eijiro." The blonde cut in with a firm swat to the back of his head. "We talked about this already, remember? You're going to be my sidekick once we get out of this damn school and then one day my hero partner. Now shut up and keep walking… your fucking room should be around here somewhere…"

Kirishima allowed himself to smile a little bit even though his heart still felt heavy from the major changes in his life, trailing after his best friend once more. After a moment though, his mood turned bleak once more.

"Katsuki, are you… I mean… are you sure you still want to be a hero?" he asked hesitantly, eyes bouncing between the ground and the boy's back. There was an immediate and obvious tension in the blonde's shoulders at the conclusion of the question, the visible part of his jaw from where Kirishima walked tightly set.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bakugo finally growled, his pace increasing.

Eijiro almost didn't respond at all but couldn't stop himself from probing further. He hadn't missed the interaction between Midoriya and Katsuki when they'd first woken up in the villain hideout. He'd connected the dots long before Shinso had given him the low down once they were safely released from the hospital.

"You know what I'm talking about," He breathed. "That villain that came in… Deku or whatever… He's the boy you loved, right? Izuku Midoriya?"

"He's—He's none of your fucking business, Eijiro. Just drop it." Katsuki hissed, his temper just barely in check at this point.

"But he's a villain!" Kirishima whispered just as harshly, gripping the blondes' arm to force him to face him. "Deku is a villain and Shinso told me that he asked you to be one too!"

The blonde allowed himself to be pulled to the side, red eyes staring into the ground while his hands were seconds away from smoking. His tongue lapped the inside of his teeth roughly, almost throbbing to give Kirishima the lashing of the century.

"Answer me, Katsuki." Eijiro pushed, almost equally as frustrated at this point.

"I fucking—I don't know, alright?" he finally snapped, angry tears already making their way into his eyes. "I'm so fucking confused about everything right now and I don't… I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do. I mean he just… Deku just shows up after being dead and is a damn villain and I—"

"You still love him." Kirishima finished for him, his anger deflating at the near hysteric expression rising in his friends' eyes. "Sorry man… That's tough."

"No shit, asshole."

The redhead reached up to give the blonde's shoulder a comforting pat and squeeze, nodding. "So… you told him no then?"

Bakugo was a lot of things, most of them rather unpleasant. He had a temper that could rival even the worst villains, a quick tongue and was often violent. He'd even gone out of his way to make it appear as though he wasn't head over heels in love with Izuku for years.

But he rarely, if ever, truly lied. He'd done it since he'd been 'revived' in the hospital and the morality that lurked just beneath his volatile demeanor was thoroughly riled up. Yet he couldn't very well tell Kirishima that he'd actually agreed to give up on heroism in exchange for getting to be with Midoriya.

"Of course, Shitty-Hair," he ground out. "That's why I got fucking shot, dumbass."

The redhead didn't look completely convinced, subconsciously picking up on his friend's subtle deceit filled body language. Despite how he wanted to pick at him more though, he held back. There wasn't any reason to push him so soon after the incident, especially with class about to start up again.

"R-right, bro… That's… That's good to hear."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ah... when will these boys learn that honesty is always the best policy... Unless you're Deku and are a manipulative little bastard! XD**

 **Please leave me a review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, guys, I've got a huge favor to ask of all of you. I'm currently trying to get the whole set of MHA keychains and it's like $500 (I know, expensive). I set up a Go Fund Me for it though, so I was wondering if you all-My loyal and amazing readers- would donate to it?**

 **I can't directly put the link on FF because it won't let me, but if you type in gofundme dot com / my-hero-academia-keychains, it should take you to my page and you don't have to use your real name if you don't want to! PLEASE!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 32

Bakugo practically fell forward onto his dorm bed, ignoring the cheers of his classmates as they wandered around for some stupid room contest. Shinso and Todoroki had agreed to participate, mostly on the brainwashers insistence that it would be good for them after everything that had happened. Katsuki, however, felt more like a third wheel with Kirishima off in a separate dorm and had quickly stomped off.

Now though, without the constant bickering with his mother or the lovable 'extras' he could usually blow his time with, he was once again consumed with thoughts he didn't want to have. Deku had plagued his mind since he'd woken up in the hospital, every interaction they'd had spinning endlessly on loop behind his eyelids.

Every time he'd get to the end of their encounter at the villain hideout, he'd unintentionally flinch as he practically reheard the unnerving **'Bang'** of Deku's gun.

"Fucking Izuku…" Bakugo seethed quietly, "How could you fucking do that to me…"

He rolled to his side and curled in on himself, holding his recently healed stomach tightly as he shuddered from remembering the searing pain that had been there. Tear's pooled into the corners of his eyes and slipped down, wetting his pillow.

" **I did what I had to, Kacchan… I think you know that…"**

Bakugo shot up in his bed, anger mixing with hope as he whipped his head in every direction to find the source of that damn voice. "Deku? What the fuck—"

" **Keep it down, Kacchan!"** Izuku scolded soothingly. **"I haven't had a chance to inspect the UA dorms yet, but I'd imagine they don't have the thickest walls… Unless you truly don't want to talk to me again you have to whisper."**

As if Shinso himself had brainwashed him, Bakugo fell silent for a moment. He slowed his frantic searching, breathing deeply so that he could keep his currently raging temper in check. "Where is the fucking bug Deku and how the fuck did you get it in here?"

There was a gentle, crackling giggle from the other end of the line, the sound making Katsuki's teeth grind together in the worst and best ways. **"You brought it, silly! Check your pillow…"**

The blonde twisted to his knees and meticulously pressed down on his pillow, sectioning each part until he felt the barest hint of something small and firm. His red eye twitched a little, mind spinning to figure out exactly how long ago Midoriya had put it there.

" **Come on, Kacchan… Don't look so put off! You liked it when I talked to you before, didn't you?"**

Bakugo felt his stomach lurch in his abdomen. He wasn't sure what was upsetting him more, the fact that Deku was still reaching out to him after the hell he'd caused just weeks prior, or that he was almost happy that he wasn't abandoned by the villain.

His head dropped down to the mattress just before his pillow, breath almost steaming as it reflected back into his face. "That's not the fucking point, Deku. I didn't know you were alive and a damn villain."

" **Mmm… I know that Kacchan,"** Midoriya responded sweetly. **"I am sorry for shooting you and the others though; I'm sure that was pretty scary. You know I wasn't really trying to hurt you though, right?"**

Katsuki growled loudly, scowling as he shifted back to his knees. "Don't play with me, Izuku. I'm done being your fucking toy and you'd better turn yourself in."

There were several seconds of silence from the other end and Bakugo wondered if maybe Midoriya had actually left. His heart spasmed at the thought, panic welling inside him even though he was likely doing the right thing.

"I-Izuku?" he questioned nervously, voice cracking with his crumbling pride. But there wasn't an immediate response, every passing moment making Katsuki's lungs squeeze more tightly until he couldn't breathe at all.

" **I'm sorry you feel that way, Kacchan… But I'm not turning myself in and I'm certainly not through with you. I have all the proof I need to show how Shoto spied for me at UA. I can only assume that you helped cover that up, right? Don't you think the rest of the world would** _ **love**_ **to hear about how four of their best and brightest upcoming heroes** _ **lied**_ **…"**

Bakugo felt a whimper claw in his throat, barely grazing past his trembling lips from the threat. He hunched down once more, blunted nails digging into his forehead as he hid his face in his mattress. "Deku, you wouldn't—"

" **You and I both know that I would… And of course don't forget that you agreed to be a villain with me and even if I don't hold you to that, I wonder what your peers would think of you…"**

The blonde was shaking with anxiety, the brutal reality of how fast he could lose everything crushing him. He shook his head, desperately trying to get out that he was under duress when he'd agreed, that he maybe would take it back now.

" **Ha!"** Izuku laughed, his smug voice filled with cruelty. **"Oh sure, swing it that way if you want, but I didn't force you to make love with me, did I? No, you wanted me just as much as I wanted you… Face it, Kacchan… I'm a villain and you still love me just as much as you used to, don't you?"**

"F-fuck you, Izuku." Bakugo hissed bitterly. "I can still take you down even if my fucking feelings for you haven't changed."

" **Hmm… I wonder about that… I mean, would you really hurt me, Kacchan? After I saved you and all three of your precious friends?"**

"You. Shot. Us."

" **And by doing so got you all away from the hideout and true danger. I even gave Shoto a way out of villainy so that he could be with Shinso… Honestly, Kacchan… I didn't think you were so sensitive."**

The blonde grit his teeth just as tightly as his eyes, unable to argue even though he desperately wanted to. He'd long since figured out that their 'deaths' were part of some scheme Deku had been concocting long before the training camp ever took place, but it irked him to be a pawn.

"Why, Izuku? You tell me right now why you pulled that shit with us—with me."

Midoriya hummed through the line again, a tired sigh ending his long breath. **"Kacchan, like it or not, this is the side I've chosen to be on and just as I told you in the hideout, no one is going to get in the way of my dreams… even you. Until I get what I want, I won't tell you anything."**

"And you think I'm just going to sit back and let you fucking burn the world down, Deku?" Bakugo growled dangerously, refusing to accept how badly he wanted to give in and just run off with the boy.

" **Yes, I do… Because you love me, Kacchan, and I love you."**

The line crackled and fizzled out entirely then, Katsuki's red eyes widening as he tore into his pillow to see what had happened. The little bug was smoking slightly, a clear sign that Midoriya had severed their connection and 'killed' it to keep it from being traced.

Bakugo groaned out a whine as he held the small metal piece to his chest, right over where his heart stung painfully; he wanted to cry from the apparent loss of contact with Midoriya. Even though he tried to tell himself that this was for the best, deep down, he wasn't sure what he'd do if push came to shove.

* * *

Midoriya sat back in his office chair, smiling to himself. He slowly got up and stretched, feeling much calmer now that he'd gotten to speak with Bakugo after waiting for the smoke to clear from their kidnapping. After a few minutes of straightening up, he headed to their common room, finding Dabi going over the most recent layouts he'd given him.

"You look different with reading glasses…" he mused, striding over to lean over the back of the couch next to him.

"Heh, I'd rather not worsen my vision because of your tiny chicken scratch hand-writing…" Dabi responded lightly. "So… I take it that your conversation with Bakugo went well?"

"Mmm, as well as can be expected right now," Midoriya giggled. "He's still a little upset I think, but Kacchan's tough; he'll get over it."

"You're really sure he's not going to turn you in, Deku?"

Izuku shook his head as he pushed himself back up and folded his hands behind his head lazily. "Kacchan wouldn't do that. He loves me and even if for whatever reason that wasn't enough, he knows he can't go to the police without incriminating himself in some way."

The fire wielder hummed in agreement since he'd read the dossiers Midoriya had put together on all of the Class 1-A members. "Well, ignoring the more elaborate heists we're working on, this one seems to be rather easy."

He grabbed the mouse from his armrest and quickly turned on one of the many screens that lined the far wall, pointing to the image. "They have your mother under constant surveillance. There's always at least one Pro guarding her door and officers drive by every fifteen minutes to check in as well."

Izuku nodded, arms crossed as he tilted his head to the side in amusement. "Sounds tempting… almost like they want us to try and get her."

"Exactly," Dabi agreed. "Considering the other feats we had a hand in, a single hero hardly seems like enough protection. I wouldn't be surprised if they had other's around in hiding to jump us if we were to show up."

"They know that we have Kurogiri on our side…" Midoriya mused aloud.

The fire wielder nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "Warp-quirk users are rare but they're not unheard of either… What do you think they have in store to prevent us from utilizing his power?"

"Could be a lot of things…" Izuku responded almost happily. "They could have someone nearby who uses a barrier to prevent us from getting in or out, a hero with the ability to track where we came from or warp to, maybe even someone who can create illusions to trick us."

"… And how is any of that a good thing? You almost sound excited." Dabi drawled, rolling his eyes at the fanboy look on his bosses face.

Deku stretched one more time before he began trailing back to his room for the night, waving off the man's question. "Oh, Toya… That's the beauty of never having had a quirk… They're all just so amazing to learn about."

* * *

Kirishima slowly walked through the support course dorm, eyeing every door he passed nervously. He'd yet to really interact with any of his new classmates, unsure of what to even say at this point. Somehow, 'Hey, my name is Eijrio Kirishima and I lost my quirk so I was demoted to the Support Course!' sounded pitiful and insulting at the same time.

Still, he was starving from spending the whole day sulking in his room and he'd forgotten to bring the snacks his mother had bought for him. The redhead milled about the kitchen for several minutes, hoping he could find something communal or at least unmarked.

"Rough day?"

Kirishima jumped slightly, knocking his head into the top of the refrigerator as he attempted to find the source of the voice that had scared him. He visibly relaxed when the girl laughed and brushed off his embarrassment.

"Oh, it's just you…" he chuckled slightly. "It's Hatsume, right? I remember you tricking Iida during the Sports Festival."

Mei's smile lessened some, falling into an almost guilty sadness. "Yeah, that's me… But you probably know me from something else, right?"

Kirishima shifted on his feet, nodding quietly. "I might've heard about how Deku manipulated you…"

The girl clicked her tongue as she began staring at her own feet, equally as uncomfortable with the way she'd steered their conversation. They were both silent and fidgety for several increasingly tense minutes before they both opened their mouths at the same time.

Mei's voice carried however, her guilt over her unwitting part in her schoolmate's misfortune still eating away at her. "I'm so sorry! I swear if I'd known what he was planning I wouldn't have ever, EVER made any of that stuff for him. I—"

"Woah, bro—er, I mean, Hatsume. It… it's okay… Mr. Aizawa told us how he tricked you and I mean, he pulled a fast one on us too since we're still alive." Kirishima cut in, moving towards her with his hands up. He smiled at her gently, doing his best to assure her that despite how much he was hurting, he wasn't blaming her for the loss of his quirk.

Mei sniffled roughly, straightening herself up as she power walked over to him. "Alright, you still want to be a hero, right?"

"Uh… Yeah of course but I—"

"No buts!" she cheered loudly. "I'm going to put all of my technological efforts into making gear specially designed for you. My babies are going to make you an even bigger star than All Might himself!"

Eijiro's jaw slackened some as he blinked at the girl with her fist in the air and determination burning in her eyes. He could practically see her nostrils flaring as she heaved in air. "I… Er… really?"

Hatsume ignored the dumbfounded expression on her newest projects face and moved past him, digging around in the still open refrigerator until she found what she wanted. "First, we need to make sure you eat though. Here, we can heat up my leftovers from dinner."

Kirishima gingerly stepped aside and watched her whirl through the kitchen, breathing out a quiet yet honest 'Thank you'.

* * *

Endeavor stomped around his home, pacing back and forth through the many halls as he stewed over everything. He'd created Shoto solely to best All Might and the man was only one more big fight from retiring completely.

Enji didn't know all the details, but he'd heard enough in the hospital to know that from a past injury, Toshinori wasn't able to use his quirk for more than fifteen minutes and once that time limit had been used up, he was just a tall skeleton stumbling around.

The whole world had seen their idol come seconds away from losing… They'd seen him deflate and struggle… They'd been told that his time as their Symbol of Peace was rapidly dwindling…

And yet, still, he was considered the Number One.

The Todoroki patriarch didn't understand how All Might was able to sway hearts to his side so easily, but he didn't care anymore now than he did before he realized the man's weakness. Now, he had to redirect his drive for Shoto to something else.

It wasn't difficult to see what that target needed to be though. While All For One was imprisoned, his protégé Deku was still very much free and making all of the law officials and Pros look like fools as he skillfully executed plan and plan.

Enji stopped pacing just before his son's empty room, glaring into it as his facial fire grew. "You will be the best, Shoto. You will defeat Deku and you will not fail a second time."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Again, please consider making a donation to my keychain fund! I'd really, really, really appreciate it!**

 **Also, thank you for reading, lol!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you to everyone who has donated to my Keychain fund! I've raised $225, so I only need $275 more! I can't wait to get the set and post a picture :)**

 **If you're able to donate, it's GoFundMe dot com / my-hero-academia-keychains**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 33

 _ **~Time-Skip: 2 Weeks~**_

Shinso thought his heart would actually burst it was beating so fast, his lungs and legs burning in way's that would probably be considered child abuse if he hadn't agreed to such rigorous training. Sweat poured from his almost drenched, flattened hair, the wind rushing by him as he ran doing nothing to cool his flushed skin.

He could hear Bakugo shouting somewhere off in the distance, the blasts from his newly designed 'special move' only adding to the rushing drumming of blood roaring through his ears. Hitoshi was sure if he didn't stop soon he'd probably die.

Aizawa's sharp gaze was surely watching him just like it always did. Their teacher missed nothing, even if he had to keep track of all nineteen of them at once. But still, taking a moment to breathe probably wouldn't incur too much wrath, especially since he'd already surpassed the goal set for him.

Shinso could see the large ice wall his lover had made up ahead and forced more power into his stride, almost delirious with the idea of getting cooled off. He also couldn't help but want to see Todoroki for the simple pleasure of being near him; even if all was forgiven as far as he was concerned, the dual user was still far from back to normal after everything that had gone down in the villain hideout.

"S-Shoto!" he called out breathlessly, knowing that his plight would be understood without a lengthy explanation.

The dual user peaked his head around one of the large rocks in their training center, unable to hide the amused grin that made his lips wobble in laughter. "Still running?"

Shinso's eye twitched as he finally came to a stop, stumbling to his knees before his boyfriend as he heaved in as much oxygen as his lungs would hold. He unabashedly rammed his cheek into Todoroki's right thigh, sighing at the significantly lower temperature.

Shoto didn't wait to press his hand to Hitoshi's sweaty scalp, fluttering ice crystals melting as they spread down his body. "I know Mr. Aizawa wants you to improve your physical capabilities for situations where you'd need hand to hand combat, but this seems excessive even for him."

The brainwasher nodded, still panting heavily even as he took the much-needed break. "At least I'm not having to do more push-ups today… I don't think my arms could handle it."

Todoroki had to bite his lip to keep himself from chuckling again. The day before, Shinso hadn't even been able to feed himself he'd been so sore from the upper body workouts Aizawa had planned for him. Of course, Shoto had found it adorable but Hitoshi would probably never live down being spoon fed in front of Bakugo; the blonde certainly wouldn't ever let him forget it.

Still, as he pet his practically purring lover, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was a wall between them. Shinso had done everything in his power to ease Shoto's transition back into true heroism, but the guilt and shame that tugged on his subconscious prevented him from fully accepting the love that was constantly offered.

"I… I can't come up with anything…" he finally admitted, looking away before Hitoshi's purple orbs trailed up.

"You will, babe," The brainwasher assured. "It's just a special technique… There's nothing to worry about if you don't have one right away. Just look at me, I'm getting buff not working on my quirk."

"It's just… I can't… This isn't right, Hitoshi. I'm not cut out for this—Any of it. I should just transfer to the general studies department and go on to college like Natsuo." Todoroki grit out. He let his frost-covered hand fall to his side as Shinso got up on shaky legs, still unable to look at him for long.

Hitoshi just smiled softly at him though, doing his best not to grimace while he reached out to caress Todoroki's fingers. "Shoto, it's going to be okay. I know this is hard but only Eijiro, Katsuki, and I know about what really happened… You're here with us now and that's what matters; give yourself a break for once."

The dual user tried to smile and nod, but it was weak and uncertain. He accepted the hug that Shinso offered next, breathing in his scent in an effort to calm himself as he'd done so many times before everything went wrong. "I'm so sorry…"

"As I've said before and will say until it sinks in," Hitoshi whispered back. "You're forgiven, Shoto. I love you so much."

Todoroki let out an icy breath and nodded once more, turning to look at the large ice wall with clear disdain. "I don't suppose you have any ideas, do you?"

"Heh, maybe you could ask Katsuki; he seemed to know what he wanted to do right away." Shinso offered, obviously urging him to go and speak to the blonde.

"I'm pretty sure he's still upset with me…" Shoto responded sadly. "Not that I blame him after the way things turned out…"

Hitoshi turned to the area he assumed the blasts were coming from, taking a moment to think. "I don't think that's it."

"What do you mean?"

The brainwasher wiped his still perspiring face with his damp shirt, stretching his practically screaming legs as he went about explaining. "Deku is a villain that exploited your home life when you were at your most vulnerable. He also exploited Katsuki's love for him as well as his guilt and grief when he was at his most vulnerable. No matter what he says, the explosive prick knows that and is probably more upset over getting tricked than he is at you."

"But I still—"

"No buts," Hitoshi interrupted gently. "Just trust me on this, babe."

Todoroki sighed, but ultimately conceited, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend before he had to start running once more. "Alright, but will you talk to him with me? I don't want to mess things up even worse since I don't know what to say…"

"Of course, Shoto," Shinso assured lovingly. "I'll always be there for you."

* * *

All Might sat quietly outside Inko's bedroom door, resting his weary body against the wall as he listened to the woman shift around in bed. It was still light outside, just about dinner time for everyone not drowning in the news that their child was alive and a villain.

"Inko?" he called softly. "Please come out, we can talk about this…"

"Go. Away." She snapped from within, her voice strong and unwavering.

The Pro sucked in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to come up with something to draw the woman out. He'd come by to see her frequently since she'd been put on house arrest, each time making it to the living room before she'd scurry off and slam her bedroom door in his face.

It wasn't like keeping her locked away had been his idea, nor had he thought it smart to push her for information on Izuku when just the knowledge that he'd survived his suicide attempt would have been shocking enough.

But he could understand why the law officials had deemed it necessary for her to be kept under surveillance. Deku was clearly dangerous and while he doubted the boy would harm his mother, he wouldn't put it past him to 'kidnap' her.

"It's not forever…" he called next. "Just until we—"

There was a quick pitter-patter across the floor before the door slammed open, Inko's enraged expression startling him back to his feet.

"Just until you lock him away, right?" she hissed angrily. "Just until you take my baby away from me a second time!"

"N-no! Inko, please… I don't want that at all. It's just, Izuku has done some very bad things over the past several months and he needs to be held accountable for his actions. He's still young though, with the right defense and maybe even character witnesses from before he could be tried as a minor and—"

"HA!" the woman screeched shrilly. "He needs to be held accountable? Izuku does? Well, Mr. All Might, if that isn't the most hypocritical thing I've ever heard in my entire life! It was you and everyone else who pushed my sweet child into this new path and I don't see you in chains!"

The man held up his hands in surrender, head lowered with shame. "I've made Detective Tsukauchi well aware of all that I could regarding how Izuku got to this point, but it doesn't negate the things he's done. Inko, he attacked two entire UA classes and kidnapped students… shot them… Since then the people he works with destroyed half a city and burned down a police station."

"You don't think I know that, Toshinori?" Inko huffed. Tears pooled in her shimmering emeralds, dripping down her increasingly thinning cheeks as she trembled. "You don't think I've seen the chaos my son has caused?"

"Then please, please… tell us more about him. Tell us how we can stop him from hurting more people… I'll see to it that he's treated fairly, Inko. You have my word as the Symbol of Peace and as your friend."

The woman rubbed her face, wiping away the streams of salty liquid that just kept pouring. She shook her head and turned away though, moving across the room to get a picture she kept on the wall. "This is Izuku. This is his smile and his sweet disposition. If I ever see my son again and he isn't like this anymore, I won't care one bit. My baby is all I've had in this world and I'll be damned before I let you or anyone else try to take him from me again."

Toshinori sighed and let his frail shoulders sag, nodding that he understood her resolve wouldn't be broken so easily, if at all. "Alright, Inko… Will you at least allow me to cook your dinner? The officers and heroes watching you say that you hardly leave your room."

"Do what you want," she breathed, her focus still entirely on the photograph. "From the looks of you, you probably need food more than I do."

He chuckled slightly, knowing that he probably looked worse than he had in a long time. He could still use his powers since he'd not yet passed on his quirk to another, but it wore him out even more now than it had before.

"Is there anything special you want? I'll have a squad car bring whatever ingredients we need."

The woman stiffened slightly, finally turning to look at him once more. There was almost a strength building behind her expression, color returning to her cheeks. "Katsudon. I want to eat katsudon tonight."

* * *

Midoriya put on his gear meticulously, the metal mouthpiece pulled up over the lower part of his face to obscure his identity even though everyone on the opposite side of the law knew what he looked like at this point. Despite how mature he truly was, there was a childlike wonder attached to wearing a mask—supervillainy could be fun if you abandoned morality.

He stared at himself in his mirror, analyzing his own partially covered expression to see if he looked as nervous as he felt. After another several minutes of slow, deep breathes, he headed to the common room.

"Dabi, is everything ready?"

His second in command nodded that it was, turquoise eyes flickering between the many TV screens. "Himiko successfully subdued the guard you picked out last week and she infiltrated the building. She's in the control room now and we're waiting on your signal to take out the other person so we can get started."

"Good," Midoriya hummed. "Kurogiri!"

The warp quirk user stood at attention when he was called, ready for his assignment. Izuku smiled at him softly, glancing at the quirk suppression collar that was always one voice command away from being turned on.

"If this all goes smoothly, I'll likely take that off of you," he explained. "I trust that you are still on my side?"

"Of course, Deku… Your leadership has allowed the League of Villains to flourish far more than when Shigaraki and even the Master were in charge. I joined to see a new world; your promise to create one seems likely to be met." Kurogiri responded with a bow.

Midoriya hummed again and rolled his shoulders, loosening his ever-stiff muscles for what they were about to do. "Alright… Dabi, you were recently made aware of what's going to happen so I'll leave the hideout in your care for the time being. Kurogiri, warp me and the Vanguard Action Squad to the coordinates I gave you and then retreat immediately."

Both nodded, Izuku's form being consumed by the purple mist only to be dropped into a sterile white hall moments later along with Mr. Compress, Magne, Spinner, and Twice. He stood where he'd landed while his subordinates jumped into action.

The guards standing at attention along the corridor were slow to react to their assault, failing to even get out a panicked message to their support units before they were taken down by the elite group of villains. Midoriya smirked to himself when the last one groaned in pain and slumped down to the ground, turning to one of the many cameras.

He could see the little red button on the side flashing before settling back in a constant stream, letting him know that Toga had been able to overpower the guard in the control room. "Progress report."

" **The video feed is being sent to us now, Deku,"** Dabi responded. **"When police review the records, all they'll see is static."**

"Good, have Kurogiri take everyone back now; I'll handle this myself," Midoriya ordered, his blank eyes re-centering on the lone door at the very end of the hall.

He slowly walked down the corridor, his boots leaving a heavy thumping sound reverberating around in his already pounding eardrums. The watch he wore ticked as well, reminding him that he didn't have too long before the shift change took place and his attack was uncovered.

Midoriya stopped just before the large, heavily locked doorway, ignoring the smell of blood and unconscious bodies behind him. He lifted his ungloved right hand to the metal, pressing it flat as he took in a final breath. "Quirk Activation: Decay."

The barrier crumbled into dust as Izuku used Shigaraki's power, enjoying the control that tingled at his fingertips. He stepped across the threshold, making his way to the iron coffin tangled in chains in the center. It was almost pitiful how each light touch he gave them caused the rigid links to disintegrate and fall to the once clean floor.

At last, Midoriya was able to destroy the front of the holding tube itself, a smirk flickering to life in his eyes when the prisoner within smiled at him.

"Well, well… It took you long enough Deku. I was beginning to think I'd rot in here…"

Izuku tilted his head to the side cutely, eyeing the final restraints and quirk suppressors that were keeping the once ominous criminal subdued. He could practically hear his subordinates holding their breath, wondering how everything would play out.

Shigaraki was still hidden somewhere deep in their new hideout, drugged and practically comatose. If that wasn't enough to enrage him, Deku had defied the order to kill Shinso, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Bakugo—the whole reason he'd been given such power in the first place.

But Midoriya just pressed himself up to his tiptoes, outwardly unphased by the trouble he would be in. He slid off his other glove, leaning in close as he whispered. "How are you, my Master?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review! I love them so much!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you to everyone who has donated to my KeyChain fund! I'm halfway there and I'm so excited! Every little bit helps!**

 **It's gofundme dot com / My-Hero-Academia-Keychains**

 **Also, thank you for supporting this story too! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 34

"How are you, my Master?"

"Come now, Deku… Surely you know that I'm quite displeased with my current… situation."

Midoriya fake pouted, pretending to fiddle with the chains that held the man in place for a few moments. The larger villain glowered as his subordinate toyed with him, clearly sensing the smugness coming from him as it so often did whenever he felt pleased with himself. "Why do you hesitate? These meager locks are nothing to you even without having stolen Tomura's quirk."

"Damn…" Midoriya giggled. "You don't miss much, do you? He deserved it though; he talked back to me."

AfO hissed in annoyance, rattling the chains that Izuku held onto to emphasize how much he wasn't in the mood for the teen's games. He said nothing else though, confident that once his successor had gotten his gloating out of the way they could move the conversation to a less constricting place.

"I guess I should also tell you that I let those four live, Master…" Midoriya cooed, his head tilting the opposite direction as he examined the man's reaction. "They're going to be starting a new term at UA soon…"

He stepped back and trailed around the coffin, clicking his tongue as a deranged smile grew behind his mask. He could practically feel the usually unshakable villain tensing from his slow, unhurried movements.

After a few agonizingly stressed seconds, AfO hummed quietly, his bindings clinking as he fell back into relaxation. A large, toothy grin spread across his lips, one of proud resignation more than anything else. "You were quite convincing, Deku… I imagine you must be very pleased with the way things turned out."

"I am, sir," Midoriya grinned as he made it back to where he'd started. "Everything I've ever wanted is almost in my grasp."

The man nodded, chuckling at the turn of events even though it was going to be at his expense. "What a devious little traitor you are. Tell me, what would you have done if I hadn't taken the bait to fight my old rival or if I'd won the battle?"

"I admit I was concerned that All Might would lose," Izuku hummed. "But it wouldn't have changed much; everything was in place long before you and he clashed."

"So, my quirks were lost to me the moment I passed on my gift to you, is that right?"

Midoriya giggled lightly, running his hand through his hair as if he was bashful about the whole situation. "Well, your powers are just so amazing, Master… I would love to have them all for myself."

"Then what are you waiting for, my child?" AfO questioned, his voice thrumming with anticipation. "Are you having second thoughts about potentially killing me or yourself as you attempt such a dangerous feat?"

The boy pulled out a blade and deftly slit up the front of the villains' prison shirt, eyes focused on the scarred over portion of AfO's face. "Nothing worthwhile can be gained without suffering; you taught me that. I was just wondering if you approve of what I'm doing, Master… You did give me the opportunities I needed after all…"

"You manipulated me into turning my back on Tomura, tricked me into believing that you had killed those pitiful excuses for prospective heroes, and now want my blessing to leave me utterly powerless? Deku, do not insult me with false admiration; It is abundantly clear that you care nothing for what happens to me so long as you get what you want."

Midoriya giggled darkly and pressed both hands to AfO's bare chest, bracing his feet on the floor for the recoil that would soon come from his gifted ability. "Isn't that what you wanted in a pupil though, Master? Someone even more devious and determined than you?"

AfO smirked as he felt an unfamiliar tingle begin in his sternum, knowing from past experience that those unfortunate enough to have their quirks taken endured terrible pain. "So boastful… careful you don't fall as Icarus did, Deku. Those who fly too close to the sun have the farthest to fall…"

Midoriya narrowed his eyes, snarling quietly as he activated his quirk; he wouldn't fail. The once calm room was filled with the sounds of clattering iron and muffled shouts, AfO jerking in his restraints as the drain began. Just as predicted, Izuku's body struggled to handle the rapid inflow of power.

His fingers shattered, skin burning as the quirks became almost like lava, scorching through his veins. The terrible pain crept up his arms, blood splattering and oozing from different area's as the overflow ripped it's way out from the weakest points.

Up, up, up, the damage went, spraying red on the walls, ceiling, floor, and the two themselves. But even as it reached his torso and he felt his ribs crack and splinter, he refused to let go. The mask Izuku wore pumped oxygen into his heaving lungs, helping to keep him lucid despite the pain that radiated from every point in his body. He shook his head, struggling out a gurgled laugh as All For One convulsed beneath his palms.

"N-not y-yet… Don't y-you die until I h-have e-every last o-one…"

The master villain coughed roughly, sputtering as he kept his teeth grit and unimaginable pain locked behind his snarled lips. He could feel his own consciousness starting to ebb away, body unwilling and unable to handle much more.

A deafening screech erupted from the ceiling, red strobe light flashing brightly as the alarm sounded. Midoriya felt tears dripping down his cheeks, knowing that he had less than a minute to finish and get out before the hero reinforcements made it to the cell block he was in.

He focused hard, picturing the reality he was going to be living once he finally achieved his dreams. With every ounce of energy he had left, he poured his unwavering will into his gifted quirk, pushing his already damaged body even further past its limit.

AfO lost his fight against screaming, a pain-filled shout barreling past his lips as all remnants of his past power were forcefully yanked from him. He passed out just as Izuku staggered back and hit the ground, panting and shaking with agony.

"D-Dabi…" he murmured weakly, now completely at his lieutenants' mercy. If the man so chose, he could be left there and end up in an iron coffin just as AfO had.

Purple mist swirled around him though, green eyes flickering to where a hoard of heroes and police officers were breaking into the hall and taking in all the damage his squad had caused. He let himself fall into the abyss of unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Kirishima sat awkwardly with Shinso, Bakugo, and Todoroki at lunch, giving an apologetic smile to the three when Hatsume began examining them for measurements.

"She's, uh… Mei's going to make me some gear and I told her it would be nice if she made some for you guys too…" he explained, unable to hide the smirk that began when it was Katsuki's turn to be poked and prodded.

"Tsk. As if I need your bullshit tech to be the best," he declared loudly.

Hatsume wasn't phased in the slightest, too busy scribbling down all the information she'd need. She muttered to herself every once in a while though, the sound so familiar to Bakugo that it almost made him bite through his own lip.

He looked worse than he had when he'd first started 'seeing' Izuku, with bigger bags under his eyes than Shinso and an even more distraught expression than Todoroki or Kirishima. Still, he let the girl do as she pleased, too exhausted and emotionally drained to put up more resistance.

"What exactly are you planning on making for us, Mei?" Hitoshi asked politely, his hand firmly pressed to Shoto's back. It was all too obvious that there was still a tension between the dual user and his other friends even if they'd helped cover for him.

"Whatever comes to mind!" Hatsume squealed excitedly, rushing back to her chair as she stuffed rice in her mouth with one hand and continued writing with the other. "Anything particular you—gulp—want?"

Todoroki kept his eyes on his plate as he shook his head, picking at his cold Soba like it was worms rather than his favorite dish. He was grateful that Shinso was touching him, but it didn't negate the awkwardness that surrounded him.

"Hey, Mei… would you mind giving us a minute?" Hitoshi asked, sensing that his boyfriend was uncomfortable.

"Eh? Alright, I need to get more lead anyway; I'll see you in class Kirishima!" she chirped, standing up in a frazzled state as she shook her pencil.

"Are you alright, Shoto?" Kirishima questioned once Hatsume had left, pulling the dual user's attention up from his bowl.

He shrugged noncommittally, unsure of what was a worse response to give. He could say 'I'm fine' but that felt wrong since he doubted Eijiro was 'fine' after being removed from the hero course… but saying something like 'I've been better' seemed just as insulting to someone who would never be the person they were before.

"Oi, cut out the mopey shit, Icy-Hot," Bakugo grunted. "We've talked about this enough… No one here blames you. This is Deku's doing, not yours."

"Katsuki's right, bro," Eijrio added, "I wouldn't have covered for you if I thought you were responsible; none of us would have."

"I don't… understand…" Shoto admitted quietly. He flickered his still lowered gaze to Shinso, silently pleading with him to help connect the dots he couldn't even seem to see. "I'm the reason our class was attacked twice… why you lost your quirk Eijirio…"

"Shh, not so loud," Hitoshi stated, his voice soothing as he rubbed the small of his boyfriends back. "You were manipulated, Shoto; just like Hatsume with that gun she made for him. Even if you knew part of what was going on, it still doesn't change the fact that he took advantage of something that shouldn't have happened to you in the first place."

Bakugo laughed tiredly, rubbing his face. "That's for fucking sure… I didn't think that little prick had it in him to be so damn evil."

The three looked at Katsuki with sympathy, knowing that out of everyone he probably felt the most foolish. Having the boy you thought you'd bullied into suicide survive, become a villain, mind-fuck you several times a week, kidnap you, make love with you, then shoot you and your closest friends was probably one of the worst experiences someone could have—especially since it was all too obvious that Bakugo was still deeply in love.

"I mean, at least it's over now, right?" Eijiro questioned nervously, a strange feeling of foreboding building within him that he hadn't been able to shake since waking up in the hospital.

There was a moment when everything seemed to stand still, blood running frigid through Bakugo's body as a cold sweat broke out across his usually quirk-heated skin. He gulped audibly as he bounced his gaze between his three best and only friends, hoping that for once he wasn't making the wrong decision.

"He contacted me…"

Shinso dropped the cup he'd been sipping out of, Kirishima choked on air, and Todoroki stopped breathing completely. The only sound at the table was that of the many other UA students chatting happily in the cafeteria.

"Izuku, he… There was a fucking bug in my pillow and he threatened me." Katsuki explained further, hands squeezing his pants tightly as he fought the urge to rock back and forth in his chair. "I don't… I don't fucking know what to do…"

"Katsuki, quiet," Shinso ordered, his voice whispered but harsh. "Not here… let's meet somewhere after school and talk about it, okay? If anyone were to overhear us—"

"He wouldn't hurt you," Shoto interrupted boldly. "There's no reason to be afraid, Katsuki. I swear on my life and that of my mother and sister that Deku couldn't actually go through with it; whenever he talked about you it was—"

"Shut up," Bakugo hissed. He bit his tongue roughly, grounding himself at the moment with the bitter taste of his blood. "Did you not just hear what I said? He threatened me, Shoto. After everything he's done, how can you say he won't fucking kill me if I get in his way? Or at least screw me out of being a hero forever?"

Todoroki leaned over, the other three moving to get close as well so that they could hear him whisper. "I've thought about what happened a lot… gone over every interaction I've had with him. Deku looked… different… when he talked about you. I'm telling you that no matter what goal he has, it wouldn't mean anything to him if you weren't there by his side."

"He can't honestly expect Katsuki to be a villain though!" Eijiro argued, his hand clutching the spot he'd been shot. "I mean, this Deku guy is bad news, isn't he? None of us are like that…"

Shoto shook his head in disagreement, refusing to accept that Midoriya was as awful as the news was making him out to be. "The only time he's ever hurt anyone was when it served a greater purpose. Remember that fight I had with the Hero Killer? He was behind that and made sure that Stain paid for injuring Tenya's brother. Deku is—"

"Enough!" Hitoshi hissed. "We have to stop talking about this here. If Katsuki is telling us about being contacted by Deku now, that means he didn't tell the school or police; he'll get in trouble and then they'll start questioning all four of us again."

Realization seemed to finally come to the other three, faces draining of what little color they had at the thought of being caught deceiving Detective Tsukauchi. Bakugo was the first to recover, shuddering as he scooted back into his chair and stared at his food.

"Where then? We live on campus 24/7 now and it would be too suspicious for all four of us to ask to leave at once; they'd know we were up to something."

"My dorm," Eijiro offered. "This weekend you all can come over… Since the villains have never attacked the Support Course I doubt we're being watched… we can go to Hatsume's room; she's always in the tech area anyway. Besides, everyone knows we're friends so it's not unusual for us to hang out."

The other teens nodded in agreement, all four desperately trying to hide how their stomachs twisted with nervous anxiety over the whole predicament.

* * *

All Might walked through the long hall slowly, eyes trailing over the damage left by the League of Villains 'Vanguard Action Squad'. There hadn't been any casualties, luckily, but several of the guards that had been posted were severely injured and in critical condition at the hospital.

He could see the remnants of the door at the very end, Shigaraki coming into his mind right after. With what AfO had told him during their match, it hurt him to know that his own Master's grandson was involved with villains in such a way.

"Where is he now?" he breathed nervously, examining the blood sprayed around the once starkly white room.

"All For One has been taken to the hospital and is comatose," Tsukauchi explained. "We have several top heroes guarding him, but preliminary tests revealed he's quirkless now… The last thing reinforcements saw when they showed up was Deku being warped away, heavily injured."

"And Tomura? What of him?" All Might questioned further.

"We've found DNA evidence of several other villains but none from him… What do you think happened here?" the detective asked, also trying to wrap his mind around how easily their top security had been breached.

The Pro sighed and crouched down, running his fingers over the dried blood; It had pooled around Izuku's feet if he had to guess by the shape alone. Even if he played dumb most of the time, his intellect was nothing to scoff at.

"I have the unnerving feeling that young Midoriya was given my nemesis power before he and I ever fought… and that he came here to enhance his abilities by absorbing the quirks All For One possessed. If that's true, it would explain how Tomura's quirk was used without any sign of him being here. Though if this was All For One's back up plan if he failed to beat me or not, I don't know."

"Do you think Deku killed him, Toshinori?" Tsukauchi asked nervously. "If he was willing to nearly kill the man that gave him such power in the first place then someone like Shigaraki would be nothing. At a minimum, his bloodlust seems to be growing."

The man struggled back to his feet, remembering the look Izuku had given him weeks prior during the hideout raid. There had been such anger behind his eyes, a deadly desire to destroy that couldn't be quelched no matter what carnage was dealt out.

But he couldn't help but feel like Izuku had shown considerable restraint as well. In every attack that he'd planned, the destruction and death toll could have been far worse and yet it wasn't. "I don't know, my friend… I'm just not sure of anything anymore…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ahhh... What could possibly happen next, I wonder? Stay tuned to find out :)**

 **Please leave me a comment!**

 **Also, check out my artwork! I'm a novice, so sorry! You can find me on DeviantArt and Tublr as AnimeFanGirl2223 or my twitter is AGirl2223**


	35. Chapter 35

**:) Thank you to everyone who had donated to my keychain fund! Please consider giving a little if you can! I talked to the seller and got a discount, so I only need $145 more!**

 **Also, I've drawn some new art! Check me out as AnimeFanGirl2223 on Tumblr and DeviantArt or Agirl2223 on Twitter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 35

Just a day after the attack on AfO's prison, the video feed that had been stolen by the villains during the assault was posted online, going viral almost immediately. The police and government tried to censor the spread, taking down as many posts as they could, but it was a hopeless battle; after a few days, every media outlet available was talking about it.

Citizens everywhere were horrified and scared, demanding to know what the heroes were doing to stop Deku from continuing to outdo them at every turn. Security companies were having more crime prevention technology requested then they could feasibly create, curfews were set in many cities, and all law enforcement professionals were working overtime.

It was like the villains had already won in the fight that truly mattered and everyone could feel the change in the air. Crime picked up despite the worldwide crackdown from law enforcement, the villains becoming more brazen since a teenager was seemingly beating the heroes.

No one felt safe.

How could they when the soft, trusting face of a smiling fifteen-year-old was plastered to every screen, link, and newspaper along with headlines that very clearly stated how dangerous and ruthless he was. What made it all worse was the knowledge that their once invincible Symbol of Peace was nearly defeated by the previous 'Master Villain'.

The video feed didn't have sound, so no one knew exactly what had been spoken between AfO and Deku, but they'd seen the way the man smiled. Everyone just assumed that this had been a contingency plan for if he'd failed to kill All Might during their epic battle.

There were rumors—whispers rushing around about what would become of the world should Deku gain control of the tremendous power he now wielded. Faith in their fabled heroes was failing; if All Might was already permanently weakened from fighting All For One, who would protect them against Deku when he came into his own?

UA was not exempt from the chaos and panic, their already beefed up security measures put on red alert at all times. The once hopeful campus was increasingly run like a prison itself, with heroes constantly patrolling the perimeter as well as the interior.

After consideration, the hero course students were given permission to take the licensing exam, the hope being that they'd not only have the legal ability to fight back if they were attacked again, but also give a show of strength to the increasingly weary public.

It put unbelievable pressure on the young students though. Even if it wasn't explicitly said by the administration, there wasn't a doubt as to why they were being licensed; if the citizenry had lost its faith in the current Pro's, then the upcoming heroes would have to win it back to reinstate stability.

Unfortunately, two of those students didn't pass; Bakugo and Todoroki had failed their exam due to personal issues that ultimately clouded their judgment. They sat in the privacy of Hatsume's room quietly with Kirishima and Shinso, the clock by her bed ticking away maddeningly.

"It's going to be okay," Eijiro assured after a time. "You all will get it once you finish your extra work."

"That's not the fucking point, shitty-hair," Bakugo grunted back.

Shoto nodded solemnly, his head already resting on Shinso's shoulder as he moped. "Katsuki is correct… That exam was bigger than just us and we let out emotions get the best of us…"

The brainwasher turned just enough to kiss his boyfriends head, wishing he had something to say that would make the two of them feel better. He and everyone else already knew that they had the power and skill necessary to make amazing heroes, but that wasn't everything needed to be one. With the still present shame Todoroki felt and internal conflict Bakugo was experiencing regarding Izuku, they simply weren't in the right mindset to be affective.

After a few quiet moments, Kirishima shifted and blew out a sad sigh. "At least you guys got to take the exam…"

Shoto felt his stomach churn from the comment, a sickness building up into his chest. By the look on Bakugo's face, he knew that he was feeling the same; they'd been so upset they'd failed to consider how Eijiro was feeling since he never even got to try.

"You'll take it yourself one day," Hitoshi assured. "Hatsume said she's getting close to finishing some 'babies' that will make you a hero with or without a quirk…"

Katsuki rustled the boy's red hair as he nodded in agreement. "That's right, you're going to be my fucking partner."

"Heh…" Kirishima chuckled hollowly. "You'd be better off if you picked someone with an actual power to help you. I'm just—"

"Don't give me that shit," The blonde interrupted. "Whether he's an asshole now or not, Deku didn't let being quirkless stop him from fucking up the entire freaking world so that's not an excuse. Besides, who the fuck else is going to be able to put up with me?"

The redhead couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of some poor, unsuspecting fool getting paired with Katsuki only to have his head just about bitten off by his sharp tongue… or an explosion to the face if he was even more unlucky. "What about Hitoshi and Shoto; they could—"

"Oh hell no, I'm not ever, EVER, going to be stuck with one of them. Icy-hot wouldn't talk at all and eyebags wouldn't shut up about their lovey-dovey romance bullshit; I'd fucking die first."

"You know we can hear you, right Katsuki?" Todoroki drawled, his own small grin breaking through the tension in the room.

"Just take it as a compliment babe; he still hangs out with us despite our conversational go-to's…" Shinso added smugly.

All three found the increasingly reddening blondes huffing and quiet cussing humorous, taking comfort in the fact that he was still just as explosive and emotionally stunted as always. For a brief moment in the uncertainty of their lives, they felt normal.

* * *

Dabi rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched the various news alerts regarding their organization, his eyes tired after spending so much time in front of the many TV screens. Himiko had long since fallen asleep with her head in his lap, the deranged smile on her face likely meaning she was having a happy yet sadistic dream. He used his free hand to pet her gently, enjoying the way her soft hair felt against his calloused fingers.

"Feels… nice…" she sighed, finally rousing.

"Hm…" Toya hummed. "You were supposed to be helping me with this; when Deku wakes up he'll expect a comprehensive list of all of the new measures the government has come up with to take him down."

Toga yawned loudly and begrudgingly pushed herself back up to a seated position, rubbing the boredom and sleep from her eyes. "When's he getting up again?"

The fire wielder shrugged as he changed one of the screens' feeds to the infirmary area, examining the still broken body of their leader. Deku had been put into a protective coma per his own instructions once they'd warped him back from AfO's prison.

He'd had broken bones, torn muscles, snapped ligaments, ruptures in some of his organs and had lost far too much blood when his skin had split from the pressure of taking in so many quirks. Their doctor had said it was a miracle he survived at all and could lose the battle at any time.

"The quirks he absorbed are still causing damage to his body…" Toya explained. "The initial injuries were substantial obviously, but every X-Ray they take reveals new breaks in his skeletal system, every MRI a new tear somewhere in his muscles; we can't take him out of the coma until he adjusts."

The female villain cooed in awe as she jumped up to get a closer look, eyeing the breathing and nutrient tubes stuck down Deku's throat. "And what if he doesn't make it?"

Dabi chuckled, the knots in his shoulders twitching from the very thought of losing their fearless and brilliant leader. "Well, he didn't leave anything behind for that scenario. I think he just assumed his desire to live and complete this mission of his would be greater than the possibility of dying."

Himiko grinned as she turned back around, clearly liking Deku's uncharacteristically reckless behavior. She happily hoped back up on the couch and straddled her boyfriend, cheeks already flushed from seeing the bloodsoaked bandages covering the teen. "And he left you in control while he's recovering, that's so hot!"

"As much as I'd love to, Himiko, we both have work to do…" Dabi drawled once she started nipping at the sensitive area under his chin. He squeezed her hips, massaging the area down to her thighs as he fought his own need for release.

"Awww… No fun!" she whined back. "Can't we just have a quickie? I want to feel you inside me…"

The fire wielder licked his lips, trailing his eyes down to where their hips fit together. After a moment, he raised them back up to her golden ones, grinning mischievously at the lustful expression. "That just wouldn't work, Himiko."

"And why not?" she pouted.

"Because I thoroughly plan to give you more than you can handle tonight and I wouldn't want you worn out before I get that chance," Dabi replied smugly, knowing he'd won the discussion when her pupils dilated to the point of almost eclipsing her irises.

He wanted to groan in displeasure when Toga practically ripped herself off of his lap, the loss of contact making him throb with unfulfilled need. But he knew this was for the best even if it delayed his gratification for the time being.

"Well, tell me what we have to do then!" She urged impatiently. "I want another all-night marathon and if I don't get it I'm going to lose my mind."

"You already have lost your mind, baby," Toya explained with amusement. "Just keep watching the TV's and write down any new policies the government implements as well as any news about us."

Himiko snorted but picked up the pencil and paper she'd discarded earlier, chewing the eraser as her eyes glazed over once more. Dabi just shook his head, finding the complete disregard beautiful in a ridiculous way.

"I better get pounded into oblivion for this…" she muttered.

* * *

Tsukauchi took a much-needed drink from the tea Nezu had provided, his head still throbbing from the frustration of always being one step behind a teenager with an ax to grind against the entire world. After another moment to collect himself, he nodded that he was ready to begin their conversation.

"You all know why I'm here…"

The principal pursed his lips and shifted in his chair. "The police are still attempting to discover the leak within UA... I assume you have a new hypothesis if you're here?"

"Right," Tsukauchi sighed. "I've already explained my concerns to you regarding the four students kidnapped during the Training Camp Attack… They were honest but were holding back the entire time. Since then, All Might has made me aware of the relationship between Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya, now called Deku, and I think—"

"You think he's the leak?" Aizawa interrupted accusingly, eyes narrowing in irritation.

The detective wasn't sure himself, his agreement noncommittal at best. "I need to see every possibility through to its very end. He was the only one in that hospital room that didn't seem traumatized by the events of their capture and he had a prior relationship with the villain—"

"A relationship that included bullying to the point of attempted suicide," Nezu cut in. "A consequence he's paid for if not by legal means than by personal ones. From what I understand, he visited the boy's grave weekly until he learned of his survival and assisted Mrs. Midoriya frequently until her house arrest."

"That's true," Naomasa conceited. "But guilt can be a powerful motivator. We know from Mei's testimony that Deku is highly sophisticated when it comes to manipulation and it isn't absurd to think that he'd use Bakugo's shame and guilt regarding their conflict to his advantage."

"I can't believe it," All Might argued. He began pacing back and forth, agitated in the worst way. "I spoke with him after class once and I assure you that he was in the dark about young Midoriya's existence. There simply isn't any way…"

Tsukauchi stood and made his way over, pressing a comforting hand to the man's skeletal shoulder. "That could very well be true, Toshinori; I'm merely asking permission to speak with him again so that I can be sure—so that we can all be sure."

"It's not up to just us," Nezu explained. "While the students are under our care even more than previously with the new regulations and on-campus living, they are still minors. Unless they give you permission to do it alone, Mr. and Mrs. Bakugo would need to be with their son for you to question him."

"I'm aware," the detective sighed. "Unfortunately, there isn't any doubt where Katsuki's nature came from; his mother is quite the pistol herself. I came to you all first so that I could have the support of UA when I go to speak with them."

"You just don't want to be the only one in trouble for suspecting a likely innocent student…" Aizawa sneered.

Silence followed Eraserheads comment, the whole room filled with tension so thick that it was almost palpable. Eventually, it was Nezu who broke the stalemate, beady black eyes flickering between the three men.

"You will have UA's support."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading! I'll hopefully have another chapter out soon! Please leave me a comment/review so that I know what you all think :)**

 **Also, check out my Tumblr, DeviantArt, or Twitter if you get the chance! And my GoFundMe as well :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I had this written on time but #LIFE. I hope you enjoy :) More craziness is on its way big time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 36

After being 'captured', found out, rescued, covered for, and then tentatively forgiven, Shoto had plenty of time to think about the choices he'd made in his life. He'd spoken with his best friends and Shinso more than once in the privacy of Hatsume's room, explaining himself over and over again until even he was tired of hearing it.

They'd all come to a sobering conclusion, one that he was still trying to come to terms with. Deku had manipulated him, yes, but he'd hardly coerced him into doing things he didn't want to. Whether the teen was taking advantage of his less than stellar upbringing or not, he'd always given Shoto a choice.

It had been a real sticking point at first, the realization weighing heavily on all four of them. The worst part was he'd hesitantly admitted that he still wanted to prove himself to Deku, even if the teen was the reason for the current upheaval in the world.

Surprisingly enough, Bakugo had been the one to defend his longing first, equating the dissonance he was experiencing to that which he felt as well. In his words _'That little bastard makes everyone want to support him, even now and he's a damn villain. Just put Deku out of your peppermint colored head and you'll be fine.'_

They were strong words, ones Katsuki no doubt reiterated to himself whenever he was alone and found his mind wandering to the person he couldn't seem to stop loving. Although it had only been a few days since then, Todoroki felt different—lighter.

He walked next to Shinso and Bakugo after the final bell had rung, heading to the Support Course classroom as they'd been doing since the new term had started. Kirishima was always there a little late, too busy talking to everyone to pack quickly. Hatsume would also likely accompany them, the strange spaz of a girl quickly becoming the fifth edition to their rag-tag, emotionally wrecked, Deku-mind-fucked friend group.

The brainwasher would bump his shoulder with his own every so often, stealing small touches as periodically as he could get away with while still in the confines of the school. "What are we going to do this weekend?" he asked.

"Anything as long as it doesn't involve any more damn testing for that spastic idiot; I swear we won't even make it to our third year with her constantly using us as dummies for her tech," Bakugo responded hotly, though the true nervousness in his eyes made the others smirk.

"It wasn't THAT bad, Katsuki" Hitoshi mused. "You were out of Recovery Girls office in an hour… Come on, you know she's starting to grow on you."

"Tsk, I didn't say I didn't like her, just that I'd prefer not to get blown up again by another one of her failed 'babies'."

Shoto failed to suppress a slight chuckle from tumbling past his lips, the memory of rushing Bakugo to the old nurse for a severe concussion after Mei's latest upgrade to his hero costume spun out of control and slammed him into just about every wall in the technology area still fresh in his mind.

"Yeah, yeah," Katsuki scoffed, giving Todoroki a stiff middle finger. "Laugh it up, candy cane; you just wait until she finishes with one of your upgrades and we'll see how you like it."

Shoto knew Mei absolutely didn't have it out for any of them, but his face paled a little anyway. It was Hitoshi's turn to laugh next, his humming voice vibrating against the dual users now clammy hand after bringing it to his lips.

"Bros!" Kirishima cheered, successfully saving Todoroki from Bakugo's growing contentment with his Hatsume-Tech-Anxiety. The girl they'd been speaking about skipped after him, her expression one of bliss and pride. The three waited for their friends to make it over, knowing from experience something was happening.

"I want to tell them," Mei squealed excitedly. She didn't even pause to let the redhead agree, instead bursting out in front of him with her arms up in the air. "Eijiro gets to go on a hero internship!"

"What? That's fucking amazing, shitty-hair!" Katsuki exclaimed, the other's nodding with vigor. "How'd that happen? When? With who?"

"Well, I'm not really sure about any of that stuff," Kirishima explained with the widest grin they'd seen him have since before the training camp. "All I know is the next time you guys get to go on internships, I'll be allowed to go too as long as someone requests me."

"They will," Hitoshi assured quickly. "You'll do great."

The redhead beamed once more, turning his shining expression down to where Hatsume now practically hung off his arm. There was a softness in his gaze, a fondness that held a bit of anxiety. The look went completely unnoticed by Shoto and Hitoshi, but Katsuki noticed it right away.

He'd had that same expression on his own face more than once, and had seen it on Deku's so many times it was seared into his mind forever. That was the look of someone who was starting to fall for another.

"Oi, Eijirio…" he grunted quietly, a twinge of guilt filling him when the boy was forced to look away from Hatsume. "Can I… fuck. Come here."

He grabbed the teen by his sleeve and pulled him away from the others, his behavior shrugged off after a brief moment. It wasn't until they'd rounded the corner at the end of the hall that he finally let go and straightened up, eyes piercing but inquisitive.

"Uh, what's up man?" the redhead questioned nervously. "Is everything alright with you?"

"I'm fucking peachy, hair for brains, this conversation is about you. Now spill it; what's up with you and Spastic?"

Kirishima gulped and shifted on his feet, ears quickly turning the color of his hair. "I… Er… I don't know what you m—"

"Tsk, I think I know you better than _that._ " Bakugo interrupted. He crossed his arms and gave a disapproving look, waiting for the redhead to crack and word vomit about whatever it was he'd just witnessed.

Kirishima, in turn, looked like he was about to combust, the fidgeting only growing until he was full blown bounding on his toes. "Errr… Okay, so I've kind of got a crush on her, but it's not a big deal! Honest!"

"Ah? You told me you had a date set with Sparky when we were—You never brought it up afterward. So what happened?"

Eijiro practically deflated, back colliding with the wall as his head fell. "It… I mean once everyone found out I lost my quirk it was different, you know? Like I know it's unmanly and whatever, but I couldn't stop thinking about it at first and I could tell everyone else was thinking about it… Kaminari and I hung out a bit before classes restarted but it wasn't the same; it was awkward like he pitied me."

The blonde sighed, knowing that it was true even if it shouldn't be. Simply put, the majority of people don't know what to say to someone who's suffered trauma and teenagers have enough going on before adding a dash of stolen quirk/potential loss of hero dreams on top of it.

"So, it didn't work out with you and Pikachu… Doesn't mean you've got to swear off men."

Eijiro frowned in confusion for a moment before a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. "Oh, that's right! The only time you and I ever talked about that kind of stuff was when I was pestering you about Kaminari. No, dude, I like both… you know, I'm bisexual?"

Bakugo looked his best friend up and down, a blank expression taking over his previously concerned and understanding filled face. All at once he rolled his red eyes and readjusted his backpack, quickly turning to head back to where their group was waiting for them.

"You aren't upset, are you?" Kirishima asked nervously as he jogged to catch up with the blondes pace.

"Tsk. Of course I am you little twit." Katsuki scoffed, the start of a toothy smile betraying his words. "Now I'm going to have to listen to you bitch and moan about pining after Mei, then you're going to talk me into testing out more of her dangerous-ass-tech to make her happy so you can win her over, and finally, I'm going to be stuck between two disgustingly close couples."

The redhead didn't think his own cheeks could handle how wide his smile became. "Bro, you're so manly! You'd really help me with this?"

' **Shoto Todoroki, please report to Principal Nezu's office, thank you!'**

The intercom crackled back out before Bakugo could respond, the two clearing the distance between them and the three they'd left standing together earlier. Todoroki looked like he was about to be sick on the spot, lips and brows contorted.

"I'm sure it's nothing…" Shinso offered, though he wasn't convincing in the slightest.

"You all are too jumpy," Katsuki scoffed. "If it was anything to do with _that_ stuff, they would have called all four of us; It's probably just some stupid shit."

Mei, who didn't understand the true meaning of their group unease, nodded in agreement and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah! It wouldn't make sense to talk to just one of you about the kidnapping incident—Still really sorry about unwittingly helping with that, by the way—I bet it's just something dumb."

Shoto breathed out nervously and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek before he turned to leave. "Right… I'll text you guys when I'm on my way back."

* * *

The dual user's feet felt heavy as he was buzzed back into the Principals office. The receptionist looked as bored and unpleasant as ever, giving nothing away about what exactly he was walking into. To his great surprise, his father stood board straight by the mouse's desk, flame beard larger than usual.

"What's going on…" he questioned anxiously.

"Good afternoon!" Nezu exclaimed, his voice too forced to be truly cheerful. "Your father and I were just discussing a weekend pass for you!"

The youngest Todoroki had a strange mix of sensations flooding through him. There was relief from not being caught as the spy—a fear he was likely never to fully overcome—but there was also the unpleasant reality of spending a weekend with a man he'd yet to completely forgive.

"Come, Shoto," Endeavor ordered quietly, not even bothering to look back at Nezu before he began sauntering back out the way his son had just come. "I've reserved a special training center to make up for your lacking progress; we're going there now."

The dual user let his heterochromatic eyes fall to the ground, the lighter feeling he'd had from finally getting back to normal with his friend group thoroughly dissipated at this point. With that jab about his 'lacking progress', he had no doubt this venture was a direct result of his failure to obtain a hero license.

"Just have him back by Sunday night!" Nezu urged, his voice contradicting the uncertainty in his expression.

Shoto let his shoulders hang as the door clicked shut after him, not having missed the look his principal had; it seemed he wasn't the only one who wasn't entirely fooled by Endeavors hero status. He was grateful that he got to ride alone in the back of the chauffeured car, taking the brief reprieve he was given to text Shinso.

 **[Shoto Todoroki]: Hey, my dad picked me up to train me this weekend. Don't wait up for me, okay?**

 **[Cat Whisperer]: Okay babe… Are you sure this is a good idea? Couldn't you say no? We do have a lot of assignments coming up that you could say you needed to work on…**

 **[Shoto Todoroki]: I doubt he'd care; he's probably going to have me study wherever we're going anyway. I'll see you Sunday night though; I love you.**

 **[Cat Whisperer]: I love you too… Oh and remember how Katsuki was just saying that you were going to regret laughing at him for his tech malfunction? Mei says she has yours ready to test!**

The dual user winced and did his best to think about the happy times he'd be having with his friends and lover instead of the hellish workouts he'd be going through. With a final deep breath, he let his mind wander as he stared out the tinted window.

* * *

Naomasa rubbed his forehead as he went back over the information on Katsuki Bakugo one more time. He'd put off going to speak with the boy's family until the weekend, partially to allow the young prospective hero to remain focused on school but also because he REALLY didn't want to deal with Mitsuki just yet.

"No reports were ever filed on their troubled relationship…" he murmured to himself, brows furrowing. He'd already done enough research to know why; between Katsuki's quirk, intellect, and Izuku's 'dying' request to let him alone, everyone had kept their mouth shut. But still, he couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different if someone—anyone—had stepped in sooner.

Tsukauchi sighed heavily, his mind still stuck on the chaos a single teenager had caused. "But is young Bakugo's guilt over what happened enough to make him a traitor?"

"Talking to yourself again, Naomasa?" All Might chuckled, startling the man.

"Toshinori! I wasn't expecting you today," he sighed. "Yes, I'm going back over everything you've given me about these two…"

The blonde relaxed down into the chair across from his long-time friend. "You still believe that young Bakugo's shame regarding his behavior with young Midoriya led him to spy for him?"

"Strangely enough, the more I go back over everything, the more I'm doubting that hypothesis."

"Oh?" All Might breathed. He leaned forward, eyes widening at the potential change in the course of the investigation. "Please explain!"

Naomasa laughed hollowly as he put his face into his hands and attempted to prevent an ulcer from forming in his now chronically aching stomach. "Every picture we confiscated from the Midoriya residence, the details Inko Midoriya shared with you about them… They all point to Izuku adoring Katsuki."

"And someone who adores another person couldn't manipulate them?" Toshinori questioned, not entirely agreeing with that sentiment.

"No, that's not it," Tsukauchi explained. "It's… I don't know… Just a feeling I suppose."

The skeletal pro nodded, knowing exactly what kind of sense Naomasa was having; he had it too even though Deku seemed hellbent of proving himself as a villain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for continuing to support this story! Please leave me a comment because I love them so! :) Also, if you're able to, I'm still saving up for those keychains and would really appreciate any help I can get!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Guys... There isn't anything I can say other than I am SO INCREDIBLY SORRY. As you all know from prior authors notes, I'm chronically ill myself and it's progressive so I'm continuing to get worse. Taking care of my grandmother (92y.o.) is so hard... Like, she needs someone supervising her all day every day and with my condition, I could probably use a caretaker too...**

 **Needless to say, someone who needs a caretaker trying to take care of someone else who REALLY needs a caretaker is a recipe for very little time, redirected motivation, and damn-near crippling depression.**

 **However, I've found my stride and I'm thinking that the dust has settled... So, without further ado, I give you the next chapter of Call Me Deku (with another 4 in the editing stage so, weekly-biweekly updates!). I'm going to also be getting those other MHA stories updated too!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 37

Shoto woke up hours later, his neck already aching from apparently falling asleep with his head laying in an awkward position. It was already dark out, but even in the dimness, he could tell they were far away from the city. Trees passed by, clustered so closely together that it was hard to distinguish where one began and the other ended.

He rolled his eyes to himself, thoroughly believing his dad was taking him out for something similar to a rerun of the Training Camp Attack. Even after everything that had happened, the man still couldn't get over being second to All Might.

After another half hour of driving, they pulled up to a small facility, the metal gate surrounding it ominous to look at.

"Let's go," Enji muttered once they'd exited, eyes firmly set on the door.

"Where are we?" the younger drawled.

"I already told you, Shoto. We're here to train you and make up for your apparent slacking off at school."

The dual user blew out a puff of frosty air, already dreading how long of a weekend it was going to be. He completely stopped paying attention to his surroundings and tried to remind himself that he'd be back in Hitoshi's arms in a just a couple of days. That was a mistake.

As soon as the entrance opened, his night-adjusted eyes were hit with a blindingly bright white light, the smell of antiseptic filling his nostrils as he stumbled back and tried to recover. His father's much larger body was behind him though, hands clamping to his shoulders.

Fear gripped his chest, panic clawed up his spine. Shoto was about two seconds away from unleashing every ounce of power he had when the familiar prick of a needle slammed into his frantically wriggling upper arm. It only took a moment for the contents to affect him, mind becoming fuzzy.

The youngest Todoroki felt his head falling back as his eyes rolled around, desperately trying to remain open even though his whole being felt heavy and clouded. He could somewhat see the flames of his father's face while his feet were pulled up into the air.

Everything stilled once he was carefully laid on what he'd later realize was a gurney, the world fading more and more into blackness.

* * *

Toya finished filing away the latest paperwork he'd completed during Deku's medical absence, his attention only partially focused on the neatly organized folders after such a long day. The other members of their villain league were already off to bed he figured, it was never quiet when they were awake.

It was indeed late, but there were two final tasks he knew needed to be completed—the same two that occurred twice a day, every day. The first was to go and check in on Deku's progress. It was a great relief to him that his leader wasn't in danger of dying any longer and was on the mend with the help of their healing-quirk medical team; his body was finally adjusting to the new powers he'd eventually wield.

Of course, it was still unclear how much longer he'd need to remain unconscious though. Despite not being considered 'critical', waking him too early would mean Izuku would be in considerable pain as well as risking him overzealously attempting to test his new abilities before he was physically ready to do so.

Dabi read through the chart at the foot of his bed once more, eyes flickering up to the teens freckled cheeks and clammy, bandaged forehead. "I don't care what those MD's say, you still look like shit, Deku…" he murmured tiredly. "The rest of the members are getting antsy… they want to know what's going to happen next and you didn't leave me any hint to give them; if I'd known you'd be down this long I would have insisted you share more of your plan."

The monitor Midoriya was hooked up to beeped rhythmically in response, making Dabi smirk despite himself. "Probably would have just given me 'the look' and shoed me off though, wouldn't you?"

Knowing that his boss wouldn't respond, the fire wielder rolled his shoulders and exited the private infirmary. His pace increased as he walked to the monitoring station, the desire to sleep fueling his movements to finish his self-imposed final tasks.

It didn't take him long to access the bug still planted in Shoto's phone—something he was eternally grateful the teen hadn't removed—but once he'd skimmed through the texts his brother had sent that afternoon, all thoughts of rest left him.

Dabi's turquoise eyes narrowed suspiciously at the conversation between Shoto and Shinso, not at all liking the idea of Endeavor taking him off for a 'training weekend'. It wasn't as if the trip was unusual; Enji was always looking for ways to improve the dual users' skills and he knew that his little brother had been unsuccessful during the licensing exam.

But still, Dabi couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He turned his attention to the other screens, quickly clicking through the traffic camera feed they'd gained access to when they'd attacked the police station.

His teeth ground against one another as he tracked his father's car farther and farther until it left the city and subsequently surveillance. "It could be nothing…" he breathed to himself, desperately trying to quell the rising distress in his mind.

After another moment of chewing the inside of his bottom lip, he couldn't stand it anymore and proceeded to track Shoto's phone, finding that it—and therefore Shoto—were way more isolated than he was comfortable with.

The satellite image he pulled up next revealed a small compound in the middle of nowhere. There were no grounds for training and the building wasn't nearly big enough for the techniques his brother was already capable of executing.

"What the fuck is that bastard up to?" Toya hissed, body already moving towards the sleeping quarters. He wasn't particularly quiet as he knocked on Kurogiri's door, rousing the warp gate from his rest. The look on his face was enough to get anyone awake, however, and he quickly became alert.

"Deku left instructions for me to not send anyone out of the hideout before he woke up," Kurogiri stated slowly, his voice filled with hesitation.

"He also left contingencies for emergencies," Dabi snapped impatiently, "and until he's out of the coma I'm the boss."

The warp-gate internally sighed; he really was getting too old for this shit. No matter who was in charge they were always likely to be quick-tempered and despite the considerable advantage he gave the league, being expendable was a given.

"Where am I to warp you then?" he finally responded, begrudgingly accepting that he'd be forced to assist the temporary leader whether he wanted to or not.

Dabi shoved the coordinates sheet he'd printed off earlier into his underlings' hand, fingers already heating up for whatever was waiting for him on the other side. "Wake up the other's after you've dropped me here and have them monitor the situation but not intervene… I will handle this alone for the time being."

Kurogiri was slightly curious to know just what 'this' was but activated his quirk with a simple nod.

* * *

Toya quietly stepped out of the purple mist and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkened area, adrenaline streaming through him as he took in the outwardly deserted building. It was child's play for him to melt the chain-link fence enough for him to get in, but after that, he had little knowledge of the layout.

He crept around the perimeter, taking note of the utter lack of windows and heavy-duty cement blocks. The longer he waited to go in, however, the more his stomach twisted with impatience. With a final calming breath, he wrapped his fingers around the handle of the most concealed door, the metal turning bright red before dripping to the ground in a sizzling heap.

The hinges creaked as Dabi pushed the rather heavy slab open, causing him to wince; stealth was critical since this could turn out to be an overreaction on his part. When he was sure the coast was clear, he continued into the compound, ears strained for the slightest sound.

He tried to tell himself that it wasn't that suspicious for every hallway to be empty—it was approaching midnight after all. But Toya's fears were very quickly proven correct. In what he believed to be the center of the building; he found his youngest brother's body chained to a metal table.

His heart spasmed at the site, panic driving him to throw open the window fitted door he'd been peaking through despite the fact that there were others inside. The loud bang startled them, each staring with wide eyes at the now blue-flame covered intruder.

Without hesitating, Dabi shot fire at all but one, killing the others without care or regret. The last was a female, her yellow irises water-logged as she stumbled back. She held up her gloved hands submissively, whimpering pitifully in shock, fear, and confusion.

"Who the fuck are you people?" Toya seethed viciously, his heavy boots thudding the ground with each step. "What are you doing to Shoto?"

"I—I—I'm D-Dr. Sege…" She stuttered. The woman was barely breathing at this point, the smell of burnt flesh and sight of her fallen coworkers swiftly sending her into shock.

"I asked what the fuck you're doing with my little brother." Dabi hissed even more impatiently. He yanked her to her feet as he spoke, singeing her clothing ominously as he drew her face close to his own. "Speak!"

The women sobbed out a response almost instantaneously, her legs trembling as she struggled to keep her toes on the ground. "Q-quirk en-enhancement!"

Toya could have combusted in rage on the spot; only his father would do something this extreme in pursuit of his deranged goals. Even Deku had a code he lived by that was at least semi-reasonable. He twisted his head around, eyeing the vitals' monitor and strange black liquid dripping into the IV hooked up to Shoto's arm.

With how frequently he checked in on his young leader, he knew exactly what the numbers meant. Shoto's blood pressure was so high he was likely to have a stroke, his heartbeat erratic and irregular to the point it didn't resemble an EKG reading anymore.

The youngest Todoroki was hardly breathing, each inhale distorted with gargling like he was drowning. His skin was sickly white aside from the red, blotching rash that spanned most of his visible body and the worrying black discoloration that ran in rivers where his veins were.

"P-please…" the doctor pleaded, drawing the disbelieving fire wielder back from his horror-filled stare. "Let me g—"

"Shut. Up." Dabi interrupted venomously. He proceeded to yank the woman to the table, switching his position to grab her hair in a vice grip. "You did this to him and now you're going to undo it. Get that shit out of him."

"I can't!" she insisted. "It's an experimental serum; I don't know what will happen if I stop the treatment now!"

Toya contracted his fist so tightly he felt the woman's hair pull out in various places, his other hand coming up to silence the squeal of pain that attempted to escape her. He leaned down so that he could get right in her ear, pouring every ounce of malice he possessed into his voice.

"Look at the screen," he ordered. "My brother is already minutes away from dying because of that poison you've been pumping into him and the bag is only a fourth of the way emptied. You will take the IV out of his arm and stabilize his vitals or I will personally torture and kill you and everyone you've ever cared about. Am I clear?"

Dr. Sege nodded her head as she let out a fearful sob, her hiccupping breathes reverberating in the prison-like room. Dabi stepped around to the other side, watching intently as the woman tried to keep her hands from shaking too much as she worked.

He sucked in a rage-filled breath when Shoto didn't immediately improve after she'd removed the needle, the boy's face still scrunched and twitching with pain. "Well?" he questioned impatiently.

"There's n-nothing I can do!" the doctor stuttered back, her own eyes flickering between the monitor and Shoto. "The serum itself was complete but untested and we hadn't had time to create anything to nullify its effects before Mr. Endeavor hired us to use it on his son… That's why we had so many doctors in here… so that we could do whatever was necessary to keep him alive during this process! If I give him anything… If I try to move him... he'll crash again and there's no guarantee resuscitation will work this time!"

Dabi's hand melted the part of the table he was touching, his voice low and dark when he finally spoke. "If that's true, then there really isn't any reason to keep scum like you around, is there?"

Before the woman could plead for her life again, he'd raised his hand and activated his quirk, the flame so scorching and powerful that she was repelled back into the wall with nothing more than a choked shriek.

Dabi carefully slipped his hands under Shoto next to test Dr. Sege's declaration that he truly couldn't be transported, sweat starting to bead down his temple as the EKG monitoring his heart flatlined from the simple shift.

"Shit." He cursed angrily, stepping back. He ran both hands through his hair, desperately trying to calm himself enough to come up with another plan as the alarming beeps slowed back to their prior critical levels. Kurogiri had deposited him outside the compound and even if he was able to adjust his coordinates just enough to warp into the room, it didn't mean a damn thing if Shoto's heart gave out mid-warp and they couldn't resuscitate him afterward.

He paced back and forth, callously stepping on the corpses at his feet; in his mind, they deserved it for doing this to a child—to his little brother. If he couldn't get his sibling out safely, then that meant he had to stay put which was an equally unsavory option.

Endeavor was likely somewhere else in the building and would eventually come looking for an update on Shoto. If he didn't, then surely they had other doctors, staff, and potentially even other 'heroes' on the premises that would come in to assist/relieve the ones he'd killed.

What's more, it was far too risky to bring the rest of the villains as support. They would be at a severe disadvantage since they had no idea of the strength and number of their enemy, nor knowledge of their 'battlefield'. Shoto could very easily get hurt and/or killed in a stray attack by either side.

Toya flexed and fisted his smoking hands repeatedly as he paced, shaking his head more vigorously with each plan he came up with ending in failure.

"What the fuck am I going to do?"

* * *

Bakugo shot up in bed, heart pounding from yet another night terror. He wrinkled his nose in disgust while he rubbed his eyes, hating that he was drenched in sweat—again. The scent of nitro was powerful, permeating every inch of his darkened room.

"Fucking hell…" he hissed in displeasure, throwing off the sticky sheets so that he could go and get a trash bag. It was becoming a nightly occurrence for him to have to strip his bed and himself, rinse off and then bag everything up to keep the smell of his quirk from disturbing his floormates.

He muttered to himself about needing more detergent for the daily washing he had to do, the mindless rant a feeble attempt to calm himself from the still lingering anxiety he felt from the dream. As usual, it centered around Midoriya.

The images haunted him, though each night they varied slightly. Sometimes, his mind would replay events from their past, reminding him of all the asshole things he'd done to Izuku. Other times he was projected into the possible future, his dream-self agonizing over having to kill the boy he loved in order to stop him from doing something terrible… or he saw himself beside Deku as a villain.

Bakugo hadn't had contact with the teen since he'd fried the bug in his pillow, an act that still left the blonde oscillating emotionally, especially after he'd seen the video of Deku absorbing AfO's quirks. A person's body could only handle so much and he'd already miraculously survived one massive trauma; The blonde wondered if his love was even still alive after going so long without hearing from him—the very thought almost enough to drive him insane.

He picked up the picture of him and Izuku once he was finished hastily remaking his bed, sighing in the most drained way as he examined their baby-fat laden faces. He wondered what Deku was doing right then if he was, in fact, still alive… what they might have been doing together if he'd just accepted how he felt sooner… but just as with his prior weekly visits to the boys' headstone, there were no answers—no comfort in the silence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Once again, thank you all so much for continuing to read even after such a long period of silence from me. I hope you enjoy the angst train that's coming!**

 **P.S. I GOT MY KEYCHAINS!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you so much for all of your incredible support! I was so worried my long absence would leave me with few readers, but, I'm eternally grateful you guys came back! I hope you keep enjoying because I absolutely swoon when I get to read your comments!**

 *****Anon: I can't send you a PM so, I'll answer you here and hope that you read it! The image for this story is a picture of two of my keychains that I took with my phone. I got the keychains from "AUGYUESS My Hero Academia Anime Boku No Hero Academia Izuku Midoriya Cosplay Costume Characters Keychain Pendant Key Ring (3 PCS SET)" off of Amazon. I hope that helps!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 38

Dabi waited impatiently for word from Kurogiri, his already significant desperation growing with every moment he spent in limbo. He'd decided that the only way he was going to get himself and Shoto out of this hellhole safely was to try and warp them out, but that required a plan.

 **"Well?"** he ground out, the urgency in his tone unmissable.

 **"It appears Dr. Sege was telling the truth about the drug they were dosing Shoto with** …" Kurogiri responded. **"There is no mention of it anywhere in the medical databases we are searching through and our doctors have never heard of it. Shoto is likely the first patient to receive it."**

 **"That doesn't help me, Kurogiri,"** Toya hissed back. **"I need to know what can be done to stabilize my brother enough for him to be moved; his vitals aren't getting better even though the IV is out and someone could come by any moment!"**

The warp gate closed his yellow eyes and rubbed his temples, his own frustration brimming. **"We're looking, Dabi,"** he eventually assured, **"all of the doctors Deku has employed are working on a solution but even with all of the medical advances and healing quirks available, there are times where only so much can be done and we must simply wait for his body to fail or succeed in adapting."**

Even as he spoke, Kurogiri knew his words were of little comfort to the fire wielder despite their truth. Iida's brother was a perfect example that allopathic care wasn't infallible and in that situation, the attending physicians new what the problem was.

Dealing with a drug of unknown contents, with unknown interactions and side effects… there was simply no way to definitively say if Shoto would survive regardless of their intervention, much less with the threat of confrontation increasing every second that ticked away.

" **Then get everything else ready in the meantime** ," Toya stated, turning back towards where the teen was still desperately clinging to life. **"As soon as you find out how to move him, I want us warped back."**

Kurogiri nodded to the others with him at the hideout, sending them scurrying in all directions as they set about making their de-facto leaders' commands happen. **"I will see to it that the operating room and all medical personnel and equipment are ready for your arrival while the rest of our members continue to search for more information on the serum."**

Dabi grunted in acknowledgment and allowed the earpiece to fall silent once more, his heart still beating rapidly in his increasingly tightening chest. He reached out and cautiously pet his sibling's hair, the dual-colored strands clumped and tangled with sweat.

Nevermore than right then had he wished he'd been born with his mother's quirk rather than Endeavors; Shoto was dangerously warm to the touch, his fever high enough to kill without any way to safely bring it down.

"It's going to be okay, Sho…" he whispered soothingly, the statement as much for himself as for the unconscious teen.

It wasn't long before the sound of footsteps assaulted his ears though, the thundering rhythm all too familiar even after so many years of being away; Endeavor was near. Dabi straightened up as tall as he could, muscles pulled tightly in his shoulders with trepidation.

" **He's coming,"** Toya stated, knowing that Kurogiri would understand. **"I'll draw him away from Shoto; get my brother out of here safely."** With a final breath, he sauntered out into the hallway, keeping his face bored despite how much emotion was barreling around within.

"Father…" he drawled lazily, blue eyes glowering at the Pro. Enji stopped dead in his tracks, surprise evident as he took in who'd blocked his path. They stared at each other for several moments, neither moving despite the increasing tension.

"You'd dare show your face in my presence after all these years?" The elder eventually growled, widening his stance as he prepared to attack.

"A bastard like you wouldn't understand the desire to protect his family," Toya responded, matching the threatening movements as he too readied himself.

Endeavor scoffed, eyes trailing past his eldest son to the door he'd been heading to. "You're nothing but villain scum now; Shoto will succeed in his attempts to be the greatest hero the world has ever known and I will do everything in my power to help him reach that goal."

"Your goal, father. Not. His."

Enji's flames spread across his body rapidly, growing in temperature with his increasing rage at Dabi, the air in the hallway becoming dry and blistering.

"You'll kill your 'prized creation' if you start that shit in here," Toya warned, though he doubted very much that Endeavor cared considering all the terrible things he'd done to get ahead in life thus far.

The elder just smirked though, clearly undeterred. "I knew even before your quirk manifested that you weren't cut out to be a hero; you're weak, Toya, you always have been." He sent a string of fire barreling towards his son, the unruly element obeying his will.

The younger narrowly dodged, his body dropping so that he could touch the ground. He sent his own fire rushing back, the flames flickering to life along the floor in a wave that rapidly grew in size. It was enough to force Enji to retreat back a way's, but his attack wasn't as precise as his fathers. Dabi grit his teeth as he extinguished the blaze to a smolder and pushed forward, intent on getting their battle away from Shoto.

"When you said that Shoto would die if we fought indoors, you must have been referring to your own inability to control your quirk!" Enji jabbed smugly, "I was right to toss you aside all those years ago; you're nothing but a disgrace to the Endeavor legacy."

Toya growled angrily as he finally pushed the man out into the woods, hating that his father wasn't necessarily wrong. As a pro, Enji had years of training and often fought near civilians as well as in urban areas; he had almost perfect control over his gift whereas Dabi had less refined raw power.

He unleashed a whirlwind of fire in response to the continued verbal assault, the attack much larger and hotter now that he didn't have to worry about collapsing the compound. Endeavor responded by surrounding himself in his own flames before forcing them away, red overtaking blue in the residual shockwave.

Sweat dripped down the youngers temple from the heat surrounding them. His gut twisted, the sensation so similar to how he'd always felt sparing with his father as a child; he wasn't sure he could win even now that he was older, wiser, and far more skilled.

" _Hurry up, Kurogiri!"_ he internally pleaded as he primed himself for another attack.

* * *

Shoto gasped in a pain laced breath as unsteady consciousness returned to him. He opened his bleary, sleep heavy eyes, the bright light above him causing a searing throb to tear through his already aching head. After what felt like an eternity, he forced himself to try again, blinking rapidly to prevent tears from starting.

He remained still, however, searching his memory for some clue as to where he was and how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was eating breakfast with his friends and Shinso, but he certainly wasn't at UA anymore.

A nervousness thrummed through his mind, and for a brief moment, he wondered if maybe he'd been captured by Deku and the League. He wouldn't have blamed his previous boss if he'd decided to punish him for choosing Shinso over spying, but he still couldn't truly accept that Midoriya was as sadistic as everyone else believed.

A violent shiver ran through him as his senses slowly returned and he instinctively used his left side to warm up. It was only supposed to be a little heat, but the small surge he'd intended to create sent fire billowing out. It crept up the walls and scorched the ceilings, startling the disoriented teen.

He fell off the table and faceplanted into a seared corpse, the burnt flesh assaulting his nose with an unimaginable stench. Shoto once again jerked back, head spinning from moving too quickly. He'd barely made it to his hands and knees before watery vomit spewed from his dry throat.

It took all of his will power to re-steady himself, body trembling violently as he once again tried to figure out what the hell was going on. _"Did I kill these people?"_ he wondered, hoping with every ounce of his being that he hadn't.

With his sight still blurred, he was barely able to make out the charred bodies around him, but he could distinguish enough to assume they were doctors or nurses of some sort. Shoto spit out another wave of bile that lurched into his mouth, grimacing.

His quirk was certainly more reactive than it had been, and he was plagued with chills, intense muscle aches, nausea, and a migraine from hell. All Todoroki could come up with right then was that he'd gotten sick and was sent to a hospital of some kind where things had quickly gotten out of control.

The teen eventually willed himself to try and stand, legs wobbling dangerously beneath him as he staggered around the bodies and towards the door. _"I've got to find someone—anyone—This… This isn't right. What happened to me?"_

He stumbled out into the hallway, colliding into the opposite wall when his balance once again failed him. It was hot and stung his already irritated, burning skin. Todoroki frowned and panted, taking in the destruction. Almost every inch of the corridor had been scorched, some parts still smoldering from the intensity of the flames.

He nervously started moving again, still using the wall to support himself since he was too feverish and disoriented to walk on his own. The heated concrete hurt his palms and shoulder, the sensation steadily growing the farther he strayed from the room he'd woken up in. It wasn't until he'd neared the exit that he realized some of the residual fire was blue, not red-orange like his and his fathers were.

" _Toya?"_

Shoto gulped as the fear and unease in his chest pulsated and grew. He hesitantly approached the metal door and opened it, a wave of molten air rushing in along with the echo of splintering wood. Possessed, he stumbled out, heading towards the sound. He managed to make it through a patch of crackling trees just as another thick wall of blue flame washed through the area, the forest surrounding them thoroughly ablaze.

He looked between the two that had caused such chaos in bewildered awe; never before had he seen either of them so utterly wrecked.

Though both Dabi and Endeavor had fire quirks and were immune to their own flames, it seemed like they could only tolerate so much from another source, especially attacks that were superheated. Their clothing was singed and hanging off of them, skin bubbling with at least second-degree burns in various places. Toya, however, was more injured than the Pro Hero, falling to a knee almost immediately after his attack to catch his breath.

The hellfire wielder growled, urging his quirk to ignite once more before he noticed Shoto staggering around in his peripheral. Dabi followed his distracted gaze, relief and alarm flaring on his soot-covered face.

"Get out of here!" he shouted in panic, pushing himself up only to collapse back to both knees when a particularly nasty burn on his thigh caused his leg to give out.

The youngest Todoroki swiveled his head back and forth, still trying to understand what in the hell was going on. His fever was getting worse now that he had no protection from the nerve scalding heat, the oxygen-depleted, smoky air slowly suffocating his already failing lungs.

"Shoto!" Dabi screeched, getting the teens attention. "I said get your ass back to the building!"

Without being able to think clearly anymore, he nodded and attempted to turn back around, only for the flame-weakened trees to fall across the narrow path he'd come through. The dual user stumbled and fell back, dazedly groaning as he squirmed in the ember-laden ashen dirt.

Toya cursed in fear-driven frustration; his earpiece had long since been destroyed during his scuffle so he had no way to alert Kurogiri to evacuate them right then. The pain in his leg was steadily growing, forcing him to try and crawl towards his younger brother. Shoto was too weak and injured; all it would take was another falling tree or stray fireball and he'd be finished.

Endeavor, however, was not about to let his eldest son get anywhere near his youngest, a barrier of flame raising between them and scalding Toya's arm. "Stay away from Shoto!" he seethed, his own stride slow and uncoordinated.

The dual user panted as he teetered back to his hands and knees, slowly processing his brothers' pain-laced shout. "L-leave him al-lone!"

Endeavor looked like he'd been slapped, blue eyes wide. Aside from Shoto being kidnapped by Dabi and the other League of Villains' members', he didn't think they'd had any contact since he'd left home years prior. He couldn't understand why the teen was defending such a man even if they were blood.

"Shoto!" Enji roared, his booming voice causing the teen to flinch and hold his aching head. "Have you lost your mind? Your brother is a villain—He's in league with All For One's protégé and your sworn enemy! He doesn't deserve mercy!"

He sent another ball of fire towards his eldest, the young man heaving in pain and holding his injured arm. Dabi attempted to force another protective flame wall to rise up from the ground, but his energy was nearly depleted from the prolonged battle; it wouldn't be enough to stop the attack completely.

He braced himself for the impact, hoping that it would be reduced enough to only harm and not kill him by the time it made it through his defense. But the red-orange sphere never even made it that far, cut off by an icy wind strong enough to snuff out the entire wildfire they'd started.

Shoto fell face down into the dirt right after, wheezing as blood seeped from his throat and dripped out of his parted lips. He quivered violently, frost and ice crystals clinging to his now blue-tinted skin. The two elder Todoroki's were stalk-still, shocked that Shoto was able to intervene on such a high level in his current state. They stared at him for a moment, each covered in tiny cuts from the sharpened hail that had blown past.

It was all too obvious that the quirk enhancement had worked, though Shoto clearly had no ability to control the output of his new capabilities; he'd likely only meant to stop the assault rather than send the immediate area into a mock winter. Still, Enji's face darkened despite the results of his experiment. "You… You treacherous runt…"

The dual user's eyelids fluttered slightly as he tried to focus on his father, exhaustion and pain tugging at his consciousness. He could see the flames surrounding the man's large body becoming reinvigorated by his indignant wrath.

"I begrudgingly accepted that my first three offspring were failures… Covered up that my oldest was involved in villainy… But you… You are my perfect creation..." Endeavor seethed. "I will not allow you to besmirch the Endeavor brand with ill-placed affection for your disowned brother!"

An arrow formed in his large, blistered hand; eyes trained on Shoto with merciless fury. The teen curled in on himself protectively, unable to dredge up enough energy to form a snowflake at this point. He closed his eyes tightly as tears slipped out, fear seizing his awareness.

He failed to notice that Toya had moved and was shouting his name.

An odd sizzling sound soon broke past his mental detachment, followed by a muffled choking noise. Shoto hesitantly looked up only to find his elder brother hovering over him, hands planted firmly on either side of his still scrunched form.

The dual user blinked and let his gaze trail down, the arrow that he'd thought was meant for him slowly disappearing from where it had pierced through Dabi's torso. "T-Toya?"

Dabi coughed and fell to the side, stamina now spent after throwing himself between the strike and Shoto. It was only then that the dual user realized there was a line of fire trailing back towards his father, a technique he'd seen him use only a handful of times before.

It allowed Endeavor to throw his arrows without giving up the ability to control where they went and how far via a flame-connection he maintained. The attack was fake—He'd anticipated that Dabi would jump in the way and stopped the arrow just short of hitting Shoto too.

The dual user struggled desperately to get up, to help his sibling in some way but his limbs wouldn't move right then; all he could do was lay there on his stomach staring at Dabi while he slowly faded.

"S-Sho…" Toya whispered, voice cracking. "I'm s-sorry I didn't t-take you with m-me before… I sh-shouldn't've le-ft y-ou…"

The teen sobbed defeatedly, shaking his head. He assured Toya that there was nothing for him to be sorry for—that nothing could ever change how much he loved him. "P-please…" he finally begged. "Please don't leave me…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **MMMM... Have you all missed the angst? XD I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm becoming quite the handy-gal over here ya'll! Youtube has helped me (1) replace a sink, (2) start the process of appealing my grandma's insurance to cover replacing her house roof, shed roof, chimney, and gutters since they refused the claim I submitted, (3) stain her outdoor porch, (4) replace broken sprinkler heads and even broken pipes in her irrigation.**

 **#Look out world, if I ever get my life back on track I'll rule the world-Which, of course, means I'd ask for canon MHA to include all the ships we fans adore! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 39

Shoto wailed as loudly as he could, the rather feeble cries punctuated with bloody coughs, hiccups, and more pleas. Endeavor had been silent for several moments, jaw tightly set as he watched one son fall apart while the other slowly succumbed to his wounds. He was severely injured as well, the pain skyrocketing now that his adrenaline was wearing off.

"Get up, Shoto," he ordered gruffly, refusing to admit that he felt anything for Toya despite the flicker of guilt brewing behind his sternum. "Now."

He moved towards the two, intent on dragging his youngest back to the compound so that he could call more of his hired 'doctors' to come and heal both of them. Shoto managed to curl into Dabi and gripped his tattered shirt tightly as he became overwhelmed with fear, anger, and helplessness. _"Someone save us... Please!"_

A loud noise like crumbling Earth assaulted their ears before Enji got too close, however, followed by a rush of eye-stinging wind. Deku stood unsteadily between the Pro and his children in an instant, his own breathing labored and shallow, body wrapped from head to toe in gauze, and eyes darkened with clear fatigue.

 **"Kurogiri—** *breath* **I've located—** *breath* **Dabi; Shoto is here with him—** *breath* **not in the building,"** He puffed, the warp gate appearing moments later along with two doctors, Toga, Twice, and Compress.

"Deku, please don't push yourself," Kurogiri requested hesitantly once he saw how much his boss was struggling. "Your body can't take—"

The teen side-eyed his follower harshly, stopping his plea mid-sentence. He gestured for the doctors they'd brought along to come over, the others readying themselves to attack or defend as their leader moved to kneel beside his ex-spy and second in command.

Toya's eyes were already half-lidded by the time Deku had hobbled over and gotten to his knees, every breath the fire wielder took more shallow than the previous. The doctor attending to him carefully examined the still sizzling lesion, shoulders dropping low. "There's… nothing to be done."

Shoto's brief moment of hope at seeing Deku came crashing down around him, panic and desperation once again rising until he was almost wild with dread-filled anticipation.

"N-no!" he cried, his thoughts racing so quickly he couldn't verbalize them. "We-we were going to—and you promised you wouldn't—I n-need more t-time Toya!"

Dabi struggled to comfort and quiet him—something he'd done so many times in the past when Endeavors overzealous training had left the poor child hurt and upset.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"Sho?" Toya whispered as he crept into his youngest brother's room, only receiving sniffling for a response. He made his way over to where Shoto had curled himself into a fetal position on his bed, a blanket pulled up over his head like he was hiding. "Come on Sho, it's me…"

The youngest Todoroki slowly pulled down the covers and peeked out his tear-reddened eyes, fat drops still slipping down his cheeks. Toya felt his chest ache from the pitiful sight, not even hesitating to crawl into bed next to his baby brother so that he could hug his pain away.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" he stated excitedly, making his voice extra happy to cover the ever-growing anger he felt towards his father, heroes, and the world. "Watch this Sho!"

He lifted a finger and focused intensely, little blue balls of flame spouting from the digit one after another. Shoto watched in awe, mesmerized as they floated through the air. He turned to grin widely at his sibling; "Toya! That's so cool! When did you learn how to do that?"

Toya to gestured back to the room, his own smiling becoming less forced and more genuine. "Keep watching Sho, I'm not done yet."

The younger child quickly snuggled back down, head resting on his siblings' shoulder as each little sphere began to wiggle and morph. Soon, the entire room was filled with blue fireflies, the fiery shapes dancing around in the darkness.

"I've been practicing for months now, Sho… Just for you. If you get scared or if dad makes you sad or something, just tell me and I'll make you more; I promise!"

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

Dabi didn't think he could manage another word, but despite the agony, he was in, he forced a soothing smile on his lips and raised a shaky finger, willing his quirk to activate just one more time. The fireflies were not as crisp as they'd been so many years ago, nor as many, but he knew his brother would recognize them.

Shoto's eyes flickered around once he noticed the fluttering flames, head coming to rest on Toya's shoulder even as he clung to his shirt and continued to cry. Dabi, in turn, took a moment to memorize his brothers wrecked but comforted expression like it was the first time he'd seen it. He then shifted his gaze to Deku, eyes voicing a silent plea to take care of him. Once his leader had nodded in understanding, he slowly exhaled his final breath.

"T-Toya?" Shoto whimpered, no longer able to feel his heartbeat.

"He's gone, kid…" One of the doctors confirmed, moving to aid the other one who'd refrained from working on Shoto while he was spending his last moments with Dabi.

Deku could see Toga practically vibrating with rage in his peripheral, so incredibly ready for him to give the signal to attack and kill Endeavor. The man was completely outgunned at this point and he knew it, teeth grit tightly as he tried to come up with some half-baked plan to save his own ass.

But Izuku continued to hold off, his focus solely on Shoto and the unhinged look rapidly growing in his two-colored eyes. There was anger like Midoriya had never seen before warping his spy's face, a rage driven insanity that wouldn't be contained. The boy's firsts were white as he squeezed his brothers tattered clothes, frost and steam starting to rise from either side of his body as he sucked in violent, deep breaths. His matted hair began to rise off of his head like it was statically charged, the very air around him changing.

"Kurogiri get us out of here, now!" Deku ordered urgently, reaching out to yank Dabi's body along with him as he, the doctors, and the rest of their members were whisked away to safety. All they could see as the portal closed behind them was ice and fire exploding from Shoto, superheated and supercooled air merging to create a blast wave so fast and powerful it was only a fraction of a second away from hitting them before Kurogiri cut off the space connection.

Midoriya shakily got back to his feet, taking in the various states of his followers. They all had a mixture of shock, sadness, and fury in their expressions, especially Toga who was uncharacteristically quiet and somber as tears slipped down her face.

"Compress, Toga, take Dabi's body to the infirmary to have it cleaned," he ordered, eyes hardened and blank. "Kurogiri, you and I will go back to the compound to retrieve any remains from Endeavor and Shoto. The rest of you… go back to bed; we start the next phase of the plan tomorrow."

They all bowed and obeyed, purple mist swirling around Midoriya and transporting him back to the spot he'd just been at. He glanced around the area, analyzing the total lack of forest that had been there just a few seconds before. Directly in the epicenter of the desolation was Shoto, frost and steam still seeping from his skin despite being unconscious.

"It's pleasing to find him alive even if he is barely breathing," Kurogiri commented as they cautiously approached the teen. "But for his quirk to still be activated despite the damage his body endured—out cold no less—There is no telling what was in that serum."

Deku hummed in agreement, though his eyes sparkled with curiosity. He examined Todoroki, taking in the rather obvious fractures in his bones and the still present black tint to his veins. "See to it that he receives medical attention and be sure to give him a quirk suppressant until his power regulation is back under control… Also, find me a sample of whatever it was they gave him; we'll need to run tests."

The warp gate nodded and complied, leaving Deku to turn his gaze off into the distance. He hobbled across the barren landscape, his own injuries radiating pain from the sudden exertion. It wasn't long before he found Enji slumped against a nearly uprooted tree at the edge of the desolation, their eyes meeting.

"I'm surprised you survived that, Endeavor… Your son vaporized everything else in this area… Though I suppose as the Number 2 Pro in the world your skill is nothing to scoff at."

The man sputtered blood, skin oozing from the severe burns that covered most of his body. He was too weak to say anything, but there were defeat and shame in his demeanor; it was only now at the very end that he seemed to understand this was all his doing.

"Hellfire is such a unique name for a quirk, don't you think?" Midoriya continued as he ominously began stepping around his prey. "Master had so many powerful quirks but not one for hellfire…"

Enji shuddered when it dawned on him what Deku was about to do and closed his eyes, but the teen wouldn't have that. He slowly got to his knees beside the false pro and pressed his palm to his forehead, pulling the skin taut to force them back open.

"Oh no you don't…" Midoriya cooed darkly. "You've taken something that belongs to me and damaged another… I want to watch every last bit of your wretched existence leave you… You and everyone else who dares cross me."

Enji shrieked.

* * *

Midoriya limped through the halls of his hideout, the entire compound silent in mourning. He leaned heavily on the cane he'd had requisitioned, legs throbbing with each slow, heavy step. It had only been a few hours since they'd returned from rescuing Shoto, the boy still out cold while the doctors examined him.

"What is his status?" Izuku asked once he'd managed to make it to the infirmary.

"Deku, sir," the lead MD bowed, "Shoto is… still rather critical. However, I am confident that with time and our combined abilities to heal both muscular and skeletal damage he will make a full physical recovery."

"Physical…" Midoriya drawled dryly.

"Uh, yes Deku—Sir," another stumbled. "Since Dabi was able to stop the serum transfusion relatively early, Shoto's body appears to be adjusting to the rapid cellular changes on its own. He will need to learn how to control the amplified power levels, of course, but most of his injuries were self-inflicted during his, uh, combustion."

"And his mental recovery? What of that?" Deku clarified, moving towards the hospital bed. The doctors backed away in response with their heads down, all fearful of their new leaders' capabilities and temperament.

"Well…" the first responded, "we can't make an accurate guess since he's yet to wake up, but…"

Izuku hummed in acknowledgment, knowing that while it was true they couldn't possibly know much about his mentality without speaking to him or observing his conscious behavior, it was all too obvious they were worried his 'combustion' was indicative of a severe shift in his psyche. "When will he be awake?"

"We could rouse him for you now if you wish. Otherwise, it could be hours or even days before he comes to on his own." Another responded.

Deku considered his options, knowing from personal experience that being abruptly awoken when you really should still be unconscious was more than slightly unpleasant. Still, it was Saturday and the prospective hero was due to return to UA the following day.

"Let him stay under for now; I have business to attend to before I deal with him." He decided, already turning to head back out the way he'd come. It took him a while to climb the stairs to the main common area, giving him plenty of time to hear the conversations going on.

The hushed banter mostly centered around what was going to be done in retaliation for Dabi's murder, especially since Midoriya had come out of his coma injured then piled on more needed healing time when he'd finished off Endeavor. When he opened the door and stepped inside, however, the room went silent and tense.

"I hope you did as I instructed and got enough rest…" he stated sweetly, flickering a dangerous look to each member.

"We are ready for whatever you have planned, Deku," Kurogiri responded. He was beside the very depressed Toga, nudging a glass of water in her direction.

"That's right," she added with a light sniffle, "D is gone and we have to make people pay with blood."

The young villain leader smirked devilishly, pulling out the files he'd brought along. "I'm glad you feel that way, Toga… Because there this next step isn't going to be cloak and dagger… I'm thinking… more of a prison break."

The girl brightened considerably at the prospect of unrestrained violence, something she'd yet to be allowed to do since he'd taken over. She wiped off her face and turned towards him in a rare moment of total focus, the others in the room equally on board with their own rage needing an outlet.

"As I'm sure some of you remember and other's have heard, Shigaraki's attack on the USJ was a total failure. Not only did it make the League look like amateurs, but a Nomu that All For One had embued with several very special quirks was captured…" Deku explained.

"You want us to go get him, right?" Compress questioned, knowing his skills would be useful for such an assignment.

"Correct," Deku nodded. "Your task is to retrieve all of the captured Nomu. That means I want the one lost at the USJ, the surviving Nomu captured during the Hosu attack, and the ones taken from the Pro heroes raid on our last hideout. "

He handed out the plans to each of the members who'd be involved. To her extreme displeasure, however, Himiko was not one of them. Her tear-streaked cheeks became inflamed with anger, puffed up as she held back the river of cusswords and disagreements she wanted to spew.

"Aw, come on, Toga…" Deku cooed in amusement. "I have something very special for you to do instead. As for the rest of you, the Nomu Shigaraki lost is considered the top priority and I expect it to be here by weeks end; you're dismissed."

"Eh?" Himiko squeaked, mood once again on the upswing. She scurried past her comrades as they filtered out, bouncing on her toes impatiently. "What is it Deku? Does it involve blood? Can I kill someone? Pretty please?"

"You're going to help me make a statement," He responded, voice strained as he pushed himself back to his feet. The girl huffed in confusion, following the teen back down into the underground portion of their lair.

Midoriya almost couldn't control the desire to chuckle at how much Himiko was struggling to keep herself in check during their walk. Between his lack of explanation and the snail's pace they had to move, the girl was about to lose the last of her screws; it was simply too fun not to mess with her though.

"Alright, alright…" he finally snickered, "Here… open this door for me."

Toga pursed her lips and did as she was told, the irritation in her golden eyes quickly shifting to intrigue and excitement, a sparkling glow replacing her prior sadness. "Oh, Deku…" she swooned, leaning on the doorframe as her cheeks tinted pink. "I don't know what we're going to do but… I can already tell I'm going to love it."

Izuku nodded with a demented chuckle. "This little project requires someone—special. I couldn't think of anyone more suited for it than you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hehe... Yeah... That just happened, didn't it?**

 **XD Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment! I love them!**


	40. Chapter 40

**So, FanFiction hasn't been sending me any email notifications for story follows/favorites/reviews or PMs/documents for months now. It also stopped sending me notifications for story updates by other authors. I resorted to looking through the tabs to see if anyone had messaged me/commented/updated one of their stories... BUT now when I go to the little 'Alerts' tab to check on story updates, it's not showing that anything has been posted... SO:**

 **IF you have been writing a story and I usually comment, I'M SO SORRY. I can't tell that you've posted a new chapter (or a new story for you fast writers, lol). Therefore, I'm going to search through each author page individually to see if I can get caught up, but, if you would PM me about your stories I would be SO grateful and could get back to reading them faster (because I love them so much, guys, really).**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 40

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"He's not answering!" Toga huffed worriedly, her movement almost nonstop as she paced back and forth.

"Calm yourself, he is likely still in the midst of battle with Endeavor," Kurogiri responded, though he too was nervous. It had been too long without word since the fire wielder had alerted them that his father was approaching and the earpiece he wore had been disconnected.

"Are we going to assist him?" Compress questioned.

The warp-gate looked between his comrades, each at a separate computer desperately searching for a way to stabilize Shoto enough to move him. The guidelines Deku had left for him were clear—no one was to leave the hideout unless it was an emergency. He supposed this counted, but, from what Dabi had told them, the dual user was running out of time.

It was a hard choice to make; he could either send reinforcements and hope that Shoto could wait longer to be moved, or he could keep them there working on a solution and assume that Dabi was holding his own or winning.

"No," he finally responded. "Dabi's last order to us was to find a way to help his brother and let him handle things at the compound; whatever is happening over there will mean little if the boy dies because we didn't trust that he could take down his father."

Toga screeched in displeasure and stomped away, her natural disposition and rage making it impossible for her to flip through websites looking for something they weren't even sure had been recorded yet. She moved quickly through the halls, uncaring about what consequences would come from what she planned to do.

It wasn't long before she'd made it to Deku's room, golden eyes landing on his unconscious body then roaming over to the pharmaceutical section of the infirmary. After spending so much time with Dabi, she knew where everything was and what it was for.

"Alright, boss…" She cooed as she filled up a syringe, "I think it's just about time for you to wake up…"

After administering the drug, the monitor started beeping wildly, Deku's heart rate skyrocketing just as his eyes snapped open, pupils constricting and dilating rapidly. He looked over at Toga in confusion, sweat beading on his forehead as a wave of pain crashed through him.

"It's Endeavor," she declared loudly, already moving to withdraw the feeding tube from his throat and oxygen from his nostrils. "He's about to kill Sho and D."

Midoriya sputtered and grit his teeth as the lubricated hose slithered out, fighting down the urge to scream and cry. He didn't know how long he'd been out for, but it was obvious it hadn't been nearly long enough. By the time the girl had removed his oxygen and yanked the IV's from his veins, he was just about ready to kill her. Still, despite the pain and post-coma haze clouding his mind, he was clear-headed enough to understand the gravity of the situation. A dark, possessive anger worked its way through him, repelling the agony to the point he could almost convince himself it was only moderate discomfort.

"H-help me u-up." He ordered gruffly, locking his jaw when the girl obliged and latched onto his arm, hauling him from his bed too quickly. She practically dragged him along the corridors back to the others, unashamedly holding him out before her as if all their problems were miraculously solved.

"D-Deku!?" Kurogiri choked out, panicked that his boss was woken prematurely. "I—"

"L-let's go," he interrupted, waving off the man's concern.

The vague command was clear to him, but he found himself torn. His knowledge of how weakened Izuku was urged him to risk defiance while self-preservation fought back. He breathed out nervously but ultimately obeyed, inwardly deciding that if it looked like Deku was going to push himself too far or be killed he'd whisk him back to the hideout and suffer whatever punishment he was given.

As they landed in the area he'd sent Dabi to, they all began to shiver. It was now ice-cold, but thoroughly charred. Toya and Endeavor were nowhere to be seen, the destruction from their quirks widespread and difficult to follow without an aerial view.

Deku, however, narrowed his eyes at a particular section of the blackened trees, clearly deciding that it was the direction they needed to head in. "Kurogiri, it's likely that our targets are over there, but I want you to take the doctors and search the compound first in case this cold isn't Shoto's doing; I'll go this way."

He didn't wait for the warp gate to answer, willing his stolen powers to activate even though his body wasn't ready to handle them. The still healing wounds started to reopen as he leaped forward, his muscles burning terribly as if they were being pulled apart.

He skidded to a halt between Endeavor and his two subordinates.

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

Izuku munched on a protein bar quietly, going over what had led up to this point. He didn't blame Toga for waking him prematurely—even if every moment since had been laced with pain— or Kurogiri for not sending reinforcements sooner. Neither could have known that Shoto had miraculously woken up, nor that Endeavor would be devious enough to use Dabi's love for his brother against him. He supposed he was relieved that he'd been able to save one of the two Todoroki children that had been under his leadership, but still, that bastard Pro had really thrown a wrench into his carefully laid plans.

Every leader needed a second in command—someone who was powerful, intelligent, responsible, loyal, and able to lead if required. Dabi had fit the bill perfectly. But he was gone now… and someone needed to fill the void his absence had left.

Midoriya breathed in deeply through his nose, going over every follower he currently had. Their resident warp gate would suffice for now, but it was fairly clear he wasn't suited for the long haul. Simply put, he often played mediator and tried to keep the peace.

Just like any machine, every part was important; there was a place for Kurogiri's skill in refereeing. Still, there needed to be someone to get that machines ass up and moving or working well together didn't mean much— Dabi's murder was a clear testament to that. Had Kurogiri tested fate and sent reinforcements sooner, Toya may not have perished.

Izuku needed someone with enough gumption to take risks his warp gate was too cautious for... an intelligent daredevil whose authority would be respected because of their own capabilities rather than out of fear of what 'Deku' would do if they disobeyed his second in command.

"Kurogiri!" he called, deciding he'd sat and contemplated long enough. The warp gate arrived moments later, giving a respectful bow. Both he and Himiko had been on edge since the ordeal at the compound, Deku not giving any hint that he was displeased with them... but also none that he was either. "Staus report on the prison breaks."

"As you wish, Master Deku," The warp gate responded, choosing to use a more formal title now that the young villain was coming into his own. "The Vanguard Action Squad is nearly prepared for our assault on the first prison; we will have your Nomu retrieved on schedule."

Izuku grinned excitedly, imagining how amazing it would feel to be healed once more and not have to suffer even when he wasn't moving. "Excellent! And what about the serum? Any progress made on identifying what it's made out of?"

Kurogiri shifted nervously and shook his head. "The components are very complex and require machinery that we did not yet possess. However, I've gone through our backchannel connections and ordered the appropriate equipment; it will be delivered to a separate compound where our newly hired research team will analyze the samples."

Midoriya puffed out his cheeks and tilted his head back and forth with impatience. There wasn't really anything Kurogiri could have done better, but something about becoming a notorious villain had severely shortened his tolerance for waiting. He could see that his behavior was causing the warp gate discomfort, however, and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not upset with you, Kurogiri..." Izuku stated with a sympathetic grin. "You've done well."

The villain straightened at the rather rare compliment from his leader, a bit of the guilt-filled weight lifting off of his shoulders. Although consciously he knew that he'd made the best decision he could have with the available information, Dabi had been a friend and he wanted to make things right... or at least as right as they could be.

"What other tasks may I do for you, Master Deku?" he questioned with renewed vigor.

"I believe Toga's project should be just about ready. We should be gone for about an hour, but, keep an eye on everything here... You know how our members get sometimes." Midoriya responded, giving his aching muscles a light stretch.

"Of course, sir," Kurogiri bowed, "Where am I to take you?"

The young villain snorted smugly, quirking an eyebrow at the man as a dark gray mist emerged and swirled around him, encompassing his body. "You didn't think I only studied the quirks of people outside our organization, did you? I know all the tricks All For One had to discover himself..."

* * *

"Dude, I'm sure Shoto's fine!" Kirishima assured with a rough thump to Shinso's back. The brainwasher just nodded and continued to pretend he was actually studying for the history exam they had coming up.

He, Mei, Bakugo, and Kirishima were lounging around Todoroki's room, having expected him to have returned already. It was Sunday and getting late, the sky already darkened to the point they needed to turn lamps on.

"Oi," Katsuki called, his voice gruff. "What's the big deal? I know Endeavor is a bastard and all, but it's not like he could do anything that bad. Peppermint's tough too; he can take care of himself if something did go sideways during training."

Shinso appreciated the sentiment and knew that Bakugo and Kirishima had some insight into the hell his boyfriend had grown up in, but the true extent of the emotional, psychological, and physical damage Shoto had endured was a conversation that stayed just between them; his friends didn't know how bad it could have gotten.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Mei chimed, her usually boisterous voice subdued with understanding. "I only get bits and pieces of everything going on with you four… You don't have to tell me or anything, but I swear I can be trusted!"

Kirishima and Bakugo looked to Shinso for a response as he had the most right to speak on Todoroki's behalf should he choose. Normally, the brainwasher would have continued to protect Shoto's privacy, but there was something unsettling his stomach—something wasn't right even if he couldn't prove it just yet.

"Endeavor—Shoto's father—He's… He's not the hero that everyone thinks he is…" Hitoshi worded carefully.

"Psh," Hatsume scoffed. "Uh, yeah, anyone who's met the guy could tell you that! I know I fucked up big time with the whole 'helping a notorious criminal' thing, but I had no idea what was really going on and that ass tried to have me arrested more than once! I mean, that pissed me off for sure, but his argument centered around almost losing his 'precious creation'—who the hell calls their kid that?"

"That probably is explanation enough for why I'm so worried about Shoto not being back yet," Shinso sighed, "with him not passing the licensing exam I imagine Endeavor is pushing him way farther than he should."

"Yeah, but…" Kirishima started, his voice trailing off as he tried to come up with something to ease his friend's anxiety.

Bakugo grunted and tossed the book he'd been rereading aside, his own restlessness finally peaking. "Has he texted you yet?"

Shinso shook his head and checked his phone yet again for a notification that never seemed to come. "Not since he found out about the trip on Friday. It's not really that unusual I suppose… Shoto is always careful about texting around his father since he doesn't want our relationship threatened."

"Threatened?" Mei questioned.

"Not passing on his genes, losing focus, Endeavor just being a general asshole…" Bakugo grumbled back. His mind was elsewhere though, caught in a much darker place that he wouldn't dare voice even if Mei wasn't there to hear him.

He looked between Kirishima and Shinso, trying to determine if they were considering the same thing he was: Shoto had been a spy for Deku and could have gone back or been forcibly taken. If either was the case, the heroes would likely try to keep a lid on the situation until the last possible moment and they'd be stuck waiting.

While Katsuki was staring, Hitoshi happened to look up, their eyes meeting. Shinso could tell right away what the blonde was contemplating; he grit his teeth and turned away, fear and apprehension boiling beneath his skin. It was true Shoto hadn't been 'himself' since they'd found out he'd been working with the League of Villains but he hadn't seemed like he was heading off the deep end either.

The brainwasher ran a clammy palm through his tangled hair, heart beginning to thump roughly in his constricting chest. _"Did he trick me again and go back to villainy? I missed it last time so who's to say I didn't get blinded by my feelings for him again? No… He insisted I use my quirk on him just last week and he wasn't hiding anything. He was still struggling with his place but he was happy here, happy with me… But… what if Deku got to him since then? What could have happened over the weekend? He… Shoto wouldn't leave me again, would he?"_

"Bro?" Eijiro called nervously, the air in the room extremely tense.

The brainwasher huffed out angrily, hating that he was doubting Shoto—Hating that he couldn't stop himself from doing it. He stood abruptly and stomped out, slamming his boyfriend's door behind him as he headed back to his own room.

Shinso figured that Bakugo would understand his need to be alone for a while and would keep Kirishima and Mei from coming after him; he'd probably even hang out in Shoto's room until he came back since he struggled to sleep with his now chronic nightmares.

Even if it was probably an overreaction and Todoroki was fine, Hitoshi slightly hoped Bakugo would rip him a new one for making him worry so much; He knew the moment he saw those beautiful mismatched, sad-puppy eyes he'd never be able to scold him himself.

He had his head hanging low when he slunk into his own room, planning on doing nothing more than falling face-first on his bed to sulk more.

* * *

Bakugo grunted as he lounged back on Todoroki's bed, doing exactly what Shinso had thought he would. He'd kept the two 'feeling types' their group had at bay after the brainwasher had left, urging them to give Hitoshi space since they couldn't possibly understand how frustrated he was.

They'd eventually gone off to their own rooms—at least that's what Bakugo told himself instead of dwelling on the blush fueled giggle Mei had let out when they'd made it to the door. He rolled his eyes just thinking about his four love-sick friends, wishing that he had someone to lean on like that.

It wasn't as if Deku would be opposed, he knew; the little twerp had made it clear that he would be waiting for Bakugo to come back to him. The blonde was tempted... Oh. So. Tempted.-Especially when he was alone. There was always the barest hint of hope whenever he tried to sleep that instead of nightmares he'd wake up to feel that surreal drugs effect on his mind—that would mean Izuku was there to see him.

Katsuki shook his head to rid himself of the seductive immorality, gazing around the catalog-esk room he'd decided to crash in for the night. "Heh, serves the peppermint right… Maybe a healthy dose of my nitro sweat will make him think twice about giving eyebags an ulcer… Shit takes forever to wash out."

His voice seemed far too loud in the otherwise empty room, drilling in just how lonesome he was and how much he wanted Izuku to be there to keep him company. Bakugo grunted in displeasure and yanked a little too hard on Shoto's lamp cable, the delicate chain snapping off as the lights flickered out.

"Shit—Fucking fix it tomorrow…" he cursed, flopping back down on the clearly expensive mat and pillow Shoto slept on. He wouldn't know until the next morning just what chaos his wayward lover was causing across town.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Please leave me a comment :) I get all excited when I see that there is a new one!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello, my friends! Are we ready for some consequences? I am!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 41

The students were dead silent.

Every eye was glued to the breaking news alert Kaminari was streaming on his phone, their horror pouring out in torrential waves. The air was thick with trepidation and revulsion, suffocating the prospective heroes. It was almost like someone had used a quirk to alter reality…to stop time itself as the broadcast played on.

The shining statue of All Might in his prime had been vandalized—destroyed. The smooth marble was strewn about its platform, shattered like something had crushed it in one strike. In its place was a new sculpture, one that depicted the Pros now feeble body lying dead in the rubble of its prior self, 'blood' dribbling down the frail jawline.

But that wasn't all.

Right behind the disturbing rock image was a large wooden post. Endeavor's corpse was strung upside down, dangling by his left foot for the entire world to see. He had a sign literally sewn into his burn-blackened chest that read 'False Pro'—clearly a nod to those who supported the Hero Killer—and the link to a video elegantly written beneath.

Class 1-A didn't have to search the web though, the news channel commenting on the grotesque display was already broadcasting the footage, running it on an endless loop. There were gasps of horror when they saw Shoto's unconscious body being strapped down to a table by 'doctors' and hooked up to an IV bag filled to the brim with black fluid.

They could hear the medical team discussing if he'd survive the transfusion since it wasn't tested properly only for Endeavor to say that he didn't care as long as it made his prized creation stronger. The video then jumped ahead, immortalizing every seizure and convulsion, every moment Shoto's heart stopped beating only to be forcibly restarted so that the experimentation could continue.

It was sickening to watch. The sight burned into the Class 1-A students eyes and rang in their ears. A hero had done this to another hero… to his own son. The minutes ticked by, but no one could look away or request for Denki to just shut it off. They had to know how Endeavor's mangled corpse ended up in the middle of the city square—They needed to find out if Shoto had survived.

Shinso was at the front of their huddled group, holding one of Bakugo's hands in his own and squeezing tightly. The blonde didn't even feel the pain of his finger bones cracking under the immense pressure, equally consumed with a strangling fear for his friend.

All at once, they saw the door slam open and blue fire pour into the room, immediately recognizing the flames. While the rest of the students gulped in dread, Shinso and Bakugo felt relief, though it was too small to be of much notice given the state Shoto was already in.

The eldest Todoroki had his back to the camera most of the time, the microphone apparently damaged during his entrance. What was heard, however, was his insistence that they had to help Shoto… That he would take on Endeavor himself to give the prospective hero more time to be saved. The footage went dark as he stepped out into the hall, leaving them all wondering what had occurred after. But one thing was clear.

A villain was the hero… and the man touted as a great hero was the villain.

Kaminari unsteadily turned off the news app on his phone, the only sound in the room then being the collective shaky breaths they were all trying to catch. All eyes eventually found their way to Shinso, waiting to see what he'd do with the knowledge that his boyfriend was either dead or nearly so.

The brainwasher was ghostly white aside from the blotchy red rash that had begun forming around his collarbone, a clear sign he was under tremendous emotional stress. There were no tears, however, only a desperate terror that consumed every inch of his expression.

Bakugo swallowed air, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as he tried to do something—anything—since it seemed no one else could. He clambered to his feet, swaying unsteadily before yanking his aching fingers out of Hitoshi's death grip. The teen didn't react though, still stuck in near catatonia with his gaze fixed where Kaminari had held his phone.

Katsuki couldn't get his usually sharp tongue to work, so instead, he moved to roughly grip Shinso's shirt and the nape of his neck. His hands were sweating so much he wasn't sure he could hold on but did his best to drag his friend up and towards the classroom door.

Aizawa had yet to show up, probably in an emergency meeting with other staff about the news…not that them skipping class mattered right then. No one in their right mind would scold him for getting Shinso out of there after what they'd seen.

They made it to the end of the hall before Hitoshi's legs dropped out from under him, Bakugo only able to carry his dead weight long enough to get into an empty classroom before they both tumbled to the ground. His own distress was so great it felt like his muscles weren't responding, turning to jelly beneath his sweat glistening skin.

While he was truly worried about Todoroki and what had happened or was happening to him, Katsuki was equally plagued by the idea that Deku could have been involved in the murder of the Number 2 Pro in the world. It wasn't as if he didn't agree on some level that Enji deserved it, but to actually kill someone and then display it in such a macabre way…

"K-Kat-Katsuki…" Shinso stuttered, voice quivering and high pitched.

The blonde didn't have anything to say to console his friend; Comforting others wasn't his strength in the first place and it wasn't miraculously coming to him now. He watched through stinging eyes as Shinso drew his knees to his chest and pressed his forehead into them, hands coming up to cover his ears and yank on his hair.

Hitoshi's shoulders shook as pitiful sobs started tearing through him. Bakugo didn't think he'd ever seen the brainwasher so devastated…so completely demoralized. The only time that had come close was when Deku had shot Shoto in front of him; he could only assume that Shinso believed something even worse than death had occurred this time.

Katsuki opened and closed his mouth several times, hoping that something would tumble out even though he was completely blank. Eventually, though, he accepted that his throat was too tightly clamped to utter a single reassuring phrase. So, he simply leaned back against the cold concrete wall beside Shinso and put a trembling hand on the boys heaving shoulders, resolved to stay there while he sobbed.

* * *

"Sssst… Ah…"

Deku looked up from the notebook he was writing in, watching as Shoto slowly started to regain consciousness. He'd ordered the doctors to stop pumping the teen full of sedatives about an hour prior and it seemed like he was finally rousing, though the rooms already consistently fluctuating temperatures became even more noticeable.

"How are you feeling?" Deku questioned.

Shoto's eyes snapped open fully at ex-boss' voice, a wave of pain washing over his expression before being almost entirely replaced by grief. The vitals monitor he was hooked up to began beeping angrily, heart rate and blood pressure surging as he remembered what had happened to him… to Toya. He began hyperventilating, each breath making his lungs feel as if they were on fire and surrounded by broken bone shards.

"Calm down, Shoto," the young villain ordered quietly, outwardly unphased by the impending meltdown. He made his way over to the edge of the bed, dragging the chair he'd been sitting in behind him. It screeched across the floor loudly, but he refused to break eye contact with Shoto even for a moment to pick it up properly.

Todoroki didn't immediately do as he was told, but his temperament didn't worsen either. He just stared at Midoriya with glassy eyes, panting as pain and sorrow flowed through every vein.

"Shoto, you know I don't tolerate any disobedience. I told you to calm down and I expect you to obey my command; if you don't get yourself and your quirk under control right now, you won't like what happens next." Deku warned, his voice just as smooth as it had been earlier, but somehow more threatening.

Shoto looked down at his bandaged arms, blinking in confusion when he saw what the young villain was referring to. The gauze of his right side was covered in frost while the left was moments away from catching flame, an issue he hadn't had since he was a child. He concentrated, willing his dual quirk to cease its misbehavior.

Midoriya watched intently as his ex-spy tried his best to stabilize his now completely unruly power. Though he didn't say it allowed, he was astounded; Shoto was already being given a quirk suppressant—he shouldn't have been able to activate either side at all.

"Hmm" Deku cooed as the teen continued to struggle, "Perhaps that teacher of yours, Aizawa, will be able to assist you in regaining control of your quirk."

Mismatched eyes flickered back up to Midoriya before falling low once more, new sadness pooling in the tears that began forming. The sight made the corners of Izuku's mouth twitch upward before thinning back into a blank line.

"Do you not want to go back, _little spy_?" he questioned silkily, emphasizing the old nickname he'd used when they'd first started working together. Just as Deku had predicted, there was hesitance on Todoroki's face.

"I…" Shoto started, voice trailing off as a lump caught in his throat. He didn't want to leave Shinso or his friends behind; he didn't want to let them down after they'd so graciously forgiven him for his past transgressions. But…

"I can't and won't make this decision for you, Shoto," Izuku explained. "Nor am I going to influence you to one side or another."

"Deku, please…" Todoroki whimpered desperately. He was so overwhelmed by what had taken place that he couldn't begin to straighten out his thoughts; the last moments he'd spent with Toya replaying in his mind and wreaking havoc on his psyche.

Midoriya hummed and leaned back in his chair, pursing his lips as if contemplating. "Let me guess, you want to honor your brother by coming back to the League. You think that by helping to finish building the future Dabi was fighting for, that you can repay him for saving your life. But, by aligning with us again you'd be turning your back on Shinso and your friends—a real slap in their faces considering how they covered for you the first time. Is that about right?"

Shoto sobbed harshly, nodding. He wrapped his still healing arms around his midsection, head hanging low. His eldest brother had been working tirelessly to destroy the hero society, so it felt wrong for him to become the very thing Dabi despised. But at the same time, it made his stomach twist and lurch to think about betraying Shinso, Kirishima, Bakugo, and now Mei a second time.

"I've heard things about UA's general studies department…" Midoriya shrugged, his voice raised slightly to carry over Todoroki's continued crying. "If you can't choose between heroism and villainy, there's always the neutral route."

If possible, the dual users head fell lower. How could he stay neutral when the few people he cared about weren't? How could he ignore Toya's sacrifice and live with himself? How could he not ignore it and not slowly devolve into self-loathing anyway?

"As I said, you have to be the one to decide your path, but I suppose you probably need to know the unadulterated facts, so, how about this," Izuku offered, tilting his head to the side with a sweet, calculated grin. As soon as he had Todoroki's albeit unsteady attention, he continued. "I'll come by every night for one week to answer your questions, and then you can give me your final answer."

Shoto felt a chill creep up his spine, instantly remembering that exact phrase being spoken the very first time he'd met Deku. The ever-building anxiety in his chest began to dwindle as he became trapped in the boy's deep green eyes, their seemingly endless depths brimming with certainty and stillness.

There was something calming about being near someone so unwavering—someone so focused on their goal that nothing could shake them. Izuku had consistently been a grounding force for Shoto, a steadfast presence that would lead him in the right direction when he was too overwhelmed or lost to figure it out himself. He'd made the mistake of losing faith in the young villain once before, but never again.

"I trust you, Deku…"

* * *

All Might knocked quietly on Inko's front door, the sound was hollow and weak like he couldn't generate any more force with his frail arm. As usual, there wasn't an answer and the Pro on duty nodded for him to enter.

He went in, expecting for the woman to scurry off or glare at him like she'd done just about every time he'd stopped by since revealing Izuku's survival. But Inko was sitting on her couch, each click of the remote she held revealing another 'Breaking Alert' regarding Endeavor, Shoto Todoroki, and the All Might Statue.

Inko's tired eyes flickered over to him as if just noticing his presence and she stood, the two staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she broke the solemn tension. "Tea?"

Toshi nodded in gratitude, keeping his gaze on her feet while she headed to the kitchen. In all his time coming by, not once had he seen her prepare anything for company; in fact, either he, Bakugo, or another Pro was consistently responsible for ensuring that she actually ate at all.

"Honey?" Inko questioned, returning with a neatly prepared tray of cookies All Might had dropped off during his last visit attempt.

"Yes, please…"

The woman made his cup and her own, settling down beside him even though they both ended up facing forward rather than angled towards each other. Toshinori found he wasn't sure what he'd intended for his visit; the weight of Deku's most recent attack bearing down on him.

"I still won't say anything about my baby…" Inko assured a few moments later, voice resolved as ever, but gentler than in the past—likely out of empathy for how he must be feeling.

All Might nodded, "I didn't expect you to, Inko… That's… That's not why I'm here… Well—actually, I… don't know…"

She twisted just enough to examine his downcast expression, eyes narrowed in suspicion few thought she was even capable of. Eventually, though, her demeanor returned to one of quiet comfort. "What's on your mind, Toshinori?"

"Well, you see…" Yagi responded, his anxiety lessening after hearing the woman use his first name again. "I… I can't use my quirk very long anymore—one more big fight and…"

He took a deep breath as his voice began cracking. "The way Endeavor behaved around others and how he treated Shoto… I knew— _ **I knew**_ something wasn't right about him… But it had always seemed like he had the citizens best interest in mind when he fought. With his skill, status, intelligence, and experience I just… I convinced myself that if something happened to me, I could rely on Enji to keep the world safe until a new Symbol of Peace rose up from the coming generation."

Inko tried to keep her expression neutral as he spoke, but even the best poker face couldn't have hidden the 'well that bird has flown, don't you think?' logic at bay. It made All Might breathe out a tired chuckle, however, running his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Their conversation paused again, but Inko could see that her visitor had more rolling around in his mind. She reached out and grasped one of his large skeletal hands, silently urging him to continue.

"W-when I said I didn't expect you to give us information on Izuku I meant it… and I'm truly not sure what I want to know…" he stumbled, desperately trying not to upset his host. "It's just, I wanted to know your thoughts on his actions since he revealed himself."

Mrs. Midoriya's jaw tightened, the warmth she'd been exuding withdrawing as an icy wall formed between them. All Might was quick to throw up his hands, words spewing much faster as he tried to explain. "I don't mean—It's not information I want! I swear!"

The man allowed his body to slump down, elbows resting on his knees as he stared into his cup, reflection revealing a very different man than he'd used to be. "Your son, Izuku… Intel suggests that since my battle with All For One, he's been in charge of the League of Villians. But in the months since then, all attacks have had low injury and casualty rates; I'm inclined to say he's even caused less property damage than I did in that one fight… I'm just… I'm trying to understand—"

"Trying to understand what, Toshinori? I told you over and over that my son was the kindest person who'd ever been born!" Mrs. Midoriya snapped, glaring at him intensely.

"But Endeavors quirk was taken from him, Inko!" All Might responded, his own voice rising. "While I have no way of knowing what all he'd done before, I am certain that he is responsible for killing Enji Todoroki. How can you defend that? I understand your desire to protect your son, but what about everyone else's children? What about Shoto Todoroki who's still missing?"

Inko cocked her lower jaw back and forth, no doubt trying to control the urge to scream at her guest even though an emotionally charged scoff slipped out. "How about you look at it from another angle, hm? Maybe one that you can relate to? If you could go back in time and stop all this from happening, would you do it? Would you kill All For One before he ever had the chance to create the League of Villains and set my Izuku down this new path?"

The blonde was taken aback, mouth hanging open as her words slammed into him like body blows. But she wasn't finished.

"Sure, heroes aren't supposed to kill and you can hide behind that conviction if you want. But if we're going to talk about murder and mayhem, then surely the ends justify the means in this instance—think of how many people would still be alive and unharmed if someone ended that villain decades ago."

"Inko—" All Might tried, only for her to speak over him with authority and resoluteness.

"From what I saw on that video clip, Endeavor was a vile man who hurt his own child and probably did a plethora of other unsavory acts we haven't heard of yet. Yes, Izuku may have killed him, but you came here for my opinion so I'm going to spell it out for you. Endeavor got what he deserved. His son being missing? Ha! Izuku may have shot him before, but it was apparently only a rouse to get him out of captivity alive! If that wasn't enough, one of my baby's followers was the one to save him this time! So, I ask you, why is everyone losing their minds that he hasn't been found yet? I'd imagine Shoto is probably recovering after being nearly poisoned to death by a _**HERO**_."

Inko stood, straightening her shoulders and holding her head high as she looked down her nose at the still dumbstruck man on her couch. "I'd been just as blind as the rest of the world to the hypocrisy of our hero society, but no more! I am _**PROUD**_ that my son is rocking the boat and cleaning up the mess citizens and heroes have let fester for so long in order to protect 'the greater good'. Izuku? He is every bit the young man that I knew he'd become and I am _**HONORED**_ to be the mother of the great 'Deku'. _ **THOSE**_ are my thoughts on the matter."

The clock ticked on the wall loudly as silence then encompassed the room, All Might looking so incredibly small next to Inko as they continued to hold eye contact. Inko huffed once more as her indignant frustration winded down and then daintily returned to her spot on the couch next to the man she'd thoroughly put in his place, reaching out to grab the teapot from her coffee table. "Another cup?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ah, I love me some angry mama Inko. XD Thank you to everyone who has been commenting!**


	42. Chapter 42

***Squeals so loudly* Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments/reviews! :) I ate them up and had so much fun reading them!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 42

"She's not right, Toshinori…" Gran Torino sighed, "Inko is just rationalizing her son's behavior as all mothers do."

"Rationalization or not, she isn't entirely wrong either!" All Might growled in frustration, still on edge after Inko had given him a verbal beat down in her living room. "I—I… I've felt the rage that young Midoriya is currently consumed with… I too let it get the best of me and thought it was righteous."

The frail man moved to the window, once again focusing in on his reflection. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost see the young man he'd been so very long ago—one full of ideals, hopes, and visions for a better future. But now there was only a broken shell staring back; a waste of a gift Nana Shimura had so graciously given to him.

"You're referring to your first battle against All For One?" Principal Nezu questioned. He, Gran Torino, Recovery Girl, and Detective Tsukauchi were all sitting in his office, doing their best to lend support to their wounded friend.

All Might nodded, reiterating his nemeses' words during their latest battle. "A wounded hero is the most frightening. I see the image of your face as you come after me with your guts strewn around in my dreams sometimes even now."

The room was solemnly quiet as the quote sunk in, exposing the hypocrisy of 'All Might' and his status as the pillar of morality.

"I used deadly force during that fight…" Toshinori stated ashamedly, "I had every intention of killing that monster of a man and truly thought I had… In the moment after I'd crushed his skull with my bare fists, I told myself I'd done the right thing even though deep down I wasn't so sure… I did my best to convince myself that I had protected the innocents of the world by executing their greatest threat…"

Gran Torino sighed as he rested his chin on his cane. He looked between everyone, hoping someone else could add to the conversation where he was falling short. Recovery Girl took it upon herself to try.

"All Might, you're acting like it's rare for humans to have moments of weakness… like none but you have made mistakes," she spoke. "You've grown from then and didn't repeat history during this last battle; there is redemption in that fact."

"That isn't the point!" he snapped, twisting back around. "If I had succeeded back then… If I'd actually killed All For One… Tomura Shigaraki wouldn't have been so brainwashed, the League of Villains would never have been created, and Izuku Midoriya wouldn't be tearing apart the very foundation of our society."

"Are you suggesting that Deku murdering Endeavor has somehow stopped a tragic chain of events from ever occurring?" Nezu queried. "Nighteye is the only hero I know of that can predict the future and his visions are only accurate to a point; the truth is that every moment a decision is made, an alternate ending becomes possible. Just because the notion of killing All For One years ago seems to very clearly improve our current standing does not mean it is factual. Perhaps something far worse would have been born out of his death… there is no way to tell."

"I agree," Tsukauchi stated. "If being a hero means adhering to a stringent ethical code, and murder is by nature unethical, then it must be avoided at all costs. A hero is not someone who is moral when the choice is clear… but someone who is even when it's not."

"But Deku is not a hero; he does not feel bound by our rules and creeds." Gran Torino argued, feeling as though they were getting off-topic. "Toshinori, you are clearly comparing yourself to this child and drawing parallels when you should be recognizing the differences between you. Even if some applaud his actions, they are still those of a criminal—a villain who doesn't care about the cost as long as he gets what he wants."

Nezu eyed the somber blonde, analyzing the twitch in his jaw and aversion to eye contact. He could tell that Yagi wasn't absorbing their words, rather quietly opposing them, something clearly on his mind that he didn't want to voice aloud.

"All Might," he started, already knowing the question he was going to ask and what the man's answer truly was. "Do you not believe that Deku is a villain?"

Toshinori looked taken aback at first, eyes widening in surprise that the principal was being so blunt and forward about the topic. "I… No… I guess I don't…"

Outrage exploded onto the faces of the others, though they'd all begun to suspect that very thing already. Recovery Girl stood straight up and hobbled over, giving Yagi a solid thump with her cane before drilling into him with her goggle-covered gaze. "He isn't the young boy who latched onto you after the sludge villain attack, All Might. You can't hold out hope for that inherently good part of him to return; examine who he is in the present and you will see that it died long ago."

"But did it?" he responded in exasperation. "After the hideout raid, we discussed Deku and his behavior; we all agreed that he was far less bloodthirsty than his counterpart Shigaraki. He does have a code even if it isn't exactly like our—"

"Since then, the violence and scare tactics he's responsible for have escalated, All Might!" Tsukauchi nearly shouted, interrupting the Pro. "We have proof that he's not only capable of murder but is willing to flaunt it! Villains all around the world are becoming bolder—hurting more people and it's all because he has invigorated and manipulated their rage!"

"Precisely," Gran Torino added. "He killed Endeavor, mutilated his corpse, and then displayed it with the Hero Killers mantra on top of a crude display of _**YOU**_ as a fallen hero. Even if we were to foolishly turn a blind eye to all his other crimes, that act alone has the potential to cause catastrophic upheaval… Only a _ **villain**_ would start the wildfire that he continues to stoke."

All Might felt his already pained chest constrict, lungs drowning. He didn't want to accept that they were right—That Izuku Midoriya had 'died' and an evil doppelganger had taken his place. But he couldn't defend against everything the boy had done and would likely do in the future… It was time for him to accept that his faith was misplaced and wholeheartedly assist with bringing the young villain down.

* * *

Shinso slowly walked back to his room after finally being discharged from Recovery Girls care. Aizawa had found him and Bakugo hiding in the empty classroom not long after the blonde had drug them in there and decided that he was having a breakdown. Of course, that meant he'd been kept under 24-hour surveillance until they were sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Katsuki had argued that he was just upset—and rightfully so—but Hitoshi hadn't said a word in his defense. He couldn't do anything to help Shoto, so, what were a few days in a makeshift psych-ward? The blonde had dropped by twice a day to see him along with Kirishima and Mei despite always being turned away by the old nurse.

Truth be told, Shinso was slightly glad she'd blocked their attempts to visit; he didn't feel like conversing with anyone no matter how good their intentions were. All he wanted was Shoto safe and in his arms again; he'd never let him out of his sight for another moment.

The dorm was quiet as he slunk down the hall and he was relieved that everyone was likely studying for the history exam they had tomorrow… one he should probably prepare for as well since he'd missed so many classes. Still, he had no intention of being a good student tonight, deciding that lying in bed wishing he could sleep was a better use of his time.

To his intense surprise, however, the moment he'd gotten inside his room, he found the outline of a form already lying on his bed, his first thought—first hope—being that it was Shoto.

Upon closer inspection though, the shape was considerably smaller than his boyfriends and he felt his tentative anticipation plummet into aggression. "Deku," he seethed, flipping on the lights and activating his quirk as he shifted into a defensive stance.

The teen sat up once his name was called, a repressed groan slipping past his lips as he swung his bandaged legs back over the side of the bed. He rummaged around in his hoodie pocket before pulling out a piece of paper, holding it up with a smug gleam in his eye. It very clearly read 'Shoto'.

There were few things that could put Shinso more on edge than finding the world's most notorious villain so casually lounging around his private space; not knowing if the love of his life was even alive happened to be one of them. It was obvious that Deku wasn't going to speak until he was sure that he wouldn't be brainwashed.

Against his better judgment, Hitoshi deactivated his quirk and stood straight once more, deciding he'd rather let Deku escape and know if Todoroki was okay than risk the young villain leaving without a word. The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever, Izuku examining him thoroughly before finally accepting that he had the brainwashers cooperation. "He's not coming back."

Shinso felt his heart leap into his throat, perspiration starting on his temples as his greatest fear was realized; returning to villainy was no different than death in this instance. "W-what?" he stuttered, his voice breathless and strained. "N-no… Shoto wouldn't, he—"

The expression on Deku's face was enough to cut off the rest of his feeble attempts at denial. Hitoshi numbly stumbled over to his desk chair, almost collapsing into it as his legs turned to mush. He swallowed thickly, his throat thoroughly dry and prickly. The moment Todoroki had sent that message about a training trip he'd known that something was off. A wave of guilt and responsibility washed over him, mind repeating over and over that he should have stopped his lover from going or told someone what kind of man Endeavor really was before it came to this.

Deku let the room stay silent, allowing Shinso the time to absorb the soul-crushing news as his hardened green eyes poured over him. The poor teen looked like he was going to be sick, face drained of color and moist with stress sweat.

After what he considered to be a reasonable grace period, Midoriya pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his cane to hobble over. Hitoshi was still too shell-shocked notice, shaking in his seat while the young villain picked up a picture frame on his desk.

It was of him and Todoroki on one of their rare nights out. They'd gone to a festival and he'd managed to drag the dual user into a photo booth, the successive pictures starting with the most awkwardly rigid posture imaginable. By the last one, however, Shoto was full-blown laughing, head thrown back as Shinso held him close and kissed his flushed cheek.

Izuku's head tilted to the side as he examined the strip, though no particular emotion crossed his face. "I suppose I should clarify that he hasn't given me his final response yet… I told him I'd answer his questions for a week and then let him decide what he thought he should do, but I do have a rather impeccable intuition track record."

It was then that Shinso seemed to snap out of the horror-struck catatonia he was in, head whipping around and up to glare threateningly at his enemy. Even if it seemed like Midoriya was being kind, the brainwasher knew there was probably an angle—after that kind of trauma it wouldn't be difficult for him to sway Shoto's decision. "You're worse than a damn snake! Bring him back right now!"

Midoriya turned to face Hitoshi, leaning his hip against the desk as he smiled—the same kind of devilish grin that he'd worn during their time as captives. Just seeing it again made the brainwashers skin crawl with alarm, gut churning as he tried to hold his ground.

"Are you threatening me, Hitoshi Shinso?" he asked innocently, eyes sparkling with what might have been a deranged form of delight. "I'd be happy to show you what has happened to everyone else who did something so naïve…"

The brainwasher swallowed thickly, knowing full well what all Izuku was capable of at this point. If only half of what Todoroki had told him about the teen's rise through the villain ranks was true, he'd wish for death long before Deku would grant it.

What's more, Midoriya already knew the weakness of his quirk while he knew nothing about the powers he'd stolen; being heavily injured didn't mean he couldn't be just as deadly. He lowered his eyes in submission and glared at the floor, deciding that he couldn't help Shoto if he was murdered or horrendously maimed.

"If he decides he wants to come back to me—to the heroes… Will you really let him?" he finally murmured, daring to peer up through his wild purple locks.

Izuku simply shrugged noncommittally and activated his warp quirk, the sparkling dark mist expanding behind him now that he'd said what he came to say. Hitoshi stood quickly, unnerved by the villains' unconcerned demeanor. He reached out and loosely caught Izuku's shirt, not tightly enough to hold him, but enough to get his attention.

The teen cocked an eyebrow as he glanced down at the shaking fingers clutching his hoodie, green irises raising to glower through fluttering lashes right after. "Careful, Shinso… Only Kacchan's allowed to touch me…"

"Deku," He answered through tightly grit teeth, voice trembling as he refused to let go just yet. "Please, let me see Shoto before he makes a decision."

"Hm… I don't think it would be wise for me to allow you into our lair; the last time ended with a city getting leveled and four 'innocent' prospective heroes shot…" Izuku hummed. "You'll have to convince me it's worth the risk."

Irritation bubbled beneath the brainwashers skin; he knew that Midoriya was toying with him—testing what buttons were easiest to push to get him riled up. He slowly shifted his purple eyes up from the ground, refusing to back down even as he let his hand drop away.

"I know you manipulate situations and people to get what you want…" he started, taking a moment to calm himself before continuing. "You damn near drove Katsuki—someone you claim you love—insane just because you wanted to break him down enough to sway him to your side… I don't approve at all, but I can understand how you could rationalize hurting him after everything he'd done to you…"

Shinso watched for a hint of emotion on the young villain, any sign that his words were getting through the blank expression he wore. "Shoto though… He's not a bully; he's never hurt anyone. Manipulating him after what he just went through is wrong, Deku… He doesn't deserve it. If there is any decency in you, then let him come back where he belongs—Let him come home to me."

Hitoshi resisted the urge to swallow, his throat scratchy and dry as he waited for Midoriya to react in some way. His appeal to the young villain's morality didn't seem to have any effect though, as the previously subdued mist began increasing once more.

"Keep my visit secret, Shinso…" Deku warned as he stepped back, blowing off the teens statement. "Your boyfriends' freedom—and life—depend on your silence."

The brainwasher silently seethed but rigidly nodded his head in understanding, Deku vanishing entirely right after.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hmmm... Maybe a visit to Bakugo next chapter? We haven't had some BakuDeku time in a while XD lol IDK we will see what comes to me!**


	43. Chapter 43

**BakuDeku time! :) Thank you to everyone who has continued to comment!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 43

Midoriya waited around in his room for another couple of hours after going to see Shinso, thinking over what the boy had said to him just before he left. There were very few people who had the guts to stand up to him like that anymore… even fewer who would live afterward. One, in particular, had yet to receive a visit from him recently.

It was late, and Izuku was tired, but he stimulated his warp quirk once more, slipping through space until he'd reappeared right in his favorite blondes' room. Bakugo wasn't there though, his bed was stripped down to the mattress with all the linens stuffed into a trash bag beside it. The whole space absolutely reeked of nitro, making Midoriya smile despite how he became just a tad bit lightheaded.

He leisurely strode over to open the balcony windows, wondering just how severe of a nightmare Katsuki had suffered to cause him this much stress sweating. The one he'd come to see arrived not long after, freezing in shock when he spotted Izuku gazing up at the night sky, wind messing his already unruly hair.

"Are you going to shut the door or do you intend to alert the rest of the dorm to my presence here, Kacchan?" Midoriya asked without turning around. He leaned his forearms on the railing, shifting his weight to the leg he'd been favoring to give the other one a break; everything still hurt so much.

Bakugo felt his hands pop slightly, outraged that Deku had so arrogantly shown up in person at UA itself. He had half a mind to blow a hole straight through Izuku and his wall… But he couldn't help but notice how those wild curls seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, the green tint soft as another gentle wind blew through it.

Deku twisted around when he didn't get a response or hear the door click shut, tilting his head to the side with curiosity and anticipation. He analyzed the blondes tense posture; watched the rage and longing battle in his eyes. He honestly didn't know which emotion would win.

Katsuki sucked in a violent breath and rubbed his face roughly, trying to figure out what he should do. He knew that it was his job as a prospective hero to sound the alarm that Deku, the Arch-Fucking-Nemesis to the entire fucking world had infiltrated UA, but he really didn't want to.

First of all, being in love with the little prick made it damn near impossible to warn anyone; he'd been missing Izuku terribly for so long now and selfishly wanted to be near him even for a moment. Secondly, UA staff and students were already at their wits end over his most recent shenanigans and he doubted Midoriya was there to cause problems so, maybe it was for the best that he kept this visit quiet? Finally, he couldn't help but dread what Shinso would do if he found out Deku was here and likely had information on Shoto.

Katsuki was aware that he was finding any excuse not to do 'the right thing', but he was worn down and couldn't bring himself to care just yet. He begrudgingly elbowed his door shut and stomped over, gaze pinging all over Midoriya and the cane that leaned against the wall beside him. "Fucking hell, Deku. Hasn't your stupid body healed yet?"

Izuku's decidedly deadpanned expression cracked when those were the first words his love spoke, endearment creeping through. Although he kept his muscles ready for a fight in case this was a rouse, he allowed the blonde to maneuver him over to the mattress.

"I'm working on that…" He responded as he sat down, voice strained with pain. Still, it was hard not to grin when Katsuki kneeled on the floor in front of him, tugging at his clothes to get a better look at the damage.

The blonde clicked his tongue, clearly dissatisfied by what he saw. Always a perfectionist, Bakugo meticulously examined Midoriya's injuries, re-wrapping several compression strips and adjusting bandages to better cover slow-healing stitches. His calloused fingertips would run over every bruise and newly formed scar they came across, jaw tightening with displeasure from how Izuku nearly flinched from the soreness.

"I do have doctors that tend to me, Kacchan…" Midoriya hummed as the blonde worked.

"Ah? A great fucking job they're doing, Deku," he responded sarcastically. "You're totally wrecked, and it's been how long since you pulled that shit at All For One's prison? I fucking hope you've got more competent people taking care of icy-hot."

Izuku rolled his eyes and grinned. "Nice segway there, Kacchan… Yes, I do have Shoto and he is recovering from his injuries."

"Tsk. Well, I can't kick his ass since this mess isn't his fault, but I should blow yours to bits. Hitoshi had a damn breakdown when he saw that little stunt you pulled with the All Might statue and Shoto's father."

"How awful!" Izuku responded with feigned shock, seemingly uninterested in the brainwashers suffering.

Bakugo growled angrily and reached up to fist the young villain's collar. He got in his face, red eyes almost glowing as he bared his teeth. "Cut the shit, Deku. I don't give a damn how 'big and bad' you think you are now; I know you. You're not a sadistic asshole—You don't enjoy making people suffer unless they straight up fucking deserve it and Hitoshi doesn't. Fucking mutilating Endeavors corpse couldn't have taken that long so what in the hell was so important that you couldn't let he or I know that Shoto was going to be okay, huh?"

"I am whatever I have to be now, Kacchan…" Midoriya sighed. He pet Katsuki's fingers, resting his chin on them as if it hadn't been a threatening gesture. "If you really want to know, I didn't come here sooner because I was busy trying to run a rapidly expanding villain organization. It takes time and energy that I kind of don't have right now."

"Damn it, Izuku!" Katsuki hissed in desperation. "Why won't you just give up this villain shit and—"

"It's a little late for that, Kacchan. I'm not some lackey who got caught up in the wrong crowd; I'm the most wanted criminal in the world… You can't just walk away from that. Besides, I figured you'd be pleased to know I was struggling."

Bakugo's eyes widened as his chest seized and throat clamped shut from the anger-driven statement, fist releasing and dropping down to his side limply. He couldn't believe Izuku had thought such a thing. Pleased to see him this hurt? Pleased that he'd almost died AGAIN? Never. It made his stomach twist with the same guilt he'd been consumed with for so long. Once again, his past behavior had leaked its way into their 'relationship' and poisoned it.

His shoulders sagged low with shame, mind failing to produce the words he desperately needed to explain himself. This time though, he didn't fight the aphasia that silenced him. Instead, he submitted to it and shook his head, allowing rare tears to moisten his downcast eyes. Bakugo hunched forward and pressed his forehead into Izuku's lap, hoping that his thoughts would be conveyed until his tongue started working again.

Midoriya was rather taken aback by the inherently vulnerable act, blinking in confusion as Katsuki wrapped his arms gently around his perfectly rebandaged calves and rested his cheek on his thighs. He could feel the blonde's chest shuddering with each breath, almost hear the disagreement that had yet to be vocalized.

"This isn't like you, Kacchan…" he stated slowly, fingers moving to the vibrant yellow strands and through them.

It took several moments for Bakugo to respond, his voice defeated and quiet once it breezed past his lips. "I saw you fucking bleeding from fucking everywhere when you stole that bastard All For Ones' powers and… and when I didn't hear from you again… I started wondering…"

The blonde curled a little more tightly, turning his head to squish it into the crease between Izuku's legs. Even remembering that he'd been worried about Deku surviving such injuries made his eyes sting with fear and worry. No matter how angry he was about the whole shit-show Midoriya had created, it could never compare to the sensation of losing him again. "You know how I feel about you, damn it. How could you even fucking think I'd be happy about this?"

"I'm sorry…" Izuku answered quietly, his voice entirely honest for once. "The last time we saw each other I shot you and then when I spoke with you afterward through my bug, I lost my temper and threatened you. I guess I just assumed that… I was wrong, Kacchan. Forgive me?"

The blonde breathed in deeply and nodded, a whispered 'always' ghosting out as the tension momentarily slipped from his body. Brief reprieves like this were his only genuine source of comfort anymore. He had real friends for the first time in his life, but they were usually paired off leaving him as the fifth wheel; with Izuku, he felt whole again. It was the best and worst experience because every second he spent with his love was a second he was betraying the entirety of the non-villain world.

"Kacchan… What are you thinking about?"

Bakugo swallowed thickly and raised his head, knowing his hesitancy—though almost entirely suppressed right then—had been noticed. He unconsciously straightened his posture, drawing their faces closer as Deku leaned down. Neither moved to fully close the gap, however.

Katsuki could see the protective wall built up in Izuku's eyes and couldn't help but remember how much more they sparkled when he'd worn his heart on his sleeve. Neither of them was the same people they had been two years prior, but he simply couldn't convince himself that the boy before him was altogether different either.

To him, it was like 'Deku' was a composite of the past and present rather than all one or the other like everyone else believed—though which side was more dominant depended entirely on the situation. If he was in a decent mood and comfortable, then he was every bit the kind, empathetic, loving, Izuku that he'd been before. But if he even suspected that there was a threat, was shown minimal defiance, or was around really anyone other than Bakugo, a switch flipped and the good in him was locked away.

As if able to read his mind, the wall that had been thinning since his arrival finally fell, Izuku's face melting into sympathy. "We can't change how we feel about each other, Kacchan; We've both tried already and failed… Why would it be so wrong for us to be together?"

"You're a villain," He tried to explain. "I'm a… I'm training to be…"

Izuku leaned down a touch farther as Katsuki failed to call himself a hero, pressing their foreheads together. "You know that's a pretty simple fix…"

Midoriya ghosted his lips across the blondes, creating the barest sensation of contact without actually giving any. He'd yet to break eye contact, maintaining an understanding yet increasingly coercive and piercing gaze that shook Katsuki even more than his words.

The blonde felt like his breath had been stolen, consciousness fizzling out as everything around him disappeared and only Izuku remained. He felt powerless, exposed, lost… invincible, protected, guided. Bakugo was torn apart and reassembled over and over by the conflicting states of mind. A single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye as he shut them tightly to ground himself, the dewy droplet trickling onto Midoriya's thumb as he continued to caress Katsuki's cheek.

He parted his lips and inhaled a shaky, shallow breath, resigning himself to respond even though his mind had gone blank with discord. Warm lips pressed into his own, however, halting his answer with tender movement that he couldn't help but return. Only a connection like this had the power to drive out all concept of suffering; in their gentle, loving embrace they could forget about sides if only temporarily.

Bakugo almost trailed after Izuku when he pulled back, wanting nothing more than to maintain the serenity of holding him and being held just a moment longer. He soon noticed the almost defeated look in the young villain's eyes though, a watery gleam already beginning to shimmer along the lower rim.

"Deku?" he questioned, worry once again starting to thrum in his veins. _"Did I do something wrong? Shit… What do I do? He's fucking unhappy again and it's my fault and—"_

"S-sorry, Kacchan…" he sniffled. "It's just… It appears you've made your decision and it's not what I wanted to hear…"

"That's—" Katsuki started, shaking his head in utter disagreement. "Fucking hell, that's not it at all, Deku. I just… I need more time to sort this shit out, okay? I want to be with you so fucking badly, you know that."

Midoriya looked away, his thoughts clear even if he didn't say them out loud. If that's what Bakugo wanted, then he shouldn't need any more time to make his decision; it would already have been made. What's more, he'd had months to figure out where he stood at this point.

The action sent Katsuki into a slight panic, fingers clutching Izuku's sweatpants tightly like he might disappear. "It's got nothing to do with how much I want to be with you, Deku! I'm a damn hypocrite for saying it, but some of the shit you've been doing is wrong... Innocent people are terrified; they're getting hurt and it's all my fucking fault. If I'd just been less of a bastard before, none of this shit would be happening."

Midoriya quirked an eyebrow and almost scoffed, the persona he'd adopted to thrive in a villainous atmosphere threatening to surface once more. He could understand the logic—If he hadn't been bullied so badly, he would have never attempted suicide… maybe he would have One for All instead of All for One and could have been Katsuki's classmate at UA. But he was thriving now and was arguably one of the most powerful people in the world. Everyone else had readily scared and stepped on him to get what they wanted, so why did they lose their minds when he did the same?

"Deku!" Katsuki almost yelped, giving him a slight shake as he desperately tried to convey his thoughts in a way that didn't make the situation worse. "I get it, alright? You're a fucking boss now and you've got every right to feel like the world deserves whatever bitch slap you give it but that isn't you! Don't you remember the creek?"

Izuku trailed his eyes back over to Katsuki, jaw tightening as the glare marring his face deepened. "You mean when you fell down a hill and then were an ass to me because I tried to offer you help? Yeah, Kacchan, I remember."

"That's my point, damn it! You've always been that kind of person, Deku!" Bakugo hissed. He cupped Midoriya's cheeks to force his face back over, crushing their lips together and holding them there until he had to breath. His chest heaved as he tried to get his temper back under control and stared deeply into Izuku's eyes.

"There is absolutely nothing I want more than for us to be happy together…" he continued, voice becoming quiet and solemn. "But you were a hero to your gooey, crybaby core, and I was the villain that tormented you every damn day until you couldn't take it anymore. Every injury a citizen receives because of a plan you designed falls back on me and the decisions I made that pushed you into this. Don't you get it, Izuku? I don't give a damn about any high-horse moral bullshit reasons for not being a villain. I just… I don't want to hurt people anymore and I don't want you to either… I… I can't… I can't bring myself to be the very thing that took your dream away from you again…"

Bakugo searched Izuku for some inkling that his explanation had gotten through, immediately noticing conflict. Usually, the young villain careened from one personality to the other, going from sociopathic to good-natured without much of an in-between. This time though, there was a clear split; it was like half of him desperately wanted to understand while the other understood, but straight up didn't care.

"I don't get you, Kacchan…" he finally stated, voice low as the internal dissonance started to resolve itself. "You say that you know I'm still 'me' deep down, but then your argument for not joining the villains revolves around me being bad and forcing you to do bad things too."

His expression became increasingly blank while he spoke, almost as if he was mentally detaching from their conversation, though that too soon changed. A sweet smile crept across his lips, contradicting the dangerous gleam that crept into his eyes. He leaned down, placing a single light kiss on the blondes trembling lips, hovering just above them as he once again trapped Bakugo in his manipulative gaze.

"You're worried about being a villain because of how easily you hurt me when we were kids, hmm?" he hummed darkly. "I don't make anyone do anything that they don't truly want to do deep down, Kacchan. If you joined me and hurt people, it would be because that's who you are… and if that's who you are, then don't you think you should be a villain anyway? But fine; you want to be a hero? Be one."

He stood abruptly, almost shoving Bakugo away as he headed back over to the balcony to grab his cane. Just as he reached it, however, strong arms wrapped around him, his back warming against the blondes shuddering chest.

Katsuki had his nose pressed into Izuku's hair, eyes tightly closed as another panic attack threatened to take over. It took several minutes before he could do anything more than stand there, though the teen in his arms neither moved nor spoke, equally frozen.

"Don't…" He whimpered, the very last of his resolve finally submitting to Izuku's will. "Please don't leave without me, Deku..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Clears throat* That wasn't at all where I thought this chapter was heading XD I literally rewrote it like four times because it just... I don't know... Lol, we'll see where it goes from here I guess!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ugh. Outdoor work is so hard, ya'll! Like I feel dead by 11 AM and I start at 7 AM... It's not for the weak XD.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 44

"Please…" Bakugo sobbed again, "I can't fucking take it anymore, Deku. I'll do anything you want, just please don't keep doing this to me. I can't… I can't…"

Midoriya swallowed thickly, heart thrumming unevenly in his chest as his shoulder muscles started to knot with stress. A cluster migraine began building behind his eyes, the pain almost dizzying it was so immediate and intense.

Bakugo had just agreed to come with him; He'd agreed to be a villain. But, there was little doubt from the sound of Katsuki's voice and the way he quaked with each hiccupped breath that he was headed for a breakdown—one that would be so complete and destructive there would be no way to reverse the damage.

Izuku was the most infamous villain in the world—It shouldn't have mattered to him how he got Katsuki to join the League as long as he succeeded… But it did. No matter how volatile Bakugo had been, he'd fallen in love with the blonde for who he was and getting him to switch sides didn't mean a damn thing if there was nothing left but a broken shell. The callous temperament that had 'won' during his internal struggle just moments prior lost its hold on him, unable to compete with the sheer force of his love for Bakugo.

Midoriya wiggled around quickly, the guilt-driven, stabbing ache in his ribcage almost as suffocating as how tightly he was being held. He reached up to cup the blondes tear-laden cheeks, ensuring that they made eye contact. "No, no, no…Calm down, Kacchan… I'm sorry, okay? I really didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that I'm tired and still don't feel good and—It was an accident. Shh… Come on, focus on my voice and breathe…I'm not going to leave you; I'm so sorry, Kacchan… Shh…"

Izuku left butterfly kisses on Bakugo's lips as he soothed him, voice gentle and loving even though it held a desperate edge. He pressed up to his tiptoes and leaned all of his weight forward, forcing them to move backward or topple over. It was a process, but he eventually maneuvered them back onto the mattress, straddling Bakugo's lap so that he could keep whispering in his ear until he'd calmed down.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Katsuki's ragged heaving slowed. Midoriya leaned back just enough to bounce his anxious green eyes all over the blonde, trying to determine what else he should do to fix the despondency he'd instigated. "… Are you… Are you okay, Kacchan?"

Bakugo's head was tilted back against the wall, thoughts whirling as he attempted to regain control of himself. He managed to nod slowly, though anxiety still threatened to steal the fragile hold he had on his breathing. _"He didn't mean it… I know he didn't fucking mean it; it's Deku. I did way worse than this to him every damn day for years and didn't apologize once. He's back now; he's not going anywhere… breathe…"_

Izuku's hands were warm on his face and he shakily reached up to grasp them, taking a moment to kiss each palm in gratitude that he'd stayed when he could have so easily left him there to suffer. He couldn't help but notice the scars there though, the smooth keloids reinforcing his fears of losing the teen.

" _He could have killed himself for real this time..."_ he recalled sadly, the memory of Midoriya draining AFO of his quirks even as his body fell apart causing his stomach to flip. _"If I'd been there, maybe he wouldn't have done something so risky. I… I could have stopped him…"_

"I'm sorry I was being so difficult, Deku…" he mumbled weakly. "I love you so damn much and I just wanted to do the right thing by you for fucking once in my life… I'll… I'll pack up some shit and then we can go…"

Midoriya bit his lip nervously as a suffocating lump formed in his throat. He shook his head, the movement almost disjointed it was so forced. "N-no… I was the one being difficult. I'm so used to doing things a certain way with the League of Villains that I sometimes have trouble turning it off, even around you. I pushed you too hard tonight, Kacchan, and I'm so sorry… I'll do better, I promise."

Bakugo's mind stalled some at the confession. Izuku had just confirmed that he did indeed have dueling personalities. He'd been correct in his hypothesis that there was a part of Izuku that only he got to see—The kind, loving, good part of him that only appeared when he felt safe.

As his words sunk in, Katsuki found himself staring into Midoriya's eyes, the clear green irises almost like windows for him to peer through. It was then that he seemed to have a moment of clarity, noticing for the first time how truly tired Izuku looked. There was fatigue so deeply etched into his features that it couldn't have solely come from his physical injuries.

The blonde couldn't imagine the amount of energy it took to be two completely separate and contradicting people at once—how difficult it must be to force a fabricated demeanor to the surface while simultaneously suppressing the natural one.

He blinked several times, mind slow to regroup after being assaulted by so many revelations at once. His eyes fell as he contemplated what it meant—if it meant anything at all. Clearly, neither side totally dominated the other yet… But if one were to completely take over?

Many of the League of Villains' attacks could have ended considerably bloodier than they had and Katsuki couldn't help but assume that the 'good' part of Midoriya was responsible for this trend. It was frightening to consider how much damage and suffering there would have been otherwise.

The thought initially caused Bakugo to feel much better about his agreement to join the villains; if he was there, then he could consistently draw out this 'better half'. Maybe it wouldn't be enough to bring Izuku back to heroism, but it could at least prevent him from becoming entirely evil.

" _But you're the one that forced him to create this other persona… He had to become this to protect himself from everyone… from you…"_ his mind whispered, destroying the hope that had hesitantly blossomed within him.

The fears that he'd explained to Izuku earlier returned in full force, reinvigorated by the knowledge that he theoretically had the power to make Deku's already nightmarish campaign against the world into a true living hell—even if it wasn't his intention.

"Kacchan?" Izuku called hesitantly, crooked fingers tugging on his muscle shirt as he watched wave after wave of conflicting emotions cross his face. "Say something…"

Bakugo swallowed thickly, finally returning his attention to the outside world rather than the increasingly chaotic storm of his mind. "I don't feel good, Deku…" he mumbled pitifully, letting more tears swell in his already puffy eyes. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do… Tell me what I'm supposed to do!"

"Shh…" Izuku cooed, "It's going to be okay…"

He straightened his posture and leaned forward again, giving him just enough height to kiss the top of Bakugo's head as he shook it in disagreement. "Yes, it will be, Kacchan. I promise I'm not going anywhere… I'll be right here. I can wait… I'll always wait for you."

Katsuki's shoulders rattled as he wept, nose pressed into Midoriya's collarbone as the teen held him close. He wouldn't dare tell Deku about the newest source of hesitance his mind had concocted to torment him; he wasn't sure what he should say at all anymore. How could he ever hope to be with the boy he loved if he was constantly worried about making an already unstable and uncertain situation that much worse.

"Please don't cry, Kacchan…" Izuku soothed. "It's… It's okay; I'm not going to make you come with me… You can take as long as you need to decide."

"I want to!" he blurted out, once again wrapping his arms around the teen tightly. "I fucking want to be with you all the time, Deku!"

Midoriya didn't even feel his barely healed ribs throbbing under the pressure, too focused on petting and comforting Bakugo to care. "I know that Kacchan; I want to be with you too… We'll be together one day; don't worry."

The blonde wanted so badly to believe that. He'd spent years trying to convince himself that he wasn't completely in love with Izuku only to lose him right when he'd pulled his head out of his ass. But then he'd been given a second chance—or so he'd initially thought. Now, he couldn't help but surrender hope to despair; every time he got close to getting his happily ever after, reality was there to mock his dreams. It was like he was being punished for his sins even after he'd worked so hard to repent.

"Y-you're s-sure?" he questioned, desperate for reassurance. He felt Izuku lifting his chin and obediently raised his head, gazing up at that sweet, freckle-covered face that never failed to give him butterflies.

"I love you Kacchan. I love you so much I was willing to risk everything I'd been working for in the League of Villains to make sure you were safe. I wouldn't have done that—I wouldn't have even considered giving up my dreams a second time unless I was sure you and I were soulmates… Nothing is going to keep us apart; Absolutely, nothing."

Bakugo shivered slightly, a contrast of calmness and eerie foreboding whirling through every nerve in his body. Even if Izuku had repeatedly stated that he 'wouldn't let anyone get in the way of his dreams', he'd always suspected that wasn't entirely true since it had truly been a gamble for him to save the four of them with AFO still in power; if the Master villain had found out before transferring his powers, Midoriya would have lost everything.

The relief that Katsuki felt from Deku finally admitting that he'd jeopardized his plans out of love for him was rivaled, however, by that all too familiar gleam in his shining green eyes. His words were genuine, the conviction behind them pure, but Bakugo could sense the darker edge lurking just beneath. With his newly developed, morally unrestrained alter-ego, there was no way to predict what he'd do should something tangible attempt to block their relationship from moving forward.

"Do you believe me, Kacchan?" he questioned.

Bakugo chewed on the inside of his lip, feeling ashamed that he actually felt a little happy knowing that Izuku would likely do ugly things to ensure they could be together. Maybe, just maybe, though, it would never come to that.

"So, we're soulmates, huh?" he breathed, finding the idea cheesy and yet so perfect. "I guess that explains why I love you so fucking much…"

Midoriya smiled slightly, the tension in his own body finally subsiding now that it seemed Katsuki wasn't in danger of losing it anymore. He dropped his head down slightly, lips tingling as they pressed into the blondes. _"Not nearly as much as I love you…"_

* * *

Izuku stepped back into the common area of his hideout once he was sure he'd fixed things with Katsuki, a pit of guilt rolling in his stomach that he hadn't experienced for some time. Kurogiri was waiting for him at their newly installed bar area— an addition Dabi had approved during his time as interim leader. Apparently, adding alcohol to recruiting interviews made criminals more likely to join.

"You should be resting, Kurogiri…" Midoriya drawled, though he let the corners of his lips turn up in appreciation. The man always waited up for him to return from his ventures outside the hideout… he was almost like their groups' mother hen in that regard.

He breathed out a sigh of relief once he finally settled on the stool; even a few minutes of quirk usage and general movement left him feeling exhausted and sore… not to mention being squished between muscled arms for almost an hour. He gratefully took the root beer his follower slid over to him, drawing squiggles in the condensation as he mulled over his behavior with Bakugo. _"I need to be more careful with how I treat him; How could I have let myself do that? Damn it."_

"Master Deku," Kurogiri called after a few moments, pulling the teen from his regretful thoughts.

"Hmm?" Midoriya hummed distractedly. "What is it, Kurogiri?"

"Is everything alright, sir?"

Izuku scoffed to himself, hating that on top of everything else that night he was being so transparent in his glumness. "Mhmm… Just considering some things, that's all. Is everything ready for the prison break tomorrow night?"

"Yes, Master Deku. We will be assaulting the prison halfway through the night shift when the guards will be less vigilant and manpower is at its lowest; you will have your Nomu returned to you by sunrise on Sunday."

"Excellent!" Izuku exclaimed, his downtrodden mood picking up. "Just in time too… I've been wanting to take care of a side project and getting those Nomu back will increase its success."

"Oh?" Kurogiri questioned. He often wondered what the inside of Deku's mind was like; it seemed like every time the teen opened his mouth he had already thought of another scheme to get started on—the last 'side project' had culminated in a regime change for the League of Villains, so it was always a wild ride to find out what kind of chaos he'd create next.

Midoriya simply smiled though, apparently not willing to divulge just what he'd be up to yet. Kurogiri chuckled to himself, also wondering if there was an afterlife solely to ask Dabi how on Earth he handled being second in command while never knowing what in the hell was going on.

Izuku finished sipping his beverage and stood up, fully intending on going to bed so that his subordinate would get some rest as well. However, he noticed a slightly distant and contemplative expression on his face, piquing his curiosity. "What's on your mind now, Kurogiri?"

"You went to UA tonight… twice." The warp gate stated slowly, tone submissive so as not to imply anything that would upset his boss.

Izuku's green eyes flashed, head tilting to the side as he stared a hole through the man. It was almost sad how easy it was to unnerve him even after spending nearly two years together. "What of it?"

"I'm aware that you prefer to keep all aspects of our operations compartmentalized for security reasons, but… while you were in your coma, Dabi and I worked tirelessly trying to find a way into UA undetected and we were unsuccessful…" He explained carefully.

"And you want to know how I managed to get in, right?" Izuku hummed with a wondrous grin. He gestured for Kurogiri to lean closer, eyes sparkling with self-satisfaction as he got right in the man's ear. "You didn't think Shoto was my only spy at UA, did you?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay, okay. I know, lol! I was kind of on the fence about whether or not Bakugo would go with Izuku just yet and decided I would write it however I was feeling at the moment (which is pretty common for me XD). But, I think I came up with a better tentative plan that him just giving in right away! Hopefully, it will come to fruition lol!**

 **Thank you to everyone who comments! I absolutely adore reading them and I get all excited when I see a new review has been added!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you for all your continued support! I started birth control (again) for yet another condition I have (PolyCystic Ovarian Syndrome) and I've been one hell of a bitch lol. I mean seriously, there is something about hormone fluctuations that is just uncontrollable. So, I will attempt to keep a steady posting schedule as I maneuver through this familiar yet oh so irritating medication adjustment. #ThisStoryMightFeelMyMoodSwings!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me... Deku

Chapter 45

Every school-day morning Bakugo, Shinso, Todoroki, and Kirishima went on a run; Mei occasionally came, but more often than not she'd stayed up way too late the night before working on a gadget and would be drooling into her pillow until the last possible minute before class. Since everything had gone down with Endeavor, however, their training ritual had been disturbed.

"Oi!" Bakugo grunted as he continuously rapped on Shinso's door, his voice harsh yet whispered so he wouldn't wake their entire floor. "You're fucking late, eyebags! If you're still asleep in there so help me I'll blow the purple right off your head!"

He could hear movement from inside the teen's room and began impatiently pacing back and forth. After the Friday night breakdown, all-day Saturday depression and Sunday morning news alert mayhem, he really, REALLY needed to work off some of his pent up stress. More than that, he'd been so caught up in his own turmoil that he'd completely forgotten about telling Shinso that Todoroki was okay.

Hitoshi opened his door slightly, looking even more exhausted than usual. His tired eyes almost seemed to be scanning Katsuki, though, running up and down several times before he finally spoke. "I don't feel like going today..."

Bakugo felt his eye twitch a little, patience running on empty at this point. "Yeah, well, that's fucking tough. Shitty hair and spastic are both knocked the fuck out from cramming last night and we still aren't allowed to leave the building without a fucking buddy so get your ass ready to go before I make you."

The teen sighed loudly, his door creaking open a little farther as he retreated to get his clothes. Bakugo followed him in, not trusting that he wouldn't simply crawl back in bed or sit around—or whatever he did when he wasn't romancing Shoto.

"So, Deku came to see you?" Hitoshi mumbled as he tied his shoes, a deep sadness in his expression.

Katsuki jolted back slightly, irritation crushed by confusion. "How did— The fuck?"

"As Eijiro would say, you've gotten some of your 'manly glow' back… But you look equal parts wrecked so… I can only assume you must have seen him recently." The brainwasher explained. "He's the only one that can rile you up like this..."

"Well—" Katsuki attempted, mind reeling to explain. "I was going to tell you about it when we were outside; it's not like I would keep that shit from you."

Shinso nodded slowly as he stood, an air of disapproval and disbelief swirling about him as he brushed past to the door. The blonde trailed after, now able to sense that his friend's solemnness wasn't solely because he didn't know if Shoto was alright. They stayed quiet until they were nearly halfway through the run, slowing to a stop at their usual break area.

"Icy-hot's fine; Deku's taking care of him." Katsuki huffed as he caught his breath, hoping that the news would improve his friend's mood.

The statement only made Shinso scoff and roll his eyes though, jaw clicking back and forth with repressed anger. "Yeah, I'm sure he is."

Bakugo swallowed thickly, caught between getting pissed himself and sympathy. Shoto had repeatedly told their group that Deku wasn't a twisted sadist all the time—that he was actually rather kind and likable if he felt so inclined. But Katsuki knew that he was probably the only person who got to experience that side of him in earnest. It made total sense for Shinso not to trust that Izuku was looking after Todoroki, but at the same time, it was hard for him to tolerate.

"Look," he breathed hotly, doing his best to keep a cool head. "I know you're pissed about this shitty situation, but Deku didn't cause it. He and group of assholes saved Shoto so—"

"Let me guess," Hitoshi interrupted. "You think I should be grateful? That I shouldn't worry? Deku doesn't do anything unless it serves him. Yeah, he saved Shoto from his bastard father, but how about you start using your head instead of your dick and really consider what he had to gain by doing that. Endeavor was isolated at that compound—it was the perfect time to take him out. Your boy-toy then used his corpse and abusive history to further break down trust in heroes. Oh, and on top of that, he's a total sociopath that manipulates everything he possibly can. Do you really believe that he hasn't been fucking with Shoto's head this whole time? Because if you do, Katsuki, then you're either blind or stupid."

Bakugo ground his teeth together so tightly he almost broke them, fists balled up with smoke pouring out. In the past, he would have already been on top of Shinso, beating the hell out of him until he took back what he'd said. Now though, he settled on a deep scowl, reminding himself that it was that kind of behavior that started this avalanche.

"You're the one that's fucking stupid, you purple-haired bastard," he seethed. "If Shoto doesn't come back it's because he doesn't want to."

Shinso almost stumbled back, the scowl on his face faltering as bitter tears filled his eyes. The intense frustration he'd redirected at Katsuki fizzled out, leaving nothing but the pain and fear that had consumed every moment of his life since Shoto had gone missing.

Bakugo immediately realized his mistake, knowing all too well the suffering Shinso was going through. He quickly reached out and grabbed the teens arms, pulling him into a tight hug as he wished he could take back his cruel words. Whether it was true or not, it was probably easier for the brainwasher to believe that Shoto was being coerced into staying rather than accepting that he was going to give up their relationship of his own free will.

"Just, fucking come here," The blonde sighed in exasperation. "I was running my big ass mouth again; I didn't mean it, Hitoshi. I'm sorry, alright?"

Shinso resisted at first, but didn't struggle for long, body sagging heavily into Bakugo's embrace like the universe itself was bearing down on him. Even the awkward pats at his back were comforting with how thoroughly shaken up he was.

"I'll… I'll talk to Deku for you, okay?" Katsuki offered quietly, hoping that he wouldn't make things worse by trying to help.

The teen shook his head though, remembering how Midoriya had callously brushed off his pleas to see Todoroki just days before. "He's not going to let me see him, Katsuki…"

"Tsk; You don't know that." He replied, putting more pep in his voice to sound convincing. "Even if you're right and I'm wrong about Deku manipulating Shoto, the little nerd has a soft spot for me."

Shinso nodded weakly this time but didn't accept for a moment that it was true. The way Izuku behaved... the sincerity of his threats and seeming enjoyment of hurting others... How could both Todoroki and Bakugo believe that he felt anything for anyone? He could only assume that they were deluding themselves because Deku had sunk his claws in at the precise moments they were at their most vulnerable. Part of him wondered if and when the young villain would attempt the same with him.

"Come on… Let's get going." He grunted, not wanting to think about the ominous possibility any further.

* * *

Shoto flipped through the TV channels as he sat in his 'room' at the hideout, trying to find a single one that wasn't broadcasting another alert about Deku and his latest ventures. It wasn't that he didn't want to watch them, rather he was in awe that someone so young could command such attention from the world.

The most recent headline was from that morning, a 'breaking news update' on the League of Villains attacking a prison with several detainees being 'abducted'. It made Shoto want to snort at the absurdity—He doubted very much that any incarcerated villain would consider being busted out an abduction. He was so focused on the TV that he didn't even notice the infamous villain leaning against the doorframe, watching him intently.

"Feeling better?" Izuku asked, startling Todoroki.

A wave of ice and fire exploded outward, the shards slicing into the brick walls while the heat scorched it. Shoto quickly deactivated his quirk, panic filling him at the damage he'd caused just from being surprised—the infirmary was trashed AGAIN.

He turned to Midoriya to apologize, only to have his heart nearly stop when he saw blood seeping through the teen's white dress shirt, spreading rapidly. His forearms were blistered, yellow bubbles already springing up where he'd raised his arms to protect himself from the unintentional attack.

"D-Deku!" he shrieked, tumbling out of his sheets to do something—anything—to help him.

Midoriya however, just waved him off calmly. Within seconds, the gashes and burns began healing, every trace of damage soon erased like it had never happened. "Jeez, little spy…" he joked lightly, offering a hand to help him up off his knees. "I guess the new quirk suppressant still isn't strong enough..."

Shoto couldn't stop staring at the places Izuku's shirt and pants had been burned off or sliced open, however, mind still trying to figure out where the wounds had gone. He shook his head a couple of times, eventually taking the offered appendage. "I don't… How?"

Midoriya hummed happily. "You remember the Nomu from USJ, right? All For One gave him so many valuable quirks. I mean… shock absorption, enhanced speed, and strength, regeneration… No Nomu was going to beat All Might; if he'd kept them instead of babying Tomura he might have won that last fight."

Todoroki's heterochromatic eyes widened, finally understanding why Izuku had targeted a prison of all places—He wanted the regeneration ability. "So, you're all healed? You're not hurt?"

"Well, I still have some prior injuries that make me a little stiff, but for the most part I'm all better!" Midoriya confirmed with pride. "I can't wait to start testing these new quirks out in earnest now that I can regenerate if I have any mishaps."

Todoroki sat down breathlessly on the edge of his bed, trying to take it all in. There would be no one left to stand against Izuku once he gained full control of his powers—a thought that both uplifted and terrified him. He had the opportunity to be a part of the new age rather than a casualty of it… but there were several people he cared for that wouldn't be so fortunate, namely Shinso.

"Thinking about that sassy boyfriend of yours again?" Midoriya drawled as he pulled up a chair, expression flatlining.

Shoto nodded with shame, picking at his nails nervously. "I still love him so much, Deku. I miss him every single minute of every single day, but… Toya… he… all my brother wanted was a world where Fuyumi, Natsuo, mom, and I were safe; I have to finish what he started. I've made my final decision; my place is here with you and the League. Please accept me back…"

"I figured as much," Izuku hummed. "Would you like me to take you to say goodbye to him?"

The dual user swallowed thickly, eyes dropping low. Deku had offered to bring Shinso back to the lair or warp him to UA every single night since he'd woken up after being rescued. He'd said that it would give him clarity, that it would help him be sure of what he truly wanted. But Todoroki already knew what he wanted. He wanted to be with the person he loved most and he wanted to honor his brother—the problem being that he couldn't have both.

"No…" he responded quietly.

Izuku tilted his head to the side slightly, the look in his eye making Shoto shiver. "Why?"

"Because I…" he started, throat balling up. "…Hitoshi and I are on opposite sides now."

"And?"

Shoto wrung his hands together as frost and steam started accumulating, his quirk reacting to the stress creeping through every nerve. "I'm… I'm not ready... I don't think I can face him just yet—I promise I will in the future! I just... not right now."

Midoriya remained quiet for a time, expression still a blank canvas. "Do you really believe that time is going to change how you feel about him, Shoto?"

The dual user felt tears burning in his eyes, knowing that it wouldn't even if he didn't want to accept the truth. That was all the answer Izuku needed, the young villain moving to stand.

"I told you that I wouldn't manipulate or influence your decision regarding who you aligned yourself with, and I intend to keep that promise. However, in regards to this matter, I feel it necessary to tell you that you're making a mistake." He stated. "As a full-fledged member of the League, you may very well have to face Shinso head-on in battle at some point and there is little doubt that you'd win the fight so long as you didn't respond to him. In all honesty, I'm not sure how Shinso will react to your choice. You could part on good terms or bad ones, but the outcome doesn't matter… You'll have had one last chance to tell him how you feel. If there's one thing you should have learned while spying on Kacchan for me, it is how debilitating regret can be."

Todoroki locked his jaw tightly, forcing down the tears that stung bitterly to be released. He knew deep in his heart that Izuku was right… He knew that he owed Hitoshi an explanation for why he couldn't come back. He knew that he'd never find someone who treated him as well or loved him as much and that he was giving that wondrous gift up for vengeance disguised as honoring his sibling.

"Hmph…" Midoriya chuckled, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room. "What is it with prospective heroes and being so damn stubborn? Alright, little spy, I won't bring it up anymore; welcome to the League of Villains!"

Todoroki breathed out shakily, finding that he felt both utterly sick to his stomach and yet so incredibly relieved at the same time. "Thank you, Deku… Could… Could you maybe…" he trailed off, almost feeling that his request was too intrusive to go through with. "Would you teach me how to be like you? How to… not feel anything?"

Midoriya blinked at him for a moment before his signature, unnerving grin crept across his lips. "I'll consider it..."

* * *

Kirishima snored quietly into his mattress, dead tired after spending all Sunday night studying for a test only to have it postponed that morning in favor of yet another seminar on being vigilant as 'Deku' continued to wreak havoc.

He'd had some trouble with nightmares directly following being a captive, but with help from his friends and going to see Recovery Girl for therapy, he'd been doing much better. Still, his peaceful slumber darkened for the first time in weeks. A gut-chilling fear ripped through him, yanking him from his much-needed rest.

Eijiro panted heavily as he braced himself on his elbows, cold sweat slipping down his arched back. He couldn't even remember what the dream was about, but it still made him tremble in terror, eyes tightly closed to prevent pitiful tears.

" _Calm down… I'm at UA and I'm safe, I'm at UA and I'm safe, I'm at UA and Deku can't get to me; I'm safe. I'm sa—"_

Goosebumps prickled almost painfully up his spine, however, stopping his internal mantra instantly. He could feel another presence in his room, the power emanating from it stealing his shallow breath. Kirishima hesitantly opened his eyes, hoping beyond hope that his intuition was wrong even though he couldn't bring himself to roll over and see who he knew was there.

"Interesting décor…" Deku cooed lightly, glazing over how petrified Eijiro was.

The teen quickly flickered his gaze to his nightstand, zeroing in on the 'panic button' Mei had created for him. He'd never felt so safe as when she'd proudly presented it, declaring that one tap would send a 911 signal to the UA alert system and every hero agency within the city.

"Though I can't help but notice some of Mei's things in here," he continued, this time with the barest hint of threat coloring his tone. "She's such a sweet girl, isn't she? And such promise in tech design…"

"P-pl-please…D-don't h-hur-hurt her…" Kirishima stuttered, immediately submitting and returning his gaze to his sheets. No matter how fearful he was, he wouldn't put Hatsume in danger.

He closed his eyes once more, choking on every breath as the sound of footsteps drew nearer his bed. Without his quirk or the gadgets Hatsume had created for him, he was utterly at Deku's mercy; it only made it worse that he was still on his stomach, leaving him without any way to even attempt to block an attack.

"I have no reason to do anything to her," Midoriya responded. "You aren't going to give me one, are you?"

A frigid hand gripped the nape of Kirishima's neck, sending a surge of panic straight to his already pounding heart. Terror wasn't a strong enough adjective to describe what he was feeling, entire body going limp; he couldn't even breathe as he rapidly shook his head.

Izuku hummed in approval, thumb rubbing the sweat-slicked skin. "Good; I rather like the idea of spending some time with you, alone; just us."

A strangled, barely audible whimper escaped Eijiro, the sound making Midoriya smile darkly; he'd known having a quirk would be an entirely different experience than what he'd endured growing up, but bringing this level of distress was something special.

"Shh, there's no reason to be afraid; so far you haven't done anything to upset me…" Izuku cooed, leaning down and peaking at the visible portion of his prey's face. "In fact, I'd be willing to entertain the idea of giving you your quirk back," he continued silkily, grin widening as those tightly shut eyes snapped back open. "Would you like that, Red Riot?"

Kirishima hesitantly turned his head to face Midoriya, mindful of the still present grip on his neck. He knew from the video at All For One's prison that the young villain had Shigaraki's power; one false move and his spine would be reduced to nothing.

"Kacchan seems to really favor you… And you already know that I'd do almost anything for him." Izuku explained, answering the unasked question. "Besides, it was never my intention to have your quirk taken from you… Consider it… more of an unfortunate casualty."

Though minuscule compared to the continued fear he was experiencing, hope and desire grew like a vine around Kirishima's heart, squeezing it tightly. Of course he wanted his power back, even if he'd always considered it to be less flashy than some of the other prospective Pro Heroes. But there had to be a catch… there had to be.

"Well, you could die; I've never given someone a quirk before—and Master certainly never gave one back after he took it so I don't have any idea what will happen." Midoriya hummed nonchalantly, easily continuing to read the redheads expressions.

"I…" Eijiro tried, mind completely disoriented by the rapid and disabling emotions swirling through him. He ended up nodding meekly, the small amount of saliva still in his mouth almost like glue.

"Excellent," Izuku chirped. "We can't do this here though; I imagine it's going to really hurt."

Black mist swirled around them before Kirishima had a chance to backtrack on his decision, his room empty just moments later.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lol isn't Deku just a cheeky little bastard? :) Please leave me a comment! I love reading them!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I'm so ready for the Arkansas heatwave to break... Like for real it's that kind of ugly hot with sticky humidity.**

 **However, for all of you wonderful people out there affected by even worse weather (Fuck you, hurricane Dorian) I hope you stay safe and that your homes are there for you to return to once the storm tuckers out!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 46

Izuku let Kirishima drop unceremoniously to the floor as they reappeared in the villain hideout, nose scrunching up almost immediately as the smell of vinegar hit him like a wall. Toga was in the middle of devouring an entire jar of pickles, one stuffed halfway into her mouth as she blinked at them curiously.

"Apologies, Master Deku," Kurogiri called, gesturing to the now loudly crunching girl. "I thought it better for her to be here than her room since it is so close to yours."

Izuku grimaced slightly as the obnoxious sound of her smacking continued to assault his ears, though he waved off his warp gates concern; he had more important things to deal with than Toga's increasingly disturbing eating habits.

"Come on, Red Riot…" he sighed, bending to yank at the teen's hair since he'd yet to get up off his knees.

Kirishima stumbled some when Izuku shoved him forward, arms wrapping around himself for comfort as the young villain's dangerous hand returned to his neck. He tried to keep track of what direction they'd gone in after descending a flight of stairs, but couldn't. All he was able to think about was being back in a villain lair and how frightened he was.

"Eijiro?"

The redhead snapped his still leaking eyes up from the floor when his name was called, the voice a welcome familiarity. "Sh-Shoto?"

"I need the infirmary for a while, little spy. Why don't you go and explore your new home for a bit; I'm sure the other members would like to get to know you. You could even pick out which room you want to have once your quirk stabilizes again." Midoriya stated.

Shoto's entire being stalled for a moment, gaze trained on Kirishima and his continuous trembling. He had no earthly idea why Deku had brought the redhead there, but he told himself there had to be a purpose—a well thought out reason whether it be morally reprehensible or good-natured. There really wasn't any way to tell when it came to the young villain.

Despite how his insides twisted, Todoroki swallowed thickly, mind going blank of all thoughts except the crushing agony of watching Toya take his last breath. He mechanically got out of bed and grabbed hold of Kirishima's arm, his grip crushing. "I want to help."

The redhead hissed in pain immediately, flinching as a handprint was burned into his skin from how cold Shoto's right side had become. He tried to yank out of the grip, thrashing around as panic overran any desire to have his quirk back. Unfortunately, Todoroki had a height advantage and with some well-placed ice immobilizing his joints, there was nothing he could do as he was forced onto one of the free beds.

"N-no!" Eijiro shouted, " W-what are you d-doing Shoto? P-please stop!"

Izuku kept his focus on Todoroki while he meticulously strapped the redhead down and put a gag in his mouth, cutting off his terror driven pleas. "Thank you, Shoto… I can take it from here."

There was clear betrayal on Kirishima's face as the dual user nodded stiffly and stalked out, his eyes overshadowed by his two-colored hair so that he wouldn't have to see the expression. As the heavy door clicked shut, Eijiro finally gave in to the urge to sob with abandon, choking as his nose plugged up with snot.

"I need you to calm down," Izuku continued after he'd watched Todoroki leave, moving to browse their selection of various drugs. "I'm going to give you a mild sedative before we begin; hold still so the needle doesn't break."

Kirishima absolutely refused, yanking as far away as he could even as he felt a prick in his shoulder. A moment later, however, whatever he'd been dosed with took effect. His head fell back to the pillow, the world slowing around him. The sensation was one he'd never experienced before, every last drop of suffocating anxiety evaporating but not in a necessarily calming way. It was like the drug had washed away his ability to feel at all, leaving him hollow.

The gag in his mouth was removed and his smacked his lips dazedly. "Wha... What did you give m-me?" he slurred.

"A serum your girlfriend created for me back when she still thought I was a hero..." Midoriya responded, his voice almost nostalgic. "It's far too powerful for what I originally intended to use it for, but, it was only a prototype."

He got up and returned a few moments later with a surgical tray, graceful fingers undoing the strap on Kirishima's injured arm. The redhead watched him in confusion, pliantly letting him examine the frost-burn Shoto had given him.

"Hurts..." he mumbled, swallowing thickly to moisten his increasingly dry mouth.

"I'd imagine it does," Izuku drawled, meticulously cleaning and bandaging the wound. "But I doubt it will for much longer; in any case, you'll pass out or die once I start returning your quirk."

The burning was indeed subsiding, the artificial calmness in Eijiro's mind beginning to seep through every vein and nerve. He was still able to think relatively clearly, but there was no emotional attachment or reaction to anything going on around him. Even Deku's nonchalant 'pass out or die' statement didn't concern him in the slightest, despite the fact he knew it should.

"Now that your arm is taken care of, it's time to get started," Deku explained as he re-restrained Kirishima and rolled up his crisp white sleeves. "As I said before, All For One stealing your quirk was just something that happened; I hadn't even intended on you being taken captive during the training camp raid. You —and Shinso— were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time… but it was for the right reasons; I know you two only headed in the direction you did because you wanted to help Kacchan and Shoto. For that, I thank you and apologize for the misfortune your care brought. However, I don't give anything valuable away for free, no matter how unjustly it came to be in my possession."

He pressed his palm to Eijiro's forehead, staring him dead in the eye. "You're going to do something for me in return for this act of generosity..."

* * *

"Did he make it?" Toga questioned as Izuku returned to the common area.

"He did..." Midoriya responded. "Though even with the serum he passed out from the pain. Assuming my predictions are true, he should adjust fairly quickly since the quirk was his originally."

"Are we still to take him back to UA tonight?" Kurogiri questioned. "It is nearing morning already."

Midoriya nodded as he sat down at the bar, the fatigue he was feeling confirming that it was indeed very, very late. "Give him another hour to wake up on his own before you resort to an adrenaline shot. Once he's lucid, you can warp him back to his room."

"Say, Deku…" Himiko drawled absently. "Aren't you worried that they're going to increase security at UA again?"

Izuku trailed his eyes over to the girl before reaching out and flicking her nose like she was a puppy that had done something wrong. "I doubt he will say anything about my visit to anyone important… Besides, after he passed out I inserted a slow-release quirk suppressant in his neck; he won't be able to purposefully or accidentally access his powers. UA should be none the wiser."

"But…" Himiko started, cheeks blowing up as she tried hard to think of why Izuku had given the quirk back just to 'take it away' again.

Midoriya smiled ambiguously, the expression unnerving to the two subordinates he'd been speaking to. "You aren't questioning my judgment, are you Toga?" he asked, his tone equally shrowded.

The girl sat up board straight in her chair and shook her head, keeping her gaze low and unthreatening. "N-no sir…" she added as she began fidgeting nervously.

"Hm" Izuku hummed, turning his attention back to Kurogiri. "Make sure our guest gets back to UA safely and remind him that I'll be watching…"

With that, he stood and slipped his hands into his pant pockets, sauntering off like he hadn't just covertly threatened two people. He headed to his quarters to try and get some rest, still adjusting to the drain All For One caused on his recently healed body.

The walls of his room were absolutely bare—the dark grey concrete blocks rather uninviting and gloomy. It reminded Midoriya of what he'd suffer every day if he happened to get bested by a hero, but so far no one really seemed capable of beating him except All Might himself. Though, he knew better than anyone that raw power wasn't everything.

Still, as he stripped down to his boxers, he couldn't help but think that it certainly did help. Many of the scars covering his body had vanished after he'd absorbed the regeneration quick since his injuries, though severe, were not nearly as bad as his 'Masters' had been.

"Kacchan hasn't seen me since before I healed… I wonder what he'll think…" he mused aloud, blushing at the prospect of feeling the blonde's hands all over his newly smoothed skin.

It gave Midoriya goosebumps to imagine not having to crawl into an empty bed every night. He honestly didn't get much sleep since many of his endeavors happened to take place at ungodly hours, but he'd seriously consider changing his habits if he knew that he'd get to snuggle up next to Bakugo.

The blonde was likely still struggling to decide what to do, however, so he had to be patient—which meant he needed some other project to occupy his time. Izuku knew exactly what it was going to be, too. He'd put it off for far too long as it was and now that he was healed and heroes had their hands full taking care of the rising criminal activities he wasn't involved in, the timing was perfect.

" _I'll come to get you soon, mom…"_

* * *

Inko sat up straight in her bed, a tremor running through her bones. She didn't remember having a nightmare, nor was she upset… It was like some power had yanked her from the depths of sleep. The sensation continued even as she got up and put on her robe and slippers, though she couldn't pinpoint whether it was pleasant or uncomfortable. In any case, it wasn't likely that she'd be able to fall back asleep anytime soon so she shuffled out into her kitchen, flipping on a few lamps as she went.

"Mrs. Midoriya?" the pro outside her door called. "I'm coming in."

Inko rolled her eyes, finding the continued surveillance tedious and irritating. As guards went, however, this one wasn't too bad. "I know you young people can sleep soundly through the night, but I'm getting to the age where I don't. Is it really necessary for you to barge into my home every single time I take a breath?"

"I'm sorry, mam," Kamui Woods apologized. "I'm just trying to make sure your alright…"

Inko snorted, knowing that was a well-intentioned lie. The only reason they had heroes constantly patrolling her apartment was to catch Deku if he happened to show up there—something that to her knowledge, he'd never done.

"Well, fine," she sighed. "Inspect away until your satisfied that I only got up to get a cup of tea."

The young hero nodded and set about, meticulously checking every room for some sign that anyone else had been there. It took almost twenty minutes, but he eventually returned to the kitchen with a sheepish shrug. "Looks clear…"

Inko didn't hide the 'no shit' look on her face, taking a sip of her nearly finished beverage slowly. "Are you still not allowed to have a cup?"

"No mam, I'm not…" he confirmed. Even if they were mostly certain that Inko wasn't a threat and did periodic checks of her apartment, protocol stated that they couldn't eat or drink anything she'd prepared or come in contact with, nor were they allowed to assist her if she asked for help with something. "But thank you anyway, I do appreciate the thought."

She let a small smile grace her lips, remembering when this particular pro had first made his debut. "My Izuku was very fond of you… He talked about some special move you had—oh, what's it called… Lacquer prison? No, maybe chain something?"

"Lacquered Chains Prison" he chuckled. "You were close…"

Inko could see that Kamui Woods was nervous around her, likely because her son was just halfway through his teen years and was already making Pro's like himself look like jackasses. Since she already seemed to put him on edge, she decided to ask some of the burning questions that she would have been too meek to bring up just a year prior. "You knew Endeavor, didn't you?"

Woods swallowed thickly, remembering the awful sight of Enji Todoroki strung up and mutilated. He nodded that he did, though he'd only truly worked with him once during the hideout raid.

"What do you think of what happened to him?" She pressed, green eyes pleading for an answer.

"I don't believe in killing, Mrs. Midoriya," he responded after several long minutes, his voice slow and uncertain. "And for all I know, the video Dek— your son posted could have been doctored. His goal is to destroy faith in heroes after all..."

Inko had been resting her elbows on the kitchen table, but her posture became rigid at his insinuation. "Excuse me?" she nearly gasped, positive that she must have misunderstood.

Woods rubbed the back of his neck, knowing he'd probably said the wrong thing even though he was being honest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, mam. I'll go back outside… have a good rest of your night."

The woman was so struck she didn't respond at all, staring after him with disbelief. Kamui had been one of her guards several times, so she'd gotten a feel for what type of person he was. Inko simply didn't believe that he came up with that suspicion on his own, a thought that further filled her with rage.

The machine that had made heroism a profession was distorting the truth surrounding Endeavor—they were going to make it seem like he wasn't the monster Izuku had exposed him to be. How low they were willing to stoop to salvage every last scrap of support they could from the public.

"Bastards…" Inko cursed under her breath. "Absolute bastards."

She closed her eyes and pictured Izuku in her mind, willing her thoughts to transcend some cosmic barrier so that he'd hear them in his heart _. "I believe in you, my sweet baby. Keep yourself and this Shoto boy safe… Lord knows he'll need someone once he sees the world ignoring his abusers' crimes…."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Gasp* I wonder what Izuku is going to blackmail Kirishima into doing :)**

 **Please leave me some more comments! I eat that shit up! :) Be safe and have a great rest of your week ya'll!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello, my friends! I suspect that school has started for just about everyone (sorry, I know that's tough!). I'm so pumped for the new MHA season though. Like O.M.F.G. I'm so ready. Maybe it will give me some new inspiration?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 47

"Oi Eijiro… Spastic says you didn't go to class today," Bakugo called, pushing the boy's door open farther to let himself, Mei, and Shinso in. "You sick or some shit?"

The moment he laid eyes on Kirishima he knew that something was indeed very wrong. His usually spiked red hair was lying limply against his skull, eyes red-rimmed and sunken in like his very life had already been drained out of him. Had it not been for his ragged, pain-laced breathing, Katsuki might have assumed he had actually died. He quickly crossed the room to his friends' bed, intent on checking his temperature and trying to rouse him.

The moment Bakugo's hand pressed against his forehead, however, Kirishima's eyes snapped open and he flinched violently. "F-fuck…" he gasped, backpedaling once he realized who was there. "S-sorry… you startled me…"

"You were never this jumpy before..." Shinso stated suspiciously, stepping closer as he examined him.

Kirishima swallowed nervously, keeping his gaze away from the others. He sunk himself a little deeper under his hot, sticky covers, doing his best to smile even though his entire body felt like it was on fire and freezing at the same time. "F-fine… I'm fine… just a little, um, s-sick…"

"Uh, no you're not 'fine' babe!" Mei argued, "We need to get you to Recovery Girl or maybe even a hospital!"

Kirishima choked on his next inhale, tears building in his feverish eyes. He was traumatized and exhausted but he knew that he couldn't go and get assistance from anyone or they'd discover that he had his quirk back. If that wasn't disheartening enough, Bakugo and Shinso were already quietly analyzing his every move—they'd figure out that his symptoms weren't the result of a regular illness soon.

"D-Dek…" he attempted, finding the name impossible to utter.

The three didn't need to hear the second syllable to know exactly what Eijiro was trying to say. Various expressions took hold of their faces as Deku flashed through their minds. Mei was clearly frightened, Shinso pissed, and Bakugo more upset than anything else.

A defiant tear slipped out of Eijiro's eye and he wiped it roughly with his uninjured arm, sniffing back the wave of emotions barreling around inside of him. Everything felt amplified now that the serum Izuku had injected him with had worn off.

"I'm s-sorry…" he hiccupped. "He j-just scares me, t-that's all…"

"You look more than scared, Eijiro." Hitoshi almost growled. "You look like you're on death's door; What the hell did he do to you?"

Kirishima initially shook his head that he didn't want to answer, but hissed and jerked when Hatsume grasped his arm in an attempt to comfort him. All eyes fell to the area she'd touched, suspicious. There was little he could do to prevent his girlfriend from nearly ripping the sweat-soaked blanket back, revealing the bandage Midoriya had put on him.

"He hurt you?" Katsuki breathed, not wanting to believe it. "Deku really attacked you?"

Once again, Eijiro shook his head, but this time he felt compelled to explain. "No, it… He's the one that fixed me up after..." He started, finding that the truth was much harder to vocalize than he'd initially thought it would be. As his voice died behind the lump in his throat, he undid the gauze, revealing the hand-shaped burn he'd been left with.

"Oh, my Ancestors…" Mei gasped, covering her mouth with her trembling fingers.

Bakugo and Shinso's expressions swapped, the brainwasher now looking distraught while the blonde was enraged.

"Shoto did that to you?" Katsuki clarified. "That bastard freezer-burned you?"

Another whimpered sniffle slipped out as Kirishima tried to calm himself, a shudder running through him at the memory. Todoroki's eyes had been even colder than his quirk-laden hand—colder than Deku's. He could see that everyone had so many questions and could probably guess what they were, but it was a terrifying gamble to answer them.

Kurogiri had not so subtly told him that he'd be under surveillance and that he'd do well to watch what he said and did. Of course, there was a major difference between telling, say, Principal Nezu what had happened and his best friends—Aside from Mei, they were already neck-deep in Deku related mischief—But he couldn't bring himself to risk it.

"Damn it, Eijiro." Katsuki hissed, almost desperate to be told it wasn't Midoriya. "Was Shoto the one that fucking burned you or not? How the hell did you even see those two?"

"I c-can't…" he squeaked quietly. "Please, he'll… he'll know if I talk…"

The room fell quiet once more, all unable to prevent themselves from glancing around nervously. Even Katsuki was slightly paler than he'd been just a moment before, the sensation of being watched raising the hairs on his neck. They didn't doubt Kirishima's fears.

* * *

Bakugo did his best to focus on the math homework he'd been assigned, finding the task difficult with his stomach so thoroughly knotted. All he could think about was how terrified Kirishima had been the day before—how he'd literally begged for them to stop asking questions and instead help him come up with an explanation for why he couldn't go to Recovery Girl.

Of course, Eijiro wouldn't tell them why he couldn't go see the old woman either. It made Katsuki want to slam his head against his desk and just give up for a while. Clearly, Deku had done something to hurt his best friend and then threatened him or Kirishima wouldn't have been so wrecked. But he couldn't fathom what had happened or why Deku had felt the need to do it in the first place. Izuku was supposed to be kind deep down… He was supposed to love him and take his feelings into account; Harming Eijiro was the same as harming him.

"You seem upset, Kacchan…" Midoriya cooed as he breezed through his portal. "Are classes not going well?"

The blonde broke the pencil he'd been trying to do his work with, tension crawling up his back; It seemed like Izuku always managed to sneak up on him. "Deku," He responded tersely, pushing his chair back without turning around. "I think you know damn well why I'm pissed."

Izuku hummed and stepped close to rub Katsuki's shoulders, kissing his head sweetly. "I'm not a mind reader, Kacchan—Well, not yet…" he stated with thinly veiled smugness. "So, how about I stay for a bit and you can tell me what I apparently did to upset you, then I'll do my best to make it right."

Bakugo felt his eye twitch a little. "Are you fucking with me?"

"Well, I guess it depends on what it is…" he giggled, slipping his arms farther down the blonde's chest. "But I'm feeling generous this week, so, it's worth a try! Unless you'd rather I just go?"

Katsuki's hands were immediately gripping Izuku's wrists, holding him in place so that he couldn't warp away without taking him too. He was indeed angry that Midoriya had done something to Kirishima, but not enough for it to outweigh his own selfish desires. "Don't go, Deku…" he whispered submissively.

Midoriya hummed happily as he swung around Bakugo, straddling his lap and comfortably wedging himself between him and the desk. He tilted his head to the side, waiting patiently for Katsuki to continue with whatever he wanted to speak about.

Bakugo, however, gasped and completely forgot their conversation. Izuku's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons of dress shirt were open, revealing freckled but otherwise unblemished skin that had previously been marred with angry red scars. He looked healthier than Katsuki could ever remember, almost glowing in an ethereal way. "You… You're…"

"What?" Izuku questioned, blinking as he looked down. It occurred to him that he hadn't seen Bakugo since before he'd absorbed the regeneration quirk, a smile breaking out across his lips. "Oh, yeah… I'm all better now!"

He felt the blondes strong arms snake around him, pulling him close for a sweet, relief-filled kiss. Izuku melted into the action, taking time to enjoy the feeling without having pain pulsing from unhealed injuries. Soon though, he pulled back and nipped at Katsuki's lips. "Focus, Kacchan," he scolded playfully, "You were going to ask me about something?"

The blissful contentment drained out of Bakugo's face, replaced by sadness and disappointment. He cleared his throat and lowered his gaze, running his hands up and down the teen's thighs as he tried to regroup. "Eijiro…" he finally muttered, hoping that was enough.

"I thought you'd be happy?" Midoriya responded in bewilderment. "I mean he can't use it yet, but at least he has the option in the future."

"Use what?" Katsuki questioned, peering back up with equal confusion. "What the hell are you talking about Deku?"

It took a moment, but soon Izuku's mouth formed a big 'Oh', another giggle slipping out as he shook his head. "I probably wasn't clear enough with my instructions; I figured he'd know that when I said not to tell anyone important, you didn't count… I gave him his quirk back!"

"You… what?" Bakugo stalled, completely shocked. Looking back, Kirishima did have many of the same symptoms he'd had when All For One had stolen his quirk; They simply assumed it being returned wasn't even an option. An avalanche of hope and happiness surged through him, imagining how ecstatic Kirishima was going to be once he could get back in the hero course. "Really?"

Midoriya nodded again and did his best not to laugh too loudly when he was picked up, Bakugo knocking over his chair as he spun them around excitedly.

"Shh…" He snorted delightedly, head tipped back so that Katsuki could keep kissing at his neck and jawline in appreciation. "You're going to get us caught if you're too loud!"

"Fuck, Deku." The blonde responded breathlessly. "Thank you… Fucking thank you."

Midoriya kissed him deeply once more and nodded, loving that for once their meeting wasn't wrought with tears and suffering. This is what he wanted to have with Katsuki all the time—laughter and affection. He kept his legs wrapped around the blonde's midsection until he'd dropped down on his bed, falling to his back with the most beautiful smile.

"It's nice seeing you happy, Kacchan…" he cooed, walking his fingers up the boy's sternum as he leaned over him.

"Why'd you do it, Deku?" Bakugo questioned curiously, still on cloud nine. "Was it to make me happy?"

Izuku tilted his head back and forth, always weighing how much he should tell Bakugo. It was never that he outright lied, but omissions were sometimes necessary. "Yes… So, did I make it right?" Much to Midoriya's displeasure, Katsuki's face darkened a little. "What is it? What have I done wrong?" he questioned further, his voice quiet.

"Eijiro had a burn Deku… A bad one on his arm. He said you were the one that 'fixed him up' but wouldn't say anything else; he was terrified of what you'd do to him if he talked." The blonde clarified, peering up at his lover and hoping to be told that Eijiro's fears were exaggerated.

"Oh, that," Midoriya sighed, remembering the incident they'd had. "Shoto might have been a little too… eager to help me. He's recently chosen to stay with the League and I think that his behavior can at least be partially tied to that decision. After the kidnapping situation, Shoto does have quite a bit to prove… I assume he was trying to show that he is committed this time."

He watched Katsuki's reactions closely as he spoke, choosing his words carefully. "As for scaring Kirishima…I can't say that wasn't intentional. The only reason I'm able to come and see you here is that UA hasn't figured out that I can breach their defenses. If he'd told the wrong person about getting his quirk back… Well…"

"I understand, Deku," Katsuki assured. He didn't exactly approve of any of it, but his best friend wasn't quirkless anymore and silence was golden when it came to cloak and dagger meetings with a notorious villain. "It's just… You must have seen him, right? He's more than just scared; he thinks you're watching him—watching all of us all the time."

Midoriya leaned over and braced his hands on either side of Bakugo's head, emerald eyes sparkling with deviant amusement as they bore down. "He's right, Kacchan... I am."

Katsuki shuddered, feeling fear tingle up his spine followed by confused arousal. He bit his lower lip slightly, swallowing thickly as Deku continued to stare at him with that predatory and unhinged, yet loving expression.

The sensation increased when Izuku temporarily broke their prolonged eye contact, gaze trailing down to where their hips were connected and back up. Bakugo watched his loves' cheeks take on a rosy hue, desire clouding the previously sharp gleam.

"It seems that you like that, Kacchan," Midoriya cooed silkily. "That I can see whatever I want… do whatever I want, with you."

More fear; More need. Katsuki's mind was in chaos as it tried to sort out the self-preservation versus extreme attraction dilemma Izuku caused. He licked his lips slightly but ended up nodding in agreement, moving his hands up to squeeze Izuku's hips.

"I do..." he hummed, trying to keep on topic now that arousal was muddling his thoughts. "But Kirishima doesn't..."

"And you want me to what, Kacchan?" Midoriya questioned, slipping his hand under Bakugo's uniform shirt as he grinned down at him mischievously.

The blonde licked his lips again, gaze flickering to Izuku's hand. Those newly healed fingers were teasing the rim of his pants, tugging on the now tightly constricted fabric without giving him any relief. "I.. uh..." he attempted, his train of thought off track.

Midoriya wrapped his free hand in Bakugo's tie and pulled him up, simultaneously undoing the clasp and zipper. His smile became even more devilish when the blonde's breath hitched, finding his flushed cheeks adorable.

"Come on, Kacchan..." he hummed in his ear, voice breathy with his own physical needs peaking. "Tell me what you want."

Bakugo shuddered and attacked Izuku's lips, deciding that he'd be a responsible friend later. He let his hands roam everywhere, re-memorizing the divets and curves he'd longed to touch again. "I want you, Deku. Fuck I want you so badly."

He moved his attention to Midoriya's neck, marking him with deep purple bruises while he worked on unclasping the buttons of his shirt; it had been far too long since he'd gotten to press up against his bare skin.

 _'KNOCK, KNOCK'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hmm :) who could be knocking on the door? I guess we'll find out next chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	48. Chapter 48

***Clears throat* So, I started a different birth control since the last pill was just... awful. Well, lol, I'm currently having a surge of estrogen and progesterone and ya'll, I swear that must be how this chapter ended up as it did... because, damn. I don't know what I was doing but it's time for me to update so #GonnaRollWithIt**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 48

' **Knock, Knock'**

Before Bakugo's arousal hazed mind could even process what was happening, a portal opened and he effectively fell face-first into his disheveled bed with a surprised grunt. Another more insistent knock at his door got him moving, however, and he fumbled to the ground to find wherever he'd thrown his pants.

"Katsuki, please open up; it's important!"

Bakugo could have lost it when he recognized the voice, tempted to send a blast straight through the door to his cockblocking friend. It had been so long since he'd had any kind of release and the one night he and Deku were on good enough terms to allow for intimacy, fucking Spastic showed up.

"What the hell is it?" he growled as he cracked his door, finding that Mei's usually carefree expression was darkened, cheeks streaked with splotchy red rivers. His anger fizzled, scowl falling into something closer to frustrated confusion. "What's wrong Spastic?" he asked more calmly.

"I just need to talk to you…. In private…"

Katsuki looked back at his mess of a room. The chair was still turned over, blankets bunched awkwardly on his bed, he'd sloppily thrown his clothes back on and was barely hiding the 'evidence' of what she'd interrupted—but he couldn't very well tell her no when she looked so distraught. "Fuck; alright fine."

Bakugo was sure she'd never been in his room when it wasn't pristine. He cleared his throat as she took in the unusual site, wanting her to just get whatever she came here for over with. "Well?"

"It's about Eijiro. He's—"

"What's wrong with shitty hair?" Katsuki cut in, worry filling him. The last time his quirk had been tampered with, he'd gone into a coma; it wasn't farfetched to think he could have taken a turn for the worst.

Mei's face flushed red as an even more out of character glare flared. "That's the problem; I don't know what's wrong with him. He was fine one day and then Deku shows up and now he's… he's… Do you know something, Katsuki?"

Bakugo blinked in surprised confusion before his own expression warped into defensive anger. Sure, he actually did know what Deku had done, but he hadn't until less than an hour ago. It pissed him off that he was being accused at all, but especially by Hatsume. If it had been Shinso—who knew about his feelings for Deku—then he would have understood suspicion, but her?

"What the fuck are you suggesting, Spastic?" he growled dangerously, smoke starting at his fingertips.

Mei's reaction was to step back, further irritating Bakugo. He'd been nothing but nice to her since Kirishima was transferred to the support course so she had absolutely no reason to think he'd hurt her now. Anyone who knew him was aware that his quirk was linked to his sweat—something that tended to pick up when he was pissed.

Bakugo could tell she was losing her nerve as he continued to glower at her and hoped that would be the end of their conversation. However, as she began fidgeting in a last-ditch effort to resist, he heard the distinct sound of crumpling paper. All signs of forfeiting their staring match evaporated from her posture, the noise apparently giving her confidence.

"I'm 'suggesting' that you're the leak and I demand to know what Deku did to my Eijiro!" she declared boldly.

Katsuki's mouth couldn't have dropped farther. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he scoffed in exasperation. "What the hell would even make you think some stupid shit like that?"

"Because I'm not blind," she responded, her voice quieting to almost a whisper. "You get this look on your face whenever someone mentions Deku and when we found Eijiro hurt you cared more about who'd burned him than the clearly bigger problem of him being on death's door."

Mei's hands trembled as she held up the haphazardly folded paper. "Deku told me things about his 'old life' when I was working with him… Things that made it easy to find information on him now that I know his real name too."

Katsuki's mouth became dryer and dryer as she spoke, a pit bottoming out in his stomach when his eyes skimmed over the page and he realized what it was—a roster of students from his middle school.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"Shit! There isn't one here either!" Mei screeched as she popped her head out of the dumpster she'd been diving in. "Of all the stupid—AHH"

 **-CRASH-**

Hatsume rubbed her now very sore head, trying to figure out why the hell some random dude was standing there watching her… and how long he'd been there. It was just a bit creepy how he peaked over the edge to see where she'd landed, green eyes filled with amusement.

"Listen, punk. I don't know who you are but—"

"My name is Deku," he interrupted. "Is this the part you want?"

Hatsume could only blink in even more confusion when he reached over the rim to dangle the very thing she'd spent the last two days searching for. _"What the hell is going on here? Is he some stalker? Why is he even in the city dump?"_

"That's a weird name…" she mumbled carefully, slowly getting back to her feet in the unsteady pile of junk. "Doesn't it mean useless or something like that?"

Midoriya nodded and offered his free hand to her, not seeming to be offended at all when she flat out ignored it and jumped out herself—He just kept smiling at her with a strangely meek yet confident posture. Hatsume was certain he wasn't some street kid though. With her quirk, she could zoom in on the black suit pants, dress shirt, and colorful green tie he wore, determining they were well made and likely expensive.

"It's more of a nickname I suppose…" Deku continued after a moment, shrugging nonchalantly. "A bully gave it to me years ago when I found out I was quirkless."

Mei felt a small tug at her heart from that. She'd never knowingly met someone that was quirkless. With the stigma surrounding the unfortunate genetic variation, they probably felt more comfortable keeping it to themselves.

"O-oh…" she stumbled awkwardly, uncertain of what to say. "And you… uh… why use it then?"

"I'm going to change what that nickname means," Izuku explained while toying with the part in his hands. "Which actually leads to why I'm here. I've heard from various sources that you're not only very skilled at designing gear but that you're willing to think outside the box too. I'd like you to make me some."

Hatsume snorted initially, finding it beyond humorous that some baby-faced teenager was propositioning her for tech. Deku only blinked at her reaction before tossing her the part she needed, sauntering off with a 'thanks for your time.'

"Woah, kid—Deku…" she called after him, ignoring the small part of her mind that whispered something wasn't right, that she should just let him leave. "Look, I'm sorry it's just… I don't think you've thought this through."

"I did nothing but think for years, hoping that the next day something would be different… That if I just believed enough I'd achieve my dream of being a hero. Ultimately, that tactic got me nowhere but broken at the bottom of a building. The man I work for now didn't care that I was quirkless when he took me in; he's given me purpose again—a second chance to prove that I'm not useless and I won't waste it. I would be grateful for your help, but if you choose not to give it, I will simply find someone else."

Hatsume rubbed her upper arm anxiously, tears already starting to build on the rim of her eyes. "By 'broken at the bottom of a building' do you mean…?"

She somewhat choked when he lowered his gaze just a touch and nodded, confirming the haunting truth of a suicide attempt. _"No one should feel like that's their only way out—not for any reason but especially not because of something as ridiculous as being quirkless."_

"Alright," She agreed, holding out her hand determinedly. "I, Mei Hatsume, will do my absolute best to build you every gadget and device I possibly can so that you can reach your dream of being a hero. You've got yourself a tech designer, Deku."

Izuku smiled and shook her hand, never letting on that his 'new purpose' included a new dream.

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

"You were in the same class, Katsuki; you grew up in the same neighborhood…" Mei continued.

Bakugo's tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth, face pale yet burning with shame. "A-and?" he managed. "I know him, that doesn't mean I leaked him information."

"Don't bullshit me, Katsuki Bakugo. You—"

The blonde's eyes shifted behind her and went wide causing Mei to stop short. A second later there was a strong arm folded around her throat and an ominous prickling right over the lumbar region of her spine. She instinctively reached up to claw at the dangerously tight grip, only to freeze once more as that prickle turned into pain.

"Move again and the next 'baby' you create will be a wheelchair," Izuku warned darkly, his voice low as it thrummed right next to her ear.

"I-Izuku, no!" Bakugo pleaded, taking a step towards them.

The young villain's eyes flickered over to him though and his legs simply stopped working. Deku was the epicenter of a suffocating aura; it was sinister… noxious… it demanded submission or death. Katsuki was absolutely certain that he'd be the next casualty if he wasn't very careful about what he did.

"Kacchan doesn't like it when I hurt people, Mei…" Midoriya hummed, keeping his gaze locked with Bakugo as she whimpered from the blade sliding in deeper. "But if I keep going you won't be in pain anymore, will you?"

The blonde swallowed thickly when Hatsume closed her gushing eyes and sputtered a sob, her breathing labored from the chokehold and the way she'd arched her back. Deku's giggle at her fear was sadistic, his gaze lacking any semblance of remorse or hesitation as it continuously pierced into Katsuki.

"L-let me explain?" he tried, sweat running down his temple from stress. Izuku quirked an eyebrow in amusement, but ultimately gave him permission to keep talking with a slow expectant nod. Katsuki hesitantly looked over at Hatsume, noting that her eyes had reopened and were gazing fearfully at him.

"You're right, we still see each other even though we're on different sides but I'm not the leak… I don't know how Deku keeps figuring everything out but it isn't through me." He assured before sending another pleading glance towards Izuku. "Mei just wanted to know about Eijiro, Deku… She's worried about him and was getting desperate but I swear she's not a threat to you."

"Is that all that was going on, Mei? You were just worried about your boyfriend?" he questioned lightly, grinning when she fervently nodded. "So, you aren't going to turn Kacchan in for keeping in contact with me?" This time a fearful shake of her head.

Katsuki knew by Izuku's expression that his twisted intentions had not changed. He was merely toying with Hatsume at this point, dragging out her suffering because in his mind she deserved it. The blondes world slowed some when Deku withdrew his blade only to send a harsh kick to the back of her knees. His hand covered her mouth as she fell, preventing any sound from escaping as he pressed his already blood slicked dagger to her throat.

"I wish I could believe you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todoroki watched in utter boredom as Kurogiri flipped through the latest results of testing done on him. He needed to control his quirk for practical reasons—like not causing mini explosions every time something startled him—but in general, he felt that the uncontrollable nature of his newfound power was kind of a villain organizations dream.

"Any flare-ups today?" the elder asked, receiving a monotonous 'yes'. He set down the clipboard he'd been reviewing and began checking the quirk suppression collar Shoto wore to make sure it was still active. It was a little unnerving to consider how much extra damage the teen would do to their hideout if he wasn't constantly being pumped full of the most powerful inhibition drug available.

"When do I get to take this off?" Todoroki drawled, hating that he was being treated like a threat.

"I know it's uncomfortable," Kurogiri responded sincerely, "but until you have your quirk back under control it's necessary."

"And how long is that going to take?" Shoto asked more heatedly, swatting the warp gates hand away. "So far I haven't even been allowed to practice."

Kurogiri had already served under/worked with three very temperamental powerhouses so Shoto's tone and behavior didn't faze him at all. He simply sat back in his chair and folded his hands together calmly, giving the teen a disapproving parent look.

"You're still destroying rooms without intentionally activating your quirk. It would be foolish for you to attempt large scale usage at this point, and I think you know that. As for how long this process will take, that is entirely up to you, Todoroki; You have to put in the work."

Shoto almost snarled, glaring off into a corner in frustrated rage. He didn't want to control his power; he wanted to burn the fucking world to the ground like Toya planned to and then freeze it over 9th layer of hell style. _"Why am I being punished for being dangerous when that's what villains are supposed to be? Everyone else here destroys property and hurts people so why the hell am I the only one that has to show restraint and wear this damn collar like a mutt."_

Kurogiri sighed internally, clearly able to read the refusal on his face. He wasn't necessarily concerned that Todoroki would do something he really wasn't supposed to—as of yet, no one was crazy enough to be outright insubordinate with Deku in charge. But still, he'd been assigned to Shoto specifically because he could warp away any serious mishaps before it became dangerous; he was responsible for the kid and didn't take that lightly.

"Perhaps you'd be willing to do some breathing exercises…" he offered, swearing he saw the teens eye twitch.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Clears throat again* Thanks for reading, my friend's XD**


	49. Chapter 49

**Whelp. I don't think this chapter is going to end up much better seeing as I'm still being an unproductive and moody *! #$%. XD Lol enjoy anyway!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 49

" _No, no, no, NO!"_ Bakugo's mind raced, a scalding pressure building, building, building everywhere in his body until the absolute threshold of what he could tolerate was reached. There was nowhere for the surge of negative emotions to go and the barrier keeping his sanity, already cracked and thinned from Deku's repeated assaults, finally burst.

But it didn't feel like the times he'd come so close to breaking before.

There was a moment where everything became still and silent, a moment of surreal calmness. Bakugo could see Mei dropping to her knees and knew what was coming next; Deku was going to kill her—he was going to slit her throat and let her bleed to death right then and there.

Bakugo knew this and yet as he watched Izuku's green eyes fall into a pit of numbness in preparation for such a brutal murder, he found he wasn't upset… He wasn't angry, sad, worried, or even remotely disgusted by the horrific scene. It was like all of the internal discord that had consumed him for months now seemed irrelevant—He belonged to Deku, but Deku equally belonged to him.

He was near the two of them, moving on instinct and closing the distance just as Izuku finished speaking. His left hand caught Izuku's right, stalling the blade before it could be pulled across Mei's throat while his right gripped the nape of Izuku's neck. He angled his larger body flush against his love's, lips ending up next to the young villain's ear. "That's enough, Deku."

Mei's smothered heaving filled the otherwise silent room—a relative calm before what could become a very destructive storm. Bakugo couldn't see Izuku's eyes with how they were positioned, but he could feel a vibration starting, a power beginning to surge just beneath his skin. He was pissed.

If Izuku unleashed the multitude of quirks he now possessed, more than just Mei and potentially himself would be killed. He wasn't scared though; at this point, he felt the absolute worst thing Izuku could possibly do to him was fall out of love or leave and he'd pretty well decided that if it hadn't happened yet, it fucking wasn't going to.

Bakugo dipped his head down, using his nose to push Izuku's face higher and directly into a kiss. There was no reciprocation but he wasn't deterred, sucking and nipping on the teen's lips as he slid his hand up from Izuku's neck and into his hair, tugging lightly. He selectively concluded that this callous display was done for him—That Deku was only going to mercilessly kill Mei to ensure that everyone knew tampering with his ability to visit would not be tolerated. With the right motivation, maybe his mind could be changed.

His mouth trailed down slightly, nibbling under the freckled jawline with a hot, needy breath. The sound caused Izuku to shiver, giving Katsuki just enough time to yank the threatening blade away from Mei while he simultaneously stepped back to shove Izuku.

The young villain thumped into the wall with a dangerously vicious growl, static charging the thick air. But Katsuki was before him again, cutting off the snarl by dominating his lips. With his knee pressed firmly between Izuku's legs, he braced his forearm against the wall and clutched under Izuku's chin, forcing his head up so that he could get better access.

A stabbing pain jarred his nerves and drove him back slightly, red eyes peering down to find that damn knife stuck into his abdomen. It was one of the worst sensations he'd ever experienced and had him grunting and struggling to catch his labored breath, but he smirked anyway. It wasn't deep enough to kill, nor was it even remotely close to any vital organs or arteries.

Bakugo trailed his gaze back up though he pointedly refused to make eye contact, keeping his focus on Izuku's mouth while carefully reaching to pull the offending weapon out. His hand wrapped over Izuku's, guiding it back with shallow hisses before raising it all the way to his own throat. He re-leaned, daringly pressing his skin against the sharp edge while giving Izuku a butterfly-light kiss.

"She's not a threat to us, Deku…" he stated in a low, rumbling voice, rubbing the cold sweat dotting his forehead onto Izuku's. "She won't say shit…"

Bakugo shifted the arm he didn't have braced on the wall, kneading Izuku's waist with slow, deliberate movements. "What the fuck would it even matter if she did, huh?" he questioned, kissing his lover deeply again despite the stinging near his jugular. "So they'd know you can get in here; you'd just find another way to come see me, right? And if she rats me out, then I'd have no choice but to come with you." Another kiss, body pressing closer until he'd completely flattened Izuku to the wall. "Either way you win, Deku."

It was only then that Bakugo actually lifted his line of sight enough to meet with Izuku's. Those green eyes were boring into him, analyzing intensely. His dark, thick eyelashes bat with a measured speed repeatedly until something other than blankness shown through. Bakugo watched suspicion darken his features, though through that murky uncertainty, there was perverse curiosity as well—calculating, mischievous, manipulative.

Izuku seemed to finally come to a decision, switching his gaze to the small gash starting on Katsuki's throat. He pressed harder only to leisurely removed the blade right after, slipping it back into its holster. An approving smile gradually unfurled his tightly sealed lips and he lazily draped his arms around Katsuki's neck, tilting his head to the side before leaning forward.

Katsuki exhaled a shuddering breath through his nose when Izuku proceeded to bite his collarbone, lapping at the area with one long tongue stroke that slid all the way up to the blondes rising pulse. He slipped his arm around the smaller teen and pressed his forehead into the wall, shuddering from the nibbling kisses he was being spoiled with.

"Spastic," he called hoarsely.

Up until right then, Hatsume hadn't moved at all—stuck in a state of absolute terror as she held the slowly seeping wound on the side of her throat and tried to get air past her panic-spasming lungs. Upon hearing Bakugo's voice, she managed to slowly return to reality and uncurl from her near doubled over position.

"Go to Hitoshi's room and have him patch you up. Neither of you goes anywhere, neither of you talks to anyone. Am I clear?"

Mei had essentially withdrawn into herself the moment Deku had kicked her knees in, effectively blocking out everything that followed. She had absolutely no idea what was going on behind her or why she was still alive and being let go… and frankly, she didn't care. Her legs wobbled as she stumbled to her feet, nodding just as fervently as she had when Deku had her at knifepoint. There was no way in hell she'd disobey Katsuki's order.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Izuku began not so subtly grinding on Bakugo's still bent knee and mewled, continuing to worry a particularly sensitive spot under his tan jawline. The blonde was admittedly a little dizzied and emotionally strung out from everything that had happened in the last hour, but damn it all he needed this.

"Hideout. Now." He rasped, using the minimal time it took to be warped away to yank his pants open, completely uncaring that they'd never button or zip again. Izuku was equally destructive to his shirt, tearing it off himself the moment they'd reappeared in his room.

Blood rushed down to Bakugo's groin as their tongues reconnected and he swallowed the boy's moans, backing him up against his neatly organized desk. He roughly gripped Izuku's hair and yanked, pleased by the pleasured pain that spread over his face. "You ready to get fucked up, Deku?"

The gasp Izuku let out when he pulled up and twisted his wrist sent another wave of need pulsing through him, his lover pliantly allowing his head to be pushed around until his cheek landed on the desk. Bakugo leveraged his hold by further tangling his fingers in the teen's hair, pinning him with just enough force to keep him in place while he unceremoniously tugged their pants down.

It was intoxicating how Izuku shuddered and damn near fell apart from the action, attempting to press backward even as his face rubbed against the polished wood. Bakugo felt his manhood throb painfully as he finally got free of his restrictive pants and lined up with Izuku, caution thrown to the wind; somewhere in his arousal clouded mind, he remembered Izuku saying some shit about regeneration.

He grabbed the teen's waist and snapped forward, completely seating himself in one go. It felt incredible—tight and hot and squeezing him in just the right way. He heard Izuku scream and felt his body tensely jerk, but relax right after.

"F-Fuck, D-Deku…" Bakugo moaned, finally releasing Izuku's hair. His breath was shaky as he pulled back slowly and then rammed forward, jerking Izuku back into his thrust. Another scream, but this time it was all pleasure, spurring him into a frenzy.

The desk creaked and thudded as it was repeatedly rocked into the concrete wall, the noise mixing with Izuku's whines and Bakugo's throaty groans. He wasn't sure where to leave his hands, wanting to feel every curve and trembling muscle.

"Nnng" the blonde groaned, leaning over Izuku heavily. He slowed his thrusts but drastically increased the force, relishing the disjointed moans his lover gasped as the wind was knocked from his lungs.

"HA, Kach-AH, More!" Midoriya begged, his climax rapidly approaching from how hard and consistently Bakugo was ramming into his prostate. He felt the blonde lift back up and readily followed, pressing against his strong chest. White flooded his vision almost without warning, jolting him onto his toes as his back arched and mouth parted in a silent scream.

"Mnngg... S-shit…" Katsuki cursed into his ear, wrapping his arms around him tightly as he shoved forward one last time.

They were both a mess of sweat and panting, somewhat falling onto Izuku's bed to catch their breath.

* * *

Mei numbly opened Shinso's door and trailed inside, still holding her neck as it stung mercilessly. As usual, he was awake and biding his time until his exhaustion outweighed his inability to sleep, not that he would get any once he looked up.

"Mei?!" he yelped, rushing off his bed and over to her just as she collapsed. "What on Earth—How—Why?" By the time he'd managed to start and never finish the three questions, however, he'd already figured it out. There was only one person ballsy enough to do something like this.

He pried her hand off of her neck as he steamed with hatred, examining the wound to see how serious it was. It actually didn't look all that bad; not deep or long. But the fact it was there at all was enough to make him vibrate with rage. Shinso felt a wet warmth dripping onto his knee reached under Mei as he lowered her to the ground, the girl whimpering pitifully.

"I need to take a look at this one too," He grit out, leaning her back up. This one was deeper than the one on her neck, but again, nothing that would kill her immediately. "I'll go get—"

"Don't talk, don't leave…" Hatsume rasped desperately, using her free hand to clutch his shirt as she looked up at him with fear, panic, and pain.

Hitoshi could have snorted in disbelief, completely intending on saying 'fuck this' and doing precisely what she'd just told him not to, but she seemed to sense his defiance and shook her head wildly. "He'll kill us—kill me." She whispered, "Katsuki said don't talk, don't leave."

"Katsuki?" Hitoshi repeated, "he let Deku do this to you?"

"N-no… tried to s-stop him… t-told me to run…"

Shinso looked up to his door, now equally as concerned about Bakugo as he was about Mei... and frankly himself as well. He swallowed thickly, wondering just how safe the blonde truly was; both he and Shoto had repeatedly stated that Deku wouldn't actually harm him, but it sure as hell seemed like he'd do whatever he damn well pleased.

"Don't talk; don't leave…" she whimpered again, drawing his attention back to her trembling form. "N-Nowhere is safe…"

Shinso felt his heart drop into his stomach before it seemed like everything wanted to rapidly lurch back up. He fought the nauseous sensation, doing his best to appear calm for Hatsume who truly was on the brink of a breakdown.

"So, Katsuki stopped Deku from killing you and then told you to come here and not to talk to anyone or leave this room?" he questioned.

Mei nodded and curled into his chest as best she could, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed with abandon. Shinso pet her hair gently before picking her back up so that he could actually work on the cuts; they'd need stitches unless she wanted large keloid scars.

He thought hard about what she'd confirmed, however. It's not like they could just stay in his room forever and not have their lack of presence go unnoticed. Tomorrow was Saturday, which gave them a little extra time to sit tight, but still…

" _And this also means that either Deku, Katsuki, or the both of them will show up here…"_ he inwardly groaned, wanting desperately to rub at his now throbbing temples. _"If it's Katsuki or maybe even both of them, we might actually live… but if not… if it's just Deku…"_

Shinso let the thought trail off, not wanting to consider what the very obvious outcome would be. Deku was a ubiquitous force, an omnificent author to their very lives. He came and went as he pleased, surveilling them without effort. Sometimes it was like he knew their thoughts even before they'd had a chance to think them. His ominous presence was felt regardless of if he was there… They couldn't escape his reach nor his punishment should they do something to incur his wrath.

As Hitoshi started carefully cleaning the fleshy gash on Mei's neck, he couldn't even bring himself to hope for mercy… with Deku around, it didn't seem like it was worth it to hope for anything at all.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **... So that happened.**


	50. Chapter 50

**One of my favorite authors on A03 has this thing where they post the first chapter of a story they are considering building on... I kind of love that idea.**

 **SO, I'm considering doing that on A03 as well so that I know which potential stories to put more time into, but I'd like to know your thoughts on the matter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 50

Midoriya laid still as Katsuki's breathing slowed and deepened, the exhaustion of everything finally catching up to him. It was almost amusing how sensitive the blonde was; everyone had always assumed that out of the two of them he was the thick-skinned one, but that certainly wasn't true.

There was nothing Izuku would have liked more than to simply stay wrapped under Katsuki's strong, warm arm… But that simply wasn't going to work when he now had two very real threats to deal with. He gave one last look to his lover after redressing and warped away, already having memorized the coordinates he was heading to.

The room was lit brightly for the hour, Shinso awake and alert. He looked both shocked and resigned at Midoriya's arrival, sitting on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees and mouth hidden behind his folded hands in contemplation.

Mei was asleep behind him, curled up in another fetal position as if it would somehow keep the nightmares from starting. She was an innocent in this whole mess and Shinso was determined to protect her to his last breath. He stood and did his best to look menacing, but had every intention of screaming for help at the top of his lungs.

Midoriya, however, only smirked and quirked a delicate eyebrow before he held a finger to his lips, shushing silently as if he knew what the brainwasher was intending to do. He watched Shino's throat bob as he swallowed nervously, already able to tell that the teen had no intention of being quiet. As expected, he sucked in a rapid deep breath—but that was all he was able to accomplish.

Deku shifted his hushing finger towards Shinso like a handgun, activating his air cannon quirk. Compressed air shot out from the tip of his finger like a speeding bullet, rocketing towards its target and tearing into his flesh.

"Ah-uh…" Hitoshi choked, blood spewing from his mouth and dripping in a line down his chin as he gripped his stomach. _"No fucking way… he shot me again…"_ He didn't even realize he'd dropped to his knees until Deku was beside him and combing his fingers through his hair, still grinning smugly.

"You look so… indignant." Izuku giggled, smearing some of the blood as he moved his hand farther down and ran his thumb across Shinso's bottom lip. "I guess you have a right to feel that way… the only reason I'm here is that this is where Kacchan told Mei to go. Otherwise, you'd probably be dreaming of Shoto, right?"

Shinso had to drop down further from dizziness, managing to keep himself on his knees by bracing a hand on the ground while the other worked to stem the bleeding. Every breath he took felt wet like he was slowly drowning no matter how much blood he spit up. He saw Deku's feet turn away from him, the bed creaking slightly as he pressed one knee into the mattress for leverage.

"Mei…" Midoriya called, covering her mouth when she woke up and immediately tried to scream. He used his knee to pin one of her arms, smiling down at her sadistically as she struggled to get away.

Shinso desperately reached out to stop him, gurgling incoherent threats and pleas that fell on deaf ears. Deku didn't even look down as he fisted his pant leg and tried to pull, his strength draining as he continued to bleed out.

"I'm going to hurt you, Mei… but try to keep quiet. We don't need the whole dorm knowing about our games, do we?" Shinso heard him declare in a chillingly upbeat tone right before Mei began shrieking behind his muffling hand. From his position on the floor, he could see her legs kicking wildly in his sheets but not what was happening. From the horrendous sound, it must have been awful. The desperate thrashing slowed after a few agonizingly long minutes, her body falling limp and still soon after.

" _N-no… Mei, I'm so sorry…"_ Shinso cried internally, letting himself collapse fully to his stomach when her movement stopped altogether. He didn't look up when Deku returned his foot to the floor, needing a moment to school his devastated expression.

"You're both so soft… fragile even. There was a time when everyone thought I was too. How could they not when I'd cry at the slightest discomfort? But All For One saw the strength that was deep inside me… He saw that despite my weak body and fractured psyche, I was still willing to fight for what I wanted, though to this day he doesn't quite know what that is."

Shinso didn't even see the kick coming before it collided with his shoulder, the force lifting him off the ground and twisting him to his back. He choked and sputtered, his whole body shaking as even the adrenaline in his veins couldn't stifle the terrible stabbing in his gut. Blood pooled in the back of his throat, mouth tasting of metal while sweat-soaked his deathly pale forehead and neck.

He opened his tightly clenched eyes just as Deku crouched beside him, absolutely refusing to show the terror he was feeling. That sickly sweet grin made his blood boil; the least Deku could do was let his face reflect the rotting, pitch black, vile leviathan he was inside.

"He tortured me you know… my 'Master'. He said it would make me even stronger if I could push through the pain—that I'd prove to everyone else what he already knew about me." Izuku continued, almost laughing hollowly as he recalled those first few months at the hideout. "But people often lie, don't they Shinso? They hide their true nature and intentions behind a mask of their choosing."

Hitoshi almost rocketed up off the floor when Deku proceeded to shove two fingers into his wound, sinking them until his knuckle lay flat against his stomach. He sobbed without any sound or air, unable to breathe or even think when those digits started heating up to an unbearable searing temperature. It didn't matter how he clawed at the villain's wrist or how frantically he spasmed, Deku wouldn't let up—if anything, it seemed like the agony was intensifying.

Hitoshi's eyes rolled around, tears descending in thick streams into his sweaty hair and dripping onto the floor as Deku retracted his fingers. His crying was disjointed, every inhale interrupted and punctuated by a tremor of residual pain.

"Even though I have to admit that it is fascinating to see just how far a person's mind and body can stretch before relinquishing control to insanity or death, I truly don't care to cause suffering just for the sake of suffering as they did. For me, inflicting pain serves a purpose."

Before Shinso could collect his agony torn mind, the young villain was standing and moving back to the bed. He blearily watched in confusion as Deku dragged Mei up and rolled her to her stomach. With how he stood, all Shinso could see was Mei's pink hair and the young villains back. It was all he could do not to pass out at that point, especially when those green eyes returned to him, gleaming dangerously with malice.

The lights in his room flickered ominously, Deku's curls starting to sway as the air left the room, further suffocating Shinso.

"I'm going to make this as clear as I can, so I suggest you listen and take it to heart," Deku explained darkly. "The **_only_** reason you and Mei are alive is that I'm allowing it as a gift to Kacchan. But I will not hesitate or be swayed a second time; if either of you—or Kirishima for that matter—do anything that I deem a threat to Kacchan, myself, or my plans… I won't kill you. I will keep you alive for as long as your natural life allows and make sure that every single moment of every single day is nothing but hell on Earth. Your worst fears will become a dream compared to what I'll put you through… Do you understand me, Shinso?"

Shinso was still incredibly disoriented, but the awful pain was starting to fade, allowing his head to clear enough for him to understand what Deku had said. If what he'd just experienced was any indication of how he'd be living for the next several decades, he knew he wouldn't be able to survive in any meaningful or even bearable way.

He'd begrudgingly shown Deku submission before, but it had been just that—reluctant and resentful. Now though, he willingly allowed his debilitating fear to leach onto his face. He'd been taken down so easily and without a single person being the wiser—in a UA dorm no less. If Deku could do that, Mei and Kirishima were right… there was nowhere he'd be safe. He lowered his eyes and nodded that he understood.

"Good boy," Izuku cooed, bending over once more to run the back of his blood-covered fingers down Shinso's cheek. "You have a good rest of your night…"

The brainwasher watched in fearful relief as a portal opened and Deku began stepping through it only for his heart to stop when the teen paused.

"My intuition was indeed correct; Shoto has decided to stay with the League… But it was not for lack of caring about you. Should you ask nicely, I might consider finding a place for you in our ranks; I do so enjoy love stories… especially if they have a happily ever after."

Then he was gone.

* * *

Bakugo slowly opened his eyes even though sleep clung to them mercilessly. The first thing he became aware of was a deep throbbing pain in his torso and soon remembered getting low-key shanked by Deku. Of course, being the impatient dumbass he was, he'd gone straight ahead and fucked his lovers' brains out—completely ignoring the fact that he had an open fucking stab wound to tend to.

Then, of course, he realized that he'd left UA with Mei stumbling to Shinso's room. Whether she actually went there or not, and if they did as he'd instructed was a complete mystery. But the clock on the nightstand beside him told him how long he'd kept them waiting—hours. It was just about time for the sun to rise.

Bakugo slowly pushed to his elbows, looking around when he didn't find Deku in the bed beside him. The teen was instead sitting in his desk chair with one knee bent up against his chest and the other leg dangling to the floor. He was in sweatpants and nothing else, staring straight ahead at a wall while chewing on his thumb nail, clearly in deep thought. Bakugo smiled at that; Izuku wasn't mumbling but the image was so reminiscent of his old self that it hardly mattered.

"You were reckless last night, Kacchan… Stupid even." Midoriya murmured, apparently aware he was being stared at even though he didn't look over. "I've been trying to figure out what you were thinking getting in between Mei and me, but I can't seem to come to any firm conclusion."

Bakugo grunted slightly as he sat up completely and swung his legs over the side of the bed, finding that he'd been put in pants too at some point. Though it hurt, he held his wound and got to his feet, trailing across the room to Deku.

"Look at me, nerd…" he ordered softly, reaching out with his free hand to pull his chin over with a curled finger. "I don't care what you've done or what crazy shit you plan to do. I love you and trust you with my life; I trust the good in you."

Midoriya did as he was asked and peered up, listening patiently as Katsuki soothed him. As he'd told Shinso though, people have a habit of lying; sometimes they want to believe what they're saying so much they don't even realize that they're being dishonest. He blinked up at the blonde, letting cruel smugness darken his features. "And if I told you that I'd left while you were sleeping? That I'd warped to Shino's room and shot him with the same air cannon Master used on Best Jeanist? That I'd dug my fingers into the gash you wouldn't let me finish on Mei's neck? Would you still 'trust the good in me' then?"

Bakugo swallowed thickly when Midoriya held up two blood-stained digits for him to see, wiggling them around with a harsh sneer. He didn't want to believe that his friends were dead, but it didn't look like Midoriya was bluffing… it actually appeared like he was enjoying the torment he was inflicting.

Bakugo slowly kneeled and reached out to grasp Izuku's hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss the palm. "As I said, I don't care what you've done or are going to do, Deku. I don't believe you'd kill someone unless you thought it was your only option; you've always been the best of us and I fucking love you for that… They're dead because you felt you had no other way to deal with a situation I let get out of control; if anyone is to blame, it's me."

Katsuki sniffled and rested his head on Izuku's thigh, guiding the boy's hand to his hair so that he would pet it in that comforting way he sometimes did. Truth be told he needed consolation after finding out two of his best friends were murdered by the person he loved most in the world. He wondered who would find his friend's bodies or if Deku had put them on display like he had Endeavor. They deserved better than to be strung up in some macabre fashion.

"Hmph." Midoriya hummed lovingly, finding the action endearing. "You're going to have to go back to UA soon, Kacchan. It wouldn't do to have anyone think you've gone missing."

The blonde nodded into the warmth of Izuku's leg, relaxing when his unspoken wish was granted and those soft fingers began carting through his locks. He didn't see why the hell he had to go back to UA when the only thing left there was Kirishima and he knew he couldn't face him again. What would he even say? 'Sorry I couldn't save your girlfriend and one of our best friends; I did try before giving in to my deviant sexual desires and falling asleep though…'

"When am I going to see you again?" he questioned, deciding it was truly best to just do what Deku wanted. Clearly, once he got something in his head it was going to happen no matter what.

The young villain reached over to his desk and pulled out a drawer, retrieving a burn phone. "Why don't you just text me when you're free. That way we don't have any more of these little… incidents. My number's already in the contacts."

"Okay, Deku…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **As always, I love hearing your thoughts on the story! :) Have yourselves a fun weekend everyone!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Ah... We get a little glimpse of the next 'arc' of this story in this chapter :) I hope you all are as pumped about the development as I am!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me... Deku

Chapter 51

Bakugo kept his head on Izuku's lap, though now they were on the young villain's bed. He'd convinced him to let him stay for a little while longer; in Bakugo's mind, it wasn't like he had people waiting on him to come back…

Deku was leaned up against his headboard, focusing intently on a bundle of papers he said he needed to read through. Bakugo would look at his face every so often when the pain of losing his friends would spike, reminding himself that 'what's done is done'; He'd already lost them so there wasn't any reason to give up Izuku too.

"Are you still upset, Kacchan?" Deku questioned as he reached a hand down to stroke through his spiky blonde hair again.

"Yeah…"

"At me?"

Bakugo shifted so that he could press his face farther into Izuku's stomach, keeping a pained grunt to himself as his newly bandaged wound disagreed with any movement. He shook his head, peering up to see the teen's green eyes watching him curiously, though there was something else hidden deep in them that Bakugo didn't understand.

"I'm sad that two of my best friends are gone, Deku… I'm pissed at myself that I didn't do more to stop it… But it was my actions that convinced Mei she needed to come and interrogate me and it was my order that sent her to Shinso's room inadvertently making him a target as well…."

Midoriya hummed slightly but didn't seem satisfied with the statement. He set his papers down and used both hands to cart through Bakugo's hair. "You did as much as you could, Kacchan. Shouldn't I get at least some of the blame?"

"No." Bakugo disagreed, his eyes filling with tears as his mind whispered how scared his friends must have been. "You've repeatedly warned me about what you are now. Since I knew I couldn't stop loving you, I should have distanced myself from others…"

Deku blinked a few times, his lips twitching in what appeared to be a repressed smile; Bakugo could only assume it was because he was happy that what he'd done hadn't changed how much he was loved. "Kacchan," he cooed, "do you want to see what I'm working on?"

Bakugo was indeed curious about what Deku was looking at and could seriously use a distraction to help stave off the inevitable crying fit he was going to have later. He focused on the underlying message being conveyed as he nodded and slowly maneuvered to sit beside his lover—Deku was still capable of trust even if it only seemed to be with him.

Midoriya giggled airily and shifted his packet over so that it was in between them, flipping back to the very front. "As the head of a budding crime organization, I have to know the 'who's who' of the villain underworld. These are data sheets on various people that could be potential allies or enemies."

Bakugo scanned over the first page, finding that it wasn't nearly as detailed as the notes Deku took. Still, it had the most important facts he supposed. Quirk ability, known associates, resources they could use like money and influence, their location, etc.

"How do you decide if they're an ally or an enemy?" He mused allowed, searching over the dossier once more to see if he could figure it out.

"Right here…" Midoriya responded, pointing to attacks and casualties they'd been linked to.

Bakugo felt his gut twist; he didn't know how Izuku had gotten ahold of what now was seeming more and more like information from the villain and criminal database, but if he was picking friends from how deadly or evil they were… Hell, the son of a bitch he was looking at now hurt little kids.

Midoriya kissed his cheek and giggled again, pointing to the mark he'd made at the top. "This guy is officially barred from our organization; this symbol means that if he does something unsavory again, he's to be brought to me and I'm going to take his quirk."

That was a relief, but not entirely. "Why would you want his quirk, Deku? It's not particularly strong or useful…"

Midoriya hummed mischievously. "Well I don't intend to keep it; it's more like a punishment with an unknown outcome. Maybe he lives and has to spend the rest of his life without a part of himself—preferably in jail with the things he's done—but maybe he dies and he's out of everyone's hair for good."

Bakugo frowned slightly and returned his gaze to Deku, searching his eyes. That sure as hell sounded like a really warped type of hero work. He couldn't gauge anything from the teen, however, and repressed the thought; it was likely his own wishes being projected anyway.

"Tsk, okay that guy is a douche. What about the one you were staring at for so long?" he questioned instead, taking the packet and flipping back to the first unmarked page. "What about this guy?"

Izuku sighed and curled up slightly into Bakugo's side, almost glaring at the page. "I don't know yet. This one I'm going to have to meet in person to make a decision I think…"

"He looks dangerous, Deku. Do you want me to—I mean I know you can take care of yourself but…" Bakugo started, a cold pit forming in his chest while he read farther down. "Just look at the medieval fucking mask he's wearing on his face; this Kai Chisaki or whatever… He might be crazier than you."

Midoriya giggled again, lovingly stroking Bakugo's chest. He found it so cute that the blonde was worried for his safety and was willing to 'kind of' be a villain for a minute if it meant helping to keep him out of harm's way. "His codename is Overhaul… Powerful quirk, intelligent, driven, and absolutely ruthless. He's got followers too—a group of misfits that are completely devoted to him."

"Oh fuck…" Bakugo groaned, imagining how bad it would be if those two got together. "He's like an older version of you, Deku."

Midoriya half shook, half nodded his head like he couldn't even decide on that much. "Maybe. I've yet to find out exactly what his goals are… I'm going to meet with him in a few weeks and no, you can't come. It's going to take place around the time you're on your internship."

"But—Just fucking be careful alright? I don't like the look in his eyes…" Bakugo conceded, the ache from tensing his stomach reminding him that Deku's word was final. "And text me or some shit if you need help; I'll be there."

* * *

"Deku…" Bakugo trailed off once he was back in his room. He clutched the phone he'd been given tightly; it felt like his only lifeline in a sea of loneliness. "You swear you'll come when I text you? I don't… I'm not going to have any friends here…"

"Of course I will, Kacchan. But if you're that worried about it, I'll have my current UA spy keep you company." Midoriya responded soothingly, though there was a mischievous glint in his eye as he gave him a parting kiss and warped away.

Bakugo, however, was far too strung out to care about what it was for or who the hell Deku had managed to flip this time. There was blood on his floor from both Mei and himself, but he didn't think he could bring himself to clean it just yet—It was all he could do to not break down and wail. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself for comfort, feeling so alone now that Deku wasn't beside him.

There was the painful realization that this was what Izuku had experienced every single day for nearly nine years; he'd had absolutely no friends… no one to ease the suffering of his forced isolation. Bakugo took inventory as he looked around the crime scene that was his room. Two of his best friends were dead and one would never forgive him once he found out what had happened. Todoroki was alive—at least he was the last time he'd asked Deku about him—but they weren't as close as he'd been with the others.

Bakugo rubbed his face roughly and tried to calm himself enough to sneak down to Shinso's room. If Deku had left them there, he figured he owed it to them to be the one to find their corpses; they shouldn't be left to decay in pools of their own blood until some fucking extra stumbled upon them.

Luckily for him, the hero dorm was quiet and calm. Bakugo made it to Shinso's room without being seen but had to stop once his hand touched the handle. He leaned his forehead against the door, stifling a sob that threated to tear out of his throat by harshly biting his lower lip. The ache in his heart was steadily growing with how badly he didn't want to see their dead faces. With one last shuddered breath, he twisted the knob and pushed.

Of course, once he saw Shinso and Mei look up at him fearfully from the teen's desk and bed, he couldn't seem to pull any air back in. Mei's face was absolutely haunting with the amount of crying she'd been doing, but there was barely even a scar on her neck. Shinso looked like he'd died of insomnia and still couldn't sleep. Bakugo stood stock still in confusion, shifting his stare back and forth between them.

"Katsuki?" Hitoshi called hesitantly, not at all liking the mortified shock on his friend's face. He stood slowly and crept over, pulling the mute teen into his room for privacy. "W-what is it? Did he… Did Deku do something to you?"

"You…" Bakugo responded numbly, "you're not dead?"

"Heh; what is it Christians say? 'There but for the grace of God go I'…" Shinso breathlessly chuckled, the sound incredibly hollow and broken. "I guess you convinced him we were worth letting live a little while longer…"

"But he said—Deku said he shot you!" Bakugo nearly shouted, proceeding to check over his friend for evidence of blood. "And that he shoved his fingers in Mei's neck!"

Mei shudderingly reached up to touch the spot that had almost been a fatal wound while Shinso grabbed the blonde's wrists and brought his attention back to him. He lifted his shirt slightly, exposing the area Deku had hit with his quirk. "Well yeah, but that's how he healed Mei and then me… He didn't he tell you he'd kept us alive?"

The blonde stared blankly at the small scar on Shinso's stomach before switching his gaze back to Mei's throat, pinging between them as he tried to comprehend what he was being told. Bakugo felt his eye twitch a little, anger boiling in his blood. "No."

 **[Kacchan]:** Deku, you bastard. You'd better get your fucking ass over here right now.

"Swell guy you got there, Katsuki. A real keeper…" Shinso muttered sarcastically, missing his friend's frantic texting. He was too busy moving to go take more Pepto Bismol since his stomach was still upset from being torn open and then painfully put back together. "What did he do with you? Mei told me what she remembered from before you ordered her to leave, but she's still in shock so her memory is fragmented."

The brainwasher looked back when he didn't get a response only to sweat drop from the embarrassed, guilty blush on Bakugo's cheeks. He used both hands to tug on his hair, blowing out a harsh, dramatic sigh. "How the fuck did you end up being my best friend? I mean shit… All the people in this school and I somehow manage to befriend you, 'Male Mistress of the Devil' and fall for Shoto, the 'Devils Right Hand'… I must be the biggest joke ever over there at Deku's lair."

"My, my… The Devil? I hardly think I'm that bad…" Izuku hummed as he phased into the room and stepped up beside his lover. "You summoned me, Kacchan?"

Shinso immediately stumbled back, bumping into his desk as panic gripped his chest; Mei faired no better. She quite literally picked up her hosts' pillow and attempted to hide behind it, squeezing herself into a ball in the corner.

"Fuck you, Deku. Why'd you tell me you killed my friends when you didn't?"

Midoriya fluttered his eyelashes up at Bakugo, grinning smugly. "I said I shot Shinso with an air gun—which I did—and that I stuck my fingers in Mei's neck—which I also did. I never said I killed them… You came to that conclusion on your own and I simply didn't correct you."

"And why the hell not?" Bakugo nearly growled, though the anger in his voice faltered from how relieved he was about his friends being alright. "Why fuck with me like that, Deku?"

The young villain's somewhat twisted smile wavered as he rolled his gaze over to Shinso and Mei, taking in their trembling forms. "To make sure you could handle how it would feel if I had actually gone through with killing them…"

"Do you really think I'd fucking wimp out now after all the shit you've already pulled? You're smarter than that you little prick." Bakugo grunted, only to bit his tongue right after. It was repressed and brief, but he saw a flash of insecurity pass through his otherwise guarded eyes; Deku was still worried about him leaving.

" _I told him I trust the good in him and then still assumed he'd killed Shinso and Mei… Fuck I'm such an asshole."_ All the bravado and irritation bled out of the blonde then, arm moving to encompass Midoriya's waist and pull him close. He pecked at his temple gently before peering deep into his guarded green eyes, regret and guilt clear on his face. "I'm sorry, Deku."

"I forgive you," he responded quietly, giving a little genuine and understanding smile in return; It's not like he hadn't done things to earn that kind of reaction.

"W-we didn't l-leave…" Shinso offered meekly, breaking their moment. "O-or speak to anyone…"

Izuku's eyes went cold as they shifted over to the brainwasher once more, mouth opening to speak before the arm around his torso thumped inward, knocking the wind from his lungs. He scrunched his nose in displeasure and halfheartedly glared up at Bakugo, waiting to be enlightened.

"Please, please, **_please_ **fucking be nice, Deku; these are my friends and I want you to get along with them. They're not going to do shit to get on your bad side so you've got no reason to act all murderous and unhinged."

Midoriya held Bakugo's gaze for a moment before practically sagging in annoyance, apparently giving in to the pleading insistence. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the two across the room, cocking his jaw back and forth like he was being forced to do something utterly degrading.

"Fine... I'm sorry I nearly killed the two of you and I promise to be more considerate of your feelings in the future—so long as you adhere to the guidelines I laid out, of course. It really wasn't anything personal though; I actually like you both quite a lot."

"Thank you, Deku…" Bakugo grunted approvingly, shifting so that both arms were wrapped around Midoriya. "I knew you weren't 100% psychopath deep down… As long as you get what you want, you're still my Izuku, aren't you?"

Midoriya puffed out his cheeks and turned his head away as if to disagree, but his weak glare did little to hide the pleased smile twitching at his lips… especially when Katsuki pulled him in even closer and kissed at his jaw affectionately.

Mei peaked out from behind the pillow she'd been crushing, blinking in confusion. Izuku looked even more docile and kind than he had when they'd first started working together. But it was more than that… She remembered his behavior from months ago and now had a clear comparison; it was so obvious that he'd been faking before and that this was genuine.

"Y-you won't h-hurt us?" she managed to whimper, looking more at Bakugo than Midoriya as seeing his face reminded her of almost being murdered.

"Not unless you give me a reason," Midoriya responded.

"But Eijiro—" Shinso started, quickly cutting himself off when Izuku turned his attention to him.

"Deku gave him his quirk back; he'll be fine once his body adjusts." Bakugo clarified, pulling his love in front of him so that he could press him back against his chest and kiss his hair. "And no, I had no idea until like ten minutes before you showed up at my door, Mei."

The blonde frowned for a moment then looked down at the boy in his arms, remembering he'd promised Shinso he'd talk to Deku about getting to see Todoroki. "That reminds me… What gives with Shoto, Deku? Why won't you let Hitoshi see his boy-toy?"

Midoriya's somewhat contented expression cracked and tensed, but he remained relatively calm-looking otherwise. "I'm not at liberty to say, Kacchan…" he finally replied. "I've offered Shinso a spot in our troupe; he can see Shoto all he wants if he ends up accepting my offer."

All eyes turned to the brainwasher, each person emoting a different expression. It was Shinso himself who broke the silence, eyes finally raising to meet Deku's. "Do I have time to think about it?"

Mei looked like she'd been slapped while Katsuki let his mouth fall open in disbelief. Izuku simply quirked an eyebrow and smiled mischievously, very clearly the only one in the room pleased with the question. "I'd advise against waiting too long, but sure… A quirk like yours would be quite valuable…"

"Heh… Because it's a villain's quirk, right?" Shinso snorted lowly, unable to stop the cynicism from seeping into his voice.

"Actually, I think it's better suited for heroism, but Shoto is having trouble keeping his quirk under control. The best we can do is get him away from everyone and everything if he starts heading towards another meltdown…. You though, you could force him to deactivate his quirk and prevent harm to property, other people, and himself."

Shinso snapped his eyes straight to Midoriya's once more, letting his gaze narrow suspiciously even though it wasn't his intent to piss off the young villain. He'd always been told how vile his quirk was; it seemed off to have the most notorious villain in the world claiming otherwise and suggesting a humane usage rather than causing mayhem.

Izuku, however, grinned impishly and held the boys stare with ease. "Like I said, suffering and death aren't something I cause unnecessarily…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I decided to do my 'stories that will be expanded on later' series on Archives of Our Own (A03). So, check them out if you have the time! I'd love to hear your thoughts on which ones you'd like to read first so that I've got an idea about what readers want XD**

 **These stories will be FINISHED before I post the actual story, (sorry, I don't know how to word that in a way that's not confusing) since I'm so fickle with what I want to write about at any given time. Basically, I'm posting the first chapter of several different stories in a 'series' and letting the readers tell me which ones I should focus on finishing first *along with my already posted, unfinished stories, of course.***

 **I'm also AnimeFanGirl2223 on that site!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading this monster of a story XD**

 **AND thank you to all the readers on here that hopped over to A03 to check out my Pilot chapters! I have 8 up so far and another 7 to post in the next 1-2 weeks!**

 **#WorseThanASquirrelOnSpeed**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Call Me... Deku

Chapter 52

Midoriya sighed as he got back to his room, still tired from a rather long morning. It had somewhat annoyed him to 'make up' with Shinso and Hatsume when he felt they were the ones that caused the issue in the first place, but it made Katsuki happy and that's what mattered. _"Plus, they're still absolutely petrified in my presence…"_

 **[Deku]:** Keep an eye on the three trouble makers and Kacchan this next week, but make sure you don't get caught.

 **[Smallest Spy]:** Yes sir. Is there something you want me to watch for?

 **[Deku]:** We had a *scuffle* last night. I've instructed them to keep quiet, but I don't put much faith in threats alone. If you see them speaking to professors unnecessarily, I need to know about it.

 **[Smallest Spy]:** Right; I understand. Is there anything else you want me to do?

 **[Deku]:** Get me the information on UA internships as soon as you possibly can; I need to know how much time I have before I allow Kirishima to start using his quirk. Kacchan would probably like his 'best bro' getting to go on an internship like the rest of his old hero-course classmates. Other than that, no.

 **[Deku]:** Actually, are you free for me to drop by?

 **[Smallest Spy]:** Yes, sir.

Midoriya was quick to warp to UA once more, this time straight into his turncoat's bedroom. "Your décor always surprises me…" he mused, going to sit in the open desk chair. "I would have thought it would match your personality a bit more."

"Oh, I… well…"

Midoriya smiled and waved his hand, calming his spy. "Anyway, I'm sorry to pop in on you like this… It's been a rather tiring day, but that doesn't give me an excuse to take you for granted. I've told you what you can do for me, but is there anything that I can do for you?"

"You've already done everything that you promised me in return for my services this year…"

"That doesn't mean I'm opposed to doing more," Midoriya insisted. "In case you've forgotten, the League of Villains is under different management than it was when we agreed on our terms and you've exceeded my expectations. I'd be happy to offer more assistance without any strings attached… consider it a thank you."

"I… I might have underestimated…"

Midoriya got up from his seat and crossed the room to crouch in front of his spy's bed, reaching out to take her hands in his. "Ochaco, sweetheart, just tell me what your family needs and I'll see to it that they get it."

 **~Flashback~**

Ochaco diligently read through the syllabus she'd gotten earlier that day at UA, determined to make her mark. She'd done well in the quirk assessment test, but a lot of people had—if she was going to make enough money to support her family one day, she had to be the best.

The doorbell pulled her from the overview, however, eyes blinking in confusion. It was far too late for anyone to be stopping by, especially since her parents were away on a business trip to see if they could secure new contracts. She hesitantly went to the apartment door and peered out the peephole, even more puzzled to find a random teen in a fancy suit rolling back and forth from his toes to his heels.

"Uh…" she stalled after opening the door. "May I help you?"

"Yes, please," he responded with a smile, retrieving an envelope from inside his jacket and handing it to her. "I think we could help each other."

"Oh, I'm not interested in whatever you're selling… sorry…" Ochaco tried to explain, though she took the offering out of curtesy. He nodded that he understood and she shut the door, absently opening the crisp letter to see what it was. "What… what the hell?!"

Deku took off his jacket and draped it over one of his forearms neatly before checking his watch; It was only a matter of time before she came back out. He moved over to the safety railing and relaxed against it, taking a moment to look at the clear sky just before his target's door slammed open with a loud 'bang'.

She looked absolutely sick as she stared at Midoriya with wide, frantic, and confused eyes. He gave her a sympathetic smile and stood straight once more, gaze flickering down to the documents he'd given her. "Maybe you'd like to hear what I'm selling now?"

He gestured that he'd follow her back into the apartment when she nodded, doing his best to at least appear kind. Those papers showed just how close to financial ruin her parents truly were. They'd done what all caretakers do—lied about how serious the situation was to keep their child from worrying.

"Your family is going to lose everything… They can't wait for you to become a Pro and earn a healthy salary." He stated once they'd sat at the kitchen table, somehow aware of Ochaco's plans despite never having met her. "But I can offer you a solution… if you're interested of course."

The girl's eyes couldn't have opened any farther, the desperation in them so great it almost had Midoriya reeling. He put his hand up to halt her immediate compliance, however, and made sure to hold her gaze. "There's something you need to understand before you jump in and agree, Ms. Uraraka…"

"W-what?" she questioned, somewhat believing she'd be willing to do anything to help her parents at this point.

"Well, for starters, my name is Deku and I'm here on behalf of a villain organization."

Ochaco's teeth clacked shut as she tensed, immediately fearful. She'd only spent one day at UA… There was no way she'd be able to fight a real villain off and she'd just let one waltz right into her home. Panic started clawing its way into her throat, paralyzing her.

"Woah… Calm down; I'm not here to hurt you…" Midoriya assured. "If you don't want to make an arrangement with me after I give my spiel, you can just say so and I'll go. I'm only here because I think we can benefit from one another, not to force you into something you don't want to do… I promise."

The prospective hero hardly calmed at all but didn't seem to be rapidly approaching a meltdown either, so Izuku took the envelope from her with agonizing slowness and pulled out all the papers. "I need someone to spy for me at UA—and that's all. You won't hurt people; you won't directly break any laws. All you'll do is observe things I ask you to and then report back to me. In exchange, I can arrange for several corporations to request your parents' company for services. I get the information I want and you help your parents get back on their feet without doing anything too unheroic."

Ochaco swallowed thickly; It sounded way too good to be true… and it still wasn't ideal. She'd have to betray the trust of her classmates—of future heroes that depended on her with their lives as she did with them. But she loved her parents deeply and Deku had such a kind face… Surely it couldn't be that bad.

 **~End flashback~**

The girl bit her bottom lip slightly. She wasn't a villain at heart by any means… It had made Ochaco feel sick to her stomach to assist Deku right from the start, but especially when she'd seen the shitstorm he'd unleashed on the world.

Despite that, however, he'd kept his word. She'd never been asked to do any 'dirty work' herself, nor was she required to continue their contract if she decided she couldn't handle it anymore. All in all, working for Deku wasn't actually that bad even if it did make her feel slimy with guilt.

"They, uh…" She sniffled, lowering her head with shame. "My parents were able to fill the contracts you set up, but it isn't enough. We have old equipment and had to use all we earned just to barely break even… Could you...?"

Midoriya shushed her softly, still petting her trembling hands. "I'll see to it that your family is offered several large contracts this week with hefty advances. They'll be able to buy whatever they need to stay on par with the competition so that they can keep making headway on their debt. How's that sound?"

"Thank you, Deku…" she responded with gratitude, though her head still hung low.

"Ochaco, look at me," Midoriya ordered. He smiled up at her sad round eyes kindly and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I have no intention of breaking into UA just to cause chaos like Shigaraki did, okay? In fact, none of the information you've supplied me has ever been used in any of my attack plans since I had another source that was more comfortable with their involvement. I'll continue to help you and your family even if you decide you can't spy for me anymore, I promise."

" _Such honesty in his eyes…and kindness too…"_ She thought, caught in the young villain's gaze. "I can do it, Deku; I'll keep being your eyes and ears here at UA."

Midoriya smiled approvingly and warped off, content with how the rest of his night had turned out.

* * *

"Okay…" Deku breathed, feeling as though his nerves were on fire. "Are you ready?"

Kurogiri nodded, knowing his task was somewhat more dangerous than usual. It seemed simple enough to go and nab a single woman from an apartment, especially after the much larger heists they'd successfully completed. But this particular woman happened to be Deku's mother and they'd have to be stupid to think that the heroes hadn't planned for him to come by eventually.

"Go."

Kurogiri warped to the coordinates, his purple mist spreading wide in the center of Inko's living room. As expected, some tech-savvy inventor had created a device that detected warp gates, an alarm blaring the moment he materialized.

Kurogiri first attempted to warp throughout the apartment and then out of the building entirely, both ending successfully—meaning that law enforcement wrongly believed that just alerting the heroes to their presence was enough to stop them from stealing Inko. **"Deku, I'm able to move freely."**

Midoriya hummed to himself as he watched his follower head back into the apartment to take on her guard; Kamui Woods was no joke. Although Kurogiri was skilled, the heroes quirk was excellent at defense, allowing him to rebuff most of the attacks aimed at him. He could hear sirens approaching through the earpiece and knew that police and every Pro in the area were likely on their way.

" _Doesn't matter though…"_ Deku thought smugly. He opened a small portal that connected to just behind Woods and formed a spear-like bone out of his arm, jabbing forward. The protrusion went straight through the man's shoulder, causing him to scream and fall to his knees while the grey mist opened wider.

Midoriya was quick to thrust his spear farther once he'd stepped through, effectively forcing the Pro to his stomach so that he could plant a foot between his shoulder blades. "Where's my mother?"

The hero was choking on his own suffering, but he closed his eyes tightly with refusal; he wouldn't give in to someone like Deku. Midoriya, however, merely smirked at the display and nodded for Kurogiri to go find her; it wasn't like they had to search through a multitude of rooms. He then twisted the bone-blade, peering down with a sadistic gleam.

"You know, I watched a battle of yours once when my one and only dream was to be a hero. I remember you saying **'Illegal use of abilities during rush hour, as well as robbery and assault? You're pure evil'** to the villain you were fighting. Tell me… Do you still think that's what pure evil looks like?" Again, the pro didn't respond, but Izuku chuckled darkly. _"I bet he feels like a real dumbass now…"_

"Izuku?"

Midoriya flickered his gaze over to his mom, finding her being slightly pushed into the living room. He looked back at his prey one last time before ripping the projection out of Woods and deactivating the quirk entirely.

It was unbelievably tense in the room, most of the sounds that were present coming from Kamui and the rapidly approaching sirens. "Kurogiri, go make sure Toga hasn't broken something…" The warp gate nodded and left, giving the two Midoriya's a little privacy.

"Mom…" Deku continued nervously, stepping towards the already crying woman like she'd run. It's not like he could blame her if she did; he wasn't the child she remembered. "I'm here to take you with me… I mean, if you w-want to c-come…"

Deku felt his body being lifted and pulled forward, his toes dragging across the ground until she set him down right in front of her; he somewhat wondered when she'd become able to lift something as heavy as him, but the thought was cut short by a stinging slap across his cheek. _"I deserved that."_

"How dare you ask me that, Izuku Midoriya! How dare you do everything you've been doing for the last two years without even telling me you were alive!" she shouted, stamping her little foot as she balled her fists. "I can't believe—"

Deku kept his head down, repeatedly flinching from the tone and inflection of her usually quiet, soothing voice. He couldn't help but let his eyes fill with tears as she continued to scold him, truly unhappy that his mother was so upset. It was like he was four years old and in that phase where every reprimand from his mom was the end of the world.

"—You'd better take me with you, young man! I will not spend another moment away from you for the rest of my life. Do you understand me? I'm your mother and you're going to deal with me hovering over you until I die!"

"Y-yes m-mam…" he responded meekly, though with incredible relief as well. "I'm so sorry mom…"

"Hmph!" she huffed, yanking her baby forward into the crushing hug she'd been so desperate for. Words couldn't describe the sensation of just being near him after so long—after thinking she'd lost him. It was like she was holding that fragile little newborn all over again, swearing in her mind that she'd protect him from everything.

"Alright." She continued, sniffling back her happy tears and wiping her face. "Do I look presentable for your group? I know we're about to be overrun with heroes but… Well, I need to make a good impression, don't I?"

"You look fine, mom" he smiled, sweatdropping a little at the absurdity before turning when another, much weaker groan met his ears. "This one… Was he good to you?"

Inko looked a little worried, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of hurting someone just to hurt them. But in truth, Kamui Woods had been far kinder than most of the heroes that supervised her everyday life. "Yes, he was very good to me, Izuku… Did you have to hurt him that badly?"

Midoriya hummed and stepped back towards the Pro, smirking when he attempted to shift away with his usable arm. "This is going to hurt…"

Inko had to cover her ears and rip herself away when Izuku shoved two fingers down into Kamui's wound, the man shouting in the most haunting way she'd ever heard. The screeching continued as Deatharms, GangOrca, and another Pro busted through the front door, pausing when they saw him hovering over their comrade with his hand shoved into what appeared to be the bloody mess that was once his shoulder.

Izuku clicked his tongue in mock annoyance and stood, deciding that it wasn't perfect, but that Kamui would live and be able to 'fight villainy' another day. "Ready mom?" he called, a portal opening behind the both of them right after.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Aha... Yeah... This was a wild, somewhat disjointed chapter, but... I really enjoyed writing the second scene so... XD**


	53. Chapter 53

**My Dudes... I did finally decide to take the promotion that I was offered! That means I'll be working mostly mornings and then I'll also be a part-time manager at my other job so... Lots of work for way too little money. XD**

 **Really I just want to watch Season 4 of MHA and get some more juicy ideas for my ongoing stories :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call Me… Deku

Chapter 53

Bakugo, Shinso, and Hatsume sat quietly in Kirishima's room, the four of them taking a study break to watch the latest news alert. Everyone's eyes were more focused on Bakugo than the computer screen however, making the blonde sweatdrop.

"…This time it's at least fucking understandable…" he insisted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'd beat the shit out of someone to get my mom out of house arrest too…"

Shinso somewhat nodded in agreement, though he unconsciously moved to sooth the second abdominal scar he'd received from Deku. "And it appears Kamui Woods will be alright…"

They all were silent for a time, none particularly wanting to call out Deku on the off chance that he might be listening to their conversation. Kirishima, however, couldn't help but stare at the side of Bakugo's head.

He'd heard all about the situation that had occurred following his quirk recovery and painfully remembered when he'd asked Bakugo if he still wanted to be a hero as he helped him move into the support course dorm.

The blonde had said that he wasn't sure, but that he'd told Deku that he wouldn't be a villain. Bakugo was a lot of things, but neutral certainly wasn't one of them. He'd likely end up being a hero or a villain without much of a gray area—if any at all.

"It sounds like you guys are going to join him…" Kirishima whispered. He tugged at the hem of his arm bandage, almost shuddering at the memory of how cold Todoroki had been; he didn't want to imagine what kind of personality changes could happen to Bakugo and Shinso. "I mean, he's asked you both to… and you have good reasons for agreeing…"

Shinso looked at the floor almost defeatedly before switching his gaze to Bakugo, almost as if he was pleading for a decision to be made for him. The blonde was equally as conflicted, however, and they both ended up shrugging.

"….. He said—" Kirishima started, pulling his knees up to his chest so that he could hide his face for a moment to collect himself. After several deep breaths and a prolonged silence, he lifted his tearful eyes back up and looked between the three people he was closest to. "Deku said that I'd owe him… f-for returning my q-quirk…"

"Do you have to join him?" Mei rasped nervously. Her voice was still hoarse from being strained so thoroughly during the attack and it didn't help that a new lump had formed in her throat from the newest information.

Kirishima shook his head and blew out a wet, tense breath. "I don't know what I have to do yet… He didn't tell me. I just… I wanted my quirk back so badly that I…"

"No one here is going to blame you for that shit, Eijiro," Bakugo stated firmly. "It was totally fucked that you had it taken in the first place and—Well, I don't actually know how much I can persuade Deku but if you really don't want to do whatever the hell it is he asks you to then I'll do my best to get you out of it."

"Heh…" Kirishima laughed half-heartedly, "I know you would bro, but that's kind of irrelevant. Even with my quirk back and Hatsume's tech… I'd be useless in a fight against Deku and if you guys join him too—"

"So, what? We should all just quit?" Hatsume nearly shrieked, looking between everyone incredulously. "We should all just give up because—"

"Mei, the only person in the world capable of taking on All For One was All Might himself and you saw how that ended." Shinso interrupted. "Now, Deku has that immense power and is building on it and if that wasn't enough, he has Shoto on his side."

"I know but—"

"He's right; Icy-Hot could have beaten me in the Sports Festival if he'd used the other half of his quirk," Bakugo added, cutting off Mei once more. "Pride be damned, he and I would be neck and neck if we both received adequate training—but that was before he had that quirk enhancement shit forced into him. We're outgunned in every fucking sense of the word."

"So, what? We join Deku because going against him is futile and suicidal?" Shinso questioned with a distinct bitterness to his voice.

"Or, we join because taking a direct stance against them won't fucking work but tempering their behavior from the inside might. As I said, I can't always persuade Deku to not be a total psychopath, but sometimes I can and maybe you could do the same for Shoto."

"And what about us, Katsuki?" Mei sniffled, looking back at Kirishima sadly. "We wouldn't be switching sides for the greater good… we'd be doing it because we wanted to save our own asses…"

The blonde tensed his jaw and returned his attention to the news screen, watching the police scramble to explain how Deku had bested them once again. He didn't have an answer for them.

* * *

Todoroki slowly approached the common area, begrudgingly doing the breathing exercises Kurogiri had suggested. The collar he wore was still heavy around his neck and he had multiple needle marks from the repeated shots it gave him, reminding him that it was necessary even if he hated it.

"I'll kill you!"

The dual user blinked before rolling his eyes, peaking in to find Toga brandishing her blade at Kurogiri. _"And I'm told I'm the dangerous one…"_

The warp gate rubbed his temples before turning around to grab an empty glass, quickly filling it with something strong and taking a deep sip before returning his attention back to Toga. "You won't even get close, now, please refrain from any more threats and eat."

Toga's face was redder than the hair on Todoroki's left side, her golden eyes gleaming as she looked between Kurogiri and the plate of food he'd placed in front of her. "I told you that I wanted potato chips with ketchup and pickles not—not this leafy green shit!"

Kurogiri simply reached out and pushed the plate towards Toga with an annoyed yet calm expression, unyielding to her continued glare. After a moment he cleared his throat and leaned forward, shoving a fork into the perfectly crisp salad. "Don't make me go get Deku, Himiko… He would not be pleased if he had to leave his mother to deal with your insolence."

The girl's expression faltered, but still clung as she fingered her blade and contemplated arguing further. "…. I. Don't. Want. It."

"Fine," Kurogiri huffed, his voice lowering despite taking on a much more desperate edge. "Then think of the baby… What you're craving does not have the sufficient nutrients to allow the fetus to flourish. I will provide you with your desired meal once you have finished the required one."

Todoroki felt his heart stop for a moment, taking in the statement slowly. He watched in almost numb confusion while tears filtered into the girls usually hardened or at least manic eyes, her free hand slipping under her large jacket to feel her growing belly. "F-fine… but—"

Todoroki somewhat stumbled back, too despondent to continue listening to whatever it was that was said next. The only thing he could think about was Toya's face just before he died—the look of love that his unborn child would never get to see. _"It's… It's all my fault…"_

"Shoto."

The dual user jerkily looked back at the person calling his name, finding Deku there with a stern, warning expression on his face. He gripped and ungripped his hands, doing his best to take another few calming breaths before he totally lost control of his already destabilizing quirk.

"T-Toya… he…" Todoroki attempted, pointing back at the cracked door, "S-she…"

"I know, Shoto… I've known for a while. Now come on, you need to come with me before you put your niece or nephew in danger."

The dual user allowed himself to be led away, still feeling like his head was spinning with realization. He had a niece or nephew who would never know its father because of him—because Toya had died protecting _**him**_.

"Don't, don't do that to yourself…" Midoriya urged as he pressed his hand to Shoto's back in preparation to forcefully stop the teens quirk if necessary. "I know exactly what you're thinking and it's not true."

Todoroki lowered his head to hide the tears that were quickly bubbling and frosting on the rims of his eyes, unable to bring himself to nod. "How—How far along?"

"Kurogiri informed me that he thought there might be a chance soon after we returned from getting you… Toga wasn't even aware at that point so it's likely just been a couple of months. She's been careful since then and been benched from our more physically demanding assignments."

"Why didn't—"

"I think you know why," Midoriya interrupted. "Now, I have to get back to my mom, but we can talk more about this later. Just… try to keep calm until then, okay?

* * *

Midoriya huffed out an exhausted breath while he ran his fingers through his curls; Todoroki finding out about Toga's pregnancy had certainly not been something he'd wanted to happen for some time. There really wasn't any telling how he'd behave once the reality of the situation truly settled in.

What's more, Inko had passed out soon after being warped to their hideout—likely from the shock of hearing Kamui Woods screeching in pain even if it was a side effect of being healed. Part of him wondered if he'd made the right decision bringing his mother 'into the fold' so to speak. She was every bit the kind-hearted, sensitive person that he'd been and his personality had only shifted after a brutal regimen of psychological and physical torture.

"Mom?" he called, pulling Inko's attention back towards him. "Sorry; Shoto left his room and found out some news he probably wasn't ready to hear…"

"Oh, it's alright 'Zuku! That poor child… I watched the news broadcast of what happened to him and it's just heartbreaking. I'm so happy you've been taking care of him all this time."

Midoriya flushed at the pet name, feeling somewhat embarrassed for perhaps the first time in years. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that she most definitely shouldn't be calling the world's number 1 criminal something so childish, though.

"I figured you'd be upset with me about that…" he stated instead. Midoriya sat across from her after laying out the tea tray he'd been going to get before running into Shoto, watching carefully for her reaction.

Inko simply smiled sadly into her cup, the conversation she'd had with All Might following Endeavors murder reverberating in her mind. "You mean because you killed someone?"

"Well—" Midoriya started, his throat seizing slightly. "I… I guess I technically finished Endeavor off, but he wouldn't have survived anyway. That man in the video that protected Shoto was the oldest Todoroki child and he died protecting Shoto… Seeing his brother take his last breath while his quirk was so unstable…"

"I see…" Inko nodded. She honestly couldn't say she was all too surprised even though she'd prepared herself for the 'worst' possibility of Izuku killing someone in cold blood. "So, Shoto was the one who truly killed Endeavor?"

"Accidentally, yes." Midoriya confirmed.

"When will I meet him? And the others? I didn't see them when I first woke up and this place is so gloomy—I know I'm just some soccer mom to you young folk but I'd like to be a part of your dream my little 'Zuku!"

Midoriya let out a breathy laugh, pleasantly reminded of the awkwardness that they both shared; he'd missed his mother's constant doting and affection. "Well, Shoto might need some space right now, but everyone else is safe to be around! Actually, Kurogiri will probably be grateful for your being here… He's the one that's been taking care of all the essentials to keep a building up and running and between you and me he's looking a little worn out."

"Oh?" Inko questioned, perking up some at the prospect of doing more than just sitting quietly while her son took over the world. "I'd be happy to help! This place could use some homely touches!"

Midoriya mirrored his mother's wide grin, imagining the look on their warp gates face when Inko insisted on some totally unnecessary 'homely touch' for their villain hideout.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Coughs Again* Thanks for your support my friends... I'll be writing more soon :)**


End file.
